Sparking Embers
by Operamuse
Summary: Embre Lupin has just returned from an exchange program at Beauxbatons and is ready to begin her sixth year at Hogwarts with a new look,and her same kind quiet disposition. But will she still feel the same about a close friend of her brother's? SiriusOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Thanks for stopping by to look at my fic. It's my first that I've ever posted so please feel free to review with your comments and criticisms.**

**Diclaimer: I am making no money off this story. The only profit I'm making is my own fullfillment.**

Sparking Embers 

**Prologue:**

"Miss Lupin, it is time for you to go," said Madame Maxine.

Embre Lupin turned from saying farewell to her classmates. As she walked towards her Headmistress, she couldn't help being sad and excited about leaving the school she had spent a year at as an exchange student.

She remembered being asked by Professor Dumbledore in her sixth year at Hogwarts if she was interested in taking a year to study in France at Beauxbatons school for Witches. She had nervously accepted and spent a year in France that had changed her life. Not only had Embre's confidence gotten a much needed boost, but she had been able to slim down her plump figure and with the help of her dormmates, take on a whole new look so that anyone who had known her could hardly recognize her as the straw haired ordinary faced girl from a year ago.She wondered what her father and her brotheer Remus would think of how she looked.

"I hope to see you again Madamoiselle Lupin. You have proven to be a wonderful pupil. Professor Dumbledore was very correct in sending you," Madame Maxine said warmly as she gestured to a mirror lying on a stone bench that was Embre's portkey to get home.

" Merci beaucoup Madame Maxine," Embre said as she took one last look at the grounds she'd spent a year on. Then she reached out and took hold on the mirror and soon felt the odd feeling of displacement that accompanied travel by portkey before she landed in the small garden that was behind her house outside of London . She looked around and saw everything was just as she had left it a year ago with the gooseberry bush that her and Remus played around when they were little. She looked at the quaint beige house before her that she had called home and broke into an excited dash to the house to meet her family again after a year of separation.

**What do you guys think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, thanks to everybody who has taken an interest in reading my fic. Sorry that the prologue was short but I promise chapters will be longer and much better. Pleeeeeease review if you get the chance even if its short, I just want confirmation that this fic is a little interesting to other people.**

**Disclaimer: I am making no money off this writing or else I would have bought a plane ticket to London ASAP. **

Author's note: In the Prologue I put Embre down as being in her sixth year before she went to France, but she was actually supposed to have been in her fourth year at Hogwarts. So she just completed her fifth year and will be in her sixth year when she returns to Hogwarts again. Sorry for the confusion. Also, this will be an OC/Sirius fic.

**Disclaimer: I am making no money off this writing or else I would have bought a plane ticket to London ASAP. **

Ch 1:

Embre ran up to the back door to her house and turned the handle so she was once again standing in the small tidy kitchen. She smiled at the sight of the old rusting kettle on the stove and all the other little things she came back to every year after the school term finished.

"Dad, Remus, I'm back," she called happily as she walked out into the cozy living room of the house. She heard the sounds of somebody approaching her from the hallway that adjoined to the room and turned around to see her father enter.

"My goodness, can that be my daughter?" Mr. Lupin inquired with play skepticism. " I sent away a pretty little blond girl and got back a young woman and with brown hair and strange highlights that look like caramel. Young woman but could it be you have the wrong residence?"

"No I'm quite sure daddy," Embre said feeling tears come to her eyes as she embraced the tall sandy haired man who her brother Remus looked so much like.

" My Em," Mr. Lupin whispered as he kissed his daughter's hair. "How you've grown up."

"I missed you so much," Embre said smelling chocolate on his shirt like always. "I've never been so happy to be home."

"You missed seeing Remus and those daft lads I think," he laughed breaking away to get a better look at her. "I cannot believe how changed you are."

"Do you like it?" she asked nervously.

"Of course. But I'm just happy enough to have you at home. It was rough being by myself without you and Remus all year but then to have you stay in France another month, I almost decided to come get you myself."

"I wouldn't doubt it," Embre giggled then inquired, "Isn't Remus here?"

" Oh you know how he is when school let's out. Always going over to James' place. He was supposed to be back here in time to meet you but he must be up to something extremely enticing if he couldn't get here on time," he replied in irritation.

"I'm sure Remus has a good reason for not being here," Embre said feeling disappointed at not getting to see her brother immediately.

"He probably just lost track of the time."

"Well I told him to be here for you and he'd better have a reason for not being here. Seventeen or not he can take time to see his family and leave those boys to throw dungbombs by themselves for a few hours," Mr. Lupin insisted firmly yet still with fondness. He took his daughter by the hand and led her into the kitchen. "Your Hogwarts letter arrived already," he said gesturing to the counter as he went about filling the kettle.

Embre broke the seal on the letter and read a short message from Dumbledore congratulating her on her return to England and inquiring if she knew the French word for Spumoni ice cream before all the supplies she would need for the upcoming school year were listed.

"So," her father said as he took the shrieking kettle off the stove, "Tell me more about the unicorn you studied."

"Dad I must have written you dozens of letters about the unicorns. We can talk about something else," Embre said.

" Alright, I just thought you might like to talk about animals since you've loved them since you were two, and nothing exciting happened to me and your brother this Summer," Mr. Lupin said bringing two cups of tea to the table where they both sat down. "Besides I'm curious to find out what else they taught you at that charm school," he teased.

"Oh, nothing interesting," she replied thinking about the lesson where she had learned how to ride a broom much like sidesaddle for horse riding with her ankles crossed. "So, have they said what teams will be playing in the quidditch finals?"

Remus checked the looked up from the chessboard on the ornate table in front of him to see the antique grandfather clock in the Potter's living room read quarter after one.

"Knight to G1," James Potter instructed his playing piece.

"Good move Prongs. Now you've really got him on the run," Sirius Black commented as he lounged in a chair reading a quidditch magazine.

"Just go back to trying to sound out the long words Padfoot," James remarked.

"I've been doing that since second year."

"You keep telling yourself that."

"I have to get home guys. Sorry James, I can't stay to finish the game," Remus said standing up and heading to the door.

"Moony, you can't leave. You haven't finished James off with no mercy yet," Sirius said.

"Aren't you supposed to be pretending to read?" James said in annoyance.

"As much as I'd love to stay and listen to you to throw insults back and forth all afternoon, I want to be at home when Embre arrives back," Remus replied dryly.

"Alright! Our mascot's coming home," Sirius exclaimed with a huge grin.

"How nice for my sister," Remus said giving his friend a puzzled look.

"I found the crisps," Peter Pettigrew exclaimed walking in with a bowl full of salty snacks and joining them. "What'd I miss?"

"Apparently our 'mascot' is back in the country," James said smirking at Sirius.

"Embre's home!" Peter said as the information clicked.

"My gods, I feel so sorry for Em, tagging along with us four years," James said shaking his head in amazement.

"She never was a true marauder though," Peter said.

"She was never a marauder because a.) she's a girl, and b.)Moony was smart enough not to want his sister corrupted by the likes of us," Sirius remarked with a grin.

"Bloody right. See you all later," Remus said walking into the foyer and walking out of the house.

"So can you guys believe we'll finally be Seventh Years?" Peter said excitedly.

"What I can't believe, is that Prongs is still going on about bloody Evans," Sirius replied with a smirk. "I mean my gods man it's been three years!"

"Well at least I don't snog half the girls in school without bothering to learn their names," James shot back.

Sirius grinned wickedly. "Good times."

"You really are such a dog Padfoot," James said in amusement, "You really should make the change permanent."

"If you find me a decent working flea color I might just do that Prongs," Sirius replied making the other two marauders laugh.

Embre loved being home again. She and her father had been sitting for nearly an hour just talking and laughing like they always did when she would come home from school. He'd insisted she tell him about her studies again so she was forced to talk about the interesting curriculum she had taken and being sure to leave out the activities she had learned in etiquette class. Then she talked animatedly about seeing France and the different culture she had got to experience. She didn't mention everything that had happened at Beauxbatons like the fact that she had talked to people but made no really close friends, or the fact that she could successfully become an animagus, and one other important detail that she wasn't anxious to tell her protective father or brother about.

"Sounds like this did you some real good in going. Although it made me all nerves to think about my youngest going to a brand new school without your brother there to look after you," Mr. Lupin said just as the two of them heard the front door being opened.

"Hello? Dad?" Remus called as he walked inside.

"Remus!" Embre called jumping out of her seat and meeting her brother in the living room. When they met in the living room Remus looked taken aback at his little sister's new appearance.

"Em, you look so different," he said as a smile of astonishment fell over his face.

"Hopefully a good different," Embre said with a smile of her own as she walked to her brother's open arms for a hug. They hugged each other tightly to make up for their time separated but eventually parted to look at one another.

"You're brunette," Remus remarked.

"Nice of you to join us son," Mr. Lupin said appearing from the kitchen. "Did you have trouble getting home or were you caught up in a game of exploding snap?"

"Er…"

"Your sister was home an hour ago," Mr. Lupin supplied.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Em. I thought you were getting home an hour later," Remus said sheepishly.

"Didn't dad tell you what time I was coming?" Embre inquired in amusement.

"I thought we were going by the time change," Remus muttered in embarrassment to which Embre giggled and his father shook his head affectionately. "I would have been here sooner if I'd known."

"I know," Embre said reassuringly. "Why don't we sit down and you can tell me what the marauders have been doing without toilets to explode," Embre said jokingly.

"To be fair Sirius and James work alone when they explode toilets," Remus said informatively.

"I should hope so," Mr. Lupin said giving his son a knowing look before ruffling his hair and walking back into the kitchen. "You two want to grab fish and chips for supper?"

"Alright," Remus called.

"Yum. I missed fish and chips," Embre said feeling her stomach growl at the mention of the delicious native meal.

"So, er, wanna play exploding snap later tonight?" Remus inquired.

"No thanks. I remember the time you convinced me to play when I was seven and I lost both eyebrows," Embre said chastisingly.

"Oh yes, right……." Remus said nodding vigorously. Then he snorted and started to chuckle.

"It wasn't funny!" Embre protested by that time Remus' shoulders were shaking as he attempted to control his laughter. "Oh you are such a jerk,"Embre said crossing her arms over her chest and walking out of the room while Remus burst into laughter, clutching at his sides and bent over.

Two Months Later

"Bye dad," James called over his shoulder before pushing his cart through the barrier leading to platform nine and three quarters.

"See ya Mr. Potter," Sirius called as he followed James through the barrier.

The two boys emerged on the other side of the secret platform that was crowded with other students who were about to return to school and saying good-bye to parents.

"Mmm, I love the smell of new wands in the morning," Sirius said inhaling deeply as James shook his head.

"I swear to gods. Your mother so dropped you on your head."

"Actually my moneys on Kreacher being the dropper. I've always hated that little ponce and I think he has it in for me," Sirius replied thoughtfully. "Hey there's Moony!"

Sirius took off pushing his cart at a completely unsafe speed as he rode it like a steed. "Oy Remus!"

Remus turned around and smiled as he sidestepped Sirius' cart and James caught up.

"Alright Remus?" James inquired clapping his friend on the shoulder.

"You alright?" Sirius asked at his friend's sallow complexion as he leapt off his transportation.

"Nearly time for the full moon," Remus replied with a weak smile as he fell into step beside his friends.

"Ah, time for the return to the Shrieking Shack," James said with a grin.

"Has anyone seen Wormtail?" Remus said changing the subject.

"Oh you know Peter. He'll get here about the same time the train's pulling out," James said grinning at Sirius.

"Right, well I'm heading to the Prefect compartment. I'll meet up with you all later," Remus said as he continued pushing his cart along.

"Brilliant. I'll go with you," James said nonchalantly.

"Come again?"Remus asked quirking a brow.

James grinned and struck a pose. "Padfoot, Moony. Meet your Head Boy."

Sirius and Remus said nothing for a moment and then burst into laughter. James frowned at them as they found the idea of his being Head Boy so hilarious. "I'm not taking the piss!"

"That's a good one James," Sirius said not yet recovered from his bout of laughing.

"Wait a minute. I'm alarmed to say that I think he's not being funny," Remus said sobering but still smiling.

"I'm not trying to get a laugh out of you bloody pricks!"James scowled. "I'm being serious.Padfoot I swear to god if you say, 'No, I'm the only Sirius', I will make you do laps at quidditch practice until you can't walk straight."

"I do that in the morning after good nights too," Sirius remarked suggestively.

"You know what? I'll just assign your arse detention all year for being such a yob," James said optimistically.

"Actually, only teachers may officially assign detention James," Remus pointed out knowingly.

"He doesn't need to know that! Bloody hell Moony, whats the point of having power if you can't push it a little?" James said rolling his eyes.

"Should you ever decide to run for Minister of Magic, I advise you not to make that your campaign slogan,"Remus said dryly. "Now I suppose Prongs and I are going to the Prefect Compartment….together. That sounds unnatural."

"Who the hell am I going to sit with then?" Sirius whined with a mournful puppy expression on his face.

James shrugged. "Look for Wormtail. Maybe he'll break tradition and come early for a change.

"Just look for Embre. She's probably already boarded you can sit with her," Remus suggested to pacify his friend.

"Sounds gooood," Sirius saod perking up at the suggestion. "Just don't think you lot can skip male bonding time for these so called 'prefect duties'."

"Of course," Remus said soberly, followed by James' reply of, "Wouldn't dream of it."

"Glad we're on the same page," Sirius told them sternly.

"Oh most definitely. See you later Padfoot. Play nice with the other children," James said as he and Remus left. "No licking anybody!"

"Hey! I was a first year!" Sirius called back as he steered his cart towards the baggage compartment on the train. His friends shot him a knowing look which he deigned to ignore. Sirius took care of his things and boarded the train which brought on so many memories of the previous years he'd taken the Hogwarts Express back to the school that had so easily become home to him from all the learning, fun, and growing he'd done from inside those wall where some of the most brilliant witches and wizards studied magic.

"Bloody good times," he thought fondly as he searched for a compartment to sit in. He saw neither Peter nor Embre as he found himself in the back of the train. Finally he came to the end of the train and had his choice of either sitting with a girl he'd never seen reading a book or three anxious first years who looked like they would be losing their breakfast any minute now. Therefore he didn't have any regrets in deciding on joining the first compartment where the girl sitting inside was already in her robes. He noticed she was wearing the Gryffindor symbol on her robes, making him wonder how it was he didn't recognize her when she was in his house and looked to be around his age.

Sirius opened the door while the girl not noticing, kept on reading The Monster Book of Monsters. Not wanting to be rude to a pretty face he said, "Hope you don't mind if I join you."

The girl glanced up from her book and focused her warm brown eyes on Sirius as both of them recognized the other.

"Sirius!" Embre exclaimed as her face lit up.

"Em!?" Sirius gaped as a disbelieving smile fell over his handsome face. "I didn't even…get over here you!" he said grabbing her in a warm hug as her arms came around him.

He could barely believe just how much his friend's sister had changed while being away for a year. Now she had straight shoulder length espresso brown hair with caramel highlights instead of waist length blond. Even though in his opinion there had been nothing wrong with her figure before, he could see she had lost some weight and her clothing while not suggestive simply fit her better. And if he wasn't mistaken, she was wearing makeup that was very discreet and really just enhanced her lovely eyes.

"Blimey," Sirius said when they'd pulled apart. "I didn't recognize you at first. I don't know why, theres no forgetting a face like yours."

"You mean a boring face?" She replied half joking.

Sirius shrugged and smiled lazily. "I was going to say all around beautiful."

"Thanks," Embre said feeling herself blush.

Sirius knew she probably didn't believe him, decided not to press the matter even though he meant what he'd said. Not that he liked her that way or anything since she was Remus' sister, and Remus would kill him. Not only that but he never got involved with relationships and would never consider hurting Embre like that. Beyond that, there was also the fact that he had never thought of her like that, she was always just Remus' sister or a friend at best. Aside from that though he's always known she was beautiful in her own way. Now though…she was kind of sexy.

"Wha? Bad Sirius!" he thought.

"How's your Summer been?" Embre asked.

"S'alright. I'm glad to be going back even though the professors do have it in for us this year," Sirius replied. "How's France? Do they really eat frog legs?"

"I had a good time, but I declined from the frog legs," Embre said. "I will miss it there though."

"Ah, but I bet they didn't have quidditch at that shirty proper school," Sirius remarked.

"No they didn't," Embre admitted with a smile.

"Besides, you know you missed us marauders. Probably quite dull actually," Sirius said with a cheeky wink that made her giggle.

Suddenly the compartment door opened to reveal a flushed and panting Peter who exclaimed,"I made it!" before flopping onto the seat next to Sirius who slouched back in his seat attractively and put his arms behind his head.

"Forget to cast your self-waking charm Wormtail?" Sirius inquired innocently and quirking a brow.

"Yeah..sort of," Peter replied with his cheeks growing pink as he noticed the girl sitting opposite him. "Oh, I didn't realize you were sitting with anybody."

"Hello," Embre said flashing a smile at Peter.

"Hi. So, you're a Gryffindor too?" Peter said noticing the patch on her chest. Sirius frowned noticing how his friend's eyes were lingering on Embre's chest.

"Fer christsakes Wormtail. That's Embre!" Sirius snapped irritably.

Peter's mouth fell open. "Ah….Em….I-I-I,"

"It's okay Peter," Embre said. "I look a little different, but it's nice to see you again." Though she wasn't going to go as far as to hug him as they had never really been close with the way Peter was so dedicated to James and Sirius. Not that she really minded, as she had three other wonderful guys looking out for her.

"Wait, didn't James come here with you?" Embre asked Sirius.

"He boarded," Sirius assured her. "But you'll never guess where he's sitting."

For a good part of the train ride Sirius and Peter played exploding snap(both sides suffering flesh wounds) while Embre read more of her book which would grunt if the spine was not stroked periodically.

"Oww! Bleeding hell that stings," Sirius growled as he sucked on his singed finger.

"And yet you keep playing," Embre said in amusement.

"Well yeah."

Embre laughed quietly and glanced at the two boys. Peter was the same old Peter. Kind of pudgy, plain, and not the strongest personality of the marauders.

Then there was Sirius. He still looked as good as ever with his thick black shaggy hair that made him look reckless and sexy. Add that to a face featuring dark blue eyes, excellent cheekbones, and a mouth that was quite appealing whether pouting or smiling. As if that wasn't enough to make a girl swoon, he had a great figure from playing quidditch too. But, it wasn't just his looks that were so attractive. It was his playfulness, his confidence, and the complexity of his personality that made him so striking and turned more than a few female heads.

Sadly enough, Embre was on that long list of swooning girls. Or at least she had been, she reminded herself. Until she realized Sirius wasn't the type of guy who could have a steady relationship let alone look at her. Being a whole country away the previous year had definitely let Embre's pointless crush run its course. That, and having a secret French boyfriend definitely helped.

"Hey you lot," James said appearing leaning against the open doorway of the compartment.

"Uh-oh it's the Head Boy. Quick Wormtail, hide the firewhiskey and the porn," Sirius said mockingly.

"Does this mean James won't be doing any pranks with us from now on?" Peter said looking completely devastated.

"Of course not," Sirius scoffed. "James is a marauder first. Isn't that right Prongs."

James suddenly became very interested in his shoes and Sirius looked at him in horror.

"I can't help it Padfoot!" James said defensively.

"The hell you can't!"

"It's complicated."

"Oh really and why is that?" Sirius inquired skeptically.

"Well…er…Lily's the Head Girl."

"Yes and?"

"So I want to get off with her on the right foot this term," James said becoming exasperated.

"Hmm, funny. I thought you just wanted to 'get off' with her," Sirius shot back.

"Shut your mouth!"

"Piss off."

"Erm, congratulations James," Embre said awkwardly as James and Sirius glowered at each other.

James turned his head and blinked in surprise. "Em, my gods. Look at you!" James exclaimed as his mood drastically lightened. He pulled her into a hug and they both started laughing.

"It's so good to see you! And I can't believe you're Head Boy!" Embre said joyfully.

"I'll say," Sirius muttered.

"I can't believe you," James said when they broke apart. "You look so different. Looks like you're growing up on us," James said smiling down at the girl who he considered a sister.

James then sat down beside Sirius who moved over to accommodate him showing that their spat was over.

"So, I bet I'll beat Slytherin at every game this year," Peter said out of nowhere to be included in conversation.

"Especially since your mate here, is making us practice on bleeding Saturdays," Sirius said shooting James a dirty look.

"Don't be a prat," James said.

"I'm not being a prat. I just happen to like that quidditch on Saturdays should be illegal. Just like studying ahead for O.W.L.s," Sirius replied.

"This may come as a shock to you Padfoot," Remus commented suddenly from the doorway. "But most people do study ahead for O.W.L.s."

"How does that help?"

"How is it you haven't flunked any of your courses?"  
Sirius smiled lazily and pointed to his head. "It's all up here."

"Anyway," Remus said rolling his eyes. "James, Lily wants you( Sirius made a gagging noise) back in the Prefect compartment. She says she wants us to be assembled when the train stops so we can direct first years."

"Hey Remus," Peter said as James rose.

"Managed to make it to the train again Wormtail?" Remus asked in amusement.

"Just barely I'll bet," James commented as he trudged after Remus.

"I still can't believe Dumbledore made Prongs Head Boy," Sirius said in disbelief. I mean we're talking about the bloke who came up with the idea for slipping regurgitation instantaneous potion into the Slytherin's breakfast."

Embre shook her head even though she was smiling and stared out the window. They were much closer than she had thought as the train began slowing down at that moment.

"Firs year's this way! C'mon firs years don be shy. This way!" Hagrid called through the misty damp air at the station.

"Hey Hagrid!" Embre waved as she passed the enormous man who she knew was just a giant teddy bear.

"Welcome back Embre! When ya've got a few minus ya can come over for a cuppa tea!" Hagrid waving to the young girl.

"See you later," Embre called.

When she finally climbed into a carriage, she felt strangely thrilled. Her previous years at Hogwarts had sometimes been difficult with getting teased and her less than high confidence. Maybe this year would be better. She was still hopeful as she stepped into the Great Hall.

Everything appeared so welcoming. The floating candles, the starry night sky on the ceiling, and the twinkling eyes of Professor Dumbledore made Embre feel even more confident. She promised herself that this would be a good year and have confidence and there's would be no stopping her from having a wonderful time in the coming year.

"Home sweet home, eh?" Sirius said coming up beside her to take a spot at the Gryffindor table. He looked around the room with a smile of pure happiness on his face as he recalled so many memorable times in this room alone.

Peter, Remus, and James joined them soon enough so that all the marauders and their mascot were seated together once more as the first years were sorted into their houses. Then when everyone all the new students were sorted and everyone was ravenous for food, Professor Dumbledore rose to make his beginning of term speech.

"Firstly, welcome first years, to Hogwarts," Dumbledore said smiling from behind his moon shaped spectacles. "Note that none of you may enter the Dark Forest. As I'm sure your Head Boy and Head Girl will agree," he said briefly shooting the marauders a pointed look as they nudged one another. "All returning students should be warned that the usual rules still apply. Also quidditch tryouts will be held two weeks from Saturday beginning at eight o'clock sharp in the morning. Lastly, if any of you have tried the new extended flavors of Bertie Botts every flavor beans I suggest caution, as I found out that the confections now include earwax flavor. That is all."

Without another word the headmaster resumed his seat and the tables became heavily laden with delicious food. Everybody piled their plates full of food. Some pushing the limits of their plates holding capacity. Like the marauders.

"Wow," Embre said in amazement as the four boys cleaned their plates at an alarming rate.

Remus swallowed rapidly to reply,"I'm surprised you aren't more ravenous after spending a year in a country where they serves calves brains and frog legs."

Sirius made a noise of disgust while Peter and James looked more then a little put off from their meals.

"That's disgusting Moony," James said.

"Disgusting but oh so true," Remus said returning his attention to food.

James went off about commanding Remus as Head Boy not to mention such disturbing facts at the table. Meanwhile Embre thought about Dumbledore mention of quidditch tryouts. In her earlier years at Hogwarts she would never have had the nerve to tryout for the Gryffindor team even though she loved quidditch. But this year, she would be going to tryouts. Even if she didn't make it on the team, she was at least going to try doing things that were fun this time around.

**More to come soon. Hope you liked it and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holy cow I can't believe I got reviews! Thank you guys so much. I appreciate anything you have to say just as long as there is no outright bashing, but please feel free to review about something you don't like. Though I still love praise and it makes me and my muse very happy. But enough of me, here's more of the story.**

Disclaimer: I have not and will probably never make any money off this fic. Which is cool just as long as I'm paid in a few short reviews once in a while.

Ch 2: Flying and Falling

Embre let out a sigh of relief as she made it to the portrait of the Fat Lady in time before any of the staircases had a chance to change on her. She'd been back at school less then two weeks and already the professors were being liberal with the amount of homework they gave their students. As she gave the password to the Fat Lady all she really wanted to do was settle comfortably into an oversized armchair in the Common Room and relax for the rest of the night, but she would have to wait another night to relax with the load of school work she'd received that day.

She gratefully plopped down on one of the few free spots in the room decorated in warm red and golden hues. She set up her books and supplies on the coffee table before the couch as she prepared to start work when she realized someone else's things were already sprawled out on the left side of the table's surface. Glancing over, she saw a familiar red head she'd seen around school in previous years doing homework beside her. At that moment the girl who had been engrossed in her studies looked up at the girl she was sharing the sofa with.

"Oh did you need some more room for your things?" the girl who was none other then Lily Evans inquired.

"That's alright I'm fine thanks," Embre said. "Sorry if I interrupted you."

"Trust me, any interruption from this Herbology essay is a good thing," Lily replied and reclined on the couch. "How about you?"

"I had History of Magic first thing with Binns so my day's been dragging," Embre said with a weak smile. "Besides that I have a lot of homework to get done."

"Ouch," Lily grimaced. "I'm Lily by the way."

"I thought so," Embre thought remembering all the times she'd heard James being taunted by his friends when she was around.

"Aren't you Remus' sister?" Lily asked.

"Yes. I'm Embre."

"Well its nice to finally meet you," Lily said with a warm smile.

"Thanks. You too," Embre said finding herself returning the smile

"So Embre, any chance you know anything on the healing properties of androxen root?" Lily inquired jokingly. "I have to write a huge essay for Potions my least favorite subject," she said making a face. "But at least the new instructor Professor Sprout can teach the class better then Professor Treeg did."

"True," Embre said smiling as she recalled her old senile professor. She sat back too and decided to leave her homework for a bit longer. "I have to admit I never cared for Herbology or Potions for that matter until I realized they applied to the job I want."

"What is it you want to do?" Lily asked in genuine interest.

"I'm going to be a creature healer," Embre said unable to hide the excited note in her voice.

"Really? That would be a very interesting job. Though I don't think I could ever do something like that."

"It won't be easy," Embre said. "It takes a few years of University level study. But that doesn't matter. I love animals. All of them are unique and beautiful even if it's in some little way. Even the most dangerous animal can be majestic in it's own way. There's…I'm sorry," Embre broke off in embarrassment. " I can't help going on about animals sometimes."

"Don't apologize. It's nice to meet someone interested in something besides enchanted all day lip gloss or Gilderoy Lockhart," Lily said making both of them giggle.

The two girls talked for awhile getting better acquainted. They talked about what universities they wanted to attend once they left Hogwarts, where they planned on living , what they liked to read, and good music and Embre's stay in France. Lily also revealed that she wanted to write a book on the origins of magic.

"It's important to me to learn about how magic started and is passed along since I'm muggleborn," Lily explained. "I remember being completely floored to find out I was a witch. I mean until I got my acceptance letter to Hogwarts I had always thought magic existed in fairytales.

"I think I remember my brother telling me about those from his muggle studies class," Embre said recalling the stories her brother had told her.

"That's the advantage I being muggleborn," Lily grinned. "Then all your friends want help on their homework."

"I know what you mean. My dad runs an apothecary in Diagon Alley so Herbology comes more easily to Remus and me," Embre replied as her stomach started growling. "Do you think it's dinner time yet?"

"I should hope so. I'm starving," Lily said realizing how hungry she had become as well. She looked up at Embre and said, "Would you like to eat together?"

"Sure. That sounds good," Embre said.

The two girls settled onto a spot at their house table and filled their plates with roast beef and vegetables. The rest of the Great Hall was relatively talkative as people settled into their meals and unwound from their day. Embre then brought up a new topic.

"Are you going to try out for quidditch tomorrow?"

"Gods no. I would be horrible at playing. I can barely keep myself off the ground when I've flown a broom," Lily said.

"I had a similar experience my first year," Embre said making Lily laugh. "At Beauxbatons we had to take a course in it even in fifth year and I think I've gotten better."

"So I take it you're trying out tomorrow?"

"Yes. I think I am," Embre admitted feeling a nervous flip in her stomach.

"Hi there Lily," Remus said appearing next to them and taking a seat. "I see you've met my sister."

" Hello Remus," Lily said pleasantly before tensing. "Will Potter be joining you too?"

"He, Peter, and Sirius already ate so they could post notices about the tryouts tomorrow," Remus said causing Lily to relax and Embre felt sorry for James.

It was no secret to her that he really cared about Lily, but the Head Girl didn't seem to want anything to do with him. Maybe that was why Lily had gone up to the Gryffindor Common Room to work because she had her own in her Head rooms which she undoubtedly shared with James.

"What did you think of McGonagall's essay yesterday?" Lily asked Remus.

"I didn't mind it. I suppose you could say it put me in the right frame of mind for all of the heavy workload we'll be undertaking this year," Remus said taking a bite of steamed carrot.

"I'm going to go back to the Common Room to get started on my homework. I'll see you guys later," Embre said rising from her seat.

"Okay," Lily said smiling. "Glad we finally got introduced."

"Me too," Embre said smiling back, surprised at how nice a time she'd had just talking with another girl.

"Good luck tomorrow," Lily said which caused Remus to give her a questioning look.

"Thanks. See you later," Embre said making a quick exit so her brother wouldn't have time to question her. She thought it was better if Remus didn't know about her intentions to try out for quidditch for as long as possible. Especially since she wasn't sure of how her big brother would take the news that she wanted to play a game involving bludgers, dirty playing tactics from Slytherins, and so many elemental risks as well.

"Definitely best not to mention it yet," Embre said to herself.

With that in mind she went to the Common Room to try and take her mind off the impending quidditch trials to be held the next day.

She stopped in her dorm room to collect her books and feed her familiar who was in a cage at Embre's nightstand. Tossing her robes onto the floor she took a seat on her bedside and greeted her toad.

"Hullo Mrs. Bennet," she said affectionately reaching out to stroke the bumpy skin on the creature's back. Mrs. Bennet croaked in response.

Embre took a handful of pellets out of a box next to the cage and set them into a bowl in the cage.

"I promise tomorrow you can stay in my pocket as soon as quidditch tryouts are over. Alright? There's your supper. Sweet dreams."

Embre groaned as her self-waking charm woke her up bright and early the next morning. Burying her head in the covers she mumbled the incantation to stop the noise like an old fashioned alarm clock that only she could hear and shifted as she prepared to go back to sleep. She absently wondered why she had set her charm on a Saturday and then it instantly dawned on her that quidditch tryouts were being held that morning.

"Oh Merlin," she whispered feeling slightly nauseous. Already the self-doubting voice inside her head was telling her she didn't have to humiliate herself when it wasn't likely she would even get picked.

But she got up all the same and tried to focus on how much she loved quidditch rather then worrying. She showered quickly without waking any of her dorm mates and slipped out of the portrait hole dressed casually in a long-sleeved blue shirt and jeans as she walked to the Great Hall even though she didn't really feel like eating anything. She took a seat at the Gryffindor table and stuck to a plain cup of tea and tried to ignore the scent of breakfast laid out on the table already. A few minutes later she was joined by the marauders.

"Hey Embre!" Peter said as he settled down next to her and began tucking in to the bacon.

"Good morning," she said as the others took spots around the other side of the table.

"Morning cutie," James told her kindly as he yawned and ran a hand through his untamable hair.

"Prongs you're making me blush," Sirius said beside him . He piled a good portion of eggs onto his plate forcing Embre to look away. He addressed Remus midchew with a wolfish smile. "You know Moony, you really should try out today. It would definitely make you more popular with the ladies."

"Thanks for the advice Padfoot," Remus said dryly. "But I only need one lady. Preferably not one of your quidditch groupies."

"You do know you just bashed your sister right? I mean she was our number one fan and all," James said teasingly.

"Thanks?" Embre said.

"Hey! You can't bash our favorite quidditch groupie!" Sirius said accusingly to Remus.

"Thanks Sirius," Embre said with an amused laugh.

"Embre is a fan. Groupies sleep with every member of the team, or just Sirius and wear body paint to games."

"Hmm, body paint," Sirius said lost in thought.

"Maybe next season," Embre giggled.

"That's an image every brother wants of their sister," Remus said shuddering a little.

"Yeah but to everybody else, it doesn't suck," Peter remarked earning shocked looks from Embre and Remus while James and Sirius exchanged amused glances.

"Oh he's so biting you next full moon," Sirius chuckled taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

Embre smiled in amusement until she looked up and saw her brother's eyes momentarily on her. She wondered if he knew she was going to tryouts or not. Either way, he would end up finding out eventually. Resigned to these thoughts she took another drink of tea and tried to keep the butterflies in her stomach down.

"You see Evans naked yet?" Sirius asked James taking more bacon.

"I think the fact that James is alive speaks for itself," Remus said unable to hold back a laugh.

When Remus got blank stares he sighed. "James would be dead if he had seen Lily naked."

"Oh," the other three marauders said simultaneously.

"I met Lily the other day. She's really nice," Embre said to steer the conversation away from nakedness.

"Yeah. She is," James replied miserably.

"Don't worry mate," Sirius said consolingly. "You'll be right as a Slytherin in prison when tryouts start."

"How poetic Padfoot," Remus said in amusement.

"S'what the ladies tell me," Sirius said munching on bacon. "That and I am a bloody brilliant snog partner."

"Now I'm hungry," Peter said pushing his plate away.

"Some people never change," Embre thought with a smile.

"Speaking of tryouts, when were you planning on telling me that you are Em?" Remus inquired conversationally.

Embre choked on her tea and coughed violently from her surprise. "How did you find out?"

"Well it wasn't hard to figure out after what you and Lily said yesterday," Remus said in amusement.

"You're trying out? But that's brilliant Em," James said grinning ecstatically. Remus didn't appear to share his view. He was already thinking of all the injuries his sister could procure if she made the team.

"Remus, I know you'd rather I didn't try out," Embre said worriedly as she watched her brother raise an empty fork to his mouth. "But I love quidditch just as much as dad and it's important to me. I hope you can support that, and anyway I might not even make the team."

Remus sighed in resignment. "Embre I support you, but you're also my sister and I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I haven't made the team yet," Embre said as the fluttering in her belly continued.

"I think you will," Remus said with a half-hearted smile. "You want it badly enough."

"Thanks Remus," Embre said gratefully. She laid her hand on Remus' briefly before getting up and heading outside to be by herself for awhile.

"Moony," James said with feeling conflicted. "If she plays well then there's nothing you can so but let her play and just don't worry."

"Easy for you to say," Remus said wearily.

"You know she's like the sister I never had Moony, I'll worry too if she makes it. But what can you do?"

Remus mumbled something and Sirius sighed. "Like Prongs said, Em's not on the team yet. Specially if she still flies like she did when she was a first year."

"How would you know that?" Peter asked curiously.

"Well," Sirius smirked. "I had a window seat in class the day her year were having their first flying lesson. Nearly smothered myself trying not to get detention from laughing."

"Oh right. Everyone else in class thought you were having seizures," James remarked taking another strip of bacon.

Embre was standing in the quidditch pitch when other students hopeful to make the team showed up. She was still feeling extremely nervous, but it helped to see similar looks on some of her fellow Gryffindor's faces. When she noticed two familiar figures toting equipment she jogged over the pitch to meet them.

"Do you two need any help?" she called as she met them.

"Thanks. We've pretty much got it all. You can just have a seat and wait for the rest of the team to show up."

"Don't mind if I do," Sirius replied tossing the brooms he was carrying on the ground.

"At least this way I can keep an eye on him," Embre giggled as she sat down beside Sirius cross legged on the ground.

"Yeah, good luck with that," James smirked. "And good luck when you get on a broom."

"Thank you," Embre said smiling feebly as he walked away.

Sirius reclined on his elbows. " Nothing like a full stomach and quidditch try outs to make a happy Padfoot." He glanced over at Embre and smiled softly. "Make that a full stomach, quidditch, and a pretty girl," he thought. She was just so looking at the pitch and trying to take it all in. Her eyes warm and almost golden in the bright morning light.

Embre felt calmer as she looked out at the green field before her. The atmosphere was part of the reason, but so was her company. Having Sirius by her side relaxed her for what she was about to do, while at the same time making her feel tense and aware of his proximity. She couldn't help smiling at herself for remembering how she always felt that way about him when she was younger. But, things were different now she reminded herself. Sirius was nothing more then a friend.

"Not nervous are you?" Sirius asked her.

"Yeah I am actually," she admitted hugging her knees to her chest. "I hope I'll do okay once I'm up on a broom with everybody watching me."

Sirius nodded and spoke again after a moment of silence. "Well, if you get scared when you're hovering, picture everyone else in their knickers."

"I thought that was for speech giving, but I'll remember that," Embre laughed. "I guess you haven't had to resort to that."

"Pretty much," Sirius said confidently. "I don't get jumpy when I'm up on a broom. Besides I don't fancy picturing a bunch of sweaty blokes in their what's its."

"Your advice is sounding much more better," Embre giggled and add blurted blushing, " Maybe I should try it out."

"Anyone in particular you'll be thinking of?" Sirius said lowering his voice seductively.

She looked at him for a heartbeat as the smile left her face. "I-uh," she broke off nervously.

"Because if you want a clearer visual you should know, I reckon James is the type that prefers commando."

It took Embre to realize he had been joking the whole time when she finally burst out laughing.

"Uggh, now I can't get that out of my head! And he's practically my brother," Embre said shaking her head.

"Loosened ya up a bit still right?"  
Sirius said grinning cheekily.

Seeing that more people were waiting for the tryouts to start, Sirius got to his feet and offered Embre his hand. They walked over to the small crowd and didn't wait long for James to speak.

"Hey you lot. Welcome to quidditch tryouts. If you are not in the Gryffindor house piss off as there's no point in you being here," James drawled making everybody laugh. "Right, here's how this will go," he continued. "We have positions open for a keeper and a chaser. Those who want a go at being a keeper follow me. The rest of you can either wait here or come back in a bit."

James abruptly turned and walked away with a group trailing him. Embre walked behind them with Sirius at her side since he would be assisting in the try outs. They walked onto the pitch where those interested in playing keeper formed a short line.

The first in line who was a petite girl mounted a broom and flew up to the hoops along with James and Sirius who held the quaffle securely in the crook of his hand. The girl managed to block almost half of the shots thrown at her and then she landed to let the boy next in line have his turn. All Embre could do was try to relax, but her contracting stomach had other ideas. She was glad she had only drunk tea at breakfast.

After a few others had had their chance at blocking the hoops from Sirius' skilled throws, it was finally Embre's turn to fly up. The boy before her handed her the broom and she shakily mounted it and ascended into the air. She was so nervous that she nearly tried Sirius' idea, but could really only visualize herself in a bra and knickers. She took deep breaths as she maneuvered herself in front of the hoops.

She waited as James and Sirius hovered a few yards in front of her, now as a Captain evaluating her skill and a chaser who would be doing no favors when he tested her.

"Here's how it goes," James began. "Sirius will throw the quaffle your way ten times and you try to block as many as you can. Any questions?"

Embre shook her head, her body tensed and ready. Sirius' intent eyes met hers and without hesitation he forcefully launched the quaffle at her. Embre's arm automatically shot up as she moved her broom higher to block the shot. The two went at it with all they had. Sirius using tricky flying patterns to try and surprise her, while she reacted to the best of her abilities. By the end, they were both sweating from the exertion. Embre felt her heart beating wildly from a rush of adrenaline. She was pretty sure she had managed to block seven shots, but wasn't completely certain.

"Nice job. You can go wait with the rest on the ground till everyone's had a go and I make my decision," James said with a pleased smile.

"Okay," Embre replied before descending to the ground on her broom. She couldn't help smiling. She was so proud of herself for getting the nerve up to try. Even if she didn't make the team, she had tried.

Meanwhile hovering in the air besides James, Sirius watched Embre momentarily with dazed smile. "I didn't think she was gonna be that good," he murmured.

"I know what you mean mate," James said looking down at Embre proudly.

Embre stood on the pitch idly for a few minutes when she noticed a trio of people headed towards her consisting of Remus, Peter, and Lily. She felt

touched that Remus had come to support her decision, and jogged over to meet them.

"Thank you," she said happily giving her brother a quick hug. "I'm so glad you guys showed up."

"I couldn't have missed it," Remus assured her.

"You were quite good up there. If Potter doesn't pick you then he's an even bigger git then I thought," Lily said supportively as they all fell into step.

"James will pick the best player Lily," Embre told her demurely. "Besides there's always next year."

"There's still this year too. You're not out yet," Lily replied. Embre nodded even though she was feeling really didn't think she was going to make the team.

"Lily brought her camera. She took some of you and Sirius," Remus commented.

"Yes, I think they'll turn out good with the new zoom on the camera," Lily remarked.

"You thought of everything," Embre laughed as they joined the others waiting to hear if they'd made the team or not. She was really starting to become nervous now. She suddenly wished James could have told her she hadn't made it when she had been up on the broom.

"That must be it then. James and Sirius are coming down now," Peter said pointing up at the two descending figures. "Alright! Now we get to find out who they pi- I mean that James picked Embre," he added after receiving death glares from Remus and Lily.

"It's okay Peter," Embre said having been thinking the same thing herself. The four waited anxiously along with the others as the two quidditch players came towards them to reveal who would be keeper for the Gryffindor team.

James cleared his throat a bit dramatically and then once everyone was quiet he spoke. "After watching how everyone did out there I've decided that Gryffindor's newest keeper will be Miss Embre Lupin."

There were immediate whoops of cheering from Remus, Lily, and Peter who engulfed Embre in a hug of congratulations. She herself stood rigid with shock as if she had been hit by a Petrificus Totalus spell as she stood still with her mouth open slightly.

"The only reason you picked her is because your friends with her brother," scoffed one put off boy glaring at James.

"Hey you wank! I never pick players based on who they are or aren't related to," James shouted back angrily.

"Yeah you namby-pamby git!" Sirius yelled back as he shook his head in disgust."I-I did it?" Embre murmured still in disbelief.

"You did indeed," Remus confirmed with a warm smile.

"Congratulations Em," James said with a grin.

"I'm on the team," Embre said as her face began to light up. She'd made it. She was going to play quidditch for the Gryffindor team.

At that moment she started laughing with all the happiness she felt at that moment. She clapped a hand over her mouth and still couldn't believe how this could be real.

"Are you okay?" Peter inquired looking on at her strange behavior.

"Perhaps she's delirious," Remus suggested half-seriously.

"I feel so happy," She said smiling with bliss. She quickly jumped into James' arms to give him a big hug.

"Thank you so much. You're the best James," Embre exclaimed holding on to him firmly.

"You deserve it. You were the best that tried out," James laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Still, thanks," Embre said as they broke apart.

"What about me?" Sirius pouted sexily. "I was the one doin stuff up there while this guy was sitting on his arse. Don't I get a hug?"

Embre smiled shyly and put her arms around Sirius' waist and laughed in surprise when he picked her up in his arms and spun her around with her feet off the ground. With her head in his shoulder she breathed in his scent like soap, pine, and the outdoors. By the time Sirius set her down she was dizzy from spinning and his enthralling smell. She held on to him to regain her bearings and felt his arms on her supportively.

"You'd better let go of him now or it'll go straight to his big head," James joked before moving a hand to mess up his hair when he realized Lily was there.

"Alright?" Sirius asked looking down at her steadily with those dark blue eyes that made her feel like the ground was shifting beneath her feet.

"I'm alright," Embre said extracting herself from his arms as a blush swept over her face. "Uh…I'll see all of you later. I'm going to go owl dad," she said before walking away shakily.

"I'll come with you," Lily said quickly knowing James was looking her way.

Sirius found himself staring after Embre as she walked back to the castle. He could still feel the way she had fit in his arms and clung to him as he spun her. Her laughter muffled against his shirt had tickled a little and made him feel just a bit aware of how he had had a beautiful girl in his arms and had wanted to hold her abit longer then necessary.

"Are we bloody holding tryouts, or not?" as irritated third year called from a group nearby.

"Keep your shirt on," James said curtly. "Padfoot?"

"Wha?" Sirius said snapping out of his thoughts.

"C'mon. Still got try outs for a chaser mate," James said agitatedly as he turned to instruct everyone else on how chaser try outs would proceed.

"Right," Sirius muttered. He decided if he was starting to get ideas about Remus' sister it was a sound idea to sneak off to Hogsmeade alongside an attractive date to snap out of it. After all, he couldn't be fancying Embre. He couldn't, like his mother couldn't stop being an evil hag.

**What so you guys think? I hope I got across the fact that Embre is going to be kind of shy and isn't the most confident person. Do I have all of J.K. Rowling's characters, well in character? Please tell me good, bad, or in between. A thousand hugs to anyone who read and please come again. I'm thinking I'll be posting every week or so. Next week's may be later because I have a Senior research paper due on Friday. What can one do when their school board is full of sadists?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody! Thanks once more to my reviewers who make all this bloody typing worth it for me. This next chapter has got to be my favorite as far as fluff goes, though it's nothing pivotal. I hope you guys all like the Sirius/Embre fluff as much as I loved writing this. **

Disclaimer: I own none of Rowling's awesome characters. But I do own Embre! Hurray!

**Ch 3: The sweetness of pumpkin**

"Stupid arse," Sirius mumbled yawning as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"You knew this day would come eventually," James muttered.

He yawned loudly and made Sirius do the same. A week after tryouts had passed the Gryffindor team was having its first practice. When nearly everyone else save for a few teachers were sleeping in on the sunny Saturday morning, James had dragged Sirius out of bed so they could be early to eat in the Great Hall before the rest of the team was up.

"I hate your face," Sirius replied groggily.

"In spite of the fact that you are tired, and bitchy I am still going to go ahead with morning practices on weekends," James shot back in annoyance.

"You're a sadist Potter," Sirius remarked before inhaling the hot coffee in front of him.

"You'd do well to get your homework done early too. I've scheduled practice for every other day this week," James added as he tried to wake up by eating something.

"Oh lov-el-ey," Sirius said sarcastically.

James ignored him and slathered some butter on a piece of toast. He bit into it and looked up to see Sirius staring at him strangely.

"Is that good toast?" Sirius inquired.

"Yes?" James said guardedly."Don't you think it would be even better at a later hour?" Sirius questioned him dryly.

James dropped the toast in defeat and walked out without a word. At least now he wouldn't be tempted to do anything that would mean he'd have to hold tryouts for a new chaser. Within a few minutes the rest of the team assembled at various spots on the table. Embre groggily sat opposite of Sirius and poured some enchanted boiling water from a pewter pitcher into a mug and added a teabag.

"If I talked to James as Head Boy rather then Quidditch Captain do you think I could convince him that he needs to be stopped?" Sirius asked her.

"What?" she said wearily.

Sirius frowned and thought about what he had just said, very carefully. "Gods….I am tired."

Embre said something inaudible and added lemon to her tea. She let the scalding liquid wake her up slowly. She was excited for her first practice to start, but needed time to work up her enthusiasm at half past six in the morning.

"I can't believe I'm not awake still," Embre murmured after a moment. She had even showered and it had done nothing.

"Well if there's a casualty involving somebody falling off their broom maybe we can have practice back to hours after daylight's broke," Sirius yawned, causing Embre to yawn.

"Actually," Embre said blinking several times. "The sun has come up."

"Well,er… you know what I mean," Sirius said shoving a blueberry muffin into his mouth. He swallowed his breakfast to ask, "So how was France?"

"I liked it," Embre said smiling faintly. "I want to go back someday when I'm older."

"Do they really all wear those berets? Do the maids wear those kinky outfits?" Sirius inquired. Embre didn't know quite what to say about the kinky French maid outfits without turning red so she replied, "Erm…not really. Was your year good?"

"S'alright. Exploded a couple of toilets, and the like. What else did you do in Poofland?"

"Well," Embre said deciding to skip the part about getting a boyfriend and a little transfiguration trick she had learned. "I did lots of things like trying new foods. I really missed fish and chips." Sirius smiled at that. "I saw some wonderful art, and really learned the language."

"Say something in French," Sirius said.

"Okay, je suis tres dormi. I am very tired."

"No kidding," Sirius grinned. "What else can you say? Say something absolutely weird."

"Je danses avec fromage," Embre giggled. "I dance with cheese."

"Brilliant," Sirius said letting out a bark of laughter. "How do you say, you're very beautiful?

Embre blushed slightly. "Tu es tres beau."

"Same to you," Sirius said smirking wickedly before tearing into another muffin. He wasn't sure why he had said it but he couldn't resist.

"We'd better get going. I don't want to be late for my first practice," Embre said finally as the blush that she couldn't explain faded from her cheek. She grabbed him by the arm and stood up. Sirius looked mournfully at the untouched muffins on the table as he was led out of the Great Hall.

When practice began the team warmed up by tossing the quaffle to one another. The exercise went pretty well with the exception of Bridget Wood the new chaser being so nervous that she nearly crashed into the ground when she dived to retrieve the quaffle when she missed it.

Embre was overjoyed to be up on her Comet without the nerves and uncertainty she'd felt at practice. As she guided her broom up to the goal hoops, and the wind brushed over her skin and her French braided hair, she felt elated.

It was a beautiful Autumn day though not too cool as the season usually got near the end. From her view Embre could see everything on the quidditch pitch as hovered before the hoops. James was gliding easily on his Nimbus (which was the envy of every quidditch worshipping student) looking to see if the golden snitch was anywhere in sight. The beaters were swinging away at the whooshing bludgers. And the three chasers were headed her way with the quaffle being passed amongst the trio as they drew nearer to the goal posts.

Bridget Wood looked slightly green, but was proving to take after her older brother Damon Wood even though Embre was able to easily block the girl's first attempt at a goal. But the next shot that came from Sirius went straight through the middle hoop. He smiled arrogantly and Embre quirked an eyebrow not even realizing it was taken as a challenge.

The goals Dedalus Diggle and Bridget made weren't really noticed as Sirius and Embre mentally checked the score between each other. They went at it vigorously until James gave the word that practice was done.

"Right hit the showers everyone," James called as he descended to the ground on his Nimbus. "Spinnet, don't try using your other arm for hitting next time mate. Lupin, don't be afraid to move away from the hoops. You did well for your first time Wood." James gathered up equipment as Sirius landed behind Embre.

"Alright Padfoot?" James inquired.

"Bloody brill Prongs," Sirius said with an irritating grin on his face.

"What's with the diabolical grin then?" James asked Embre who was trying to ignore Sirius.

"Don't worry Em. A gentlemen never scores and tells," Sirius winked referring to getting three more goals past her than she had been able to block.

"You're a gentleman? When did that happen?" Embre joked with a confused look. James snickered and high fived her while Sirius scoffed.

"Like I haven't heard that one before," Sirius replied. "Besides your just sore cause you know I beat you."

"James you want some help?" Embre said after rolling her eyes.

"Sure thing grab the other end," James said taking hold on one handle of the case used to keep the balls in. "You take the brooms you lazy sod."

"Hey you can't make me!" Sirius protested only to pick up the brooms anyway.

"Regular team player," James muttered making Embre giggle.

After they had the equipment locked up in the quidditch supplies shed the three of them trudged back to the Great Hall along with the spectators who had been observing the practice near the end. They sat down at the Gryffindor table to find Remus and Peter eating.

"Morning Padfoot," Remus said quirking an eyebrow when Sirius sat beside him and immediately started snatching bacon from a platter. He grunted in response with a half eaten piece of bacon clutched in his hand.

"Are you guys ever going to tell me what your nicknames mean?" Embre said bringing up an old topic.

"Nope," all four marauders answered simultaneously.

"So, are you all going on our first Hogsmeade trip?" Embre inquired.

"Well I am running low on chocolate," Remus said thinking out loud.

"We need more dungbombs," James said discreetly to Sirius.

Not a moment later, hundreds of owls flew into the Great Hall to deliver mail to everyone in the Great Hall. A golden brown barn owl dropped a sealed letter on Embre's plate.

"See you later," Embre said leaving her breakfast to open her letter quickly. And away from the marauders. She didn't stop til she was in the library behind a deserted shelf to break the Durmstrung Academy seal and open the letter. It read like this in French,

My dear Embre,

Pardon my late letter. It is magnificent to be hearing from you and that you have made the quidditch team. Good luck.

As for myself, I was accepted to the institute of Durmstrung. I am missing you terribly, but do not fret dearest, I will try to see you during the holidays. Have a good term mon petite chou.

Toujours vous,

Jean-Luc de Bois

Embre smiled contentedly and neatly hugged a random second year at the thought of her gorgeous boyfriend coming to see her at Christmas. It would be wonderful to see him again, to speak in French, and to share kisses. She ran back to her dormitory to write back and congratulate him on getting the teaching position he had wanted so badly to get at the Wizarding school in the U.S.S.R. Then she wondered how exactly she was going to break the fact that she had an older boyfriend to her protective brother, father, and the marauders. It could be terrible if done wrong, and the idea of trying to tell them filled her with anxiety.

"I loove October," Sirius gushed like an excited six year old. He and the other Marauders were walking leisurely in the town of Hogsmeade for the first trip of the year that happened to be on Halloween. Sirius was giddy to be out and about with the falling colorful leaves that made him very much want to become his animagus self so he could run through the piles of leaves strewn over the ground; which he planned on doing to the piles Filch had raked across the land at Hogwarts.

The boys were all having a good time until James spotted his favorite redhead talking to a group of girls assembled in front of The Three Broomsticks. Remus was looking sickly with the full moon coming in a few days. Sirius was happy and enchanted by Fall. Peter would have rather stayed at the castle to play exploding snap, but went along since his friends all had gone to the village.

"You know what I loove most about October?" Sirius said giddy with excitement.

"Slytherin vs. Gryffindor game?" James suggested.

"Halloween?" Remus guessed.

"Candy?" Peter piped in.

"Nope. It's the leaves turnin colors and falling down all over the place just waiting to be jumped in," Sirius grinned. "I loove candy and Halloween too," he added quickly.

They all snickered while James looked to see that Lily had gone. His face fell noticeably and Sirius sobered. "Looking for someone whose name starts with an L ends with ily Evans?"

"Yeah," James said dismally seeing no point in denying it.

"I thought things were going better with her," Remus said.

"Yeah," James sighed. "She talks to me and even calls me by my name now, but...Christ I think I love her," he cried in frustration.

"You've never even been out out on a date with her," Remus gaped incredulously.

"Yeah Prongs are you nuts?" Peter asked.

Sirius placed a hand on James' shoulder supportively. "Wormtail's right. You…holy quidditch that's like the first time I've ever said that," Sirius said in astonishment.

"Not bettering the situation," Remus commented.

"Sorry," Sirius replied sheepishly.

"Prongs I may not be much help in the relationship advice," Remus said ignoring a snort from Sirius' direction. "But you are making progress. I believe Lily thinks you have matured(again he ignoring a scoff from his other pureblood friend) just refrain from asking her out like you usually do and focus on getting her to know you better."

"I guess. It won't matter if it's two days or two years, Evans will never go out with me," James said dismally.

"Forget her mate. Let's head to Zonko's. You know stock up on supplies to prank slimy Slytherins with and which you should forget about when you're on Head duty," Peter said gulping nervously.

"He's not going to rat us out," Sirius said rolling his eyes. "No pun intended Wormtail. If James sank that low he knows we'd just prank him until he came to his senses.

"No danger of that Padfoot. The last thing I want is a mentally unstable fellow marauder as my enemy," James said managing to crack a smile. "Let alone one of my best mates."

"Bloody right. So let's get some lovely goodies from Zonko's kiddies," Sirius exclaimed slapping James overenthusiastically on the back.

"Bloody hell!" James yelled.

Embre sighed contentedly as she headed off by herself to the local book store. Though it wasn't nearly as big as Flourish and Blotts, it was a nice store with a small intimate space that smelled wonderfully of the secondhand books stocked along the shelves that lined the walls.

She opened the door which caused the bell hanging on it to ring. The owner was an older wizard with a balding spot on the top of his head, and puffy white hair on the sides of his head along with enormous sideburns and small glasses. He looked up from his book he was reading behind the counter.

"Ah Embre. I was hoping you would stop in today," the wizard greeted her with a smile.

"Hello Uncle Capernicus," Embre said flashing a smile back at her mother's uncle.

"How many times must I say call me Cap dear. But never mind that. It's good to see you didn't decide to attend another term at Beauxbatons or I may have had to wait another year to see my favorite niece. How did you like France?" Capernicus inquired.

"It was nice," she replied with a laugh at her talkative relative. "But I couldn't stay another term. It was strange not seeing Remus for so long and his friends."Yes well France may be a nice country I suppose, but it the French only have the food and language going for them. I prefer staying here in a nice quiet English village myself. Not the same in France with all those nosy people wanting to know everyone else's business. Well anyway my dear, can I help you find anything in particular today?"

"Well not really. I just thought I'd visit and browse for something to read in my spare time," Embre admitted.

"I see hmm…I believe I'm a bit low on any texts about magical creatures," Capernicus teased. "However I believe two weeks ago that I received a copy of a memoir that was published nearly a century ago by a student who attended Furthcross University. You know the school with the top program for Magical Creature Studies.

"Furthcross University?" Embre said as her eyes lit up in excitement. She waited eagerly as Capernicus scanned the shelves to search for the book and finally pulled out a rather large book covered in worn green leather binding. He handed it to Embre who ran her hand over the guild gold lettering on the front that spelled out, _A Time Spent Learning: Memoirs of a Student's Life at Furthcross_.

"Interested, I take it?" Capernicus said in amusement.

"This is great. How much?" Embre asked holding the book close to her chest.

"You can take it. I was planning on making it a Christmas present," Capernicus replied.

"I can't. This is too nice," Embre protested.

"Well I'll put the kettle on and we can discuss it," Capernicus remarked disappearing into his quarters behind the counter.

Embre sighed knowing they would discuss no such thing and her uncle would keep her talking for a good while about many other topics.

A few cups of tea later Embre emerged from her Uncle Cap's bookstore and was trying to decide whether to go into Honeydukes or Bewitching Beauty, a shop that sold magical cosmetics and other feminine things. Just then she spotted Lily talking with two other girls who headed inside Bewitching Beauty after a minute. She was about to head into Honeydukes when Lily saw her, and waved her over.

"Hey," Lily greeted Embre when she reached her. "I'm just hanging out with two prefects. Wanna join us?"

"Oh no that's okay. I don't want to interrupt," Embre said.

"You're doing no such thing. Come on it'll be fun," Lily insisted pulling the younger girl inside the shop.

"Wow look at this place," Embre said in awe when they were inside the shop. There were so many products on display ranging from lingerie to magical hair rinses and lots of different types of makeup.

"Is this your first time in here?" Lily inquired looking at her curiously.

"Yes," Embre admitted. "I never really got around to learning how to wear make up until last year at school."

"Didn't your mum ever teach you how?" Lily asked her.

"No," Embre said quietly as she looked at a dislpay of nailpolish.

"Ooooh, look at this one! It's called Sunkissed," Lily said picking up a bottle of creamy orange polish that sparkled.

"Pretty," Embre said looking at the fun shade. "How about this one," she said pointing to a bottle of silver sparkly polish. "It's called Starlight."

"I wonder who comes up with these names," Lily said looking at a red shade labeled Burning Passion. They moved through the store looking at everything that caught their eyes. When they came to the lingerie Embre looked interestedly at a filmy purple matching set of a bra and underwear.

"Think your boyfriend will like it?" Lily inquired jokingly.

"Well he and I have never….." Embre began and stopped herself when she realized what she'd just said.

"Oh my gosh, do you actually have a boyfriend?" Lily said excitedly.

"No…well yes but please don't tell anyone," Embre pleaded. At Lily's confused look she added, "I met him in France and I haven't broken it to Remus or anyone else for that matter."

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone," Lily assured her. Embre ended up buying magically charmed all day lipgloss while Lily got a bottle of the Sunkissed nailpolish. After that they chatted with the two Ravenclaw prefects Lily had talked to earlier. In spite of the fact that Lucy the sixth year called Remus sexy, Embre had fun talking to the other girls.

Then Embre and Lily continued on to Honeyduke's. Embre nearly groaned as she inhaled the mix of chocolate, sugar, and various fruity aromas that filled the shop in a wonderful smell.

"Mmm, I can already taste the sugarquills," Lily sighed contentedly.

"Sugarquills?" Embre said curiously.

"Oops. I forgot you were away in France last year. Sugarquills only came out at the end of term last year. Most students buy them now because they look so much like a real quill that you can suck on them in class," Lily explained.

"How creative," Embre laughed.

"Black and James were the first to do it," Lily said in an almost admiring way.

"Lily can I ask you something?" Embre said.

"Sure."

"What do you think about James?"

Lily studied a display of cockroach clusters. "I don't know what to think about him," she said quietly.

"Would you do something for me?" Embre said. Lily looked at her expectantly. "Would you just give James a chance. Please?"

She just knew that James had changed and wasn't as full of himself as he used to be. Embre hated to think Lily wouldn't give James a chance when he really had matured.

Lily sighed and nodded.

"Thanks," Embre said. "Now, are there any new sweets I need to know about?"

"I don't know," Lily said trying to keep a straight face. "Are you partial to beetle bonbons?"

"The bonbon part I like," Embre replied making both of them laugh.

After a long scan of the confections in Honeyduke's the two girls finally emerged from the shop with their arms holding paper bags of sweets. Both were licking cones of pumpkin ice cream that was the last of the stock.

"What a great day," Embre thought. It was a wonderful how a girl could have fun with a little shopping just because of doing it with someone who was fun to go with. It reminded her of the shopping trips she would take at Beauxbatons, but different. With the other girls Embre hadn't found it as easy to hang out and do things. Lily was so nice to her that she felt relaxed in the older girl's presence even though they had only really known each other for a few weeks.

"Thanks for letting me tag along with you today Lily," Embre said taking a lick of her ice cream.

"That's okay. I had a lot of fun," Lily replied. "It's just a shame we didn't become friends sooner."

They continued walking and talking until they came upon Zonko's.

"Do you want to go inside?" Lily said not really caring to go in the joke shop.

"Not really," Embre replied.

At that moment the Marauders all walked out heavy laden with bags. They were chattering and looking relaxed until they noticed the two girls.

"We-uh were just holding these for some first years," James said looking nervously at Lily.

Peter who was slow on the uptake said, "What? But I thought we were going to use these on-OW!" he howled when Sirius smacked him on the back of his skull.

Embre and Lily were meanwhile fighting the urge not to laugh, while the Marauders looked more and more uncomfortable about their purchases being noticed by the Head Girl.

"Have you two been having fun?" Remus inquired trying to sound dignified.

"Apparently not as good a time as some," Lily said looking pointedly at the bags with mock disapproval. "Just don't let me hear about any dungbombs going off in the Great Hall."

All four boys nodded their heads vigorously causing Embre to fake a coughing fit to keep from laughing.

"Right. I'm gonna go buy some parchment. Want to come or stay with these prats?" Lily asked Embre.

Sirius started to cough what sounded suspiciously like the word "prats".

"I'd better keep an eye on them. No telling what they'll do with all those things from Zonko's," Embre laughed at the look of triumph on Sirius' face.

"Alright. I'll see you later," Lily said before walking off.

Embre noticed the glum expression on James' face and hoped Lily would give him a chance very soon. He looked miserable.

"So what's in the bag Remus?" Embre said pointing at the bulging bag her brother held.

"Erm…..dung bombs," Remus muttered sheepishly.

Embre laughed. "I thought you were the responsible one!"

"I am responsible! You should've seen what Sirius wanted to buy!"

"Thanks Moony. Take the heat off yourself by mentioning me like I'm the one up to no good," Sirius remarked in annoyance.

"Everybody already knows that," Remus smirked.

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"Cardigan spokesman!"

"Son of a…."

"Moony called me a bad name," Sirius bellowed pointing accusingly at Remus.

"Bloody hell. This keeps up I'm going to need a drink," James muttered walking in the direction of the Three Broomsticks

"I second that," Remus called heading after his friend.

"Are you coming Padfoot?" Peter inquired seeing that Sirius wasn't following.

"Nah. You go on Pete. I bet Rosemarta's wearing something clingy," Sirius replied.

"You think so?"

"Course mate."

"Kay bye!" Peter called running after James and Remus.

"Poor pathetic little weirdo," Sirius said shaking his head in pity.

"Whatever you want to call it," Embre said thinking a more appropriate word would be pervert. "How come you're not going with them?"

"Don't feel like it," Sirius shrugged. That and the thought of spending some time alone with Embre had its appeal. He realized as they sat down on a bench and set their purchases on the ground that she was one of few girls who was nice to actually talk with; unlike most girls who he usually wanted to shut up by way of snogging.

"Not that I would mind shutting her up," he admitted to himself. Which was bad since he was not supposed to even contemplate the sister of one of his mates.

He refrained from placing his arm on the back of the bench behind Embre thinking it a very bad idea. He looked over at the girl beside him and smiled. "Your ice cream's melting."

"Whoops," Embre said looking down at her hand that had ice cream trickling over her fingers. "I guess I was caught up taking the scenery in. Hogsmeade is so pretty during Autumn."

Then she lifted her hand to her mouth and began licking off the sweet melting confection from her fingers; having no idea just how alluring Sirius found it as he couldn't help but watch. As she started licking ice cream that was in danger of running over the cone, Sirius' eyes became glued to her mouth. He knew if he kissed her, she would taste deliciously like the treat she was eating. From the look of things he knew her pink lips would feel soft against his.

Embre looked up to see him looking at her in fixation. Then she realized he was watching her eating and must want to try some.

"Want some?" Embre said unsurely.

"What?" Sirius said looking up at her eyes.

"Do you want to have a lick?" she asked.

"More then you know," he thought as he said yes and she extended the cone so he could lick some ice cream off.

"Mmmm, pumpkin," Sirius said in a deep purr of contentment that made Embre shiver.

"You feeling cold?" Sirius asked her worriedly.

"I'm fine," Embre said with a weak smile. "My ice cream must just be making me a little chilly."

"Then you'd better hand it over," Sirius decided wisely.

"I don't think so," Embre giggled as she moved her hand to evade Sirius from reaching. So he leaned in farther and again she evaded him. Then he smiled devilishly and leaned in towards her to say seductively, "Don't make me use tickling."

"Don't you dare," Embre gasped as his hands gently brushing over her sides as he leaned in close to her

"Suit yourself. I'm only looking out for your health," Sirius said with laughter reflected in his eyes.

"More like you want food," Embre teased.

"Well I had to do something when my other charms didn't do the job," Sirius grinned.

"That's what you think," Embre thought feeling her heart rate was a bit faster then normal.

"Why don't you just ask, and see what happens?" Embre suggested.

Sirius opened his mouth to say something when they both heard someone calling his name. They turned their heads and saw a slim girl with long black hair flouncing towards them.

"Sirius Black," the girl purred licking her lips. "Just the man I was looking for. I am so bored wandering around this dank little town."

Embre looked over the girl and wondered how she wasn't shivering with the amount of skin exposed from her tight revealing clothing. She was surprised the girl's chest had remained inside the confines of her small top as well.

"So I was thinking you'd like to make my afternoon more interesting if you know what I mean," the girl said twirling a strand of her hair around her fingers.

Now Embre was fuming. Not because she was jealous or anything like that, but she was sitting right there and the girl could be more tactful then to suggest Sirius just get up and leave her alone for some fondling. For some reason Embre felt mad at Sirius as well because it looked like he very much wanted to take this girl up on her offer. She remembered this was the reason she had realized she had to get over him. No matter how much it hurt that he could never see her as anything but Remus' sister. She corrected herself. It _had_ hurt, but she was over him now. At least that's what she told herself.

Meanwhile Sirius wasn't quite sure what to do. He turned to Embre and actually looked apologetic. "Er, Embre Lupin, this is Marlene McKinnon," Sirius said.

"Oh yeah. I think we're in the same year," Marlene said disinterestedly.

"I don't recognize lots of people from my year when they aren't in uniform. Especially when they barely wear clothing," Embre replied tartly while Sirius gave her a surprised look.

"Oh yes. Thankfully I can pull this ensemble off with my body type," Marlene said to Embre with a frosty smile. "Of course I have to watch what I eat and that means cutting out the ice cream."

"How sad," Embre said even though she could have cared less. "Have a nice day," she muttered gathering up her bags.

"Em," Sirius said laying his hand on her forearm as they looked into the other's eyes. "You can stay."

"Is she your girlfriend or something?" Marlene asked skeptically.

"What? No!" Sirius snorted. As if he could do that with Embre when Remus would jinx him to death, and he didn't want a girlfriend anyway.

Embre tried to look indifferent to what Sirius said, but it hurt.

"You go on," she said coolly as she pulled her arm away from Sirius. "Bye."

She walked away with her head held high. When she rounded a corner she dropped her cone in a nearby rubbish bin. Suddenly she wasn't very hungry.

Okay I know the licking thing is kind of clichéd but I did it to bring out how Sirius is realizing just how much he's becoming attracted to Embre. But what did you all think? Feel free to tell me in a review. Wink,wink! So, how many of you guys think Embre's gotten over Sirius what with having a boyfriend and all? And anybody think they know what Embre might have learned in France that she isn't telling anybody? Write and tell me what you think. Next week's update might be a few days late because I'll be learning how to do lighting for a play at school. So just hold on for a few days if I can't get an update out by next Saturday. Love to all of you guys and thanks for keeping up with this fic!


	5. Chapter 5

**I can't believe it! Reviews have reached the double digits thank you guys all so much! That makes me so bloody excited you have no idea**.

A Happy Thanksgiving to any Americans who read this fic. I don't know when or if other countries hold Thanksgiving so my apologies.

Its been brought to my attention that when I skip to different sections in a chapter it can get confusing. Today I added marks to separate sections, hopefully they will show up. If not, I'm sorry for the confusion and I'll try to fix that.

Alright everyone, for your reading enjoyment we have arrived at the S/G Quidditch match. Be warned that this chapter does contain some _violence_ which hopefully will not be too much for anyone.

Ch 4: It hurts 

The night before the big Gryffindor vs. Slytherin game Embre found herself walking outside the grounds to an old friend's home. She was invited in by the amicable host who set about preparing refreshments.

"Are ya sure ya should be visitin this late? Wouldn' want ya to get in trouble," Hagrid said setting a plate of rock cakes on his the large table in his one room hut.

Embre had always liked Hagrid from the moment she'd come to Hogwarts. It didn't take long to see that Hagrid was a warm, sweet person with a deep affection for animals. His sometimes too enthusiastic adoration of more dangerous creatures was what had presented Embre's own interest in animals. An interest which kept the two wrapped up in hours of discussion.

"Don't worry Hagrid. Tonight my brother's patrolling the halls. I can sneak back into the castle easily enough," Embre lied. It was actually the first time she'd ever snuck out past hours and she was dreading when she'd have to go back into the castle without being seen by any teachers or Mrs. Norris. Still, it was worth the risk to catch up with Hagrid over a cup of tea, and hopefully it would take her mind off the match for the next day.

Hagrid poured both of them cups of tea and took a seat at the table.

"Go on drink up," Hagrid urged.

"Thanks Hagrid," Embre said blowing on her scalding cup of tea before taking a sip.

"I magine your excited 'bout the game tomorrow," Hagrid said smiling beneath his thick black beard.

"Ah, yeah. You could say that. Um, did you hear about the species of dragon they discovered in Eastern Europe?" Embre said quickly changing the subject.

"I did," Hagrid with a dreamy look in his eye. "Hungarian Horntails are such beautiful creatures. Ta think everyone assumed they were extinct. Ha! Wish I coulda seen the look on the poor blighter who came across it."

Embre giggled at the animated look on Hagrid's face. It was good having someone to talk to about animals with that wouldn't think you were crazy by actually being excited over the discovery of a highly dangerous breed of dragon.

"Oh I nearly forgot ta tell ya," Hagrid said rising from his seat. "I got a new beast I been lookin aftar fer tha school."

"What is it?" Embre said eagerly.

"Come an see," Hagrid said motioning over to his large hard bed.

At first Embre didn't see what it was she was supposed to be looking at, but then she realized there was a tiny black puppy snuggled within the covers of Hagrid's bed fast asleep. Though she was surprised at how normal the creature sleeping on the bed was compared to all the other 'pets', she was nonetheless enraptured at the sight of the adorable puppy.

"Fluffy wake up an meet Embre!" Hagrid said cheerfully as he scratched the scruff of the dog's neck.

Embre fawned over the cute little dog as he yawned. Then suddenly another head lifted up blinking drowsily. Then another one lifted from beneath the covers and looked at her.

Embre gasped. "I've never heard of a three headed dog existing before. He's…their…uh, so cute!"

"Isn he? Rarest o the rare, Fluffy is. Cyprus Guardian Hound."

"I can see where the guardian bit comes from. Probably after the dog that guarded the Underworld in mythology like Remus told me about," Embre said.

"Fascinatin," Hagrid said really meaning it.

By this time Fluffy had crawled out of the blankets and approached the edge of the bed and was looking at Embre curiously with all three tiny heads trying to sniff out her scent.

"Go on and say hello Fluffy," Hagrid said as if encouraging his child to play with others at a playground.

The puppy struggled with uncertainty before plopping off the edge of the bed with a surprised high pitched yelp that made Embre turn to goo. Fluffy tittered towards her as she knelt on the ground and cautiously looked her over.

"Ee's still quite young. More like a new born really. Ee's just getting the hang o exploring."

"Hello Fluffy," Embre giggled as one of the head's pink tongue tickled licking her open palm while the other heads sniffed her. "So why does the school want Fluffy for?"

"Ta guard important things. I-I shouldna told ya that," Hagrid said frowning suddenly.

"Hagrid," she laughed stroking Fluffy's flank. "Who am I going to tell?"

Hagrid only muttered sheepishly about Dumbledore trusting him while Embre continued to caress the puppy obligingly.

"I can't believe this little guy could ever be a big fearsome guard dog," Embre said as Fluffy nudged her hand with one of its heads to be scratched.

"Sure, now ya can't emagine, ba when he's grown up ee'll be a fierce un. Actually I'm not sure how it is I'm gonna control the little nipper," Hagrid said.

"Can't you just train him to obey you or a professor?" Embre inquired.

"Na likely. It's doubtful theres anything tha can tame a Cyprus Guardian Hound," Hagrid said proudly.

"How interesting," Embre mused as the puppy walked up onto her lap.

The next day students actually awoke before noon for the first time on a Saturday all year for the big Quidditch match that was scheduled. Everyone assembled in the Great Hall for breakfast that morning without fail. Most of the students were chatting without a care in the world anticipating the match later that day, but the members of the Quidditch teams were tense for the fast coming match.

At the Gryffindor table Embre felt more nervous than eager. Remus was pale not only because of the approaching full moon, but also due to the thought of his sister facing ruthless scumbag Slytherin players who played dirty and speeding Bludgers that could knock a grown man off his broomstick. To cope with his angst, Remus was unconsciously scraping the burnt layer on pieces of toast, that made an irritating noise and finally caused his sister to snap.

"Remus put the knife down now!" Embre shouted in exasperation.

"Bloody hell," Peter cried beside her not expecting the outburst.

"I'm sorry," Remus cried letting his knife fall with a clatter onto his plate. "I'm just nervous!"

"Well your making me insane with that scraping and putting me more on edge than I already am!" Embre said in a low frantic tone.

"I don't like getting annoyed when I'm eating Remus. You know that," Sirius said in annoyance.

"Sorry," Remus said miserably and picked up his fork and began to tap it against his plate.

"Moony," James said in a low dangerous tone. "If you do that one more time, I'm gonna shove that fork up your-"

"Good morning," Lily said taking a seat with the five.

"Morning Evans," Sirius said chipperly as he continued to eat.

"Hello," Embre and Remus said quietly.

"Lil-Evans," James said in shock. "W-what are you doing over here?"

"I just wanted to see how all of you are feeling," she replied. "Remus, you look terrible."

"Thank you for noticing," he remarked flatly reaching for a coffeepot.

"I'm sorry. I only meant your looking like-uh-you haven't gotten much sleep," Lily amended.

"Same bloody thing," he grumbled.

"Remus," James sighed. "I wouldn't have put Embre on the team if I thought she wouldn't do good."

"That's the problem. You don't think James!" Remus shouted loud enough for more then a few people to turn their heads. Remus blushed and promptly ran a hand through his hair much in the manner of James. "I apologize profusely."

Nobody said anything for a moment. They were all stunned at Remus having an outburst when he was usually the epitome of calm. Peter actually gaped with his mouth open not noticing a forkful of eggs had fallen on his lap.

"How about those Chudley Cannons?" Embre inquired weakly.

By the time Embre had changed into her Quidditch robes she still hadn't shaken off her nervousness. Seeing Bridget Wood looking as green as Slytherin's signature color did help her in knowing she wasn't the only one who was anxious.

"You okay?" James said while the team waited to walk out onto the pitch.

"As good as can be expected," Embre replied giving him a small smile. James nodded and went to give Bridget a confidence boost. Embre took a deep breath and told herself to remain calm.

"Easy does it Em," Sirius said beside her solemnly.

"I know. I'm just so worried I'll mess us up," Embre said apprehensively.

"Hey, if you can keep all my throws from getting past you, then you can block a few Slytherin gits," Sirius said encouragingly.

"Thank you," Embre said smiling weakly at him and wondering what she had done to deserve such caring males in her life.

"Let's go then you lot," James said leading the way onto the Quidditch pitch. He paused to mount his Nimbus before kicking off the ground and soaring into the air.

"Last one up shags Slytherins!" Sirius shouted getting on his broom quickly.

The rest of the team laughed as they flew up into the air and took their positions. Embre went to hover before the hoops as the chasers from both teams lined up at the center of the pitch. Below them Madam Hooch had released the Bludgers and the golden snitch. The commenter Hestia Jones started speaking from the stands as Hooch held the Quaffle securely in her grasp.

"I want a clean game from the lot of you!" she called out sending warning glares at the Slytherin team. Then she heaved the Quaffle up and the chasers fell upon it only to be caught by Dedalus Diggle who took off for the Slytherin goal posts with Sirius and Bridget right alongside him.

The Slytherin chasers were immediately on them, striving to steal the Quaffle away, but they couldn't stop the Gryffindors' quick tricky passes before Dedalus made a goal that caused the majority of the students to cheer uncontrollably.

Embre cheered along with the majority of the crowd as she bobbed slightly on her broom. She ducked a Bludger and looked up to see a Slytherin chaser headed her way. She felt an unpleasant drop in her stomach and gripped the top of her broomstick so hard her knuckles turned white.

The face of the approaching chaser she discovered looked familiar. She realized who the young man was by the high jutting cheekbones, dark good looks, black hair, and trade mark dark blue eyes. There was no doubt now that the Slytherin was not only a member of the Black family, but Sirius' own brother Regulus.

She didn't have time to think on the Black family any longer as the Slytherin chasers were coming upon her fast. Regulus fumbled slightly in passing the Quaffle to a female chaser. When the girl raised her arm and threw the ball hard, Embre was poised for the ball and easily blocked the shot. The crowd cheered again as the chasers gave her dirty looks.

The Gryffindors scored three more goals while the Slytherins only managed to get one. Sirius had made two goals for his team and Bridget made the other. She had looked so shocked when she had actually made the goal it looked as if she was going to faint..

Embre herself had blocked to more goals despite letting one get passed her and she felt elated.

Now her goals were fixed on the play in front of her. Bridget was going back towards the Slytherin goal posts with the Quaffle, but it was intercepted as Horatio Parkinson darted past and claimed the ball. James darted up higher as he spotted the snitch and below him chasers from both teams were making a line straight for the Gryffindor goal posts. Embre hovered unflinchingly before the hoops and moved forward.

Regulus was in possession of the ball and visibly hesitating as he got closer to the hoops.

"What are you doing moron! Make the shot!" Horatio Parkinson shouted. "Knock that bitch over!"

"Do not disgrace Slytherin!" hissed Anita Drumalda the third chaser.

Embre prepared for the throw, but Regulus flew right up to her and elbowed her hard in the nose. Embe cried out in anguish, hardly aware of it as she literally saw stars and felt a tremendous pain pulsing through her nasal cavity.

All around her she heard booing, but couldn't see a thing as tears blinded her eyes from her throbbing broken nose.

Embre landed as the match was called when James was spotted with the snitch. She let her blood covered broom fall to the ground and sniffed and grimaced.

"Here," Bridget said offering her a handkerchief as the rest of the team landed.

"Tank oo," Embre murmured pressing the cloth to her nose.

"Em!" Lily shouted running to the injured girl with Remus far ahead of her. His face was ashen, but there was a fury burning in his brown eyes that he got whenever he was in brotherly defense mode.

He put an arm around his sister and guided her across the pitch towards the castle.

He surprised Embre by how calm he was being especially given his protective tendencies.

Sirius who had been held up dodging a Bludger landed and headed straight for the departing Gryffindors.

"Oy Evans!" he called as he met the girl who was catching up to the Lupin siblings. "What the bloody hell happened? I only saw my wank brother flying away and then…." He trailed off looking at Embre in concern.

"He broke her nose," Lily said with venom in her voice.

"That little bastard," Sirius said in a tight angry voice as they caught up to Embre and Remus.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Lily said worriedly as she walked alongside Embre.

"Ould ee etter," Embre muttered.

"She has a bleeding busted nose, how do you think she is?" Sirius said crossly. No one commented. If they had looked at Sirius' face they would have seen it was darkened by rage and his eyes were blazing with barely suppressed anger.

"Whoa!" James called coming up behind them. "What the hell? Did Embre really get hit in the-" The look in Sirius' eyes was enough to confirm what James had heard.

They all entered the castle and received curious stares from the few students who had stayed behind.

"Merlin I can't believe that little son of a….the next time I see him…." James started.

"Will the both of you be quiet," Lily hissed. "This isn't helping."

"Itd oay," Embre replied muffled by the handkerchief pressed to her face.

"Besides, I'm sure nothing would help our favorite girl recover faster than seeing that little ponce struck by a wasp sting hex," Sirius remarked. Embre couldn't help giggling at that.

"I've always favored a Bat Boogy Hex myself," Remus said quickly.

"Oh es. I ememer," Embre said laughing.

"Don't encourage them Embre," Lily said desperately trying to keep from smiling.

"No, no wait! Remember the flatulence hex we put on Bellatrix last year?" James said snorting as he failed at his attempt to not burst out laughing.

"Oh gods yes!" Sirius said roaring with laughter.

"Orry I issed dat," Embre said unable to keep from laughing despite her aching inflamed nose.

"Remember," Sirius said as tears streamed down his face from his hard laughing. "Every time she….every time she….." He could barely get it out because he was laughing so hard and everyone else including Lily were doing the same thing. "Every time she took a step…..oh god, she would…."

"Fart uncontrollably," Remus gasped between uncontrollable bouts of laughter.

The group's laughter finally died down as they reached the hospital wing where the first thing they saw was Peter lying down on a bed.

"Hi guys. I don't really remember how I got here but Madam Pomfrey told me that I came running in and collapsed," Peter told them. "Sorry Remus I don't think I got round to telling her."

"Telling hoo hat?" Embre inquired.

"I er, told Peter to run ahead and alert Madam Pomfrey of your condition so she would be ready when you arrived," Remus said somewhat sheepishly.

"At's ice. Fanks," Embre said as Madam Pomfrey came bustling into the room.

"Gracious!" Madam Pomfrey said shuffling towards them and taking hold of Embre. "No need to tell me what did this. I may not have attended the match, but it doesn't take a seer to know it was either a Bludger or a Slytherin opponent. I strongly suspect the latter."

Embre only nodded as she was plopped down onto the side of a hospital bed. Madam Pomfrey discarded the blood soaked handkerchief in a rubbish bin using her wand to levitate it and then she cast a scurgifying spell so the blood was cleaned off Embre's nose.

Madam Pomfrey then shooed all the Gryffindors including Peter out of the room as she went to work on mending Embre's nose.

Embre woke up from a nap several hours later taking a minute to remember how she had ended up in the hospital wing. She remembered Madam Pomfrey had healed her nose to the best of her abilities and then insisted she lay down for awhile. She say up and touched the bridge of her nose, and was amazed to that it only ached a little.

"Ah, you're awake," Madam Pomfrey observed as she administered medicine to another student. "You are free to go now Miss Lupin."

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey," she said rising from the bed and proceeding to leave the hospital wing.

Her stomach began to growl as she climbed a changing staircase. She checked her wristwatch and was surprised to see that she had slept past dinner time. Luckily she knew there would be sinful amounts of food stockpiled in Gryffindor tower for the partying that was probably already in full go. As always the Marauders would have had something to do with the vast amounts of supplies. A feat she could never guess as to how they managed to do it.

"Congratulations Miss Lupin," Nearly Headless Nick said as he floated past her. "I heard you played most valiantly today.

"Thanks Sir Nicholas," Embre said smiling at the transparent spirit.

She reached the Fat Lady's portrait and supplied the password. The portrait opened for her and Embre was assaulted by the sounds of loud music, and people enjoying themselves. As she came out at the other end of the portrait hole she could see the pleasant chaos going on in the Common Room. An enchanted record player served for people to dance to while others mingled with drinks in their hands or partook in the Muggle game spin the bottle.

Embre headed through the crowds towards her dorm room so she could change out of her Quidditch uniform. She climbed the staircase and smiled at a portrait of a wizard who raised a mug of beer up to her in greeting and then hiccuped. Once inside her empty room, Embre threw off her clothing and rummaged through her trunk at the end of her bed. She ended up pulling out a modest black skirt that went just below her knees when she put it on. For a top she chose lilac crepe silk camisole with a matching short sleeved jacket of the same material.

She then went over to her bedside table to go through her small jewelry box when she noticed that her bed was laden with sweets, cards, and other small trinkets that she realized were probably given because of her injury she sustained during the game. She felt touched as she put on a pair of small hoop earrings. It felt nice that people would actually do this for her.

She then spent a short amount of time applying some light makeup of clear lip gloss and mascara in the bathroom before steeping out ready to join the festivities downstairs. As she passed her bed she took a better look at the gifts and saw a small stuffed animal had been placed on her pillow. It wasn't something common like a bear or a monkey, but a hippogriff. It's body was rust covered with black dots painted on for eyes. For some reason Embre thought the toy was oddly adorable even if she hadn't played with dolls since she was a little girl. She ran a finger over the soft fuzzy animal and half-smiled.

"Do you think she'll like the hippogriff?" Sirius asked James in what was attempted to be a casual tone.

"No," James replied as his friend took another shot of firewhiskey. "She's a young woman why would she want a ruddy stuffed animal?"

"Oh right Prongs, because you have so much experience with girls. How many times is it you've gotten shagged? Hmm, let's think….none!" Sirius retorted.

"At least he's not a man trollop that goes for anything in a short skirt," Remus smirked as the effects of the firewhiskey started to loosen him up.

"Remus you're just saying that because you prudes stick together. You're a werewolf for gods sakes!"

"Lower your voice!" Remus hissed desperately.

"Aren't you supposed to be full of animal desire and the lot?" Sirius continued.

"Yeah animal desire for a rare beef wellington maybe," Peter snorted into his butterbeer.

"I told you Sirius dared me and I was curious," Remus whined as the others burst out laughing.

"So when are you gonna get yourself a girl mate?" James said.

"Well-I er, just haven't found the right woman yet." Remus whispered quietly.

"Mate, there's about twenty right girls all ready and willing right in this room," Sirius sighed. "Hell Remus, you go play that Muggle bottle game over there you're guaranteed to get some before the evening's over."

"Holy Honeyduke's!" Peter said in awe. "You're right!" He downed his drink and ended up coughing on some of it as he choked.

"Gods I'm drunk," Remus exclaimed as he stood up and went to join Peter at spin the bottle.

"I can't believe it. Moony's actually doing it," Sirius said admiringly as he threw back a shot.

"Or he will before the night's over," James remarked roguishly, which caused Sirius to expel firewhiskey out his nose.

"Oh shit that burns!" Sirius grimaced as tears came to his eyes.

"Hello boys," Lily said sitting down on a chair across from them.

"Hi yourself," James grinned drunkenly as Sirius gave her a meaningful wink.

"Oh my gods. You've drunk so much you're turning back into your old arrogant self," Lily said in disbelief.

"Oh come on Evans, you like me this way," James said with a wicked smirk.

"Remind me not to drink firewhiskey. Ever," Lily remarked distastefully.

"Don't know what you're missing," Sirius said smiling suggestively.

"I'll see you later," Lily sighed dolefully as he got out of her chair. She looked at James thoughtfully. "If you're sober when I come back I might ask you to dance."

She turned and walked off to leave James sitting in stunned silence. Sirius snorted. "You're a goner Prongs," he said shaking his head.

"Sirius, one day mate, you'll see what I see in Lily……"

"Not bloody likely," Sirius muttered.

"….In a girl. It's like Lily's my Linda."

"What the hell are you on about?" Sirius said in confusion.

"I'm talking about Paul McCartney and that bird he married Linda Eastman," James said. "He went out with tons of girls and played the field, but he and Linda were meant for each other."

"You've got a point there," Sirius said nodding solemnly and rising . "But for right now, I'm going to take part in the playing of the field and then probably play in some girl's field," he called over his shoulder causing James to choke on his drink.

It didn't take long for Embre's fellow Gryffindor's to greet her with sympathy for her injury. Since all the other Quidditch players had been fawned over all day already, that Embre was speechless from so much attention solely on her. After all, until she had joined Quidditch she'd been virtually invisible to everyone. To suddenly receive so much acknowledgment was a little bit overwhelming.

When a particular air headed group of girls cornered her she muttered about needing a drink and finally got away. She walked around searching for Lily or one of the Marauders to talk to when she saw something that made her mouth drop open. Her eyes were fixed in horror at the sight of her brother nearly horizontal on the floor with some girl snooging him enthusiastically. Embre emitted a high terrified squeak as she finally tore her eyes away and she plowed right into somebody as she tried to turn and look away quickly.

"Whoa there!" said a deep male voice.

Embre saw she had run into a handsome black boy with a shaved head and a very sturdy build.

"Oh I'm sorry. Wasn't looking," Embre told him apologetically..

"That's quite alright," he said in a friendly tone. "You're the keeper. Emily right?"

"Embre actually," she replied.

"You play well. Remember though that Slytherins prefer unorthedox playing methods."

"That's a nice way to word how they play," Embre remarked curtly.

"Too right," the boy agreed with a bright white smile. "I'm Kingsley."

"Nice to meet you."

"May I get you a drink Embre?"

"A butterbeer please," she replied.

When she'd gotten her drink Kingsley introduced her to a few of his friends who all mostly wanted to become Aurors when they graduated. They were nice, but after awhile Embre got bored of listening to them ramble on about the 'qualifications and sacrifice it took to become an Auror.

As the music continued to play Embre suddenly heard David Bowie's 'Golden Years' starting to play.

"Hey Kingsley, would you like to dance?" Embre inquired.

"Alright," he agreed taking her hand and excusing himself from the group discussion.

Kingsley turned out to be quite a good dancer, but Embre didn't feel intimidated even if she couldn't dance very good at all. After dancing a few songs with Kingsley other boys actually cut in, and did his best to help Embre with some dance suggestions.

Normally Embre would have been nervous dancing with boys, but the fact that she had a boyfriend somehow put her at ease as she took part in the innocent pastime.

She was sweaty and flushed in no time and needed a break for some butterbeer. She drank down the sweet drink and looked at the other couple's who were dancing. A huge smile lit up her face when she saw that James and Lily were among the dancers. By Lily's face she could tell the girl was enjoying herself and James was of course grinning with barely self-contained happiness. When Lily walked off, James saw Embre and pulled her onto the floor as Duran Duran's 'Is there something I should know?' began playing.

"Your night's going good by the looks of it. The nose looks great and I must have seen you dancing with at least half a dozen blokes," James said grinning down at her.

"Keeping an eye on me are you James?" Embre laughed as he grabbed her and dramatically dipped her.

"Course. Can't have any boy even look at you wrong or I'm liable to strike," James replied half-seriously.

"You and Lily look like your having fun as well," Embre said.

"Oh gods yes. I'm having such a brill time with her. I swear she's perfect," James said dreamily.

"Tell her that sometime," Embre said giving him an encouraging pat on the shoulder. "Thanks for the dance James, but I think you partner is back."

"Thanks Em," James said grinning as he headed back to Lily's side.

Embre made sure to request a love song as the budding couple resumed their dancing. She really hoped the two of them could begin something. They looked good with each other. Maybe love wasn't too far off for two of her closest friends.

Sirius felt bored. Sirius Black never got bored at parties; with the exception of the pretentious gatherings his family and others of Pure Blood dark wizards would hold. Still he now found himself uninterested in the goings on in the Gryffindor Common Room. Mostly because all of the other Marauders were occupied. That, and there was none of Ogden's finest left.

The most entertaining part of the night had consisted of snogging Dominique Sanchez for awhile, but Sirius couldn't say he had missed her nasally voice when she had coyly excused herself to go giggle and whisper with her friends. So he sat on a comfy couch by himself idly wondering if he could still manage a trip to Hogsmeade. He sighed and absentmindedly took in the room's activities.

He saw James with Lily in his arms as a slow song played on, and shook his head even though a smile played in his eyes. Hopefully now the two would finally get on with it so he could stop listening to James' moping. Still, if Lily were to become James' girlfriend it would take some adjusting to. That was only to be expected as none of the Marauders had ever had a girlfriend before; whether by choice or not. It sobered Sirius(figuratively speaking) to realize how everything seemed to be changing this year. With his friends off and enjoying the party on their own Sirius wondered where that left him.

"Hello," a voice said in front of him.

Sirius' eyes roamed up a lovely female form before landing on Embre's beautiful, concerned face.

"How are you doing?" she inquired.

"I should be asking you that," Sirius said trying his best not to stare, but that was proving hard to do. The young woman before him looked so gorgeous and without revealing more than an accidental hint of cleavage from her lilac camisole. It was fascinating to him to the way the thin straps that grazed her shoulders of that soft looking shirt.

"How can she be so nice and innocent, but make me ache for her so much whenever I think of her?" he wondered.

He focused on he shimmering pink lips moving and snapped out of his trance as he realized she was talking.

"But it feels better. Just a little tender. I'm just lucky Madam Pomfrey stopped the swelling so I don't have to look like a walking nose. I doubt I would have gotten anyone to dance with me otherwise," Embre said with a smile. She has no idea that her statement had given Sirius an immediate twinge of jealousy.

"I would have talked to you if your nose was big. I could have gaped at it up close," Sirius joked.

"What a guy," Embre laughed plopping down beside him. She added thoughtfully, "Are you alright?"

Sirius stared at her in confusion. "Yes, why?"

Embe shrugged. "You don't seem to be enjoying your win. I've seen enough of these parties to know you're usually the one to keep them going until morning or later," Embre replied. "You don't look like your enjoying this kind of thing like you usually do. Do you want me to take you to bed?"

"Wha?" Sirius exclaimed looking at her in shock.

"I mean if you're too drunk to get upstairs," she sputtered quickly as her face went crimson and she looked away.

"Oh right," Sirius said with a lopsided smile. "S'alright. I'm just a little bored," he said glancing at a departing James and Lily.

Embre nodded with a small smile on her face as she realized the Marauders were growing up.

"Hey Em?"

"Hmm?"

"Wanna dance with me?" he said cocking his head.

To say that her heart didn't start to beat uncontrollably in her chest would be a lie. She didn't know what to do as he stared at her with those unbearably blue eyes.

"S-sure," she finally managed to say.

Sirius took hold of her hand and helped her up from the couch. Embre chided herself for getting so nervous knowing she hadn't reacted this way to her other dance partners.

She let Sirius guide her out onto the dance area and felt incredibly stupid when she set her hands upon his sturdy shoulders. She nearly forgot to breathe as he slipped an arm around her waist with his eyes on hers in an unreadable expression. He pulled her close to him so they were touching lightly as his other hand came to settle on the small of her back. It was nothing like the dancing Embre had done with the others that involved barley any touching.

Thankfully the song playing was New Order's 'Temptation" which was a song full of fast dance beats. Embre could feel herself relax as she began her jerky dance moves to the dance beats calm her down. Craning her neck to look up at Sirius she was finally able to smile at him as his eyes looked back with humor in them.

He could be so adorable when he looked that way Embre thought. He could go from sweet to completely seductive in under a minute; although he'd never done it to her intentionally. It didn't seem to help that she had a boyfriend now. She still had feelings for Sirius and there was nothing to be done about it. She had committed herself to someone else in France, yet she hadn't lost any of her love for Sirius she had been powerless to stop.

"I can't keep feeling this way for him," Embre told herself. "I have a boyfriend this isn't fair to Jean-Luc. Being away from him is no excuse for this."

Sirius smiled down at her. "That feels nice," he murmured.

Embre realized her hand had wandered to the sensitive nape of his neck and she was stroking the scruff of his hair. Her hand froze, and Sirius reached behind his head to take her hand in his. In a gesture that filled her with devastating tenderness, he softly kissed the back of her hand. She sighed as he leaned over and put a feather light kiss on her nose. His touch was so light she didn't wince.

Sirius felt his heart pounding as Embre closed her eyes to steady herself.

"Sirius.."

Softly, he brushed his lips over her own and cut her off.

"Gods Em," he whispered against her skin before taking her mouth. She sighed low in her throat, urging Sirius to touch her mouth more firmly. His tongue lightly rubbed over her bottom lip as he silently requested entrance.

When she parted her lips, she felt the most wonderful heat fill her body as his tongue caress her mouth. She felt like she could've floated without his warmth and firm arms securing her to earth.

He groaned into her mouth when he felt her arms around his neck as her tongue timidly stroked his. But then almost immediately she pulled away and them standing apart with ragged, uneven breathing. Both mirroring the same amazed expression.

Ever part of Sirius ached to take her back in his arms and touch her again. It didn't look as if he would be able to sate his urge to just hold her when her eyes were wide with some unnamed fear.

Embre wanted to say something, anything, but she was at a loss for what to say. So she turned and fled up to her dorm. She was sobbing already when she reached the top of the stairs. She shoved the gifts off her bed and cried into her pillow. How could she have let herself kiss him? She hadn't been blind to the smell of Ogden's on his breath and yet she allowed her self to indulge in a kiss from Sirius when he was inebriated. She was convinced Sirius would never have kissed her if he had been sober.

Before she fell asleep from exhaustion she had cheated on her boyfriend and it had been one of the best things she had ever experienced. That made the guilt she felt even worse.

**They finally kissed! I hope I did alright with the E/S scene. Sorry the fluffiness was a bit short lived.I hated having to do that and make Embre beat herself up over it, but that's the kind of character she is and I love her for it. I need her boyfriend because it just makes it add complication and therefore I have a story with conflict and when there's fluff I think it's better.**

**Anyhoo, thanks for reading. I'll update next week unless some unforeseeabe natural disaster hits my space on the globe. Bye-bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

I've been hearing good things about the kiss in the last chapter. There will be more, but you guys will have to be patient, though I promise that even though things will still be strained between Sirius and Embre it will be over soon. For now enjoy the next chapter which has E/S interaction though not in the way you guys may think. Also features bonding time for Em and Lily. Hopefully it has a point but if you guys think it's blah just please be patient. It will get better.

Disclaimer: I make no money off this because the great J.K. Rowling's works are the basis for my inspiration. Oh well!

Ch 6: The benefits of Talking and Pranking 

It was mid-November and colder at Hogwarts now. Embre usually loved the changing seasons, but couldn't appreciate the cold weather that chilled the atmosphere now because of what had happened between her and Sirius. Not a day passed that she didn't think about that night when they had shared a kiss. She felt guilty for cheating on Jean-Luc and had no idea how she could make it up to him.

Most of all she felt guilty for ruining her friendship with Sirius. As a result she never ate with the Marauders anymore, and she didn't see James or Remus as much because she avoided their friend. Quidditch practice had turned into a torture. It was hard for both Embre and Sirius to come in contact with one another which caused both of them not to play to the best of their abilities.

Embre received letters from her father, Jean-Luc, and even several girls from Beauxbatons. She declined an invitation to spend Christmas on the French Riviera but wished the ones who wrote to her from that distant girls' school a good holiday even though there was a month and a half until that day. Jean-Luc told her he was enjoying his position at Durmstrung despite the cold and the sometimes lonely isolation. He wrote that his thoughts were on her often and he reminded her he was counting down the days until he could come to see her during the holidays. Her father congratulated her on winning her first match and complained that the house was too quiet and Christmas was coming too slowly.

The letters only added to her internal distress rather then making her happy. They only reminded her of all the people she was deceiving. How the truth would have to come out about her having a boyfriend and her infidelity.

No one, not even Sirius could know the depths of her worries. She had no one she could talk to about her problems. Not Hagrid, not Lily, and especially none of the Marauders. Still it wasn't as if Embre could continue in her current state without somebody noticing. At least not for very long.

"I hate Herbology," Lily grimaced as she and Embre headed back to their rooms after finishing their last classes for the day.

"More then Divination?" Embre said as the corners of her mouth faintly lifted.

"Well…okay Herbology is a close second," Lily conceded with a grin. "Are you still up for our sleepover with a hint of studying tonight?"

"Of course. It's been so long since I had a girl night," Embre complained as they waited for a staircase to change.

"Don't worry. I've got enough chocolate, sugarquills, and butterbeer to last us into the night," Lily assured her friend.

"Are you sure you just want it to be the two of us? You're so popular you could probably invite half the school," Embre said.

"No, I don't want anyone else over. I'm not that close to other girls," Lily said with a strange note in her voice.

"But you talk with so many people whenever I see you in the halls," Embre said in puzzlement.

"Yes, but being friendly doesn't mean I'm friends with people that I talk to," Lily said.

"I understand that," Embre replied. "At Beauxbatons I had a few girls I would talk with, but they were just different from me. I didn't feel like we were close."

"Why not?" Lily said curiously.

"Well, they talked too much about hair straightening rinses and what they were going to do when they got married off to some gorgeous rich wizard who could buy them closets full of clothes for one."

"If only there was such a man," Lily said with false longing before both of them burst out laughing. "Alright I'm off to my rooms. See you at seven."

"Bye!" Embre called as she headed in the direction of Gryffindor tower.

She took off by herself and just made it onto a changing staircase when it began to change. Then from behind somebody leaped on and crashed right into her so she toppled over.

"Oooof!" Embre gasped as she fell onto a stair.

"Oh I'm bloody sorry about that!" said a voice that Embre knew all too well. She was helped up from behind and grimaced when she came face to face with Sirius. Sirius's face visibly dropped when he saw who he had crashed into.

"Embre, I..." he murmured.

Embre didn't give them time for more awkwardness as she dashed to the top of the staircase. The moment it touched a landing she leapt off and left Sirius to stare after her with a despondent look on his face.

"Okay," Embre said sitting later inside Lily's bedroom. "So again, what are four roots are called the Descarpee Quad for their uses being discovered by Neamaldis Descarpee?"

"Okay I know this," Lily said sitting on the side of her bed with her eyes closed in concentration. "Are they asphodel, trilcoctean, Tibetin turnip, and droxyline?"

"Correct!" Embre said excitedly.

"Great. Let's close this ruddy book," Lily said in relief. She took a sugarquill and proceeded to suck at the end.

Embre unwrapped a chocolate frog and nibbled on the candy.

"So, tell me more about what it was like going to school in France and all," Lily said. "It sounded so wonderful and romantic from what you told me."

"It was…lovely," Embre replied. "The countryside is incredible. On the grounds there was an enormously long vineyard that I would wander off in at night sometimes," Embre said lost in the memories.

"Did you meet any boys in the vineyard?" Lily inquired playfully.

"No," Embre giggled. "I'd read, or look at the stars and think about Hogwarts and people that I missed."

"It sounds nice. Do you think you'll ever go back someday?"

"No I don't think so. I didn't like being so far from England. Gods, I missed…" she broke off as she remembered the boys she had been so lonely to be without.

"You missed Remus didn't you?" Lily finished.

"I did," Embre said with a faint smile. "It was hard not to see him. It felt like when he went off to school when he was eleven and I had to remain home one more year."

"I wish it was like that for me and my sister," Lily murmured sadly.

"You have a sister?" Embre said in surprise.

"Yes. She's a Muggle." Lily looked as though she wanted to say something else, but changed the subject

"Would you like to hear about what's been happening between James and me?" Lily inquired.

"Of course," Embre said eagerly as she unwrapped another chocolate frog.

"Well…James asked me out on a date. And I accepted," Lily said before giggling.

"Really? Oh that's so great!" Embre said excitedly. "What will you be doing?"

"I'm not sure," Lily said nibbling on a sugarquill. "James would only tell me that he's taking me somewhere special during the next Hogsmeade trip. I hope for his sake that doesn't mean he's taking me for drinks at the Hog's Head."

She looked at Embre with a sparkle in her eyes that made the younger girl smile. She was so happy for Lily and for James. She was very much hoping the two could really start something that would last.

"I just hope you don't mind helping me pick out my outfit when I'm so nervous I feel like I'm hyperventilating," Lily said with a nervous laugh.

"Sure, I can spare one or two hours," Embre joked.

"That's good. I can't believe it…..my hands are bloody sweating just thinking about going on a date. A date with ruddy James bighead Potter," Lily said rapidly.

"Aww Lily! You do like him don't you," Embre remarked at how cute her friends anxiety was.

"Yesssss!" Lily whined. "It's all your fault you know. Making me give him a chance and getting to know him."

"Maybe you'll thank me after you have a nice date with him," Embre replied innocently.

"I suppose so. Thank you," Lily said. "So, is there anyone here at Hogwarts that you fancy?"

"Oh, erm, I, uh-" Embre sputtered.

"Oh my gosh there is somebody isn't there? Who is it? Do I know him?" Lily said pouncing excitedly.

"No there is nobody here that I feel that way about," Embre lied. She sighed in frustration.

"What is it Em?" Lily inquired seeing her friends conflicted expression.

Embre felt bad, but she couldn't tell Lily about her man trouble. She just couldn't for some reason. Mostly because she herself was so confused by the havoc of her emotions. It was just too difficult to admit her feelings out loud when she was being hard on herself as it was for her emotions. So, she decided to admit part of what was happening with her.

"Lily if I tell you something will you promise not to repeat it?" Embre said finally.

"Of course I will," Lily said earnestly.

"Okay, um, well it started when I went to France I met someone," Embre said with visible discomfort.

"Oh my gods," Lily gushed pressing a hand to her mouth.

"He asked me out and we had some nice times together and by the time I left France, he became my boyfriend," Embre said feeling as though a weight were being lifted. "His name is Jean-Luc Dubois. He's cute, and kind and he was someone I could talk to."

Embre smiled as she thought back on some of the dates they had gone on together and tentative first kisses that made her time in France more special. All of that had been nice at the time and Embre hadn't even thought about a certain Gryffindor man at all. She had been so sure she was over him. Then again maybe she had simply wanted to get over Sirius so badly that she had been able to convince herself of it with the distance from Hogwarts to aid her.

"Will Jean-Luc be coming to visit you?" Lily said interrupting her friend's thoughts.

"At Christmas actually. I don't know how I'm going to break the news to dad and Remus," Embre said.

"You didn't tell them?" Lily said curiously.

"No," Embre admitted. "I didn't know how to explain that I met a handsome foreign boy in France who is old enough to be a teacher in the U.S.S.R."

"Oh.." Lily said averting her eyes.

"What?" Embre inquired.

"Well, it's just…how much older is he?"

" He's twenty…"

"Oh well, good for you," Lily said cheerfully. "It's good that you have a boyfriend. I'm sure he's a nice guy."

"Really Lily?"

"Yes," Lily said sincerely. "As long as you care about him then it's alright I suppose."

"Thanks," Embre said feeling like she had really bonded with her friend.

"Anytime, besides I'm just being a good friend so you'll listen to me go on when I get back from my date with James."

"Oh no!" Embre exclaimed in mock alarm as they both giggled and kept at it as the night went on.

The next day the two girls woke up bleary eyed and tired from their night of girl fun. After they washed up and got dressed they tidied the room up before heading to the Great Hall. It was empty for the most part when they arrived. They took seats and quickly tucked into the delicious blueberry waffles with sugary sweet syrup.

"Want to come see the match today with me ?" Embre inquired as she lifted a forkful of her food to her mouth.

"Actually I wanted to keep studying," Lily said apologetically. "Besides, I may not know much about Quidditch, but I'm fairly certain that the Slytherin team is going to beat the Hufflepuffs like they have ever year since first came to Hogwarts."

"Good point," Embre conceded. She drank from her mug of tea to her mouth and nearly spit it out when she saw the Marauders coming straight towards them.

James sat down across from them with a wide smile. "Good morning."

"Hello," Lily replied with a shy smile as the others joined them.

Embre kept her face down as she saw Sirius taking a seat across from her and Lily beside James. She couldn't even look at him as the others made idle conversation. She knew she had to leave; she hated being so near to Sirius and being too cowardly to look at him.

"Are you two going to the match today?" Peter inquired. "If you are you should sit with us."

"I'm going to be studying," Lily said politely.

"I think I'm going to stay inside as well," Embre announced. She felt Sirius' eyes on her, but kept her eyes averted.

"I thought-"Lily began in confusion.

"I have to go now," Embre said rising from her seat.

"Really?" Remus said. "Can't you stay and talk to us? I feel as if I haven't seen you in quite some time."

"I know, I've just been busy with schoolwork," Embre said wondering if her excuse sounded as fake to her friends as it did to her. "How about you and I play chess while the match is going on?"

"Yes that sounds nice," Remus replied with a happy smile.

"I'll see you back in the Common Room later then," Embre said smiling halfheartedly at her brother as she rose from her seat and left the table.

Sirius discreetly watched her walk out before turning to his breakfast. He didn't know what to do to make things better between him and Embre. Gods, he missed her so much. He'd come to realize how close they had been now that they were both taking such pains to stay out of one another's way.

He decided there was only one thing to do. Play a genius prank that very afternoon. Pranking always lifted him out of his moods, and he was more than willing to try the technique once again to feel better if only for a little. He decided it would have to be only him doing it. What he planned on doing was so idiotic Remus would never go for it, James needed to keep himself out of it to keep on Lily's good side, and Peter would most likely only muck it up. So really it was better for him to do it by himself.

"I am brilliant," Sirius thought excitedly much later that day.

For the first time in months he was going to execute an excellent prank. Even without his friends he would make due.

He ignored the girls giving him the eye as he passed them in a hallway. He wasn't interested in any of them ever since that damned kiss. Even if Embre avoided him like the plague he never stopped thinking about her or wanting. A nice healthy practical joke was exactly what he needed to distract him temporarily. Scaring the bahookie out of the Divination assistant Sybil Trelawney would do quite nicely.

He nearly laughed giddily in anticipation and forced the laughter down when he neared the ladder leading up to the tower where Divination classes were held. He silently climbed the ladder until he could see into the classroom. After seeing nobody inside the musky classroom he climbed the rest of the stairs and then moved quickly beneath a table where he was hidden by aworn tablecloth. There he knelt low to the ground and transformed into his animagus form of a large black dog.

Sirius waited impatiently and soon heard footsteps. With his enhanced smell he knew it was Trelawney by the increased pungent aroma of incense inside the room. Slowly he crept from his hiding place. To his glee he saw Trelawney had her back turned as she shuffled tarot cards. Even in his dog form Sirius couldn't help grinning as he went closer, and closer until she was right where he wanted her. Right in front of him.

He waited a few more minutes until Trelawney slowly turned around. Then he let out a giant bark that made the woman before him shriek and throw tarot cards every which way.

"The Grim!" she screamed running across the classroom as Sirius continued to make noise. Trelawney sprinted into an open doorway on the obscured far side of the classroom while Sirius approached it still woofing with enthusiasm. Then with one final howl he dashed through the room and leapt out of the trap door opening.

He ran down the halls eliciting squeals from students and loved every moment of it. As luck would have it, he came across his brother and made the git scream like a girl when he chased Regulus a good distance through the school.

Sirius let out a final yowl before racing for the entrance to go outside. He turned a corner and suddenly collided hard with somebody else who was knocked to the ground. He shook his head and let his gaze land on the person he'd run into.

"Ouch," Embre grimaced as she rubbed at the side she'd fallen on in her fall.

"Oh Merlin," Sirius thought as he let out a whine.

Embre lifted her head and stared at the dog sprawled out in front of her.

"Where on earth did you come from?" she said looking the animal over.

Sirius simply wagged his tail happily with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. He padded over to her and started sniffing her clothing. When Embre held out her hand for him to smell he nuzzled it with his wet nose.

"Oh your nose is cold!" Embre exclaimed with a laugh when he licked her sensitive palm. She lifted her other hand and scratched him behind the ears. Sirius made a pleased noise deep in his throat when she tended to the base of his neck.

"No collar?" she mused. She couldn't quite place the breed of the dog in front of her, but he was truly beautiful. He was a good head taller then her as she sat on her bottom, so she guessed her would be somewhere above her waist if she was to stand. His coat was black as night; thick and sleek as it slid through her fingers. Unlike other dogs that sometimes carried strong off-outing smells, this dog's scent was actually nice; and definitely masculine.

When she looked up to meet his eyes, she could swear he was grinning at her. She smiled back and got to her feet. She dropped her hand from his neck causing him to whimper in protest.

"Sorry, but I'm late for puppy sitting," Embre told him. She collected a book that has fallen onto the ground and continued her route outside with one last look at the dog.

"Oh look. Just where I was going," Sirius thought happily. He caught up to Embre in a few strides and nudged her hand.

"Hello again," Embre laughed. She ran her hand over the dog's neck and he voiced his gratitude with a bark. "Alright, come along if you like."

"Was planning on it," Sirius thought humorously.

Embre strode down to Hagrid's hut while Sirius followed curiously at her side. Embre knocked on the door and Hagrid opened it.

"There you are. C'mon in," Hagrid said.

"Sorry I'm late. I ran into somebody," Embre remarked looking down at the large dog.

"An oo's this?" Hagrid inquired glancing at the dog.

"I don't know. He has no collar. I think he was just wandering the corridors inside the school," Embre explained.

"Well, ee can stay if ya want. I magene Fluffy wounld'n mind the company o another canine," Hagrid replied stepping aside.

Sirius immediately padded inside the small house.

"Right, I'm off to run an errun for Dumbledore. An I'll be back 'fore your curfew," Hagrid said as Embre stepped inside. "Help yerself ta tea an some cakes. Bye now."

"Bye," Embre called when the man had left. She shut the door and turned when she heard the sound of frantic yipping.

"Oh my gods! What the bloody hell is that?" Sirius thought in alarm as a Fluffy's three heads barked at him. He turned his head to imploringly to Embre as if she would explain what in the gods name the furry little thing was.

"Fluffy settle down," Embre chastised kneeling beside the two dogs. Embre giggled when she saw Sirius backing slowly away. "He won't hurt you. He's only a puppy."

"Right, a puppy with three freaking heads," Sirius thought with borderline hysteria.

Embre took Fluffy in her lap and stroked his fur until he had calmed down somewhat.

"See? He's just a cuddle ball when he gets used to you," Embre said as she fawned over the tiny creature. "Fluffy won't even begin to grow until he's four years old. When he starts, he won't stop until he's around fifteen feet tall."

"Holy Hufflepuff," Sirius thought.

"He'll live to be almost a century old if he's healthy. Very rare breed," Embre said cuddling the puppy. "Hagrid told me he'll be good at guarding, but I can't imagine little Fluffy being a snarling, vicious watch dog."

Sirius chuckled at that. She was so bloody cute when she got enthusiastic about animals. He filed the information away and went closer to the squirming puppy.

Fluffy yipped excitedly with all three heads as the other dog approached. Sirius set his head near Embre's lap so the puppy sitting in it could sniff at him.

"I told you," Embre replied as the puppy heads started to lick a less then enthusiastic Sirius.

She scooped Fluffy up and walked over to the cabinet in the kitchen area to get his leash. She secured it with some maneuvering around the puppy's middle and set him on the floor while maintaining a hold on the other end of the leash.

"Yes I know you're excited. I think a walk is just what you need to settle you down for bed," Embre murmured.

She opened the door and beckoned to Sirius. Once he was outside she prodded Fluffy along and closed the door behind her. She walked Fluffy along a path that ran across from the frozen Lake and met no one since people rarely ventured to that part of the grounds in the cold weather. Sometimes Sirius would dart off to sniff or explore, but he mostly walked beside his two walking companions. He followed obediently when Embre urged Fluffy back in the direction of the hut. It surprised Embre that this dog that she had never seen before was acting better then Fluffy whom she'd been around for weeks. She decided that the next time she went to visit her Uncle Capernicus she would browse for a book to try and decipher the breed of the new dog.

When the hut came into view all three of Fluffy's heads barked joyfully at being home again. Embre opened the door to both dogs and Fluffy immediately rushed through the threshold and came up short on his leash.

"You have too much energy Fluffy," Emrbe admonished with amusement as she took the pup's leash off him. She then shut the door and went to the kitchen area to pour a bowl of water for both dogs. Fluffy of course had his own with his name painted on it in a messy scrawl. Embre set Fluffy's bowl down and was assaulted with water as the puppy's three heads bent to lick up the water.

"It's worse then trying to give him a bath," Embre laughed as she retrieved the bowl for Sirius. "Trust me. I've been here when Hagrid tries."

She set the water bowl on the ground for Sirius and then fixed herself a kettle of water to boil for tea. All the while Sirius watched her longingly.

"You're so pretty you know," he thought. "I wasn't supposed to fall for you. You were meant to keep being a good mascot and my mate's off limits sister. But I finally started to see you as more than that Em. I've really gone and bollocked things up."

Fluffy dropped off to sleep eventually, curled up in his bed by the fireplace. Embre had read him 'The Norwegian Ridgeback that could' as per Hagrid's request, but that hadn't done much. Finally she had ended up singing a few bars of a Beatles song and miraculously all three little heads had closed their eyes and gone to sleep. It was a pleasant surprise to find something that worked on putting the energetic puppy to bed.

Free to do what she wanted, Embre took her DADA book out and pulled parchment out of her coat so she could begin work on an essay that was due Monday.

As she started on the second paragraph, Sirius whimpered from the lack of attention he was receiving.

"Sorry, but I have a foot of parchment to write out," Embre replied firmly.

Not to be deterred, Sirius padded over to where Embre sat at the table and nuzzled her left hand with his head. Embre made the mistake of looking into 'I need love' puppy eyes.

"That's not fair," Embre admonished using her free hand to stroke the fur along his back. Sirius wagged his tail in enjoyment and laid his head on her lap. Embre managed to keep writing her essay while occasionally giving in to caress Sirius.

Suddenly the door opened as Hagrid strode in smelling like pine from the forest.

"Hey Hagrid. I got Fluffy to sleep," Embre said in a low tone.

"Is ee really sleepin?" Hagrid said in raising his bushy brows in surprise.

"I couldn't believe it either," Embre replied as she gathered her supplies. "I sang to him and for some reason he dropped off to sleep."

"Tha's great. I never thought a singin im ta sleep," Hagrid remarked. "Well, ya better hurry back inta tha castle.

"Alright," Emrbe said crossing the room. "When do you want me to puppy sit again?"

"Not sure. But come by for soon an bring yer dog friend ef ya like."

"Okay."

"Ya said ee does'n have a name?" Hagrid said patting Sirius on the head.

"Not that I know," Embre replied looking down at the black dog.

"Well now, if ee comes back ee's gotta have name. How bout….Snuffles?"

It took all Embre had not to burst out laughing when she could have sworn she saw the dog look at Hagrid with a mixture of disgust and dismay at his suggestion for a name.

"C'mere Snuffles," Embre addressed the dog with entirely too much amusement. She was certain he actually growled a little as she held the door open for him.

"I'll see ya later," Hagrid said as Emrbe stepped outside.

"Bye Hagrid," Embre replied before turning to begin her walk.

It was dark out so Embre took out her evergreen wand and uttered, "Lumos."

A bright light emitted from her wand and helped Embre navigate her way without stumbling.

"Leave it to Hagrid to name a puppy that will one day be a fierce watch dog Fluffy. Or a handsome wild dog Snuffles," Embre said with a laugh. Sirius wagged his tail contentedly from the ego boost.

"Hagrid's a real good guy though. He has one of the softest hearts you'll ever come across. He probably loves animals more then I do. No matter how ugly or dangerous an animal is you show it to Hagrid and he'll coo over it as if it were a newborn unicorn."

Sirius nodded ever so slightly as he listened.

"I hope you have somewhere warm to go," Embre said abruptly with concern in her voice. "I would take you to my dormitory if I could get you inside with no one noticing."

"I know you would Em," Sirius thought fondly.

When they arrived at the castle Embre stopped and turned to Sirius.

"This is strange to be saying, but I've been talking to you all night anyway right? Well, goodnight Snuffles. Thanks for letting me have a one sided conversation."

She massaged the base of his neck and all too soon, broke contact as she walked into the castle. Leaving Sirius to change back into his human form several minutes later.

"Your welcome love," Sirius said with a faint smile on his handsome face. He saw now that everything was worse than he had realized. He wasn't falling for Embre, he was in love with her already.

**I hope this chapter was alright even though I feel it could have involved more plot. Next time I post, the Marauders will finally find out Embre has a boyfriend. Wahahaha! Sorry.**

Thanks to all the people who keep reading and reviewing. I love all you guys for keeping me motivated. Byeeee!


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews and the encouragment that I get from them guys! Yes, Embre's boyfriend is finally revealed this chapter. It's kind of angsty and not very uplifting but it had to be done. Hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing though I wish I could at least own one of the Marauders….except Peter. The rat!

Ch 7: Yuletide trouble

December had finally descended on Hogwarts. With it bringing thick snow that covered the grounds in white, and anticipation for the holidays to come quickly. That is with the exception of one Gryffindor girl.

Embre loved the approach of Christmas just like any other witch, but as the time for celebrating with Yule tides and carols came so did the visit from Jean-Luc. Leaving less than a month for her to pluck up her absent Gryffindor courage and break the news of her boyfriend. Needless to say that wasn't doing much to improve the situation between her and Sirius either.

Neither her nor he had revealed anything to the other Marauders about the reason behind Embre's absence from their company, but they had finally begun to take a serious notice of it. Lily asked as much one evening when the two girls were preparing for the long awaited date that James was taking Lily on in Hogsmeade.

"Sure there's nothing you want to talk about?" Lily asked in a muffled voice from inside her closet.

Embre glanced up from sorting through the older girl's jewelry for the right accessories. "We wouldn't happen to still be talking about wardrobe pieces would we?"

"No not really," Lily called back.

"What did you have in mind?" Embre asked curiously.

"I was just wondering if there's a reason why you don't hang about the Marauders as much as you used to," Lily said casually as she emerged from the closet in a smart forest green jumper with dressy black slacks.

"What makes you think that?" Embre said trying to keep her expression

non-chalet.

"Well after seeing you avoiding them around meal time does make one wonder if you've fallen out with one of them. Is it James? I don't have to go out with him if that's the case," Lily said loyally.

"Lily, it has nothing to do with James, or the Marauders. I promise you," Embre told her easily. It wasn't really a lie because it was about one Marauder, not all of them.

Lily made no comment except to ask what necklace she should wear. The rest of the date preparation went smoothly without another mention of any Marauder but James. Lily rambled about whether or not it was really a good idea and became increasingly more agitated as the time for the trip into Hogsmeade drew nearer.

"How do I look?" Lily said nervously as she contemplated tucking her hair behind her ears or out.

"Lovely. James will love how you look in that," Embre said as she grabbed as clip to place in a nest of Lily's thick red hair.

"You don't suppose he'll think the jumper is too Slytherin do you?" Lily said worrying her bottom lip.

"Not at all," Embre said letting out a laugh. "You look very Christmasy. Besides, so long as you're not wearing a shirt that says 'Love is spelled SLYTHERIN,' I think you are clear of offense."

"Alright then," Lily murmured taking a deep gulp of air.

"You will do fine. I know James is going to be more nervous then you are. Believe me," Embre said smoothing out her friend's hair.

"You're probably right," Lily said sounding not altogether convinced. "I like him, so that's all that matters anyway."

"Exactly," Embre replied easily. "Now I'm going to grab my coat so I don't freeze today," Embre said giving her friend a helpful hug.

"Okay. What will you be doing in the village?" Lily said retrieving her own coat from her desk.

"Christmas shopping. Have fun," Embre said with a half-smile before departing as she prepared to spend the day on her own.

The atmosphere in Hogsmeade was festive and happy that day as the students ambled around the secluded village. With people caroling and so many lovely decorations that added to the displays in storefronts Embre felt wonderful as she soaked up the holiday fun. She bought things that it seemed would suit each person on her gift list.

When she only had Sirius and Peter to buy gifts for she ventured into Zonko's gift shop. She selected some dung bombs and other meaningless trifles with a pang of uncertainty. She remembered that she had seen the Marauders during every holiday. How could she see Sirius when they both had scarcely looked at one another for nearly a month? She stepped out of the joke shop dejectedly and decided to step into the Three Broomsticks for a much needed cup of hot cocoa.

--

"How far do you think Evans will let Prongs get on their date?" Sirius said smirking as he, Remus, and Peter sat in a circle in the deserted Gryffindor Common Room.

"A kiss on the cheek," Remus said confidently.

"I say he doesn't get a handshake," Sirius shot back clearly unabashed about his lack of faith in his best mate.

"Would you be willing to put money on that?" Remus challenged with an amused glint in his eyes.

"I'll put one galleon on it," Sirius boasted confidently.

"I'll take that bet and raise you a sickle," Remus said secure in his prediction.

"I say James gets a kiss," Peter said loyally.

"Good for you Peter," Remus replied suppressing the urge to laugh. "But even James isn't a miracle worker no matter how much he's doted on Lily."

"Wormtail, be prepared to pay up. Not like last time when you bet twenty chocolate frogs and you had to wait until Halloween to make good of your wager," Sirius said amicably.

"Which bet was that?" Remus inquired quizzically.

"The one where James and I had that skirmish to see who could drink the most butterbeer's before heaving it up."

"What was the point of that exactly?" Remus said with slight horror.

"I can't remember," Sirius shrugged. "It was third year."

"Oh that's a valid excuse," Remus replied dryly.

"Sod off cardigan spokesman," Sirius scoffed half-heartedly.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Shall we find something else to do rather than risk retelling more anecdotes?"

"Don't act all adult on us Moony. You know these are the stories you'll pass down to all the little Lupins' you conceive someday." Sirius grinned as he reclined on his back with his arms folded beneath his head.

"I shudder at the thought," Remus said as he tried to conceal a grin.

"When you think about it, Prongs'll be the one to have tots first," Sirius said thoughtfully.

"How do you figure that?" Peter inquired.

"Easy. No woman would trust you to take care of a baby, the minute a woman mentions having tykes someday I'm off faster than a goblin looking for gold, and Remus is too shy of a bloke to even make a move on any bird."

"Padfoot, we all know the real reason that I won't be fathering children now or ever," Remus said grimly.

"Well if you ask me mate, that's a pretty shitty reason to hold yourself back from doing the domestic bit," Sirius shot back.

Well it would be pretty shitty for any woman to love a werewolf," Remus said in the faintest of tones.

"Embre loves you," Sirius shot back as Peter awkwardly stared at imaginary lint on his pant leg.

"That's not the same thing," Remus said shaking his head.

"The hell it is. Your sister is one of the most decent girls there are. She doesn't care that you grow fur over every inch of your anatomy every month. Someday if you meet a woman half as understanding as your sister then she'll accept you with open arms. If they don't then frankly who gives a flying shite about them?" Sirius said heatedly.

"Thanks for the support Padfoot," Remus said with a weak smile.

"Don't give up just yet Moony. We'll find a lucky lassie for you someday. I would set you up with someone from my family if they weren't all crazed stuck up hags with the exception of Andy and she's taken," Sirius sighed.

"And old," Peter added.

"Mate, a man who's never even snogged a girl before, yes I mean you, can't be particular about his choice in ladies," Sirius said wisely.

"How true," Peter said wistfully. "You guys wanna play Exploding Snap while we wait up to harass James?"

"No thanks Wormtail," Remus replied.

"Same here mate," Sirius said without much interest.

Peter thought for a minute before inspiration struck him. "Wanna compare wand sizes?"

Sirius and Remus both stared at him like he had just told them he wanted to be a nymph when he grew up.

"Or maybe not," Peter muttered as he cleared his throat.

"Bugger this," Sirius muttered standing up. "I'm off to the kitchens."

"I'll join you," Remus replied standing up while Peter stumbled to his feet.

When they left the Common Room Sirius removed a worn piece of parchment from his pocket and unrolled it to reveal the Marauders secret map. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Sirius said pointing his ten and three quarter ebony with phoenix feather wand. The blank paper immediately started to fill up with an illustration of the inside of the castle.

"How's it look Padfoot?" Remus inquired behind the other Marauder.

"Brill. Filch is snogging Mrs. Norris in the Library, McGonagall is in the Transfiguration classroom, James is in Evans' bedroom…."

"What!" Remus and Peter shouted.

"Only joking mates," Sirius barked with laughter. "Prongs' is in the kitchens."

"You're a prat," Remus said shaking his head.

Sirius only grinned as they stayed their route to the kitchens. He checked the map again to see where the other occupants were heading when he noticed a particular dot going outside. He wondered what Embre was going to do out this late.

The three made it to the portrait of the bowl of fruit where Peter tickled the pear to make the portrait to swing open. They all walked through the passage to the kitchens where house elves were bustling around doing one thing or another. They easily recognized James among the small creatures as he ate a piece of pie.

"Alright James?" Remus inquired.

James looked up from his food with a goofy grin on his face. "Want some? It's lemon meringue."

"We'll get to the pie mate," Sirius assured him "now tell us what happened with Evans."

"We had a good time," James said chewing on another bite of pie. "Gella, can I get some milk?"

"Right away sir!" a nasaly tiny voice called.

"Come on Potter," Sirius said sternly. "Get on with it."

James stared off into space with a dreamy look in his bespectacled eyes. "She said she'd be my girlfriend."

The house elves all shrieked when they heard the applause and whooping that followed James' confession.

--

"My friends are in here Em," Remus at age twelve told Embre as they opened the compartment door on the Hogwarts express.

The little blond chubby girl barely nodded as she followed her brother where he was greeted enthusiastically.

"Remus! How was…." A boy wearing glasses with messy hair broke off when he saw Embre in the doorway.

"This is my sister Embre guys," Remus said.

The two boys looked curiously at the little girl joining them. She took a seat across from them and didn't say anything.

"Does she er….talk?" Sirius whispered Remus trying to be discreet.

"No, it's just that our mum passed away over the Summer and she's been very quiet ever since it happened," Remus said quietly. "I guess I can't use the excuse of visiting my sick mother anymore."

"Remus…I'm sorry mate," Sirius said shaking his head sympathetically at the small girl.

"Me too mate," James added.

Remus nodded in thanks and sat next to his sister. "Embre, I'd like you to meet my friends James Potter, and Sirius Black.

Embre looked at the two boys and smiled briefly. "Hi."

"Hey there Embre," James said in a friendly manner.

"You want to watch out for this one, he's trouble," Sirius drawled with a smirk as he extended his hand. Embre briefly shook it and settled back into her seat to look out the window. She spent the rest of the ride staring out at the scenery as the train traveled on to Hogwarts while the two boys looked at her curiously.

Embre opened her eyes as her self wakening charm woke her from her dream. She yawned as she threw off the covers and prepared to start another Monday. Like in the dream that was an exact memory of her first time going to Hogwarts, she felt ill at ease.

After a refreshing shower she went to the Great Hall and took a seat. She tried to muster some appetite over her over easy eggs but found herself unable to touch a bite. The reason was because she had finally written a letter to her father telling him about her relationship with Jean-Luc. She had explained how they met in France and that he was teaching at Durmstrung Academy and would it be alright if he saw her during Christmas?

She had been on edge ever since sending the letter by owl late on Saturday night. She knew that a reply would be coming from her father and it would not be good. Not to mention she also had to break the new s to Remus. She was imagining all the dreadful things that would happen when Lily sat down beside her.

"Morning," Lily said happily as she helped herself to coffee.

"Getting a boyfriend sure puts you in a good mood," Embre said teasingly.

"I'm always in a good mood. I was just being subtle before," Lily joked back. "So did you end up getting all your shopping done?"

"Yes I, oh I forgot to get something for," Embre looked around the table and lowered her voice. "Jean-Luc."

"Don't worry there's still a few weeks until Christmas," Lily said reaching for toast.

"If only it was more," Embre thought. She took a bite off her eggs and was surprised a letter delivered by owl dropped onto her plate. She gasped when she saw the red sealed envelope that could only mean one thing.

"Oh Merlin," Embre said in a panicked voice.

"Oh no!" Lily said wide eyed as she stared at the red howler.

"Not in here! It can't open in here!" Embre said frantically as she grabbed the letter as is it began to smoke. She sprinted with the letter out of the Great Hall and dropped it from her searing hand. Almost immediately her father's angry voice began to relay it's angry message.

"EMBRE LYSANDRA LUPIN! How could you fail to mention that you got involved with a man in France? Now that it's the holidays you thought you would just casually write to tell me this!?? How could you have done this when I was trusting you to be responsible in at that school? And what in the name of Godric Gryffindor were you thinking going out with someone who is old enough to be a teach people your age? You are only sixteen young lady and I am very disappointed in your serious lack of judgment!"

The message ended there but it had done its damage. Embre was left stunned with mortification in the middle of the hallway. All of the students in the hall were staring at her with expressions ranging from pity to amusement.

Embre closed her eyes willing herself to be calm and take deep calming breaths. What came next only made things worse.

"Oh my gods…."

"Remus!" Embre yelped looking up to see her brother and James staring at her in disbelief.

"You have a boyfriend?" Remus said quietly with an edge to his voice.

"I…"

"He's a sodding teacher?" James said with visible anger. "Does that arse teach in France? Was he one of your teachers?"

"NO! He teaches at Durmstrung," Embre all but muttered unable to meet their eyes.

"Wonderful. You're dating someone who is teaching at practically the academy of Dark Arts and you are sixteen. Sodding brilliant," Remus said tightly with his anger in danger of breaking. "How could you not tell us? How could you do this Em?" he added mockingly, "I suppose next you'll tell us you're engaged."

"I don't see how it would be any of your business if I was," Embre shot back feeling tears sting the back of her eyes.

"How can you say that?" Remus said with a hurt voice.

"Well maybe I didn't want to tell you because you just get angry with me. That's why I didn't want to tell you I'd tried out for Quidditch!"

Remus' voice softened. "I wouldn't have…"

"And what about you? Your secret. Mum and Dad didn't even tell me! I had to figure it out for myself! At least I was going to tell you eventually," Embre said as tears fell and Remus and James listened in stunned silence. "You didn't tell me about what happened to you and that Remus John Lupin is much more important compared to what I did!" she cried before running off down the hall.

"Em! Embre wait a minute!" James called as he started after her.

--

Embre ran straight to the one place where she could cry in peace without anyone coming to look for her. The bathroom haunted by Moaning Myrtle. Embre sat down in one of the stalls and let herself cry until she had released some of her angst. She blew her nose on some toilet paper and she walked out of the stall.

"Feel better?" Myrtle asked wickedly in her incredibly annoying whiny voice from where she floated by a high window.

Embre ignored the ghost and looked herself over in the mirror. She looked about as good as she felt with her eyes and cheeks flushed and tearstained.

"Ooooo, not very attractive are we?" Myrtle cackled floating beside the distraught girl gleefully.

"At least I can tan," Embre snapped before stomping out of the lavatory.

--

"Em?"

"Huh?" Embre murmured with her face buried in her pillow. The minute her double potions class had ended she had gone straight to her dorm and collapsed on her bed. She felt like a mess and was glad to see the familiar face of Lily coming towards her.

"Can we talk?" Lily asked.

"Uh, yeah," Embre said sitting up in bed.

Lily sat on the edge of the bed with a concerned look in her face. They sat in silence for a few minutes as Lily figured out what to say.

"I heard what happened then confronted Remus and James about it," Lily said cautiously. "They said they were harsh on you."

"Yes that sounds right," Embre nodded as tears ran down her cheeks.

"They didn't mean it sweetheart. They can't help being protective. It's because they care a lot about you."

"You're probably right, but I just can't talk to them tonight," Embre said tiredly.

"That's understandable. But don't make them suffer too long Em," Lily said patting the younger girl's hand warmly.

"I won't," Embre said with a watery smile. "I just need to sleep off my bad day. Then in the morning I'll be able to cope with my protectors."

"Alright," Lily said rising from the bed. "Want me to bring you up some dinner?"

"That's okay. I have a supply of chocolate in my trunk," Embre replied.

"Okay," Lily said not looking entirely convinced. "Pleasant dreams."

"Hey Lily?"

"Yeah?" the older girl said from the doorway.

"This might sound stupid, but I'm really glad I have you to talk to," Embre said managing a smile.

"It's not stupid. I'm a wonderful conversationalist," Lily said humorously. "Oh dear, I think James might be rubbing off on me."

Embre giggled a little.

"But seriously, I like having you to hang out with and to pick out my outfits," Lily said smiling before heading down the staircase.

"Thanks," Embre whispered. She snuggled back into her pillow and was asleep within minutes.

--

"Poor dumb arse," Sirius said gleefully as he finished his dessert. "No idea when or where I'll strike. Only knowing he can't escape the inevitable. The inevitable that I'm going to prank his arse when he least expects it!"

"Who?" Peter said. "Snivellous?"

"No! Regulus you thickhead," Sirius said rolling his eyes and standing up.

"Oh!" Peter remarked as if realizing something meaningful.

The two other Marauders exchanged exasperated looks before getting up from their places at the Gryffindor table to follow Sirius. Peter scrambled after them as they headed back to the Common Room.

"So Padfoot, how do you think your nutter relatives will cope with you being gone another Christmas?" James said conversationally.

"Haven't a clue, but I have an idea for a holiday greeting to send dear old mum," Sirius remarked dryly. "Merry Christmas you filthy old---"

"Hey Remus, is it true that your dad's disowning your sister?" Peter inquired.

"Where would you get a ridiculous idea like that?" Remus said with mild iritation.

"Lucinda Aster said that's what the howler Embre got said."

"What howler?" Sirius said wrinkling his brow in confusion.

"Lucinda said your dad was checked into St. Mungo's for evaluation," Peter added in a scandelized tone.

"Unbelievable," Remus muttered in exasperation.

"What bloody howler?" Sirius whined from being left in the dark.

"The one my sister got this morning from our dad," Remus sighed.

"Yeah," Peter said eagerly. "Because she had a torrid affair with a French diplomat!"

"Peter," Remus said in a quiet deadly tone. "Shut up."

"You pretty much want to ignore everything Wormtail just said," James told Sirius.

"But…there was a howler?" Sirius asked trying to piece it together.

"Yeah, because Embre forgot to tell Mr. Lupin that she's been seeing some French poofter that's old enough to be a teaching at Durmstrung Academy," James replied

"What?" Sirius stopping abruptly in shock causing Peter to run into him.

"I know mate," James said shaking his head in disgust. "Makes me sick."

Sirius had stopped listening long ago when the words Embre and seeing someone had clicked horribly into place. He had no idea of what to do. How could she have a boyfrined? After this and that kiss how was he supposed to get by and act like everything was just fine and natural?

--

Dun dun dun! Was that angsty enough? I hope so! I put the flashback in to add a bit of an explanation about the way Embre's so quiet and never made any girl friends. There will be more flashbacks as the story goes on which will hopefully be relevant.

Thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter where there will be much in the way of making up between Embre and three certain boys!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, everyone have a nice week I hope!

This chapter is mostly what the title says. I still like it anyway. I want thank everyone who has reviewed. Remember any reviews are good barring blatant bashing, but suggestions and constructive criticisms are appreciated very much. Due to one such helpful review I will be typing thoughts and flashbacks in italics. If I ever forget to do that then sorry! So, hope you all like what I wrote this time. My deepest apoligies for spelling errors which I'm sure may occur. Don't flame me though! My wonderful sis is my editor free of charge. ;)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing which has already been thought up by the ingenious

J. K. Rowling. I do however own a Harry Potter calendar that I look forward to hanging up in the New Year!

Ch 8: Amends

When Embre woke up the next morning she felt a good deal better after how the previous day had gone unbelievably bad. After a hot shower she dressed and went to the Great Hall where she filled her plate full of pancakes that were shaped like evergreen trees.

"Hey," Lily said sitting beside her a few minutes later. "How are you doing?"

"Better," Embre replied as she finished her pancake. "Have some pancakes. They're pretty!"

"And delicious," Lily said pouring maple syrup on her stack.

"So…how were Remus and James last night?" Embre inquired.

"Guilty," Lily replied looking at her friend earnestly. "When do you think you'll talk to them again?"

"Soon," Embre promised.

"Miss Lupin!"

Both girls looked up in surprise to see the head of Gryffindor, Professor McGonagall hurrying towards them.

"She isn't going give me detention for what happened yesterday can she?" Embre asked Lily in bewilderment.

"Miss Lupin, please follow me," Professor McGonagall said as she stood imposingly behind the two girls.

Embre looked at Lily helplessly and rose from her seat with no choice but to follow her teacher. McGonagall led her out of the Great Hall as students turned to stare at Embre in sympathy.

"Professor, am I in trouble?" Embre asked fearfully.

"No Miss Lupin. You have relatives here to visit you," McGonagall said briskly.

"_She has to mean dad_," Embre thought with a sense of dread as she followed her Transfiguration instructor all the way to the entrance of the castle. There her father and Uncle Capernicus were standing with somber expressions as Filch watched them suspiciously like he would any student.

"Mr. Lupin, Mr. Nova," McGonagall said curtly. "This is highly irregular. However in light of the circumstances…" she trailed off giving Embre a brief sympathetic look. "I will allow you to speak with Miss Lupin, but I must ask you to conduct your business in a timely manner before class commences."

The two men nodded and McGonagall turned on her heal with Filch following slowly as he shot what were supposed to be dark glances over his shoulder.

Embre waited for her family members to speak with dread. Her father had probably come to give her another reprimanding in person if he was as mad as when he had written her the howler he'd sent. She was unprepared for the next words that came out of his mouth.

"Can you ever forgive me?"

Embre looked up at her father in surprise. He sounded so sad. Was he actually asking her to forgive him?

"But aren't you mad at me?" Embre asked in confusion.

"I was when I received your letter," her father admitted.

"I told him to write out a howler," Capernicus said with his head bowed.

"I wrote it and it made me feel immensely better simply because it cooled off my anger, as your uncle suggested," her father continued.

"But it wasn't supposed to be sent," Capernicus explained.

"Then why did you?" Embre said.

"Your uncle," Mr. Lupin replied. "Was not in his right mind when he gave the howler over to our owl."

"In short, I was drunk," Capernicus said turning a deep shade of crimson. "When your father discovered that I had sent the letter he insisted we come here to see you directly in hope that we might somehow rectify the situation. Though it appears the damage has been done."

"It's not all your fault. I should have told you about Jean-Luc sooner," Embre said feeling a lump form in her throat. "I'm so sorry dad, Uncle Cap."

"Embre, honey," Mr. Lupin smiled. "I'm sure this experience has been terribly embarrassing for you, but you do see why I was angry don't you?"

"Yes," Embre said with her head bowed.

"After all the last thing I was expecting for Christmas this year was an old boyfriend for my young innocent daughter."

"Jean-Luc is only twenty dad," Embre said trying to smooth over the situation.

"Dearheart, it wouldn't matter if he was sixteen," Mr. Lupin said while Capernicus sputtered. "You're still my Em, and I want to keep you locked away from all boys good and bad."

"Dad," Embre said shaking her head.

"But in any case I think you've been punished enough from that ruddy howler," Mr. Lupin said shooting a glance at Capernicus.

"So now what?" Embre asked uncertainly.

"Now you give your old dad a hug and write your….you know what and tell him he's invited over to meet your family over the holidays."

"Do you really mean it?" Embre said joyfully.

"Yes. Provided he doesn't stay with us," Mr. Lupin said dryly.

Embre launched herself into her father's arms and never felt happier to have her daddy holding her and forgiving her.

"Thanks dad," she whispered as she kissed her father's cheek.

"Don't thank me just yet. After your young man visits you might not forgive me," Mr. Lupin said with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"Dad, promise you'll be good," Embre chastised him.

"He should have thought about that before picking up my daughter when she was in a foreign country," Mr. Lupin said half-jokingly.

"Dad, please!"

"Fine," he conceded. "I shall try to be on my best behavior. Now you had best be on your way to class before you end up in trouble."

"Right," Embre said. She turned and gave her uncle a quick hug as well. "Thank you both for coming by."

"It's a season for amends niece. Especially for those who are near and dear to our hearts," Capernicus said with a hint of alcohol on his breath.

"Tell your brother I miss him as well when you see him," Embre's father told her before giving her a gentle push towards the direction of the classrooms.

"I will," Ember called as she waved back at the two men. As she started off to Herbology, she couldn't help but think about her uncle's tipsy statement. _'It's a season for amends. Especially for those who are near and dear to our hearts'._

--

"Grrr…it's too bloody early," Sirius complained irritably. He'd spent most of the night trying to get to sleep and not think of Embre. It hadn't worked out quite as well as he'd intended.

It felt like he had just gotten to sleep when Remus' self-wakening charm had gone off and returned Sirius once more to conscious. For the next twenty minutes, Remus and Peter had struggled to get Sirius out of bed despite the creative death threats and colorful language aimed at them. Peter finally resorted to a spell Remus had taught him that flooded Sirius' bed with water.

After Sirius had calmed down enough to swear he wouldn't fatally injure his roommates, he had been let out of the bathroom. Sirius then changed out of his sopping boxers and into dry clothes. With the amount of time they had wasted to get Sirius up, the sleep deprived Marauder was forced to make do without fixing his hair, shaving, or showering in order to get to the Great Hall for immediate coffee needs.

And so Sirius trudged into the Great Hall with hair that could give James a run for his money, stubble, and Peter's cheap cologne sprayed on him in a quantity that was beyond healthy. In the meantime Remus and Peter were trying so hard not to laugh that it hurt.

When James saw them approaching from his seat at the Gryffindor table he gaped before pulling his features into a comical look of fixed pleasantness.

"Hello!" James greeted his friends.

"Don't start with me," Sirius warned giving James a death glare. He took a seat and claimed the nearest coffee pot while the other two boys took seats.

"Don't mind Sirius. He woke up like a cranky five year old," Remus said solemnly as he exchanged looks with James.

"Oka-Holy Quidditch what do you smell like?" James said in disgust as he caught a whiff of Sirius' odor. "It's foul!"

"He smells like Wormtail," Remus snorted. He couldn't hold it in any longer as he burst out laughing hysterically along with James.

"Hey! That's not funny," Peter protested, as he was drowned out by his friends' laughter.

"James wiped the moisture from his eyes and grinned good naturedly at his friends. "In all serious mates, we should head to class now."

"Bugger. You." Sirius grumbled as he refilled his coffee pot.

"He's right. We've got Transfiguration," Remus sighed wrapping some toast into a napkin as he rose from his spot.

"_Why of all days do I have to have McGonagall. The one teacher that I can't_ _show up late to class for_," Sirius thought wanting nothing more than to nurse his inner turmoil and the result of his sleepless night with excessive amounts of coffee.

"I wish Father Christmas would give me a time turner for December five and twenty this year seeing as I would have had time to sleep in after my night from hell," Sirius complained as he stalked off to his first class with his friends.

"I highly doubt your night was worse than mine seeing as you are not the one whose sister is dating some French ponce," Remus remarked.

"Right," Sirius muttered darkly as the Marauders stepped into the Professor McGonagall's classroom. "_I'm only just finding it hard to swallow the fact that the woman I fancy more then all else is going out with some French ponce. That and I'm cranky."_

--

"Now everyone gather round," said Professor Kettleburn the Care of Magical Creatures teacher. The sixth year Gryffindors and Slytherins attending Professor Kettleburn's class as there last one for the day all stepped closer.

"Today we will be examining a creature that is not native to the United Kingdom but is commonly found in most snowy mountain ranges such as the Himalayas or the Alps. Would anybody care to guess what sort of creature it is that will only habituate cold regions that receive substantial amounts of snow fall throughout the year?"

"The abominable snow monster!" shouted a student in the back making everyone else laugh.

"No, but good guess," Professor Kettleburn chuckled. "Anyone else? I'll give a hint, the animal's sole diet consists of snow."

The professor scanned the group and found one hand raised.

"Miss Lupin, please enlighten us," the professor said to his best student since Hagrid had been a student.

"I think it's the Snow Smunger you mean sir," Embre replied with certainty.

"Indeed it is. Five points to Gryffindor," Professor Kettleburn said with a pleased smile. He stepped to the side to reveal a cage the size one would put an owl in with a cloth covering it. Kettleburn pulled the cloth aside to reveal a creature was a bright white color all over its body which resembled a puffball with two small eyes and furry white claws for hands and feet.

"The Snow Smunger is a strange little beast that lives in cold regions as I said surviving on snow for it's nutrients, and it's home. This creature is often responsible for avalanches that occur when a group of Smungers overpopulate a given area and feed too often on the snows in their environment."

Embre jotted down notes while others cooed or snickered at the strange creature.

"Moreover the Smungers never suffer from threats of predators or elemental risks due to the fact that when they are in their natural environment they are capable of moving over snow at incredibly fast speeds so they can outrun any predators. And should they cause an avalanche they simply make burrows and eat what from within a snow pile until they have reached the open air again," Kettleburn said as the Smunger reached a clawed hand out of his cage and retrieved a clump of snow that it shoved into it's mouth.

Embre immensely enjoyed the lesson with no quarrel about standing outside in the cold snow as she listened to her teacher lecture. She was one of the few who were disappointed when Professor Kettleburn dismissed the class for the day.

After trudging back into the castle Embre headed straight for the Gryffindor dormitories to change out of her winter wear. She shivered as the cold had not yet completely left her and sat on the bed to feed her toad Mrs. Bennet her nutrition pellets.

"I'll see you later my familiar," Embre said to her croaking pet as she left the comfort of her room to go to the boys' dorms.

She tried not to feel anxious as she climbed the stairs. One day had been enough time for her to be on awkward terms with her brother, and she wanted things put right between them. Still that didn't stop her from worrying that Remus wasn't ready to forgive her yet for keeping her boyfriend a secret from him. Her Gryffindor courage was apparently choosing to desert her from the way she needed to inhale more oxygen then normal.

Finally she reached the hall of the seventh year dorms and stood just outside of the room her brother occupied along with his two friends.

"_It's only your big brother. Don't be so silly_," she chided herself.

"Remus?" Embre called as she stepped into the room.

"Remus isn't in at the moment," said a masculine voice from the right side of the room. Embre spun to see Sirius lounging on his bed. With his uniform rolled up on the sleeves, the tie loosened and the stubble gracing his face she was amazed by how well he looked and how he never failed to make her feel as though there were butterflies in her belly.

He looked at her silently waiting for her to do something. Most likely run what with the way that she looked panicked when she had first registered his presence. Then a strange, but undoubtedly good thing happened.

Embre didn't turn and flee, but instead walked over to him and sat down on the side of his bed.

Sirius lifted his eyebrows in surprise when she sat, and Embre stared at her hands only for a moment. When she looked up it was directly in his eyes. She wasn't sure if she could ever tear herself away from their depths again.

"Sirius," she said feeling a lump in her throat. "You've been in my life for so long…I don't want to spend more time apart from you because of a drunken kiss. I don't want this to keep us apart from each other this Christmas."

She paused as his expression became unreadable.

"I want to go back to the way things were. You've been such a good friend to me and I don't want to lose that with you."

Sirius ran a hand through his hair and said quietly, "You want to be friends?"

"Of course," Embre said feeling a pang for denying all of what she felt towards him. But that didn't matter. The dull ache she felt knowing he would never kiss her again was nothing new really.

Sirius turned his head away from her for a few tense seconds. He had never known it could be so hard to accept such an offer from someone he cared about. Somehow he put aside his turmoil at thoughts of her having a wank boyfriend and was able to let it go. If he cared as much for her as he told himself he did the least he could do was keep being a friend to her.

"Okay good. Let's agree to stop being such bloody prudes if we ever do something of the kissing variety again," Sirius said managing one of his effortless grins. He pulled her into a hug that she responded to by sinking against him, as her arms went up to hold onto him.

"Missed ya," Sirius said looking down at her with a smile when they broke apart.

"Me too," Embre replied with a smile of her own.

"Brill. Let's you and me purge our prudish tendencies right now. I mean I can't have rumors wrecking my reputation," Sirius told her in a meaningful voice with a devilish smile.

Embre shrieked when Sirius dove at her, intentionally missing. Embre emitted peals of high laughter as she ran, jumping over a bed to escape, but having fun with Sirius' strange way of making up.

When he caught up to her and grabbed her by the arm, Embre snatched a nearby pillow and used it to smack him right in the face.

"Errmmmph!" Sirius exclaimed behind the down as Embre dashed into the bathroom.

"Oh no you don't !" Sirius laughed crazily as he pursued her.

He stepped into the loo and slowly walked up to the tub with the curtain drawn around it.

"Hmmm. Now where could you have gotten to Em?" he mused out loud with a wolfish smile.

As his hand reached out to yank the curtain, Sirius never saw the small brown rabbit dart out of the bathroom. The animal waited until it was on the out of view from the bathroom doorway before it turned back into the human form of Embre Lupin.

She heard Sirius utter a sound of disbelief followed by a bark of laughter. Embre stood to hover the doorway. She giggled before Sirius quickly turned and lunged for her. Embre tried to slide beneath a bed, but felt hands take hold above her ankles and pull her back with complete ease on the floor.

Embre was laughing her head off with Sirius grinning above her when Peter walked in.

"Hi," Embre said looking up from her upside down perspective.

"Watcha guys doing?" Peter inquired.

"Frolicking," Sirius remarked as he grinned . He bent over and helped Embre up while Peter continued to look at them quizzically.

"I just came to get my muffler. Remus, James, and Lily are heading outside to play in the snow."

"Sounds good to me," Sirius said eagerly as he went off to search the room for his outdoor clothing.

"Want to come?" Peter asked Embre.

"Yeah. I'll be a minute then I'll meet all of you outside," Embre said.

"We're down on the courtyard," Peter called as she climbed down the stairs.

--

Embre went outside after bundling herself up again and soon enough found her friends standing around in the snow.

"No snowman?" Embre inquired.

Remus and James cast her uneasy glances.

"The snow isn't the right type for packing today," Lily said with a small smile.

She glanced at the boys and then Embre. "Why don't we make some snow angels over there?" Lily said pointing to a spot several yards away.

"Why not over here?" Peter said in confusion; oblivious to the tension in the air.

"Cause I saw some yellow snow around here mate," Sirius remarked easily as he followed Lily away from the group. Peter shrugged at the others and slowly walked away.

The three who were left stood awkwardly until the others were out of earshot and then Remus began.

"I was so very out of line to be so hard on you. And after the howler…" Remus said in a miserable tone.

"I'm really sorry," James said quietly. "I wasn't mad at you. I was mad at that w-guy you're seeing."

"I'm sorry too," Embre said. "I should have told you but I just thought if I did-"

"We would act like we did yesterday?" James said.

"Exactly," Embre said with a faint smile.

"You're forgiven," James said with a grin.

"Oh brother," Embre scoffed as James gave her a hug.

"Forgive me?" James asked imploringly.

"I couldn't stay mad at you if I tried James," Embre said as they broke their embrace.

"Thanks Em. I'll uh, see you over at the snow angel making," James said looking between his friends.

"See you in a bit," Embre called as James departed. She turned to her brother with a small smile.

"Can I get another hug?" she asked.

"That can be arranged," Remus said in amusement as he hugged his sister tightly for a second in a gesture that communicated the end of their fight.

"What you said about keeping my condition a secret from you bothered me," Remus said as he released her. "It was-is painful for me. I hate that it hurts the people that are close to me, so mum, dad, me, we just wanted to spare you finding out. I didn't want you to be afraid of me when it first happened and you were so little."

"I have never been afraid of you in my life Remus," Embre said looking straight into his eyes. "You've still been my protective wonderful big brother through it all. You are so much more than a case of lycanthropy. You are a great brother."

"So, you admire me?" Remus said with a smug joking note in his tone.

"Yes," Embre sighed trudging over to the others.

"I admire you as well," Remus told her as they neared the others. They shared a smile.

"So, you're really going to make a snow angel?" Embre asked Remus teasingly.

"Or course," Remus said with a glint in his eye. Embre had time only to shriek as he pulled her down into the snow where they stayed to make outlines to keep the other Marauders and Lily's company.

--

I hope this wasn't too tripe for anyone what with the instantaneous make ups. However I would be very interested to hear first hand from you all what you think in a 'lil review(wink, wink) Hugs and kisses to anyone who can find a Dickens reference in this chapter! Thanks guys, as always you rock. Byeeeeeeee!


	9. Chapter 9

Hello again everyone! Sorry this chapter is a little late. I have no excuse except that I'm lazy. ;) Enjoy guys! (The dream at the end of the story will be in italics)

I'm sorry for spelling and grammar errors everyone. I'm slowly working on that elusive English degree!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except for Embre. Hmm…..YAY!

Ch 9: Gifts of the season

Embre walked into the Great Hall to get breakfast before classes started for the day. She smiled despite it being a Monday since it was the last week of school before the students were let out for holiday. She took a few minutes to admire the beautiful decorations and massive evergreen from the Dark Forest that was filling a good portion of the room up before going over to the Marauders.

"Good morning everyone," Embre said happily as she took a seat next to Peter.

"Morning," Lily said with a similar tone from where she sat beside James.

The Marauders greeted her with nods as there mouths were full of food , making speech impossible.

"Only five more days till the holidays! I can't wait," Embre said excitedly.

"Yes it's nice," Lily said quietly, then added in a more festive tone. "I'm actually looking forward to History of Magic today. We're learning about Santa Claus's life."

"So?" all the Marauders said simultaneously.

"Well I think it's interesting. Especially after I stopped believing in Father Christmas when I was twelve." Lily shrugged.

"I remember that I asked my mum about Father Christmas one time when I was little and she told me he was a red monster just because he takes presents to Muggles," Sirius chuckled. "I was so scared in first year when people mentioned him around the holidays at school that I asked if we would be learning how to defend ourselves against him in DADA class."

Everyone else laughed at that.

"I suppose it didn't help when you heard in the song that he sees you when you're sleeping and knows when you're awake?" Embre said jokingly.

"Thank gods I never heard that song until I knew better," Sirius barked with laughter. "I would have been so bloody paranoid."

"It's a good thing Moony cured you of your Santy fear before it was too late," James said humorously.

"How did you do that with such a hopeless patient Remus?" Lily inquired innocently earning a mocking eye narrowing from Sirius.

"I simply made our mixed up mate read the entire biography of St. Nicholas from the library," Remus said with a grin. "I remember Madam Pince was so shocked to see Sirius checking out a book she wanted a Professor to look at the text to make sure we weren't checking something else out with a glamour on it."

"I'll have to check the book out over break then," Lily remarked.

"You're not going home?" Embre asked her sadly.

"I'm used to it," Lily replied.

"But what about your family?" Peter said earning a glare from James.

"What?" Peter said.

"It's okay," Lily told them as James put his arm around her shoulder.

"Lily?" Embre said from across the table.

"It's nothing. My parents died a few years ago so I don't leave Hogwarts for holidays usually," Lily explained quietly as she looked down at her breakfast.

"Evans, I'm sorry" Sirius said feeling at a loss as to what to say.

"It's okay guys really," Lily insisted not meeting any of their pitying gazes.

"I told you my dad would have no problem if you stayed with us in a guest room," James said rubbing his girlfriend's back comfortingly.

"We just started going out James," Lily said looking at him sadly. "I'm sorry, it wouldn't feel right to me."

"Doesn't stop me from wanting to spend Christmas with you," James told her.

"Next year we will," Lily said with a small smile that didn't do much to placate her boyfriend.

"Lily, why don't you come stay with us?" Embre said suddenly.

"Really?" Lily responded hopefully before remembering herself. "I mean, I can't do that to you. I'd be interrupting your holiday."

"Lily, my father has been worrying over me for not having any girl friends since I started school. Trust me he won't mind. We could make it like a sleepover fest. Besides then you could see James," Embre assured her friend.

"What do you say Lil?" James said eagerly beside her.

"Well…" Lily said hesitantly.

"I can owl my dad today. I know he won't mind," Embre said with an encouraging smile. "The only downside is that you have to share a tiny room with me for two weeks."

Lily couldn't help conceding with a sigh, even though there was a smile on her face. "Thank you."

"Your lucky Remus," Peter commented with a blush. "You'll be spending Christmas with two nice girls."

"Feel free to stop by to see me at the Leaky Cauldron you two," Sirius winked with a kind smile.

"You'll be going over to your cousins on Christmas day won't you?" Embre said with worry in her voice.

"Yeah," Sirius pretended to gripe. "Another Christmas at Andy's while she tells me I should get my hair trimmed and that I need to get a girlfriend and warning me not to fill up on goose so I can have some of that horrid fruitcake she buys."

Embre laughed secretly relieved that Sirius would still have the little family he got along with to spend Christmas with.

The hall filled up with owls as the mail was delivered to the students. A letter for James from the Ministry regarding his decision to become an auror fell in front of him on the table while Embre got a letter on her buttered toast.

"Lovely," she said picking up the sealed envelope. She looked at the seal and knew who it was from by the red wax on the signature Durmstrung academy. She ripped open the envelope and which fell onto the table to give Sirius a view of the seal.

He looked up sharply at Embre's face. He felt sick when she smiled at something she had read.

He stared at his porridge desolately. Despite making up with Embre, he still wished they weren't limited to friendship. He wanted so badly to enjoy her smiles and sweet presence not only as a friend, but as so much more.

"_What I'd give to have her for my own_," Sirius thought broodingly. "_I'm so close_ _to her, and still she feels so far out of my reach_."

"Are you alright Em?" Remus inquired in a voice of concern.

Sirius looked up to see Embre's face was set in a kind of thoughtful frown.

"Jean-Luc won't be able to make it for Christmas," she said in an odd voice. "He said he asked for leave and they wouldn't give it to him."

"But I thought he told you that he was coming?" Lily said in confusion.

"That's what he said," Embre said in disbelief.

"Oh that's 'his' name is it?" James said realizing who it was they were talking about.

"_Bastard_," Sirius thought as he seethed with anger.

"He says he can come for New Year's though. And we'll exchange presents then," Embre said without much enthusiasm. "I'll see you guys later."

She stood and left the Great Hall feeling like all of her Christmas spirit had been replaced by melancholy. It wasn't just what Jean-Luc had lied about coming. It was the fact that she realized she was disappointed more by the lie than by the fact that her own boyfriend wouldn't be there to see her at Christmas.

She knew she wanted Jean-Luc to come for a visit. She somehow knew that it was all because she knew she had forgotten those feelings she had felt for Jean-Luc in France and she desperately wanted to rekindle the affection they had shared.

She sighed sadly to as she walked blindly through the halls. She had known that a long distance relationship would be hard, but she had thought it would work out alright as long as both of them were committed enough. Things were shaping up to be much more difficult in her relationship then she had ever anticipated. Having no way to rid herself of her ever strong feelings towards a certain Marauder she had relinquished her heart to long ago.

--

"Hi guys," Embre said happily as she plopped down beside her brother, James and Peter at lunch later that day.

"You look like you're having a good day. Did you have a class with Professor Kettleburn?" Remus inquired.

"Yes," Embre replied with a contented sigh making her brother smile. After a mundane start with her discouraging letter, the day had progressed much better thanks to attending her favorite class. "Professor Kettleburn was actually able to have reindeer brought in from a reserve in Greenland for us to see. They were beautiful."

Remus and James exchanged amused looks. Lily joined them looking put out with a frown marring her face.

"Ugh," she groaned taking a seat next to James. "What a horrid day it's been! Some Slytherin's potion went bad in Slughorn's class. I just had to ask him for help with one teensy detail of what I was brewing and the next thing I know he's giving me a private lecture for twenty minutes after class has let out! If I had just figured it out for myself I could've just safely made my way to Charms and avoided a world of trouble!

But no, I had to stay to have green goop explode on me!"

She looked around to see the others looking at her with dumbfounded expressions.

"Okay I'm good now," she said sheepishly. "Er, how was everyone else's day so far?"

"Alright," Remus remarked. "We seemed to have lost Sirius on our way to Charms and haven't seen him since."

"Oh gods do you think he's alright?" James said looking worried. "He never misses a meal. Well, except for that one time that he snogged Gina Rotello in the Transfiguration classroom and got an earful from McGonagall, but I'm almost sure he's matured enough since then to not do that any-"

"Merry Christmas to all," a deep misty voice filling the Great Hall suddenly said. Everyone looked around trying to figure out who had just said it but they were nowhere in sight.

"I am the ghost of You-get –what's-coming-to-you," said the voice that no one could find yet. Suddenly it sounded like it was coming from the Slytherin table as it asked in its strange tone, "Regulus Black, do you have any Christmas spirit?"

"No," Regulus answered immediately with a confused look on his face.

"Do you play on the Slytherin Quidditch team?"

"Yes."

"Are you a mama's boy Regulus Black?"

"Yes," the boy said in mortification as people started to snicker.

"What's your most embarrassing secret Regulus?" the voice said in a sing song way.

Regulus' face grew red with the effort to hold his tongue but finally he could hold back no longer, and admitted with the entire school staring at him, "My dick is extremely small."

The entire hall immediately filled with deafening laughter.

Embre felt tears streaming down her face as laughter bubbled out of her uncontrollably. Lily was clutching her sides as she tried to stop and James' body shook as his head rested on the table and his fist pounded on the surface. Remus was falling out of his seat as he roared with laughter, while Peter was braying like a donkey.

Regulus was visibly shaking with rage and embarrassment looking sickly pale. He ran straight out of the room. Even with him gone, it took Professor Dumbledore five minutes to settle the students down. But there was a twinkle in his blue eyes the entire time.

--

"Oh gods!" Remus said wiping his tears of laughter from his eyes later on that day. "I can't believe you did that Padfoot. It was bloody genius."

"Thank you good sir," Sirius said bowing at the waist as he smirked in the snow. "Oh and thanks for lending me your cloak Prongs."

"No problem Padfoot," James remarked cheerfully as he put the finishing touches on the snowman the four Marauders had taken part in constructing.

"I can't believe you managed to get veritisum and then slip it into his pumpkin juice," Remus said with a chuckle.

"How did you get the veritisum from Slughorn's store anyway?" Peter asked as he wound his red and gold Gryffindor scarf around the snowman's head.

Sirius' eyes took on a devilish glint and he smirked. "While you lot were in Arithmancy, I paid a visit to the dungeons with a cloak on to keep me warm. Then I stepped into our dear potions professor's classroom and I helped a Slytherin out with the brew in his cauldron by adding a few more drops of dragon's blood. It produced a lovely explosion that distracted Slughorn and the ickle third years long enough for me to sneak into the store room," Sirius said smugly at his cleverness. "And that prat of a brother of mine never saw it coming! But he knew it was only a matter of time before I unleashed a freaking brilliant pranking on the git!"

"What are you miscreants cackling about?" Lily called as she and Embre made their way over to the group of boys.

"Oh shite the Head Girl!" Sirius gasped in mock alarm.

"Hmm," James said deviantly. "I wonder if my girlfriend would be interested to hear about your escapades in the dungeons that landed her covered in foul potion?"

"Only if you want her to know about the time you locked Snivellous in the quidditch shed," Sirius shot back with a tight smile.

"Touché," James said dropping the subject as his girlfriend came upon them.

Embre gave Sirius a smile so warm, he was sure it felt stifling in his wool coat.

"You know," Embre said looking at the snowman in bemusement. "I think your snowman looks sort of familiar. He reminds me of Frank Longbottom."

"That's improbable," Remus said as he turned his head with the others to study their snowman.

"Huh," Sirius murmured tilting his head at the sculpture. "Would you look at that."

"That is so weird," Peter commented.

"Perhaps you guys should make a snowgirl that looks like Alice for him," Lily said in amusement.

Peter immediately started packing more snow. The others just looked at one another with expressions that clearly said, "He has no clue." Peter looked up at the others and stared from face to face.

"What?"

"Not a thing," James said managing to keep a straight face.

"I don't know how you managed it Black," Lily said turning to Sirius. "But, that was a great prank you pulled earlier."

"Prank? What prank?" Sirius said innocently.

"Relax Black," Lily said rolling her eyes. "I'm not going to turn you in. At least not this time."

"That's a comfort," Sirius said dryly. "I put an insanely detailed amount of thought into that prank."

"Yes, we know," Remus muttered in a long suffering tone of voice.

"And it was brilliant! Didn't I tell you he would never see it coming," Sirius snickered. "But he knew it was only a matter of time! Only a matter of time before I pounced like a deadly-"

"Shut up!" James groaned.

"You shut up!"

"You-"

Splat! Splat!

James and Lily burst out laughing at the comical expressions on Remus and Sirius' faces caused by the snowballs that had been launched at the pair.

"Grr!" Remus growled wiping away the icy remains of a snowball from his ear.

Sirius wiped a layer of icy slush that covered his mouth and cheeks.

"Oh you are so dead," Sirius said bending to pack a snowball, while Remus had already tossed one with horrible aim. Sirius swung and hit James squarely in the glasses.

"Prat!" James shouted shaking his glasses off while Lily was pelted by a wet ball from Sirius and one from Remus that succeeded in grazing her side.

Lily shrieked as the two Marauders continued their assault. Embre came to her friend's aid, pitching as icy ball straight at the back of Sirius' head as he bent to pack more snow.

"Hey! No Slytherin playing tactics!" Sirius half-heartedly protested as a snowball from James sailed through the air to hit him on the nose.

"Okay truce!" Remus laughed as James landed a snowball in his ear once more.

"Fine by me," Lily said pushing her hair out of her red face.

"Give up yet Prongs?" Sirius said spitting out a mouthful of snow.

"You wish," James laughed ducking his friend's aim. He caught another one of Sirius's snowballs and tossed it right back at him.

"You two look like you're practicing for quidditch," Lily said as she patted snow from her hair.

"Excellent," James grinned at Sirius. "C'mon keeper," he said turning to Embre who had just made Peter retreat a few yards back. James aimed a throw at her which she quickly sidestepped making the others laugh.

"Nice block," Sirius remarked with a smirk.

Embre replied by packing a ball of her own and looking pointedly at the Gryffindor chaser.

"Fetch Sirius," she said throwing the icy sphere in his direction, but still out of his range.

"I've got it!" Sirius shouted confidently, diving and failing to catch the ice ball.

"Ouch," Lily winced.

"Bad one Sirius," James said cringing.

Embre sauntered over to Sirius and stood over him with her hand extended and her lips turned up at the corners.

"Nice catch. No wonder you're a chaser," Embre teased. "You're quite skilled."

"Oh I'll show you skill," Sirius said quirking a brow challengingly.

Embre's eyes went wide as she was tugged down by the hem of her coat and she found herself sprawled over the object of her affections. Sirius flipped them easily so he was on top of her.

Neither noticed how their breathing had turned to quick pants as Embre squirmed beneath Sirius. He took some snow in his hand and managed to slip some down her back, eliciting a high pitched scream. In retaliation, she cupped some snow in her own hand and brought it down over the top of his head.

"Now you've done it," Sirius told her with a glint in his eyes. Embre watched him curiously as he removed his gloves with his teeth. His intent became clear when he put his hands inside her coat and began tickling her up her sides.

"No! Oh….hee, ha, hahaha. Pl..haha, stop!" she gasped out between laughs.

Sirius stared down at her adoringly as Embre giggled under him. He loved how he could have fun with her this way. He liked talking to her, the way she got excited over animals, how fun she was to joke with. There were so many things about her that made him just love her.

As she continued to writhe and laugh, Sirius couldn't help wanting more. He wanted to plant soft kisses on her face, or to take her inside and warm her up in his arms. How could her help wanting more when she was so wonderful?

"Thank goodness," Embre told Sirius when he had unconsciously ceased his touches.

"You okay?" Sirius asked her solemnly with a soft smile on his face as he got to his feet.

"I was about to use a Petrificus Totalus on you," Embre admitted as she caught her breath.

Sirius let out a bark of laughter and helped her to her feet.

"I'll only tickle you when ask me to," Sirius promised her in a voice so quiet only Embre could hear him.

Embre didn't know quite what to say, but felt very warm all of a sudden.

"Guys, let's go back!" Peter whined suddenly. "It's cold and almost time for dinner!"

"Uh-oh," Embre said looking down at her wristwatch. "I have to get to Hagrid's! I'm late."

"Don't stay out too late!" Remus called after her as she sprinted off into the snow.

"Well, that was fun," James said with a grin. "Eh Sirius?"

"Brill James," Sirius said with a crooked smile. "I say we visit our favorite house elves for some hot chocolate."

"Sounds good to me," Remus replied happily.

"What do you mean?" Lily said turning to them with a questioning look.

"Er, well…..damn."

--

After the snow fight Embre was having a fun time warming up with tea as a small gift exchange went on in Hagrid's hut.

She waited with anticipation from where she sat at the kitchen table as her half-giant friend sitting across from her unwrapped her gift to him. When Hagrid had pushed aside all the red paper from his gift, he found a book inside. It was not a typical book, but one filled with illustrations of dragons that were drawn from expensive eternal ink by quill. The drawings were enchanted so that the dragons could move about within their pages; performing various activities such as flapping their wings as if in flight or expelling fire out of their snouts.

"Is jus what I wanned. Thank you Embre," Hagrid said appreciatively as he flipped through the book. "Tha're beautiful."

"Your welcome," Embre said as she held Fluffy wearing a jingle bell collar in her lap. "I knew the second I saw it in Flourish and Blotts I had to get it for you." She was so happy to see that it looked as though Hagrid was having a hard time closing the cover of the thin book. It made her feel glad to have given her friend something he would truly value.

"I made something for you too. With a bit o help from Fluffy," Hagrid said proudly. He set his gift on the table and retrieved a package wrapped in gold tawny paper. He handed it to Embre who set Fluffy on the floor to chase a bit of ribbon that had fallen off the table.

Embre tore into the present with an eager sparkle in her eyes. When she ripped the paper aside from the gift she was touched by what she discovered. Sitting in her lap was a rectangular box covered by scarlet leather. The two square sides of the box had golden paw print stamped on them, while the front and back sides featured photos of Fluffy that were secured to the box with Permanent Sticking Charms. The photos showed Fluffy apparently examining the camera the camera that had taken the pictures, as the shots of the puppy showed him padding up closer until his three little heads were practically pressing their noses up against the picture as they sniffed what they were sniffing at.

The lid of the box was decorated by a still drawing painted in gold in the outline of a three headed dog.

"Is not much, but I thought ye'd like it," Hagrid said trying to sound dismissive.

"I love it Hagrid," Embre said in delight as she ran her fingers adoringly over the lid. "Thank you so much."

"Welcome…" Hagrid mumbled bashfully.

Embre looked over to the tiny evergreen tree on that was decorated that was decorated with tinsel and faerie lights. Fluffy was trying to get at the faeries and yipping around the tree. Hagrid said as he picked the pup up to settle Fluffy in his lap.

"I missed not coming here for our annual gift exchange last year," Embre said smiling as she set the box gently on the table.

"Well, yer back now an is great aving you back," Hagrid said. "I'm sure Fluffy agrees," the giant said looking to the small pile of presents .

They both laughed a little. Then Hagrid gave her a friendly pat on the head with his enormous hand.

"I for one and an probably a few others, are glad yer back."

"Thanks Hagrid. You were my first real friend here and that means a lot to me," Embre said feeling choked up in spite of herself.

"Yes well….This alright. Get on with you now, you should be getting at bed right now," Hagrid told her chastisingly with no real authority behind it.

"I'll come to see you before the time comes for us to leave," Embre said as she picked up her gift with care.

"You just enjoy yourself with your friends fore ya go than maybe come an ave some tea," Hagrid chuckled as Embre stroked Fluffy once before heading out the door.

"Whatever you say Hagrid," Embre said with a chuckle. "Good night."

"Pleasant dreams!"

--

That night was filled with pleasant dreams for Embre when she went to sleep in her bed. What she dreamt of caused her to wake with a smile on her face, she couldn't feel guilty for her nocturnal thoughts no matter how hard she tried.

_Embre quickly made her way back into the castle through the cold until she was once again standing in the Gryffindor Common Room. She sighed contentedly as she put walked up to the hearth where the dying fire was burning out. She held out her hands to better heat the chilled skin. The small flames danced on her skin to give it a golden tint. She jumped as another hand came to lay on hers._

_She looked up startled to see Sirius standing over her._

_"You're back late," he commented with his face dark in the shadows where the light of the fire didn't reach his tall figure. _

_"I took a walk before I-oh!" she gasped as his hands rubbed hers and make the skin rosy from the cold become warmed. _

"_What are you doing up so late?" she murmured as the motion of his hands lulled her._

"_I fell asleep on the couch," he said leading her to sit down on the soft maroon piece of furniture. He pulled a soft blanket from the back of the couch and laid it across their laps._

_"Thank you," Embre said feeling heated from the close contact as well as the blanket._

"_Better?" Sirius inquired softly as he lifted one hand to brush against her cheek._

"_Mmm," she groaned leaning into his touch. It felt so good for him to touch her like that even if it was innocent enough. _

_Suddenly she stiffened and pulled away._

"_I-should go to my dorm," Embre said in a higher voice than usual. She felt her face burn with shame as she realized she was cheating on her boyfriend again under the amazing affects of Sirius' knowing touch._

_"Wait a sec," Sirius chuckled as he held her by the hand to restrain her from fleeing. "What's wrong?"_

_"It's just I need to go," Embre said weakly as she felt herself being drawn onto her knees before him on the floor._

_"What is this?" he said mischieviously as he ran a hand through her hair. She took a shuddering breath as he pulled a bit of some kind of plant from her hair._

"_What are you doing with mistletoe in your hair love?" Sirius said seeking her eyes with his dark blue ones._

"_I don't know. Maybe Peeves was playing a prank," Embre said taking the plant from his hand and setting her hand on his thigh._

"_Well, I think I should kiss you again don't you? It wouldn't show very good Christmas spirit if we didn't," Sirius said in a dark tone._

"_Maybe you're right," Embre said in a voice that was nothing more than a whisper. Luckily their faces were so close Sirius heard her._

"_Glad you think so," Sirius said with a gentle smile as he brushed his mouth over hers with passion._

_He pulled back to look at her face. She was smiling like mad and leaned in to seek his mouth with hers. The kiss was soft enough at firs,t until Embre urged Sirius on by pressing her lips more insistently against his. She found herself lifted off the floor and sitting on Sirius' lap while his hands caressed her back in a way that was both possessive and tender._

_Pulling back for some air Embre kissed Sirius' brow once and looked him in the eye lovingly._

_"Happy Christmas Sirius," she whispered before claiming his mouth again as her head swam and her heart swelled._

Thank you to all my loyal reviewers who have been incredibly supportive through the simplest of words. I hope this was a good chapter. Expect Christmas for our Gryffindors next in the next Chapter! To any readers who are Jewish I would like to wish you a Happy Hannka and my apologies if my spelling is incorrect. Anyhooo, thanks again guys!


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the good reviews from last time. I especially appreciate the couple of reviews that wrote about dissatisfaction with the prank I wrote so I can work on that if I do something like that again in the story. This chapter has no fluff of the romantic sort (**no** **Sirius, unfortunately**)and the Christmas bit is not great, but I do like the confrontation I wrote. I'll only say I've included some haughty Slytherins in this chapter and leave it at that! If I don't hear from any of you until after the holiday, I'm more then willing to accept reviews as late presents Their better then stocking stuffers. ;p Seriously, I love all ya guys and really wish everyone a nice Christmas.

Again, sorry for those spelling errors that creep into my typing.

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters within the Harry Potter universe, but I will own more stuff when Father Christmas visits my house. Gosh, I'd better clean the chimney!

Ch 10: You're my reason for the season

"It's still snowing out there," Remus said glancing out the window with a small smile.

"It's going to look like a whole different world in the morning," Embre said eagerly. She smiled and went back to decorating the large full evergreen tree that was taking up the majority of space inside her home's living room. Lily was already setting to levitating a tarnished silver star on top of the tree while she and Remus unpacked the ornaments that they used every Christmas in decorating.

The ornaments weren't store bought, but homemade by the Lupin children themselves. When they had been younger Remus and Embre had been given the task of making ornaments to decorate the tree, with only paper, and crayons at their disposal. So they had made many colorful little creations to place on the Christmas tree that had been used every year since then. Along with the ornaments there were also a few skillfully made origami cranes made of white and red paper that had been made by Clara Lupin before she had died, and so they were made into ornaments as well and served to make the family remember the woman they had been forced to part with long ago.

Embre took a crane into her hand and hung it on a middle branch with care. For some reason she always felt closer to her mother whenever the Christmas season approached every year. It was most likely because she was caught up in all the activity and preparations that went into making Christmas that her mother had loved to do when she was still alive. It made Embre smile to think that she was handling her mothers origami decorations as delicately as her mother had once placed her children's plain paper ornaments on a tree as though they were precious costly decorations. When she remembered her mother's love, she remembered the real reason for the season.

"So what time are you going over to James' house tomorrow?" Remus asked Lily as he placed a paper angel ornament onto the tree.

"It depends," Lily replied. "I want to be over to see James in time for lunch, but I want to make sure I give the both of you presents first."

"That's nice, but we could always open presents later so you can be with James earlier," Embre said. "It would give us something to look forward to."

"Maybe," Lily conceded easily.

"So if I understand it right, you will be accompanying us to Sirius' room for New Years this year for our traditional gift giving?"

"James said it would be alright, but I think that he may have told me that first and then asked for your consent later," Lily said in amusement.

"It's alright with me," Remus shrugged. "Sirius even thought it was a good idea that you join us Em."

"That sounds fun, but Jean-Luc's visiting me that day so I don't think I'll be able to make it," Embre said not meeting her brother's eyes.

"I hope you have fun," Remus said in a slow, careful tone.

"Um, do you two have any family coming over tomorrow?" Lily inquired.

"Uncle Capernicus," Embre grinned. "He runs the bookshop in Hogsmeade."

"You mean that man who talks so blo- oh I'm sorry that was rude," Lily said blushing in embarrassment.

"It's okay, we are aware of our uncle's…love of conversation," Remus said with a laughing twinkle in his eyes.

"One sided conversation you mean," Embre giggled while her brother chuckled in agreement.

"Alright everyone," Mr. Lupin said stepping into the room carrying a tray with a bowl of popcorn and mugs of cocoa on it. "I have procured nourishment so we can all keep up our strength up in lighting up our tree."

"Thank you Mr. Lupin," Lily said with a smile as she received a mug full of warm chocolate.

"Don't thank me just yet or I might try to persuade you that this popcorn would be much more fun to string up on the tree then to eat," Mr. Lupin joked with a wink.

"So what you're saying is we should eat this up fast before you can ask us that," Remus quipped with an amused grin.

"You're too smart for your own good," Mr. Lupin said with a grin, giving his son an affectionate pat on the shoulder.

The four worked on decorating the tree for two hours. They had a fun time alternating between making up the tree and taking breaks to eat their snack. All the while they talked either about school, or Mr. Lupin might share an anecdote about his children's childhood that was only mildly embarrassing.

When the tree was at last done, the four stood back to admire their handiwork.

"It's really pretty," Lily said. "It's because of the ornaments. They're so interesting."

"We like to think so," Mr. Lupin said quietly. "Well, I'm off to bed."

"Goodnight dad," Remus and Embre said together.

"Don't stay up too late you two," Mr. Lupin told his children. "Goodnight Lily."

He left the room to leave the three teenagers alone standing around the tree.

"This is nice," Lily said taking a seat in a rocking chair. "I haven't felt this way about Christams since my parents passed away."

"I felt the same way the Christmas after our mother died," Remus replied with an understanding nod.

"I remember that year dad tried to make the goose and it was a disaster," Embre said with a smile as she sat in front of the tree. "And I tried to make breakfast, but without mum there to help me out the pancakes I made were filled with batter."

"I will never be able to enjoy a pancake again without poking the middle first," Remus teased. "That goose was so under done that we had nothing for dinner. We ended up going out for Chinese food. Dad was bothered I think, but I had fun."

"Me too," Embre said with a smile as she remembered. "Especially when we all decided to try the Kung Pow sauce and had to get refills on our drink. I laughed so hard at that he ended up crying."

--

Christmas turned out very well at the Lupin residence. The three teenagers had pleaded to open presents as soon as they woke, and Mr. Lupin laughingly consented.

Embre received chocolate, a nice new set of blue dress robes, a record by her favorite Muggle band Wings, as well as _Quidditch through the Ages._ She ended up giving her father a new set of dragon hide gloves that would come in handy with some of the plants he needed to carry for his business. She gave Lily a gift certificate for Bewitching Beauty and sugar quills, and for Remus she got a limited edition copy of _The Call of the Wild_ and _Hogwarts a History._

Afterwards they all sat down to a nice breakfast and helped with the preparation of Christmas dinner. Around noon Lily Flooed over to James' home, leaving the Lupin family to spend more time cooking until their whole meal was done. Then Capernicus came over bearing a nice sherry for him and his nephew-in-law, and five Galleons a piece for his great niece and nephew.

All in all, it had been a lovely holiday for everyone. Especially since Remus was able to enjoy the day with his transformation set for after the return to school.

"Are you going to meet James today?" Embre inquired the day after Christmas as she and Lily lounged in her room. She was lying on her bed stroking the bumpy skin of her familiar Mrs. Bennett who lay on her stomach.

"Not today," Lily replied from where she sat at the foot of the bed. "James' father surprised him with passes to watch the Chudley Cannons today during one of their indoor training sessions.

"I wish I could see that sometime," Embre remarked enviously. "James had better tell me all about it when he gets back."

"I'm sure he will," Lily said and added thoughtfully. "Do you know when he and I talk he never mentions Quidditch at all anymore?"

"That's probably because he's more interested in you and he doesn't want to make you bored."

"He doesn't bore me," Lily said quietly. "I like him so much….I think it's turning into something more."

"That's fantastic," Embre said ecstatically. "Oh Lily I'm so happy for both of you!"

"I am too," Lily said with a giggle.

"Mrs. Lily Potter," Embre mused sitting up on her elbows. "That sounds nice."

"Shush!" Lily laughed gently swatting her friend on the leg. "If James ever heard you say that it would probably scare him to death."

"_Not likely_," Embre thought with a knowing smile. "Hey, want to go to Diagon Alley to do some shopping?"

"Sure," Lily replied.

The two girls went downstairs and grabbed their coats before stepping into the living room where Remus was engrossed in a book. He looked up hearing the girl's step into the room.

"Is dad around?" Embre inquired.

"He's gone to the shop for the rest of the day. He said he couldn't put off doing the books any longer," Remus told her with a raised brow. "Are you going out?"

"Just to Diagon Alley," Lily said. "Do you want to come with us?"

"No thanks," Remus said with a drained smile. "I think I'll just stay in."

"Alright," Embre said. "Do you need me to get you anything?"

"I'm fine thanks," Remus told her reassuringly.

"If you say so," Embre replied with a hint of worry for her brother's fatigue. "You go on first Lily. The Floo powder's on that ceramic bowl on the mantle."

"Right," Lily said stepping over to the fireplace and grasping a handful of powder from the dish. Then she stepped inside the fireplace and said very clearly, "Diagon Alley!" And she threw the powder onto the hearth to disappear inside green flames that engulfed her.

"See you later," Embre told Remus as she grabbed her own powder.

"Have a good time," Remus told her with a slight smile.

She smiled back at him and threw the Floo powder after calling out her intended destination. In no time Embre found herself inside an establishment in Diagon Alley she had shopped in a lot that sold second hand dress robes and clothing.

Lily was right there to offer her a hand to stand up.

"Shall we?" Lily inquired.

"Let's."

They didn't end up buying anything inside the dress shop and went on to a few other shops to browse. After buying some chilled hot chocolate from Florean Fortesque's Ice Cream Parlor before stepping into the new art gallery that had opened.

They stepped inside the gallery, glad for the warmth and took a brochure of the exhibit that was currently showing the work of an artist called Escher. Embre was astonished when Lily told her she had seen pictures of the Escher's works, but the pictures didn't move like the enchanted ones they were viewing.

"You can almost get lost in these," Lily remarked as she stared at a figure in one of the paintings walk around staircases that went every which way within a canvas.

"I know," Embre said in awe as she wandered over to look at another painting. When she was done with her examination, she turned and was gob smacked to see a man she recognized as Lucius Malfoy escorting Narcissa Black on his arm.

Embre remembered Lucius well from when he had attended Hogwarts along with his cohorts Rodulphas Lestrange and Bellatrix Black and had no wish to encounter him again. As fate would have it though, Lucius' cold gray eyes had caught sight of her looking at him and he turned say something quietly to Narcissa.

Embre quickly turned away and prayed that she wouldn't have to speak to the pair.

"Pardon me Miss," Lucius addressed her in his clipped accent.

Embre reluctantly turned to face him while attempting not to cringe.

"I am sorry to intrude on your appraisal of the gallery, but I couldn't help thinking your face somewhat familiar. This is my fiancée Miss Black, and I am Lucius Malfoy. No doubt you recognize me from when I used to attend Hogwarts?" he told her in his haughty drawl.

"Oh? Were you in Hufflepuff?" Embre asked him innocently.

"No," Lucius said with a cold sneer. "I was a Slytherin. Just like my associates. That's the reason I came over you see. I believe we have a friend in common."

At this Lucius smiled with a malicious edge. "Bellatrix Lestrange? I believe dear Bella had a habit of conversing with you often in the halls?"

Embre felt her cheeks flame with indignation as she remembered her unwelcome acquaintance with 'Bella'. It had consisted of the Sirius' twisted cousin picking on her for a brief unhappy period in her first year when her confidence was low, and her school life was miserable enough with the loss of her mother. Luckily, Sirius and James had noticed what was happening one day and put a fast end to it, but Bellatix had always delighted in jeering her for 'wunning to her ickle boyfriends for help' whenever they should pass one another in the halls. The fact that Lucius was pretending her interactions with the Black girl had been pleasant and friendly made her feel unexpected courage with her outrage.

"Oh believe me, I don't miss the days when that girl attended Hogwarts," Embre said coolly with no idea her eyes were almost blazing angrily. "I'm quite glad that her and all of her _friends_ have graduated."

"I can't say I'm surprised to hear that," Narcissa said speaking with obvious distaste. "From someone who associates with my Muggle loving cousin."

"I'm pleasantly surprised at how good a person Sirius is when he was born into a family such as yours Miss Black," Embre remarked heatedly to which Narcissa sniffed snootishly.

"Hey Em," Lily said sidling up to her friend and ignoring the couple before them. "Is everything okay?"

"Fine," Embre said tensely.

Lily turned her gaze on the couple before her. "Hmm, I think I've seen both of you at Hogsmeade. Perhaps you both go to school at Hogwarts?" Her greeting was devoid of any friendliness and Embre felt stronger knowing Lily was there with her too.

"I am currently attending," Narcissa said with a smile worthy of a true ice queen. "You're Muggleborn aren't you. I was very surprised to hear that you were made Head Girl."

Embre felt herself become even angrier if possible from the implication Narcissa had just said to Lily and saw that her friend was flushing suddenly.

"How very like Dumbledore to give such a prestigious position to a Muggleborn," Lucius drawled with his eyes glittering.

"She is one of the most talented witches I know," Embre said in a tone that barely reigned in her anger. "Her becoming Head Girl only proves that a full wizarding heritage isn't what makes a person hard working or good in character. But then I suppose both of you are wonderful examples of the narrow minded bigotry that comes from your ridiculous breeding values!"

"How dare you," Lucius said as his eyes narrowed.

"Is there a problem here?" inquired a soft, yet firm voice. All of them looked to see a young woman walking towards them. She was slim and elegant looking with beautiful sharp features, sleek black hair tied back into a ponytail, and a confident air in her posture.

"Well, well," Lucius remarked with obvious distaste. "Andromeda Black. It has certainly been a long time since you were seen in… the more prestigious social circles that you used to frequent."

Embre couldn't help discreetly staring at the woman she had heard so much about from Sirius. The Black family resemblance was all there on her face and it was quite astonishing to finally meet the infamous woman under such peculiar circumstances.

"Lucius may we leave now? I'm quite unimpressed with the standards of this gallery," Narcissa said coldly while her eyes betrayed the mixed emotion she was feeling at seeing her estranged sister.

"The exit is that way should you wish to leave," Andromeda said in a quiet, controlled tone as she gestured with her hands to the doorway.

"Gladly," Narcissa said turning her nose up slightly.

"Yes I believe it is time to leave," Lucius said narrowing his eyes slightly. "Perhaps we across one another again."

"It will be too soon if we do," Lily replied.

Lucius glared at her and turned without reply with Narcissa to exit the establishment.

Andromeda sighed and closed her eyes as she shook her head. When she opened her eyes she had an apologetic smile on her face.

"I'm terribly sorry for any unpleasantness that may have happened before I noticed all of you. I'm Andromeda Tonks."

"Thank you, but you're not responsible for behavior like that," Lily replied. "Thank you all the same Miss Tonks."

"Please, call me Andy," she replied with a disarming smile.

"It's nice to meet you," Embre said with a smile of her own. "We know your cousin Sirius."

"Really? How nice! And your names are?"

"Lily Evans."

"Embre Lupin."

"I see. Why don't the both of you come to my office for a few minutes for a cup of tea?"

"Sure," Lily said after getting a nod from Embre.

"Wonderful," Andomeda replied. "Just follow me."

--

**Okay, there it is. It will be better in the next chapter I promise!! Also, if Lucius and that whole encounter in the gallery seemed at all out of character, I encourage you guys to let me know.We'll finally get that visit from that moron Jean-Luc!!!! Anyway, happy holidays guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter. It meant a lot to me, I didn't really like it all that much. I am quite happy with how this next one came out, and at long last we will see a bit of our not so favorite Frenchman Jean-Luc! Also I'll be posting this chapter as two parts rather then just the one I originally planned due to the length. Both chapters are set on the same day.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing; which would be okay if I could just own a copy of that elusive seventh book!

Ch 11: Visits Part One

Sirius was starting to wonder what was keeping his cousin so long. He had been waiting in her office for awhile now and he was starting to think either Andy had forgotten him, or someone was making off with a valuable piece of art and his cousin was in the middle of a fast pursuit of the culprit. He toyed with the idea of going to look at the gallery's merchandise, but he knew he would be just as bored if he went out to look at art that he had no particular interest in.

Luckily his cousin took the opportunity to open the door to her office with two familiar Gryffindor girls in tow.

"I ran into some friends of yours who were looking at the Escher's,cousin," Andromeda said as she strode gracefully into the office.

"Hello ladies," Sirius said with a grin.

"Hello Black," Lily said good naturedly.

"Hi," Embre said with a small smile.

"Please have a seat anywhere," Andromeda said gesturing to the furniture in the office.

Embre took in the sight of the small cozy space and loved the decorating style of an elegant antique collection. The desk that took up most of the space was oak that was so polished you could probably be able to see your reflection on the surface. Then there was an exquisite old looking upholstered chair with a mint green fabric on the seat, and a red velvet settee that Sirius was occupying space on.

Embre took a seat beside Sirius leaving Lily to sit on the chair.

"How was your Christmas?" Embre said as her leg accidentally brushed against Sirius'.

"Brilliant," Sirius replied. "I went over to Andy's and she fed me til she was satisfied that I couldn't take any more. Then she gave me an owl as a gift and nagged me for not thinking of getting one sooner."

"You'll need one if you're living on your own," Andromeda said with a long suffering sigh.

"Anyway," Sirius said rolling his eyes. "A merry time was had by all. Especially when Nymphie opened her presents."

"Nymphie?" Lily said.

"My five year old daughter Nymphadora," Andromeda murmured with a smile as she conjured water to boil inside a white bone china tea pot. "Lemon? Sugar? Tea?"

"A little milk please," Lily said.

"Sugar please," Embre said.

Sirius opened his mouth to speak, but Andromeda cut him off , "I already know how you take your tea for Merlin's sake!"

"I was just going to tell them how cute Nymphie was when she let all of her chocolate frogs out of their cases when nobody was looking," Sirius said with an adorable pout.

"Oh yes," Andromeda said dryly. "It was quite fun trying to locate twenty enchanted hopping frogs around my house before they stained the carpet." Even though her tone was wry, there was a brief smile on her mouth.

Andromeda levitated a tray over to her quests and floated cups to the person they belonged to.

"And how was your Christmas girls?" Andromeda inquired.

"It was nice. Embre's family was nice enough to have me stay with them for the holidays," Lily said.

"And you got to see James," Embre added with a mischievious smile.

"Yeah, he won't shut up about it," Sirius muttered, causing Lily to smile in a pleased way.

"James Potter? I havent's seen him since he was a first year," Andromeda said with a laugh sitting on the edge of her desk with her legs crossed at the ankle. "I remember him and Sirius were inseparable by end of first term that year.Much to the family's dismay."

"Yeah," Sirius said smiling fondly. "They weren't too happy that I was the very first Gryffindor in the family either."

"Then were you in Slytherin?" Embre asked Andromeda.

"Yes I was," Andromeda replied. "That is one of the few things I have in common with my family. No one else in the family has been married to a Gryffindor and a Muggleborn wizard before."

"You turned out so differently from coming from a family such as yours, if I'm not being too bold," Lily said.

"No your not," Andromeda assured her with a sad smile.

Sirius cleared his throat for acknowledgment.

"Your not that bad either Black," Lily said patiently. "Just like Em was saying to Malfoy."

Sirius' brows furrowed and he turned to look at Embre.

"When did that happen?"

"We had a runin with Malfoy and your cousin Narcissa in the gallery before Andromeda came to our rescue," Embre said uneasily.

"Are you alright?" Sirius inquired in a voice laced with anger and concern.

"I'm okay," Embre nodded. She took Sirius' hand in hers when he continued to look skeptical. "It reminded me of those times you came to my rescue in my first year."

This made Andromeda suddenly come to a realization that caused her to have a knowing look in her eyes.

Sirius squeezed on Embre's hand once and he calmed down a bit. He then asked her with a small smile, "So, what exactly did you say to that wank anyway?"

"I um, told him that it was a pleasant surprise that you turned out to be such a good person for being born into a family like yours."

Sirius threw his head back as he let out a bark of laughter. "You are amazing," he told her as he chuckled.

Andromeda took in the little exchange quietly. She was entirely positive that her cousin had feelings for Embre and very much hoped they were more than a passing fancy. Goodness knew it was time Sirius had a proper girlfriend and stopped fooling around.

"Why don't you girls stop by our home on New Years Eve?" Andromeda suggested. "In fact why not invite your other friends as well Sirius?"

"What if my mates and I already have other plans?" Sirius inquired.

"Like what cousin? Going to a dingy pub and consuming Ogden's until you cannot see straight?" Andromeda inquired with a challenging smile.

"Course not," Sirius mumbled.

"I would be happy to accept your invitation," Lily said rolling her eyes as Sirius.

"If you like. You needn't spend the whole night at my home," Andromeda said looking pointedly at Sirius. "And what about you Embre, do you think you could stop over?"

"I'm sorry, but I'll be spending the day with my boyfriend," Embre replied keeping her eyes off Sirius who was watching her with a solomn expression.

"Oh," Andromeda said in surprise. "Well the offer still stands if you would just like to drop by."

"You never know, maybe he won't be able to see you. Again," Sirius said indignantly.

Lily glared at Sirius, but Embre kept her gaze off him and spoke to Andromeda.

"Jean-Luc teaches at Durmstrung Academy. It's been difficult to keep in touch," Embre explained.

"He teaches, and at Durmstrung? He must me quite intelligent to have been accepted at a school as prestigious as that," Andromeda remarked trying to sooth the tension in the room.

"_Intelligent my arse_," Sirius thought moodily.

Just then there was a timid knocking at the door and a pale young man poked his head in the doorway.

"Excuse me Andromeda, but there's we have a letter from someone who is interested in possibly purchasing an Escher painting."

"Thank you Silas," I shall be right out," Andromeda said rising from her desk. The younger man disappeared and Andromeda looked at her three guests.

"Unfortunately I have to get back to work. Feel free to look around if you'd like."

"I think maybe I should be getting home," Embre said standing up abruptly and following Andromeda to the door.

"You're probably right," Lily said following suit.

"It was nice meeting both of you," Andromeda told them as they filed out the door ahead of her.

"You too," Embre replied genuinely.

"Thank you Andromeda," Lily called with a wave as she walked out of the gallery.

Andromeda watched the two girls leave and looked back at her cousin.

"That wasn't tasteful," she told Sirius.

"I couldn't help it Andy," Sirius sighed.

"Yes, you could've," Andromeda chastised him. She went to walk out the door, but paused and turned back to her cousin. "She seems like a very nice girl Sirius."

"She's a good person. Both of them are," Sirius agreed nonchalantly.

--

Embre restlessly flipped through her book of memoirs from Furthcross University as she sat quietly in the livingroom. Today was the day. She would finally see Jean-Luc again.

Lily was with James now, but had been sure to make her friend up beautifully, before she leaving. Which left Embre to sit in wait with her brother and her father acting fine. It was in turn making her squeamish. She looked down at her wristwatch and saw she had at least another hour before she needed to leave for her date, but she needed to leave now.

"I'm going now," she announced as she got up from her seat and went in search of her coat and scarf.

"Are you sure love?" her father called as he followed her in from the livingroom. "I thought you didn't have to meet that fo-your boyfriend until later?"

"I know. But it won't hurt if I show up a littled early," Embre remarked as she bundled herself up and turned to her father. "Please dad?"

"Alright sweetie," Mr. Lupin conceded with a sigh. "You'll be bringing him back to meet your brother and me?"

"I will dad," Embre assured him with a kiss on the cheek.

"How late will you be out before you're back?"

"We should be done with lunch around three," Embre replied.

"Perhaps I should take you," Mr. Lupin suggested.

"I'll be fine walking dad. I want to so I can clear my head," Embre replied softly.

"I wish your brother had taught you the Partronus charm," Mr. Lupin said with a furrowed brow.

"I still can," Remus said coming to join them. "It should only take a few hours if you're really good at it. If not, well we have all break."

"Funny," Embre replied. "But I doubt I'll need to use the Patronus charm on my date. I can simply flag down one of those Muggle cars and see if anyone will give me a ride."

"See that you do," Mr. Lupin said briskly before kissing his daughter on the forhead. "Be careful."

"I will dad," Embre told him pariently.

"Have fun Em," Remus told her seriously.

"Thank you," Embre said giving him hug before walking out the front door.

Embre walked away from her home and headed into downtown London all the while being greeted by Muggles who wished her a Happy New Year. She read the instructions in a letter from Jean-Luc again and knew she was going the right way as she navigated her route. She finally came to the front of an old abandoned store in the middle of an active street. The address was right so she stood against the wall beside it and waited.

She checked her watch once more and saw she had at least fifteen minutes left. She looked at the letter once more. It said he would be taking a portkey that would take him to a location that was safe away from Muggle eyes. Then they would go to a little restaurant that had been recommended to him for it's charming interior and they would go from there.

Embre was trying to muster some excitement at the prospect of being able to see her boyfriend, but all she felt was anxiety and apprehension. Surely that wasn't what you were supposed to feel when you were reunited with your boyfriend?

She closed her eyes and let her head fall back against the wall to invite the cool air around her to refresh her. She thought about Sirius and what he had said to her at the gallery. It bothered her, even though she knew she should have expected he would act protective. She wished she could feel half as much excitement now as she could at the prospect of going to see her him and the Marauders.

"Embre! Mon amour!"

Embre opened her eyes and turned to see Jean-Luc coming towards her from down the street. He was walking towards her in his usual easy, non-rushed manner. His sandy blond hair was cut in a more adult style than the last time she had seen him and he still vaguely reminded her of the Muggle actor Robert Redford as she looked at his boyishly attractive face. She also noticed that he was wearing robes and an expensive wizard tialored suit, which made him appear much older. But there was no denying it was him with his soft features and, hazel eyes.

She finally found her feet and walked to meet him so they could embrace.

"Mon cherie, I missed you terribly," Jean-Luc murmured into her hair.

"I missed you too," Embre told him with a smile. It was true. She had missed her aqcuaintances from her stay in France and it was very nice to be reunited with one of them. She was relieved that she had started to feel something good as she looked on at her boyfriend.

"Vraiment?" Jean-Luc smiled happily as leaned down and captured her mouth.

Embre squirmed as Jean-Luc tried to pull her closer, which he mistook for passion. It didn't feel right for him to touch her that way. In fact it was making her feel sick as she struggled to push him off. At last he relented, looking at her with a curious expression on his face.

"Is anything the matter?" he inquired.

"No," Embre lied. "It's just I wanted to go inside first.'

"Oohlala how inconsiderate of moi! Come along ma puce," he remarked offering his arm.

Embre took his arm and allowed him to lead her inside the abandoned shop that turned out to be a nice restaurant beyond the glamour placed on the glass windows on the outside. They were then met by a polite server who seated them at a table by the window. Embre studied her menu to avoid starting conversation, and when their orders had been taken, she studied her surroundings.

Despite the small intimate space inside the restaurant the furnishings were quite lavish with expensive rugs decorating the stone floor. The tables were made of fine shining wood that had intricate carvings on the surface. Embre supposed that the décor was supposed to make one feel like you could still have the finest despite the location and the small spacing, but it was having an off putting affect on her, like it was all too much, but why shouldn't she want to eat somewhere nice on her date?

Embre listened from the first course to the last while Jean-Luc spoke to her off life in the U.S.S.R and what teaching was like.

"C'est superb! J'adore le teaching. It is so rewarding. Certainment due to the young men there. So hard working and driven," Jean-Luc remarked with a passion as he spoke about his career.

"I'm really happy for you Jean-Luc," Embre told him sincerely as she took a bit of her peach sorbet. "I hope I'm as enthusiastic about my job some day."

"Ah, are you still pursuing a career avec les animals?" Jean'Luc said.

"Yes. I love animals still more then ever," Embre replied.

"C'est tu passion."

"Oui," Embre grinned. "J'adore les animals."

"Would you ever consider teaching?"

"Reaching wouldn't be the most horrible thing to do," Embre replied as their dishes were cleared away. "But I would prefer healing animals to teaching about them."

"Not even if you could teach at your Hogwarts?" Jean-Luc asked her.

"No I don't think so. Besides we've already got a good professor who teaches Care of Magical Animals. In fact he said that when we get back to school he'll show us a unicorn," Embre said.

Jean-Luc smiled at her and reached across the table to place his hand on hers.

"That is what I enjoy about you, so enthusiastic. So, special," Jean-Luc said softly as he kissed her hand lightly.

Embre smiled sadly at the man across from her and waited for the check to come.

--

After leaving the restaurant, the pair did some light sight seeing around London. Other than receiving strange looks because of Jean-Luc's attire, they had a nice time together. Embre really did enjoy being with him and speaking about France, but their dynamics had definitely changed. Everytime Jean-Luc would attempt to be affectionate like take kiss her, or whisper something intimate to her, she would feel queasy.

"I ave ad a wonderful time today," Jean-Luc said as they strolled down a sidestreet. "It was magnifique to see you."

"I liked seeing you too," Embre told him. It really had been good to see him and to speak about France and Beauxbatons with as a friend, but nothing more.

He stopped their walking and held her hands in his. "I ave a confession to make," he told her guardedly. "I will not be able to meet your family today. I must be catching the Portkey soon."

"You do? But you told me that you would have all day," Embre said in a perplexed tone of voice.

"I know, I know," Jean-Luc sighed. "I should ave told you, but I did not want to trouble you ma puce. You must tell your family I really am tres delolee."

She knew she should be angry by this, but she didn't feel that way for some odd reason. He just looked so sincerely remorseful.

"I know that I sent your present days ago," he murmured reaching into his pockets. "But, I brought you something else."

He then handed held her hand in his and placed a rectangular box into her hand.

"Jean-Luc, I can't accept this," Embre protested.

"Please ma cherie, it is the least I can do," he told her with a soft smile. "You are the first familiar face I have seen ever since I went to Durmstrung. This visit meant more to me then you can know."

Embre couldn't meet his eyes because of the tears burning in them. She let him lift her face and give her one lingering kiss on the mouth that she forced herself to respond to.

"Embre," Jean-Luc whispered. "I must go now to some place where I can travel without the Muggles seeing me. I will think of you often. For now, au revoir cherie."

With that he smiled sadly at her once more before turning and walking off down the street. Leaving Embre to stare after him sadly.

When he was gone from her sight she realized tears had fallen down her face. She leaned against the wall of a building behind her.

She stared at his present, and sighed. Her first relationship was over. She had felt nothing that a person should for romantically for another. She knew it was foolish of her to not end it for both of them when she had been given the chance, but how could she after what he had said to her?

As she stood by herself, she wondered how she was going to break up with Jean-Luc. She wouldn't do it by owl, that seemed too impersonal. It would be difficult to see him again soon if Durmstrung's strict policies towards new professors. But then, it would be difficult to see him knowing how his feelings hadn't changed, though hers were much altered.

--

**The next installment is to come soon!**

I just wanted to casually mention(ahem) that I am now posting a story in the category of POTC which is called 'Open Seas and Locked Hearts'(I suck at naming fics I know!). It will be centered around James Norrington and an OC character. If any of you are interested in that kind of story please take a look at it. I would really appreciate it(insert puppy dog eyes). Lol ;p


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: This chapter is the second part of Ch 11. If you have not read that chapter yet go back and read that one. This chapter will make more sense and you'll get to read about Jean-Luc's visit**!

Ch 12: Visits Part Two

That night Embre ended up going along with the Marauders and Lily to the Tonks home. There they mingled kept mostly to themselves as everyone else there was at least ten years older then them, but they managed to find things to talk about amongst themselves while they bided their time.

"So the French tosser never showed up," Remus muttered before taking another sip of his buttereer.

"He's a right git," Sirius growled. "It's bad enough he's dating Embre, and then sayin he'll come over to meet you and your dad then, 'oopsy, gotta go back to school'. What an wank."

"Hey maybe the French guy doesn't exist," Peter suggested munching on a crisp.

"How d'ya figure?" James asked.

"Well, we've never seen him and he keeps mysteriously being able to show up. Maybe Embre made a up a boyfriend, I mean dosen't tell their family at one point that they're seeing someone who isn't real?"

The other three stared at their friend in stunned silence for a moment, as they usually did when Peter told them something really out there; which was a lot.

"Well, I for one don't think my sister is quite desperate enough to make an imaginary boyfriend," Remus said carefully as laughter threatened to escape him.

"Besides," James remarked. "Do you think that Em would send herslef owls all the way from the U.S.S.R?"

"And hopefully if she made up her own boyfriend he wouldn't be some nancy boy Frenchman," Sirius said brusquely. "I mean what girl would date a French man if they could help it?"

"French girls are hot though," Peter protested.

"That's different Wormtail," James said rolling his eyes.

"You do realize that most French women don't shave," Remus pointed out.

"They don't shave?" Sirius said incredulously,with a mind boggled expression.

"Wait, so you mean their leg hair…." James said in horror.

"I'm afraid so Prongs," Remus said solomnly.

"Oh that is just foul," Sirius said wrinkling his nose.

"I think I'm going to heave," James said placing a hand on his abdomen. He looked at Remus as another terrible thought struck him. "Moony?"

"Yes James?" Remus encouraged him innocently.

"Does that mean that underneath their…" James said gesturing nonspecifically in the air.

"Your not inarticulately saying what I think your trying to say are you?" Remus inquired.

"Their, um, underarms?"

"Oh..oh!" the other three shouted as terrifying visions occupied their minds.

"You know, thank gods I have a gorgeous English girlfriend," James said gratefully as he looked across the room at Lily.

"How do you know she shaves? Have you ever seen her pantsless?" Sirius quipped. "Or shirtless?"  
"No, but I'm sure she does. That would just be unnatural," James replied darting his eyes back over the red head of his affections.

"Either way you're so whipped you won't care," Sirius muttered. He pulled his pocket watch out of his jean pocket and glanced at the face. "Past ten thirty mates. Let's sod off. My Andy try to hold us any longer."

"At last our inebriated evening commences," Remus said dryly.

"Or at least it will as soon as I bid my dear cousin goodnight," Sirius said with a wink as he sought out his cousin in the kitchen. Sure enough Andromeda was there bringing out a fresh batch of brie from the oven.

"Are you and your friends still here?" Andromeda asked him with an amused smile.

"Yeah well I wanted to see Nymphie but since Ted told me of your ridiculous rule about her going to bed at eight I guess I missed the train," Sirius shot back humorously.

"I must seem such an ogre," Andromeda laughed giving her cousin a sound hug. "Don't get into too much trouble at school Sirius."

"I never do Andy," he grinned at his relative. He broke the embrace and stared down at her. "I'll just go step into your hearth now."  
"You mean you were planning on getting around by Flooing?" Andromeda said in surprise.

"Well yeah," Sirius said.

"Have you forgotten the Ministry always shuts down the Floo Network after ten on New Years to avoid mishaps with people trying to travel drunk?"

"Oh bollocks."

--

"Are we there yet?" Peter whined as his friends and him trudged slowly through London in the cold night.

"We would be if we'd just taknen Ted up on his offer to drive us, but someone insisted we could share a cab," Sirius muttered.

"I said I was sorry Black," Lily replied patiently. "I assumed you guys might be carrying a little Muggle currency like I was."

"It's alright. You didn't know," Embre said.

"Sorry Evans," Sirius replied. "I'm just a little pissed that my toes are going numb, we can't move any faster, and Wormtail I swear if you ask that question one more time I'll be tempted to kick your arse."

"Stop acting like a arse Padfoot," James sighed removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes.

"Bite me Prongs."

"Bugger off."

"Kiss my-"

"Look," Embre said as her patience wore thin. "All of you can apparate so can't someone just hold onto me and take me along?"

"That would be too risky," Remus said shaking his head. "We're all so new at apparating ourselves we might do something wrong and have to get you to St. Mungo's for leaving a limb behind."

"I'm sorry," Embre said remorsefully. "If it weren't for me all of you could have gotten back by now."

"Don't worry Em, Peter didn't pass his test," James remarked. "He could no more apparate then you right now."

"This sucks," Peter said rubbing his hands together.

"He'll ace all of his N.E.W.T.s for sure," Lily muttered.

Suddenly Sirius stopped in his tracks. "Of course why didn't I think of it before? We can take the Knight Bus!"

"Come again Padfoot?" Remus said with confusion.

"Last year when I left the the purgatory that is my family's home I was lugging all my stuff down the streets, and fooling around with my wand-oh get your minds out of the gutter! Anyway, I was waving my wnad around when suddenly this bus came charging down the street. Turns out it''s called the Knight Bus and it'll take stranded magical people wherever they want," Sirius explained.

"And you're sure it will pick us up, that it's reliable?" Remus inquired.

"Let's find out shall we?" James said removing his wand from inside his cloak. He held it up in the air and all of them waited.

They didn't have to wait more then a few seconds before a triple decker bus suddenly appeared coming towards them down the street. It was quite spectaculat to behold with it's vibrant purple color and the sheer size as it came to a stop in front of them all.

The door opened near the front and a young rather scruffy looking man with a thickly stubbled face.

"Ello. This ere's the Knight Bus. Mergency transport fer the stranded witch er wizard. M'name's Mundungus Fletcher. L'be yer cunductor this evenin," the young man said. "That'll be leven sickles per passnger."

"Wow," was all Peter uttered as everyone else was paying their fee.

The interior was pretty simple save for the chandelier hanging from the ceiling and the beds lined up on two sides.

"Y'er the only uns on t'night," Mundungus said as he scratched his head.

"No really?" Sirius inquired with sarcastic enthusiasm as he surveyed the empty beds.

"S'true," Mundungus remarked. "Ave a seat everyone. Don be shy."

"Do people sleep here then?" Embre inquired sitting on a bed closest to the cab on the left side.

"Yep," Mundungus yawned. "Where you lot headed?"

"The Leaky Cauldron," Remus replied examining his surroundings carefully.

"Well c'mon then. Everyone take a seat." The conductor replied boredly.

James sat at the back so he and Lily could sit away from the others, but Peter plopped down next to him without a clue. Lily shrugged at her boyfriend and walked up front and took a seat beside Embre. Remus and Sirius occupied the bed opposite the two girls.

"Hey Padfoot! Did you plan this just to get Remus into bed with you?" James joked.

"Your not funny," Remus told James with a glare as Sirius waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"How ya doin Ern?" Mundungus called to the ancient white haired driver.

"Hmm. New driver mate?" Sirius asked.

"Dunno," Mundungus shrugged . "Started two mons ago. Take er away Ern."

The bus instantly accelerated at an alaemingly quick speed that caused all of the passengers to shout in alarm as the beds swayed dangerously. Then as suddenly as it had started, the bus came to such an abrupt stop that the four sitting in front were tossed against the barrier that seperated the driver from the rest of the bus.

"Muggle vehicle broke down," Mundungus observed peering out the window.

"Oh oww," Sirius winced getting up from his position on top of Remus. "Sorry mate," he said extending his arm to help his friend up.

"Gods, how much do you weigh?" Remus groaned brushing himself off.

"Why? Do you think I need to slim down?" Sirius inquired patting his stomach.

"Oh why oh why did we listen to you and get on this bus?" Lily wondered as she staggered to her feet.

"We were freezing and desperate," Embre supplied as they began moving again.

"Very desperate," Remus added feeling his stomach lurch.

"Please don't get sick on me," Sirius said squemishly.

"It's your fault if I do," Remus muttered.

"There was a different driver last time!" Sirius shouted. "Oh hell, we're almost there."

"How is that bad?" James called from the back of the bus.

The bus jerked to a halt, throwing all of them onto the floor with a thud.

"That's why," Sirius said a muffled voice as his face was pressed against the barrier.

"At least we finally made it," Lily conceded as she got to her feet.

"And we aren't freezing our arses off," James added.

"And my ribs are only minorly bruised," Remus said wryly.

--

In Sirius' room at the Leaky Cauldron, Embre carefully looked over her appearance as she combed out her hair. She had her make up off and was now wearing her blue pajama bottoms and the t-shirt of a narwhale her dad had bought for her from a convention trip to Alaska.

"Oh gods, this shirt makes me look like I'm five years old," Embre grimaced.

Her reflection rolled her eyes at her. "Well standing here in front of the mirror certainly won't change it so you might as well move along."

"You're a big help," Embre replied as she gathered her toiletries into her traveling bag.

Only Sirius, James, and Lily were in the room as as Embre emerged from the bathroom since Remus and Peter had volunteered to get some alcohol from the barkeep downstairs.

"Your turn Lily," she said with her bag clutched over her chest to block the image of the narwhale on her shirt.

"Thanks," Lily said heading into the bathroom with her supplies.

Embre then went to make her space for herself on the floor. As she unrolled her sleeping bag she had no idea that Sirius was enjoying the sight of her in her quirky pjs and with her face natural. She had no idea just how beautiful she was.

Embre looked up and locked eyes with Sirius.

"Nice pajamas," Sirius told her in a way that had her blushing.

"What are you sleeping in?" Embre asked him.

"I reckon it involves flannel and reindeer," James teased as he set up across the room.

"Not exactly," Sirius smirked. He studied Embre for a moment and ventured to ask, "Wanna see what I'm wearing?"

"Okay," Embre said settling down on her sleeping bag.

Sirius smiled softly at her and to her amazement, pulled his shirt over his head. He tossed the garment on the floor to give Embre a clear view of the firm muscles he had gained from playing quidditch. His arms were long and sinewy with a slight bulge in the biceps, and his chest had a healthy lean definition that spread to his abdomen.

Embre couldn't help watching in captivation as he stared back at her with his eyes flashing in the light of the burning fire as he slowly undid his belt and slid his pants off. He stood unabashedly in only a pair of navy blue boxers as his sturdy legs were displayed.

Embre could not tear her eyes away from the sight of Sirius' beautiful figure, feeling as if she was burning up. And his eyes never left her face taking in her expressions as they flitted across her face.

"Oy put a shirt on," James complained. "There are children present!"

"You're so observant Prongs," Sirius said turning to his friend with a mocking grin. "No wonder Dumbledore made you Head Boy."

"Sod off," James joked throwing a pillow at his best friend.

"Lightweight," Sirius shot back, and was rewarded by having a red t-shirt tossed in his face.

The door then opened as Remus came in holding a bottle of Ogden's finest and a bottle of wine, while Peter brought a few sticks and a bag of marshmallows.

"For unlimited toasting," Remus grinned setting the supplied on the desk near the window.

"Brill," James murmured.

Everyone proceded to change in the bathroom and at last the group gathered around the hearth and began distributing alcohol. Remus transigured six glasses while Sirius poured some Ogden's into each one.

"To our last year together at school," James said taking up a glass and raising it.

"And our future in the real world," Lily added.

Everybody raised their glasses and tossed their drink back. Embre barely manged to get hers down while Lily began coughing and her eyes watered.

"Alright?" James said patting her on the back.

"I think I'll try some of that wine," Lily remarked hoarsely.

"Coming right up," James said pouring some of the white wine for her as Sirius made a motion like a whip being cracked.

"Everyone else ready for another one?" Sirius said refilling glasses automatically.

"To corrupting the Head Girl," Sirius grinned cheekily at Lily.

Everyone threw back their drinks again. Embre thought it still burned, but it made her feel nice and warm afterwards. The Peter then ripped open the bag of marshmallows and they all started roasting them on sticks.

"Mmm," Lily said finishing off one of her toasted confections. She looked at James coyly and offering her sticky hand out to him.

James grinned and took her hand and playfully licked it.

"Ewwwww!" everyone else protested.

"Please, don't do that ever again," Remus begged as he shuddered.

"Being smashed is not excuse to be graphic in front of the children," Sirius said chastisingly while covering the eyes of Remus and Peter. Remus lifted his hand to smack his friend's, but hit himself hard in the face when Sirius suddenly removed his hand.

"Ow!"

"That's what you get for trying to strike an innocent do gooder," Sirius smirked at his drunk friend.

"Hey Embre, can I ask you something?" Peter inquired as he swayed in his seat.

"Er, alright," Embre said unsurely as she downed another shot.

"Want me to kiss you at midnight since your boyfriend's not here?" Peter said hiccuping and then breaking into giggles.

"N-no," Embre remarked with confusion clearly written on her face.

"That's my sister you prat," Remus said accusingly.

"Besides I thought you said she made that git up," Sirius said smugly. He looked over at James and shrieked when he saw that Lily and him weren't waiting until midnight to get their snogging on. "Think happy thoughts! Think happy thoughts dammit!"

"Besides Peter, my boyfriend already gave me a kiss for the New Year," Embre muttered glumly as the alcohol loosened her tongue.

"He kissed you," Remus said tensely. "I'll so kill him."

"_I'll kick his arse before you kill him_," Sirius thought pouring another drink for himself and for Remus. With any luck more Odgen's would do the job of blocking out the image of Embre kissing some French pervert.

--

The part about French people not shaving is largely credited to my awesome sister who also works as my editor. I don't pay her enough. We did not mean to offend any French people, or friends of the French. Seriously I've seen Chocolat and it was good.

Also, the bit about the Knight Bus was from PoA film more so then the book. I felt like making a more hazradous bus ride like the one Harry had in the movie because honestly it's funnier!

You guys all have an awesome time on New Years Eve. I'll see everyone in the year 2007!


	13. Chapter 13

I'm sorry this update is much later then usual. I have no excuse for my laziness, but my computer went wonky and was making problems for typing. Again, I'm very sorry and I will strive to make the next update quicker. Also, if anyone get's two notices that I updated for chapter 13 I am really sorry, but there was an error I realized I didn't correct that drove me crazy so I deleted the chapter and then re-uploaded it.

I also wanted to add that in case anyone's wondering when Em and Sirius are finally going to get together it will take a few more chapters but it is coming! There isn't really any fluff this chapter, it's mostly humor that I just felt like writing. Hopefully there's a point in it somewhere.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Not even my muse, she's leased out to me.

Ch 13: Never a Dull Moment

The students returned to Hogwarts Sunday the fourth of January. By the afternoon most everyone had grudgingly gotten used to being back at the school and were going about their normal activities.

Embre was glad to be back at school again, but of course was sorry to have left her father by himself once more. But that didn't stop her from being happy to be returning to the place where she could do so many fun things like Quidditch practice, talking with Hagrid, and of course having private conversations with Lily in the Head Girl's room where no one would hear what they were talking about.

"It must me wonderful having your room back after sleeping in my cramped little room all holiday," Embre told Lily as the two unpacked clothing together.

"Well as much as I liked our sleepover I have to say nothing can beat this bed," Lily said lovingly as she sat on her queen size mahogany bed. Both girls giggled and continued to work until everything was put away.

"We are definitely having another sleepover soon too," Lily remarked.

"That will be fun; especially at the end of a stressful week," Embre sighed in relief as she sat on the edge of the bed.

Lily took a seat next to her and played crossed one leg over the other.

"All sorted. I'm glad we're back. I have to patrol tonight, but then James and I will probably study a little, and aren't you ever going to tell me what happened over the holidays?" Lily blurted finally.

"What did happen over the holiday?" Embre said in bewilderment.

"Oh come on Em," Lily said. "About Jean-Luc. You haven't told me at all how it went and I just couldn't help wondering what happened."

"Oh that," Embre said smiling in spite of herself. "Well, he took me a to a fancy restaurant in London and we saw some sights like Buckingham Palace and Piccadilly Square, but all in all it's over between us."

"Are you okay?" Lily asked in concern.

"I am now," Embre assured her.

"Well why didn't you tell me sooner?" Lily inquired.

"Because I didn't want to dampen the holiday by mentioning I'd decided to break things off with him. I thought you might worry or something."

"Of course I would worry," Lily laughed taking her friend's hand in hers. "That's what best friends do."

"Thanks," Embre said. "But I'm okay. I realized that what was between Jean-Luc and I was meant for France, but nothing more is going to come of it. I can't make myself feel how I used to for him."

"It happens," Lily nodded in understanding. "How did he take it?"

"Err, well….I didn't actually tell him," Embre mumbled with her head down.

"Why not?" Lily asked her confused.

"I just couldn't Lily," Embre sighed standing up. "He enjoyed himself a lot and he was being so nice. I couldn't do it then."

"You'll have to some time," Lily said solemnly. "It's better to let him know then to lie to him."

"You're right," Embre agreed. "The only problem is I can't break up with him by letter. He deserves better then that, and therefore I have to get him to come for another visit."

"I'm sure he'll visit again if you ask him," Lily said.

"Yes but when? He's always going on in his letters about how 'tres difficile' it is to get leave. For all I know I may end up waiting until the end of the school year to see him!" Embre groaned. "I swear I am never getting into a long distance relationship with someone who decides to take a job in a fascist school with ridiculous policies ever again!"

"Yes, your right," Lily said nodding seriously in agreement. "I expect it would be better to stick to flings."

"Thanks for helping Lil," Embre laughed tossing a pillow at her friend.

"I'm Head Girl, that's my job," Lily giggled.

--

Embre and Lily were eating their dinner later on that first day back when the Marauders minus Remus came to sit down with them.

"Good day back girls?" Sirius asked taking a spot next to Embre.

"It was alright," Embre replied. She took a sip of her pumpkin juice and added. "I had DADA today and I didn't do so good."

"What? But that class is easy," Sirius remarked.

"So I've been told," Embre said with a wry smile at Sirius. When she looked at him she saw he was giving her a considering gaze. She broke eye contact and pretended to grow interested in her meal again. It was still hard for her to look at Sirius so soon after having seen nearly all of his athletic body revealed during the holidays. The memory left her feeling flustered and secretly wishing for another viewing.

"Where's Remus?" Lily asked noticing the Marauders were short one.

"He's still looking for a book in the library I expect," James said shooting Sirius and Peter a look that communicated something else.

"He'll be here to eat soon I reckon," Sirius said noticing Lily and Embre's unsure looks.

As the group ate the House elf made Shepherd's pie, Embre listened to her friends talking about their first day back, and complaining about all the homework they received.

"Hello everyone," Remus greeted them all politely when he finally arrived as he sat down to his dinner.

"You find that book you wanted?" Peter inquired of his friend.

"Yes I did," Remus told him.

"Did you go by the Muggle technology section?" Sirius asked his friend intently.

"I didn't," Remus said. "Why?"

"No reason," Sirius said casually as he stood up.

"That reminds me," Embre thought. "I have to see if they got anything new in the library in the Magical creatures section. Later that day Embre came back from her stop at the library with no progress in her search for information. She'd been looking all year for something to help her learn more about Fluffy's breed. She'd perused every book in the Hogwart's library she could get her hands on, and the many from Flourish and Blotts with no results.

With her determination for knowledge, she had finally been driven to breaking the rules for information.

She found herself walking into a dorm room she knew very well and pausing as she became unsure of herself.

She saw that Peter was napping in his bed while Sirius was reading a book. No one else was there, which was a good thing because she was sure if Remus were to find out about what she wanted to do he would disapprove.

It was evident as she approached him, that Sirius was concentrating deeply on his book from the way his brows were furrowed. He was so engrossed that when she cleared her throat in front of him, he became very startled.

"Bloody hell!" he exclaimed dropping his book in the process. He winced and looked over at Peter who was luckily still fast asleep. "Thank gods, or he'd have kept bothering me to do something."

He sighed and looked up at Embre.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Embre said.

"I wasn't scared," Sirius scoffed. "Just surprised is all."

"Mmhmm," Embre nodded. "What are you reading?" She could have kicked herself for not coming out and asking him what she wanted to, but she was still unsure of herself.

"Oh this," Sirius said reaching for the book that had fallen on the floor. "Just a book about Muggle transportation. It's got some good stuff about motorbikes in here."

"Motorbikes? That sounds familiar," Embre said.

"Here," Sirius said opening the book to a marked page. He handed it to her and let her see the page filled with moving pictures of motorcycles being driven on roads.

"I'm getting one when I get out of school," he said as Embre took a seat while still examining the contents before her.

"Do you know how to drive them?" Embre said curiously.

"I think I have the general idea, but it should be easy once I find a way to enchant one to fly."

"It's interesting," Embre said handing the book back.

"You should go for a ride with me once I get one," Sirius said.

"I hope so," Embre said with a smile.

"Is there something you came up here for?" Sirius inquired after she said nothing else.

"Yes there is," Embre said uneasily. "I need your help."

"Everything alright?" Sirius asked her with mild concern.

"Yes, nothing's wrong," Embre said quickly. "It's just...I wanted to ask if you would be willing to..."

"What?"

"Help me take a book out of the restricted section?" Embre managed.

"You want to..wow Em. Who knew you were so devious," he laughed lightly.

"I know it's wrong..."

"Embre, it's not that bad. I've been doing it since third year," Sirius told her with a shrug.

"I thought you might have," Embre said. "I would do it on my own, but I have no idea how."

"You will after tonight," Sirius said with a mischievous sparkle in his eyes.

"You want to do it tonight?" Embre said in surprise.

"Why not? It's just what I need to jump back into my wicked disobedient ways," Sirius said with an excited grin. "You up for it?"

"Looks like it," Embre said with a weak smile.

"Brill. I'll meet you in the Common Room after ten. Everyone's usually asleep by then," Sirius told her.

"Thank you," Embre said appreciatively. "I'll be waiting."

She stood up and made to leave the room.

"Hey Em?"

"Yes?" she said turning back towards him.

"What kind of book are you planning to liberate?" Sirius asked her with a questioning look.

Instead of answering Embre merely smiled in a way that completely astonished him, before leaving without a word.

If he had considered not helping her, all she would've had to do was show him that beautiful smile and he would have been at her mercy. Though she was so sweet she would probably never think to do that.

--

"There you are my whipped little stag," Sirius said cheerfully as he located James on the Marauder's map. He pointed his wand at the piece of parchment. "Mischief managed," he said folding up the paper and tucking it into his pocket.

He was just starting off on James trail when he heard a voice calling behind him.

"Siriuuus! Oh Sirius wait up!" a female voice called.

He turned to see a petite blond running towards him.

"Oh hey Laura," Sirius mumbled.

"It's Lana," the girl said as she stopped next to him.

"Sorry, it's been awhile since I talked to you," Sirius said running a hand through his hair feeling awkward.

"That's okay, I mean we only had that one date in fourth year," Lana said with a tinkling laugh.

"_That was a date? We just snogged a bit after Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup that_ _year_," Sirius thought desperately wanting to leave now.

"I just thought you'd like to get to know me now that we've had some time apart. I was thinking at the end of the month when the meteor shower's supposed to happen. We could make a romantic picnic out of it!" Lana said excitedly.

"Whoa Bessie!" Sirius protested putting his hands up defensively.

"My name's not Bessie I told you its Lana," the girl said indulgently.

"_No wonder I never asked you out. You're dense as my Potions textbook_," Sirius thought.

"Oy Padfoot!" the voice of James Potter called from down the hallway.

"Prongsie!" Sirius called happily as he sprinted as fast as he could to his friend.

"Wow, you sure wanted to see me bad if you ran," James remarked humorously.

"Don't flatter yourself Potter. Bloody hell, I sounded a lot like Evans just then didn't I? Anyway, is the cloak in your room?" Sirius said.

"Yeah. In my trunk. Who's your friend?"

"I'm Lana."

"_What the hell_?" Sirius mentally shouted as he noticed the girl beside him.

"So are you taking me out of what?" Lana asked Sirius pointedly.

"Whoa Sirius, is this your new lady?" James said innocently.

"He was just about to accept my invitation to see the meteor shower at the end of the month," Lana said feeling put out for being interrupted.

"How...cute," James said biting back laughter. "I just asked Lily to go see it with me. Sirius I had no idea you were such a closet romantic. Usually your idea of a date is a quick snogging session. You must really like Laura."

"Lana!" the girl in question protested.

"I hate you," Sirius told James.

"Siriuuus!" Lana said persistently.

"Look," Sirius said gritting his teeth. "I am not, I repeat, not, taking you out now or ever. Right?"

"But why?" Lana said in a dramatic desolate voice. "I'm a really nice person. Why won't you give me a chance?"

"Honestly, I think your off your rocker," Sirius stated.

"Well what do you know!" Lana screeched angrily. "Your just an idiot! Especially if that time we had together means nothing to you!"

"She really is off her rocker," James murmured as the girl stalked off. "You know how to pick em mate."

"You know sometimes I really want to kick your arse. I should have told you to bugger off when you asked if you could sit in my compartment on the train first year," Sirius said in exasperation.

"Actually, you were the one who asked if you could join me," James pointed out smugly.

"Damn."

"What do you want the cloak for anyway?" James inquired.

"Why? Are you going insane because you know you want to revert to your old Marauder ways, but you can't since you're whipped?" Sirius said mockingly.

"Not really. I'm just mildly curious as to what stupid stunt your planning to pull when we're just back from holiday," James said with a shrug.

"What did you two do now?" Remus called as he turned a corner and his friends came into view.

"Why must you always assume we're up to something naughty when my friend and I are just standing here having light hearted conversation?" Sirius said with a sigh.

"Because I heard someone shriek not a moment ago and you two are in the spot where it came from," Remus replied crossing his arms over his chest.

"Do you want to tell him or should I?" James said gleefully.

"I just turned down some girl and she went sixes and sevens," Sirius shrugged. "I guess I really am too attractive for my own good."

"Aww, but she was so cute wanting you to go to watch a meteor shower with her," James said sarcastically.

"Shut it git."

"There's going to be a meteor shower? When?" Remus said with interest.

"I think it's the twenty third," James said unsure.

"Hey wolf boy, you should ask a girl to see it with you," Sirius said as he was struck by inspiration.

"I don't think so," Remus scoffed.

"Come on Remus. You've been in dating celibacy for your entire life. This would be the perfect opportunity for you to woo a girl, Sirius said enthusiastically.

"I highly doubt I can have much success 'wooing' a girl," Remus stated.

"But that's why this is so brill! If _you,_ took some girl to see a bunch of falling stars, all you would have to do is talk like your giving a lecture on astronomy and said date would interpret that as you being romantic rather than incompetent in dating. There would be guaranteed snogs and cuddles before the end of the night!" Sirius explained.

"Look," Remus said patiently. "I know you're trying to help, but just don't."

"Remus..." James began.

"I said don't," Remus said before departing to leave his friends looking after him.

"He really pisses me off when he does that," Sirius muttered.

"I know what you mean," James agreed. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"We set him up with a girl anyway?"

"Yeah that's it."

--

It was late as Embre walked quickly in the direction of the Common Room. She hadn't intended to be out late, but she had wanted to send her latest letter to Jean-Luc straight away knowing how long it would take awhile to reach him so she had taken a hasty trip to the owlery.

She was just coming to the corridor where the staircases were located when she heard footsteps behind her. She had just broken into a run for fear it was a teacher, when she heard someone laughing behind her.

"Em hang on! S'only me," Sirius called behind her.

"Sirius?" Embre said stopping in her tracks. She turned around to look for her friend, but didn't see him anywhere.

"Where are you?" she said taking a few steps forward. She gasped when a pair of arms came to wrap around her waist from behind and hold her against a hard body.

"S-Sir?" she said.

"Uh-huh," he said near her ear.

"How- how are you doing that," she said turning and again seeing nothing behind her. She felt herself being released and turned around. Out of nowhere Sirius appeared as he pulled some sort of cloak off to reveal his form.

"Like it?" Sirius said waving the cloak before his body like a matador, causing it to disappear every time the cloak passed in front of him. "It belongs to James. It's an invisibility cloak.

"Really?" Embre said reaching out to touch the light soft material of the cloak. She laughed as Sirius draped the cloak over his body to leave only his head seemingly floating in the air. "I can't even begin to imagine all the mischief this cloak must have been used for or how many times the four of you must have used this over the years."

"Oh yes, we managed some mischief alright. Good times," Sirius said with a dreamy smile. "Ready to break some rules Em?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Embre said with a weak laugh. "I still don't feel good about this."

"Well you know what they say," Sirius grinned. "Practice makes perfect. You just have to get used to blatantly disregarding the rules."

"I don't think that's possible. I didn't get a head start like you," Embre laughed.

"That's alright Em, you're not meant to be a bad girl," Sirius said. "That would be unsettling."

"I wouldn't have you any other way too," Embre said with a small smile.

"Well it's tough always having to be a badass, but it's a burden I'm willing to bare. I mean James sure as hell couldn't fill that role."

"Is that how everyone sees you?" Embre inquired.

"I sure as hell hope so. I've been working my arse of to give off that vibe," Sirius said with a lopsided grin.

"Sorry, I've never seen you that way," Embre said.

Sirius quirked a brow. "How do you see me?"

They were interrupted when a voice quite near to them spoke.

"Who's that there! Who's out of bed!" Argus Filch called as he approached the pair.

"Shite!" Sirius muttered. He threw the cloak over him and Embre. He then dragged her over to a wall where he held her against him.

"Come on, come out now while I'm still feeling nice about it," Filch said crossly as he came closer to where the two teenagers were hiding.

Embre held her breath and felt Sirius' arms tense around her. They were cornered now. They had no chance of getting away if Filch came any closer.

"Meow!"

"Mrs. Norris," Filch said turning away from the unseen teenagers. "What is it my sweet? Is someone muckin about and making trouble?"

"Meow! Meow!" the creepy Mrs. Norris screeched persistently.

"I'm comin," Filch grumbled as his cat took off urging her master to move along faster lest the prey she had found got away.

Embre waited for Sirius to move as the footsteps of the groundskeeper grew faint. She felt his face sink to her shoulder and froze. With his body so close to hers she realized that he was laughing and muffling it in her skin.

She let out a laugh too as she saw the amusement of their nearly getting caught.

"I thought he was going to find us for sure," Embre murmured as Sirius lifted his head.

"I did too," Sirius admitted. "I can't believe that almost happened. I'm not usually that careless."

"It's okay," Embre said looking up at him with a half smile. "Do you want to go back?"

"No. You?"

"Nope. Lead the way," Embre urged him.

"Right," Sirius murmured. "Just stay close to me so you're under the cloak, and just remember to keep quiet."

Embre nodded and let Sirius take her hand to start her walking with him. They walked in silence towards the library making little noise as they passed by the sleeping portraits. With the curfew only just in affect they were lucky enough that the torches were still lit and they could see.

They managed to go most of the way without another incident until they heard the voices of two familiar students.

"It's not that bad," James said insistently.

"Are you daft? That foul man nearly caught us kissing," Lily said in revulsion. "From now on we are not taking snogging breaks during patrol."

"Shite," Sirius muttered under his breath as he and Embre froze while the Head boy and girl came closer. "Back up slowly," he whispered to his accomplice.

There was not way they would be able to get through the hallway undetected when the other two were standing apart and taking up quite a bit of room. If it had been only James there would have been no problem, but somehow Sirius doubted Lily would be sympathetic if she caught her two friends out of bed.

As the two beneath the cloak backed up it seemed they would actually make it, when out of nowhere a rat came scurrying down the hall causing Lily to shriek. Unfortunately Embre too had screamed before Sirius could clap a hand over her mouth.

"What? Who's there?" Lily squeaked as she backed up against James.

"Uh, nothing!" James said assuredly. "You're still shaken up from being scared by that rat."

"James are you telling me that you didn't just hear that scream?"

"Well you did yell right in my ear," he admitted. "Everything else noise wise was kind of blocked out."

While the couple argued over the possibility that another person had just screamed, Sirius prodded Embre forward. Slowly they ended up walking in between James and Lily as they broke into an argument revolving around whether Lily was getting enough sleep.

When the hidden pair made it around the corner, Sirius urged Embre into a run. They both kept going until the entrance to the library was in their sights before slowing down.

"Fun huh?" Sirius whispered beneath the muffling cloak.

"That's...not quite how I would put it," Embre replied as they stepped inside the library. "But at least we're here."

" Too right you are. On to the restricted section then," Sirius said cheerfully as they walked around the various bookshelves stocked in the large room. He whipped the cloak off as they stepped into the restricted section and let Embre wander off to find the book she wanted.

"At least now the tricky part's over," he remarked. Then he heard Embre yell.

"Em!" he called darting after her.

"I'm okay," Embre called back shakily. Sirius passed another shelf and found her standing against a bookshelf opposite a cowering Peter. He just startled me."

"Wormtail what the hell?" Sirius said irritably as walked toward them. "I should have realized that ra- er that- what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry Sirius," Peter said nervously. "I dreamt you snuck into the library and got caught. Then you were given detention until graduation."

"You weren't the reason I happened to get caught in the dream were you?" Sirius said flatly.

"Now that you mention it..." Peter trailed off.

"Maybe we should just head back. Someone's bound to have heard me yelling," Embre interrupted the boys.

"Then show me the book you want quickly and then we'll get the bugger out of here," Sirius told her.

"It's this one," Embre said turning around. She pulled out book on a chain with an ancient binding that was falling to pieces and waited for Sirius to give further instruction.

Sirius removed his wand from his pocket and pointed it at the book before murmuring some incantation.

"What you have to do first is place a silencing spell on the book. Make sure to do it before you take the book out otherwise it'll make racket worse then a banshee," he said replacing his wand. He then removed a pocket knife and opened the blade.

"Someone's coming!" Peter whimpered as the silent library filled with the sound of someone's footsteps.

"You two stay under here," Sirius said tossing the cloak to his friends.

"Sirius just leave it," Embre said tugging on his arm as Peter pulled on the cloak and hid.

"Get under the cloak Embre," Sirius told her intently.

"Not if you don't," she retorted when he began using the knife on the chain holding the book.

"Em just..."

"Well, well, if it isn't you too," remarked a boy holding up a lit wand.

"Remus," Sirius said in disbelief.

"Remus you scared us," Embre said exhaling in relief.

"Hey Moony," Peter said throwing off the cloak.

"I'm not surprised to see you two out of bed," Remus said to the two Marauders. "But what are you doing this late with my sister?"

"Nicking a book," Sirius said nonchalantly as he finished working on the chain and the book came free.

"It's for me," Embre said. "I'm the one who asked Sirius to help me get it."

Remus reached out and took the book off Sirius's hands.

"_The Most Exotic Dangers of the Magicical Animals_," Remus said shaking his head in mild amusement. He handed the book over to his sister.

"What are we going to do now?" Embre inquired. She was positive that Remus was going to have to turn them in with him being a prefect.

"Hmm, what do you think we should do Padfoot?" Remus asked his friend.

"I say we get cake," Sirius replied. "All of this dodging's made me hungry."

"You're going to get fat one of these days," Remus said shaking his head.

"You know you want to Moony," Sirius said in a singsong voice.

"Fine, I'll come as long as it's chocolate cake," Remus said with a sigh.

"Wait, what?" Embre said in confusion.

"It's okay," Sirius said grinning reassuringly. " All we're gonna do is break into the kitchens."

"Good Godric," Embre said in bewilderment as the cloak was pulled over her head once more.

---

What did everyone think? Was it good, bad, or even valid in the story? Thanks for the awesome reviews so far. I can't believe how awesome my readers are. Thank you guys so much, especially after I left the story hanging for a few weeks! Love to you all, byeeeeee!


	14. Chapter 14

Here it is again. I am really sorry again for the delay last chapter, but here's another one. Definite fluff at the end and the return of Snuffles! Hopefully everyone will like.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my penname.

Ch 14: The Nature of Dating

"I think it's just about time we started studying to prepare for the N.E.W.Ts," Remus stated out of the blue during breakfast at the Gryffindor table. "I devised a study plan that should more then enable us to get passing grades on all the tests."

"Remus, I just know you're going to get the highest scores in our class," Lily remarked in amusement.

"Sounds riveting Remus. When are you going to ask a girl out to see the sodding meteor shower?" Sirius asked accusingly.

"It will require a bit of cooperation on you three's parts, but it is possible," Remus went on as if he hadn't heard his persistent friend.

"It's in two sodding days you git," Sirius said impatiently.

"Give it up Sirius, he's never gonna go through with it no matter what you or I say," James said with a sigh.

"You may have given up hope after a full week, but I'm gritting my teeth and still making a go at it in the name of friendship," Sirius replied in a long suffering voice as he helped himself to more breakfast sausage.

"That's beautiful," Peter remarked in awe.

"Why is it I sit here everyday?" Lily muttered.

"Padfoot, I am not going to do this," Remus said in determination.

"What if a girl asked you?" James said hoping to find some way of settling the battle of will between his two friends that had lasted nearly a whole month.

"I think a snowball has a better chance in hell then I do of being made an offer," Remus sighed in annoyance as he opened his Muggle Studies text.

"Peter got a date," Sirius said not to be deterred. "That's right, Peter Pettigrew, perhaps you know him? He. Has. A. Date!"

"I can't really believe it myself," Peter said happily.

"We're all proud or you Wormtail," James said. "Unlike some people, you didn't let something like no experience with women and a few too many rejections stop you."

"You know your both beginning to sound like fussy parents trying to set up their offspring so they can force procreation. It's not becoming," Remus said frowning at the contents of his book.

"I'm definitely the father," James remarked.

"Whoever you are, I so wear the pants in this relationship," Sirius said smugly.

"Have you asked anyone?" Remus said pointedly to Sirius.

"No. I prefer to go stag for these kinds of things," Sirius said triumphantly.

"So does James," Peter remarked causing James to choke a little on his coffee.

"Good morning everyone," Embre said drowsily taking a seat with the others.

"Hey Em," James said. "In your opinion as a sister, do you think Remus should be forced to start dating?"

"Is that a serious question?" Embre said in confusion.

"Don't encourage them," Remus pleaded wearily.

"You want to see how easy it is?" Sirius inquired impatiently. Before anyone could say anything he'd gotten up and was walking purposefully to the Ravenclaw table.

"What's he gonna do?" Peter inquired.

"Give a demonstration," James replied with a shrug.

"Lily, did I miss something?" Embre said to her friend.

"As far as I can gather, the Marauders are under the opinion that Remus should be set up on a date," Lily said taking a sip of her coffee.

"Well, if anything this means you have friends that just want you to be happy and they think getting you to date will make you happy," Embre offered.

"Yeah did you hear that," Peter said. "She said she thinks dating will make you happy."

"That's not what I said," Embre said with a frown as James slapped his forehead.

Oh gods," Lily said. "Black's asking out my friend Lucy!"

"I'm not sure he's her type," James commented. "I've talked with her at some of the Prefect meetings. I think Padfoot's picked the wrong girl this time."

"Exactly," Remus said with a tone of grim satisfaction. "Maybe it will show him that asking people out isn't as easy as they think."

"I know what you mean," Embre said deliberately not looking over at Sirius. She hadn't noticed the owls fly in and wasn't expecting a letter to drop onto her toast which was coated with a thin layer of marmalade. She gingerly lifted the envelope and wiped of as much of the sticky orange spread as she could and then broke the seal.

"He's coming back, and he looks smug," Peter said anxiously.

Sirius was indeed walking back to the table. There was no missing the smirk on his face, nor the confident posture that would indicate his mission had been a success.

"Looks like Lucy Harbridge has a date beneath the stars in a couple of days," Sirius said casually as he sat back down to his breakfast.

"What?" Lily exclaimed giving her Ravenclaw friend a darting glance. "That's impossible. How did you do it Black? What did you say to her that if she goes out with you it'll help your self-confidence or some rubbish?"

"Really Evans," Sirius said with a patronizing smile. "Can't you just be happy for your friend?"

"I'd be a lot happier if she was going out with someone I thought she was compatible with," Lily replied under her breath.

"I can't believe it," Embre said angrily.

"Just because Sirius asked a girl out doesn't mean you should get upset," Peter remarked in defense.

"It's not that," Embre murmured tiredly as she folded the letter.

"Is it the git?" Remus asked.

"Yeah," Embre said quietly.

Sirius stabbed one of his sausages violently.

"Em?" Lily began to ask.

"It's okay. I'm just a bit frustrated," Embre said with a weak smile. "I'm going over to Hagrid's for a while, so I'll see all of you later."

"If I ever meet that guy alone," James said tensely as Embre walked off.

"The chances of that happening given his past record is highly unlikely," Remus said grimly.

--

Embre walked at a quick pace as she made her way over the grounds.

She could not believe him. She'd been writing to him for weeks and this was all she got? One shoddy letter that chastised her pleas for a visit as if she was acting like an unreasonable toddler?

Huffing in the cold outdoor air Embre unfolded the note once again and read over the words scrawled within:

_Mon Embre,_

_C'est impossible pour un rendezvous. I simply cannot find the time to visit. Why do you persist? You will only succeed in making the distance between us grow. You will have to wait for the summer for a meeting._

_Toujours vous,_

Jean-Luc Dubois 

Reading the letter made her furious all over again. She couldn't help it; the situation she found herself in was beyond complicated. The bottom line was that she needed to break up with Jean-Luc and she wanted to do it face to face for his benefit. He however, was making that undoable.

Embre scoffed as she strode over the grounds to her destination. How was it he couldn't even find a few minutes in the day to come see her? It was a matter of him apparating in for fifteen minutes and nothing more. She would go to him herself, but unfortunately she was without means to travel.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she was happy to see Hagrid's hut come into view. Spending a day puppy-sitting was exactly what she needed to improve her mood.

--

"Fluffy how much longer are you going to run me around for?" Embre laughed. She knelt low to the ground where the adorable three headed puppy was prodding her to take a red rubber ball. The two of them had been playing outside for hours after Hagrid had gone to gather some herbs in the forest for Professor Slughorn's class. Luckily it was okay for them to be outdoors with the charm Hagrid had learned that concealed the two extra heads Fluffy had. Now any students who saw them out and about would think Fluffy was just a regular dog.

"You have so much energy it's unnatural," Embre remarked. Nonetheless she threw the ball for Fluffy once again and watched him dart after it. It was good to know that if she needed a break, she could put the puppy down for a nap. Thanks to her realization some months ago that singing put the dog to sleep, it had been much easier to be able to get the dog to take a rest sometimes.

She had found information in_ The Most Exotic Dangers of the Magical Animals,_ the book she had taken out of the Restricted Section that had confirmed the practice of singing Fluffy to sleep. It had specifically mentioned that only music could tame the heart of a savage beast. She had enjoyed a laugh at that. Fluffy might be full of energy, but he wasn't exactly a terror, though the book had assured her he would be once he grew up.

Embre smiled down at the little imp who was already back for more with the ball held proudly in one of his mouths.

"Good boy," Embre said kneeling down to pet him on the flank and then behind all three heads. The sound of a bark in the distance caused her to look up from the puppy at her feet. "Snuffles!"

A few yards away the large black dog was quickly making it's way to the pair. His tail wagged in excitement as he caught Embre's scent of rosehips and freesia in the chilly breeze.

"I was beginning to wonder if I would ever see you again," Embre said in happiness as the canine reached her and was greeted by Fluffy. "I was hoping you would come back again."

"Missed me- I mean Padfoot have you?" Sirius thought gleefully.

He said hello with a lick on the cheek that she laughed off. Then she touched him with her gloved hands in a way that felt great. When she reached the back of his neck he happily thanked the gods.

He carefully inspected her face and was satisfied to see it looked like she hadn't been thinking on her crap boyfriend. After she had left Lily had urged the three more assertive Marauders to let Embre alone for a while and have time to herself if she was upset before going charging after her. Remus and James had accepted the advice, but well, Sirius had never been one to heed authority figures too carefully.

He looked on the beautiful girl in front of him and smiled. Gods but she was wonderful. As a way of thanking her for her touches, he gave her a few sloppy kisses.

"Oh my," Embre laughed s she halfheartedly attempted to push him off. "I guess that means you like me!"

"More then you know," Sirius thought finally relenting in his puppy kisses.

"Thank you," she said wiping her cheek off with the back of her glove. "So are you keeping me and Fluffy company awhile?" she asked softly.

She was answered by a bark.

"I'll have to take that as a yes," she replied scratching him behind the ears.

"Bloody hell you're good," Sirius thought contentedly.

"Okay Fluffy," Embre sighed at the puppy who had begun to whine. She threw the ball again for the dog to go chase. Then she turned back to Snuffles and resumed her ministrations.

"You don't look any thinner," Embre commented eliciting a small growl from Snuffles.

"I am not fat," Sirius thought feeling offended.

"That means you're not starving. You must have somebody who looks after you," Embre continued in relief.

In an act off love for her, Sirius rubbed his wet nose against hers affectionately.

"Cold," she admonished with a laugh. She stood up and reached into her pocket to remove a leash. "You're welcome to join us for a walk."

"Well why not? So long as you never put me on that thing," he said eyeing the leash with distaste.

--

After a long walk and much fur stroking, Embre came in rosy cheeked and refreshed from the cold. She was glad for the warmth that filled the Common room and an empty seat near the fire.

"Alright Em?" James said from the sofa where he and Sirius were beginning a game of wizard's chess.

"Mmmhmm," Embre said taking a seat with them. "You?"

"Alright," James said carefully as he gave her a once over to be sure she looked okay.

"Can I play winner or is Remus bestowed that honor?" Embre inquired.

"Your on," Sirius said. "I think Moony's in the library right now."

He grinned slyly as he wondered whether or not his friend was finding out what he'd really been doing at breakfast.

"Knight to G3."

The two boys went at their game of strategy for a grueling two hours. It was a close match, but Sirius was finally able to spot an opening in his friend's defenses that let him go in for the kill.

"Check mate," Sirius said smugly.

"Lucky move," James remarked.

"Come on now James. You know you're just sore because I'm so smart," Sirius said cheerfully.

"Smart arse maybe," James muttered. "I'm going to go get that essay for Muggle studies finished."

"See ya mate," Sirius said.

"Bye James," Embre called as she took his seat and prepared for her turn at chess.

"I have to warn you, I probably won't be any good," she said as she set her pieces up on the board. "I'm not much of a challenge."

"Yes you are," Sirius said quietly. "Your move."

"Oh right," Embre said. "Knight to B4."

"You're going to see the meteor shower on Tuesday aren't you?" Sirius said. "Pawn to A2."

"Yes," Embre said absently as she planned her next move.

"Wanna see it with me?" Sirius inquired with his eyes on the chessboard.

"What?" Embre said looking up at him in surprise. "But you're going to see it with Lucy."

"Oh no I'm not," Sirius said with a self-satisfied look on his face.

"But this morning-" Embre started.

"This morning I told Lucy that Remus didn't have a date for the big celestial shower and would she be willing to ask him to it because he's too shy to ask a pretty girl."

"You did that for him?" Embre said with a small smile.

"Well somebody had to," Sirius chuckled. "He's gonna want to hex my bollocks off of course, but it's for his own good."

"You're a good friend to him," Embre said feeling touched.

"He's a pretty decent bloke," Sirius said solemnly.

"He is," Embre agreed.

"Are you crying?"

"No I'm not," Embre said looking at the chessboard. "Knight to E3."

"So how about it Em?" Sirius pressed. "You want to sit and watch the stars fall with me? I'll bring the hot chocolate."

"How can I refuse that?" Embre said with a nervous laugh. When she had been a fourth year getting asked to see falling stars with Sirius would have been a dream come true. She knew it would be nice with him, but it would only be two friends sitting together.

She was surprised he hadn't asked some other girl to go with him. This was definitely an event that had plenty of romantic potential. In the past Sirius would have been bragging about taking some beauty to a thing like this.

Come to think of it, Sirius really hadn't been dating as much this year from what she had seen. Usually he would be boasting about his latest conquest over breakfast to the other Marauders in a hushed voice he didn't think she could hear. Maybe he was growing up.

"Can I ask you something?" Sirius said breaking her train of thought.

"Of course you can," Embre told him.

She watched Sirius stare at the chessboard and ask her in a quiet voice, "Why are you with _him _Em?"

Taken aback, Embre stared at him as he raised his gaze to hers; trapping her in those mesmerizing blue depths.

"I-"

"There you are!" Remus said interrupting the conversation.

"Hiya Moony," Sirius said cringing internally for what he was sure was about to become a full blown Remus chastisement.

"I just had a talk with Lucy," Remus said. "It seems she was under the impression I was going to be escorting her on Tuesday evening."

"Just tell me you said yes to her, and anything you say or do to me will be completely worth it," Sirius prayed.

"You are going to aren't you?" Embre said hopefully.

"Yes I will be, but that's not the point," Remus said patiently.

"Remus don't beret Sirius, he was looking out for you," Embre said pleadingly.

"Embre, could I have some time alone with Sirius?" Remus said. "I promise there will be no yelling."

"Okay. See you both later," Embre said getting up. Once she'd retreated to the girl's dormitories, Sirius looked up at Remus expectantly.

"You mad?"

"No I'm not mad. I just wish I'd had some say in this is all," Remus sighed plopping onto the couch.

"But you weren't even cooperating," Sirius whined.

"But that was my choice," Remus said. "I don't feel comfortable starting out a relationship with someone by going on a date that's as intimate as this sort of thing. Then there'll be expectations for more romance, and I don't know if I'm cut out for that."

"Moony, that's pretty much dating in a nut shell," Sirius said with a sigh.

"Dating is immobilizingly scary."

"Yes. Yes it is," Sirius said nodding his head vigorously.

"How have you been able to do it for so long?"

"It's all trial and error mate," Sirius said. "That and I am a brill snogger."

"How did I know that was coming?" Remus said shaking his head hopelessly.

--

At quarter to eight on Tuesday, Embre nervously waited in the designated place beside the lake she had told Sirius to meet her at. The sky was growing dark fast and in no time the it would be lit up with beautiful falling stars.

She tucked some stray hair that was falling out of her clip behind her ear and spread a thick blanket over spot on the ground. The blanket was charmed to keep warm even against the cold frozen ground and would make the experience of being outdoors much more enjoyable. She adjusted the hem a few too many times in an attempt to take her mind off her anxiety. She was just going to sit with Sirius for a bit and have a nice time, so why was she suddenly nervous? It wasn't exactly a date. For lack of knowledge he thought she was taken, so he had probably just asked to sit with her because their other friends all had someone to watch the stars with. That was okay with her.

"Oh who am I kidding," Embre sighed laying back on the blanket. She was head over heals in love and nothing was going to change that anytime soon. Maybe, after she finally saw Jean-Luc, maybe she would just ask him out. Then he would either tell her no or accept. If he declined it might allow her to finally get over her feelings. On the other hand, but no, she couldn't think about that. She had no chance of asking him out while Jean-Luc remained adamant about not visiting.

"Comfy?" Sirius inquired appearing upside down to Embre as she lay back on the ground.

"Yeah," Embre said smiling.

"Aww, you have an upside down smile," Sirius said joining her Indian style on the blanket. "Cute."

He reached into his pocket and handed her a silver flask.

"Hot chocolate. As promised," Sirius remarked as she sat up.

"Thank you," Embre said removing the stopper. She took a drink and felt like she was in heaven as the warm creamy liquid slid down her throat. "Mmm."

She handed off the flask to him and resumed her position on her back.

"Let's see," Sirius said joining Embre. "Right about now the Potters are most likely pawing each other, Remus is so nervous he's pointing out all the constellations, and my guess is Peter's going for the old yawn and hand on the shoulder bit."

"I wonder who taught him that," Embre said giggling.

"Hey, I'll have you know I've never had to use that," Sirius joked.

"Right," Embre laughed.

"Although come to think about it there was that one time James dared me to use it on Alice, but that doesn't really count cause we were just trying to get Frank to admit he had a thing for her."

"It's not going to be the same without all of you next year," Embre said. She looked at him sadly. "I'm going to really miss you."

"I know," Sirius said quietly. "It won't be like that forever though."

"You're right," Embre conceded.

They turned their eyes up as the first white burning light flew across the sky. Then it was like the sky was raining stars as the streaming lights colored the night sky. It was stunning to watch.

Sirius and Embre were fixed on the magical sight. They lay together in contentment during the lovely spectacle.

--

Love it? Hate it? I hope the plot was somewhat valid. Next chapter I promise there will be a surprise. Just stay with me, things will get better I promise. Then things are going to start changing fast for our star crossed couple(Total pun intended!;p) As always reviews and comments are appreciated. Thank you to everyone that let's me know what they think. Byeeeeeee!


	15. Chapter 15

Alright, I have brought all of you wonderful readers another chapter which I'm hoping will make up for the last one. I personally feel it was not up to par and I feel confident that this one does actually convey a point (Or in the very least drama). A significant part of the chapter was inspired from a chapter in OotP and it should be quite obvious if you've read the book.

I also wanted to address something my darling friend and faithful reviewer Do as Eternity brought to my attention recently. Just as a note, Embre is supposed to be pronounced like the title phrase. I just spelled them differently. As I said to one of my awesome readers who inquired over the pronunciation some time back, it's like Em as in Emily, and then burr, as in 'Burr, I'm freezing my appendages off'. Sorry for being paranoid, but I only want people to know how to pronounce the name. Okay, done now!

Dislcaimer: I do not own anything in the Harry Potter world, nor my sister who is my editor free of charge.

Ch 15: A Day of Love

"Lily. You look amazing," Embre gushed as she looked over her friend in her outfit that they had picked out together.

"Thanks," Lily said pulling hair back with a barrette decorated with red rhinestones. She wore a red long-sleeved v-neck shirt along with a black pencil skirt that hugged her curves. The ensemble was completed by black pumps and light make up.

"I still can't believe its mine and James' first Valentine's Day together," Lily said with a radiant smile on her face. "I don't think I've ever been happier."

Lily extended her hands for her friend to examine. All of her nails had been painted scarlet with white script detailed on the paint that spelled out 'I Love James'.

"Do they look okay?" Lily inquired.

"They're perfect," Embre said feeling a sudden constriction in her throat.

"Embre," Lily said. "I can't believe I fell in love with James Bighead Potter."

"I can't believe it either," Embre said . "So has James told you where he's taking you?"

"No," Lily said. "He's being tight lipped for once. Keeps telling me I'll find out when we get to Hogsmeade. It's a little cute actually. Are you sure you don't want to go along with everyone else?"

"No I'll stay here," Embre replied feigning a smile. "I won't mind having some time to myself for the afternoon."

"Alright," Lily said not entirely convinced. "I should get going soon, but I'll tell you all about it when we get back. I promise."

"You'd better spend the whole day with your boyfriend Miss Evans," Embre admonished. "The gory details can wait." She waved good-bye and opened the door to the Common Room Lily and James shared. James was occupying the burgundy sofa running his hand through his hair anxiously.

"Prepare to be amazed," Embre said with a warm smile.

"I always am," James replied with a nervous smile. "Happy Valentine's Day Em."

"You too," Embre said as she left her love struck friend to his thoughts. She headed back to the Gryffindor Common room.

She was happy that her friends and even Remus were enjoying the holiday, but for the past week as preparations were made for the romantic day, she couldn't help feeling slightly down. Especially in light of the fact that she was spending it with no one, and her boyfriend was oblivious to the fact that their relationship was over. She prayed he didn't send her anything extravagant for the occasion.

"Amor odit inertes," Embre recited to the portrait of the Fat Lady. The portrait swung open to allow her entrance and she walked in and went up to her room. She was contemplating whether or not to start on her homework as she approached her bed when she saw it. Lying on her pillow was a bouquet of white roses with crimson staining the tips of the petals. She let out a cry of pure delight as she scooped up the blooms. She lifted the flowers to her face and breathed in their heady scent. She lowered the bouquet and her eyes fell to her pillow where she saw there was a note lying on it.

She sat on the bed and lowered the flowers as she read the note. Then she smiled.

_ To our beloved Mascot._

"How on earth," Embre thought. Boys couldn't to the girls' dorms. There were powerful enchantments placed on the staircases that wouldn't let boys get in. So how did the Marauders deliver the flowers she wondered. Magic?

--

After doing homework for a bit, Embre left the castle to take a break. She barely ran into anyone on her way outside as nearly everyone had gone to Hogsmeade to celebrate the holiday.

She walked along the frozen lake before turning back. It really was a nice day even if it was cold out. The sun was shining and everything was bright; it was very appropriate for the day.

When she started back towards the castle she started to feel as if she was being watched. She looked around, but saw nobody else; at least not until a bark rang through the air, and a great big black dog emerged from his hiding place behind a tree.

"Oh it's you again," Embre said kneeling in the snow as the dog padded over to her. Of course he ended up saying hello with a wet kiss on the cheek, but she was getting used to it. Sirius let out a deep rumbling sound in his throat as her knowing hands came up to stroke his fur. His tongue lulled out of his mouth as he caught the scent of roses on her.

"_Brill, you found them_," he thought. "_Now just don't ask Prongs, Moony, and_ _Wormtail about them and we'll be good_."

"So, what should we do now?" Embre inquired with an indulgent smile as the dog turned his head for her to scratch behind the ears.

"_I can think of a few things….look a stick_!" Sirius thought excitedly as he ran over to the small piece of wood. He picked it up in his mouth and ran back to Embre who he presented the stick to.

"It's a good thing I play Quidditch," Embre murmured as she threw the stick a good distance.

Snuffles took off after the stick immediately. He grasped the wood in his mouth and ran back to Embre triumphantly. He was happy to have Embre throw the stick and chase after it countless times. Then he realized it couldn't be very fun for her to just stand there throwing a stick for him.

"Go get it Snuffles," Embre said tossing the stick once more. She was surprised when the dog didn't chase after the object. Instead he padded over to her and tugged off one of her gloves before she could even stop him.

"Hey!" she cried as she reached to take the glove out of the dog's mouth only to have him turn his head and prance a few yards away. He stopped and turned towards her expectantly and she walked up to him again only to have him dodge her once again. He was glad she didn't just 'accio' the piece of clothing and ruin the game, but relented the glove to his furless companion. He walked up to her and nudged the glove into her hand.

"Thanks," Embre said shoving the glove on. She regarded the dog before her with playful eyes and shook her head smiling. "You like to play don't you?" she said.

The dog yipped and darted off a few yards. He then ran back and tugged on the hem of her jacket. She took the hint and chased after Snuffles as he took off again.

Sirius gave a good run and was thrilled that she was following steadily behind him. He slowed his pace gradually and then circled back to run a few circles around her while Embre laughed as she spun around.

"If there's one thing I've learned dogs like, it's playing," Embre said warmly when Snuffles went back up to her to receive more stroking. She led him back towards the castle giving him frequent caresses along the way.

"I'm glad I got to play with you Snuffles," Embre said as they came up to the castle. "It was nice to have some company on Valentine's Day."

Sirius wagged his tail contentedly as they continued on. He became aware of a new scent in the air and sniffed. He then looked around for the source of the smell, and that was when he spotted a man looming ahead of them.

Sirius stopped in his tracks and growled. Embre to looked down at him.

"Snuffles?" she said looking up to where the dog's gaze was fixed. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open in astonishment. "Jean-Luc…"

Hearing her identification of the stranger walking towards them Sirius' head snapped up to Embre's face and then back to the man. Anger soon chased away his initial surprise, as Sirius regarded the man who was going out with Embre. This lightweight did not deserve her. Embre was too sweet for the likes of some idiot who would keep her in a long distance relationship while barely trying to find a way to visit her. This ponce was about to get a taste of the wrath of a Marauder.

Sirius smugly noted that the French git was making his way over very slowly now. It was a good thing his animagus form could work to intimidate so well what with his size and the aggressive stance he had beside Embre as he growled in warning.

Paying no attention to his discomfort, Embre closed the distance between her and the uneasy man; Snuffles at her side.

"What are you doing here?" Embre questioned him feeling baffled as well as angry.

Jean-Luc's eyebrows wrinkled in obvious confusion. "I am here to visit you of course. I wanted it to be a romantic surprise mon amour."

Sirius let out a menacing bark. This caused the other man to take a few steps back.

"Could you get rid of le chien?"

"Snuffles is not dangerous," Embre said at complete ease for the animal next to her.

"Perhaps," Jean-Luc said looking at the dog with distaste. "But I would like to not share him with ma puce right now."

Sirius took a step towards the man with his face holding nothing, but hostility.

"I know what will make im leave," Jean-Luc said reaching into his robes.

"What are you doing!" Embre cried in outrage as her boyfriend pointed his wand at the dog.

"I'm just going to send this dog running with a simple hex,' Jean-Luc said easily as Embre stepped in front of Snuffles.

"Don't you dare," Embre said in a low furious voice.

"Embre-" Jean-Luc said impatiently. "Just step aside."

"I cannot believe you would resort to hexing an animal for something so trivial," Embre told him angrily. She turned as Snuffles broke into a sudden run leaving her and Jean-Luc alone.

"You are angry?" Jean-Luc said shaking his head. "I think you are starting to love the animals too much."

"And I think that's rubbish," Embre said calmly as she glowered at him. "Jean-Luc, I'm sorry," she added in a more patient tone of voice. "But this isn't going to work for me."

"Fine, I will not draw my wand on an animal again," Jean-Luc sighed replacing his wand. He reached to take her hand only to have her step away.

"No, that's not what I mean," she said folding her arms over her chest. "I meant that this relationship isn't working for me anymore."

"You are…. breaking it off then?" Jean-Luc said with a trace of noticeable anger. "I come to you for a surprise, you write me urgent letters to come see you and it is so you can do this?"

"I'm sorry," Embre said truthfully. "I never wanted to do it like this, but it's time Jean-Luc."

"Why?" he said trying to understand.

"Because I don't feel the same way I did about you when we first met," Embre said hoping that the explanation would mollify him. "I am so sorry you came today. Trying to surprise me today was wonderful of you, but this can't be helped."

"I see," Jean-Luc said curtly. His eyes glittered with hurt and wrath. "There is someone else isn't there?"

"Yes, there is," she said quietly, but firmly. She regretted that she had dealt Jean-Luc another blow on top of breaking up with him, but he deserved to know the truth.

"Well then I am wish we had broken up sooner, had I known you were acting like that," Jean-Luc said lashing out.

"_A few months ago I would have been guilty. I wouldn't have been able to look at_ _him after confessing this_," Embre thought. "_But I'm not ashamed anymore._ _I did nothing wrong. I fell in love and I did it long before Jean-Luc."_

"Alright Em?"

Embre looked over Jean-Luc's shoulder and was shocked to see Sirius was approaching them. His features were set in a dark expression, completely devoid of any characteristic good humor.

Embre was uneasy when she realized that Sirius' family resemblance had been dramatically enhanced with his mood. With this dark temperament that had a hold of him, he looked like a wizard who was not to be trifled with. He looked like a Black. This would not be good.

"Don't suppose he's a transfer student," Sirius remarked giving Jean-Luc a brief look of distaste as he went to stand beside Embre.

"Who are you?" Jean-Luc said irritably.

"This the famous Frenchman we've been hearing so much about?" Sirius said ignoring the said Frenchman.

"Jean-Luc Dubois, this is my friend Sirius Black," Embre said fervently praying Jean-Luc would leave before something happened.

"Finally we meet," Sirius said in an icy voice. "Wait til I tell Remus I got to meet the git his sister's seeing before him. What with you always skipping out on showing up mate."

"Why I was unable to convene with Embre's family is none of your business," Jean-Luc said turning scarlet in the face.

"The hell it isn't you right arse," Sirius snapped as he locked his blazing eyes on the man across from him.

"Sirius, this is between him and me," Embre said trying to get him to stop.

"Aw, c'mon Em. I'm sure the git doesn't mind if I have a man to lame arse talk with him," Sirius replied goading his rival.

"I ave nothing to say to your friend nor you," Jean-Luc said looking at Embre with contempt to mask his emotions. "Tramp."

The hit Sirius delivered to Jean-Luc's nose was so fast, that Embre would have sworn it never happened until her ex's nose started to spurt blood.

Sirius whipped his wand out and pointed it at Jean-Luc, disregarding his vulnerable state.

"Impedimenta!"

Jean-Luc was knocked off his feet and flat on his back with barely having drawn a breath. Embre was immobile as she watched. She had expected this, but to see Sirius looking at Jean-Luc with that cold expression on his face had caught her completely off guard. It was frightening.

"Why you …" Jean-Luc said coughing as blood dripped down his face.

"Sorry. I'll help clean up your face and your mouth," Sirius said with false cordiality. "Scourgify."

Pink bubbles engulfed the man on the ground's face and he coughed even more. Sirius smirked as he loomed over the git and cast the counter spell, satisfied that the man at his feet had gotten the message. He chanced a look at Embre expecting a chastising look. He was alarmed to see her face had gone ghostly white and her gaze was fixed on his face with a strange fascination.

He was distracted just long enough for Jean-Luc to regain his mobility. He spouted off angry words in his native tongue as he lunged and tackled Sirius to the ground.

"Oh you want more?" Sirius grunted as he fell to the ground receiving a blow to the stomach.

"Oui. I want to pay you back with interest," Jean-Luc seethed as he raised his fist for another hit. Sirius grabbed his opponents fist as it was coming down and stopped it in midair.

"I knew you'd be a lightweight," Sirius said triumphantly as the two of them rolled in the snow as they struggled to right themselves. Sirius brought his fist down onto the other man's mouth and was rewarded with the sight of a bloodied lip.

"Petrificus totalus!"

Sirius' sparring partner suddenly went rigid beside him.

"Bad luck mate," Sirius said unsympathetically. He looked up at Embre as he got to his feet. Her stance was rigid, and her wand was held erect in her hand.

"Em," he said striding over to her cautiously. "Em, don't be mad."

Embre looked back at him with unsettled eyes. "I wish I was mad. It would be better then what I feel right now."

Without saying another word she turned and ran.

"Embre!" Sirius called after her in disbelief. He turned back to Jean-Luc and shrugged. "Call it a draw shall we?"

He didn't wait for an answer as he took off sprinting after Embre.

--

Embre leaned against the entrance to the castle. She took deep breaths and waited for the sound of Sirius. She knew it was better to have this over with, and let him catch up to her.

"Embre," Sirius panted behind her. "I'm-"

"Sirius just, don't," she said.

"I get that your upset, but you couldn't just expect me to sit back and let him say that to you," Sirius said impatiently.

"I wouldn't mind if you had come to my defense, but to do what you did," Embre said. She looked blankly at the ground. "The way you looked when you were fighting...it reminded me of Bellatrix when she used to bully people... including me."

Sirius took several steps back as if he'd been hit by some invisible force. It really did feel like he had been hit hard in the gut. Hearing her say that he resembled his insane cousin with an edge of fear in her voice, it was a brutal blow.

"I've never seen you that way. Never that mad," Embre murmured turning to face him.

"You're damn straight I was mad," Sirius said approaching her with a searing gaze. "That arse says he's your boyfriend and he's calling you a tart? Gotta tell you Em, I know he's your first guy and all, but what were you thinking?"

Embre flushed in anger. "You know, I'm really tired of you and the Marauders constantly reminding me how incompetent I am in choosing a boyfriend. I would not stay with a guy who talked to me that way. We broke up before you found us and he was lashing out."

"Bout bloody time if you ask me," Sirius said wryly.

"I didn't ask you," Embre said hotly. "And thanks for being so thrilled that my relationship failed. Now you don't have to worry anymore and everything's just fine then isn't it?"

"Hang on," Sirius protested. "I'm on your side."

"You have a funny way of showing it," Embre snapped and moved to walk off.

Sirius darted in front of her to block her path.

"But," Sirius added grimly. "I don't know what the hell you were thinking going out with someone older when you don't know the first thing about dating. Especially when your boyfriend just happened to end up teaching at the bloody academy of dark arts. I mean what course did he have, 'How to be a Dark Wizard 101?'"

"You think I would go out with someone and not notice if they had an interest in the Dark Arts?" Embre shot back angrily. "Jean-Luc may have been many things, but he was no more a dark wizard then you are."

"Don't be so naïve," Sirius snapped heatedly. "You have no idea what the bloody hell your Frenchman was up to at Durmstrang. For all you know he was discussing new cursing techniques over tea."

"What do you know?" Embre shouted close to tears. "The way you go from girl to girl ...you have no idea what it is to have a meaningful relationship. So it's a good thing you carry on the way you do, or you would end up very disappointed when you couldn't keep a girlfriend."

She brushed past him with tears brimming in her eyes and went into the castle. Sirius stood motionlessly, gaze boring into the place she had been standing.

"Fine then," he muttered through clenched teeth. He stormed off to clear his head walking the frozen grounds.

--

Lily walked purposefully up to the Sixth year girl dormitories. She had been disappointed that Embre hadn't shown up to talk at the end of the previous day, but at least thought they would get to talk it over after breakfast. Trouble was, Embre hadn't been at breakfast that morning. Lily had tried to pass off the absence of her friend as Embre being preoccupied with schoolwork, or maybe feeling under the weather, but there was no way she would ignore Embre missing lunch too.

At the doorway to her friend's room, Lily rapped lightly on the door. When no one answered she opened the door and stepped into the room. It was empty of any of the residents and Lily would have gone if not for the sound coming from behind the closed bathroom doorway.

Lily walked up to the door and tapped on it. "Embre?"

"Lily?" a strained voice answered.

The door opened to reveal Embre with wet hair from the shower dressed in jeans and a baggy Quidditch sweatshirt. Her eyes were red rimmed and her face was sallow.

"Hi," Embre said dismally.

"Uh…"

"I'm really sorry I didn't come over yesterday, but I wasn't up to it," Embre said flatly. She shuffled past her friend over to her bed where she took a seat.

"Embre, what happened?" Lily said gently coming to sit beside her friend.

"Well," Embre said quietly. "Jean-Luc came for a visit. I broke up with him, but then Sirius showed up."

"Oh no," Lily said automatically. "What did he do?"

"We….had a fight after Jean-Luc left," Embre said in a flat tone.

"I'm sure you two will work it out," Lily said sympathetically. "Every time I see the two of you it's like…."

Lily broke off and stared at her friend.

"Oh. Oh Em," Lily said covering her mouth with her hand. "I can't believe it. You like him don't you?"

"Yes. I like him a lot," Embre said looking at her friend. "Since forever."

"It'll work out," Lily promised gathering her friend to her for a much needed hug. "You don't have to forgive each other just yet either. Give it time."

"I can't face him yet," Emrbe said letting the tears fall over her face. "Not after, after……."

"It's okay," Lily said soothingly as her friend cried on her shoulder. "He'll come around."

--

Sirius had barely seen Embre anywhere in the last couple days as the week wore on. It was for the best as he knew his temper was still riled up, but that didn't stop him from wanting the whole rift to stop.

In the beginning the Marauders had been worried about their friend's recently acquired cranky temperament, but had assumed it would pass. Then Lily started to ignore him or throw sharp remarks at him. Of course James wanted to know what had put his girlfriend out of sorts with his best friend and that had made Remus suspicious of his sister's absence during mealtime. They eventually started to question Sirius who kept refusing to answer anything.

So now it was Thursday and Sirius was watching Embre having a cheerful conversation with Dedalus Diggle. It was probably about Quidditch practice, but all Sirius could think about was how she was single and wondering who the lucky guy who she picked to be with next would be. On top of that, Diggle was acting a little too friendly for his taste.

He shook his head in disgust from where he was leaning on a pillar across the hall. Idly he wondered when the bugger James was going to show up so to meet him. Figures he would show up late while Embre and Dedalus were planning the names of their offspring.

Then the conversation broke up and Dedalus took off down the hall leaving Embre on her own. She turned and spotted him across the hall. She looked like she wanted to do something, but Sirius didn't let her have the chance. He coldly looked away and walked slowly up to a group of girls blocking the hall as they talked.

He tapped the back of a particular dark haired girl and she turned around.

"Sirius," Marlene McKinnon said with a seductive smile spreading over her features. "It's been a while."

"I was thinking the exact same thing Marlene," Sirius said making sure his chuckle carried across the room. He glanced away for a fraction of a second to make sure Embre was still there and continued when he had confirmed it. "Which is why I was thinking you'd like to go out with me this weekend to get reacquainted."

"I wish I could, but my friends are making me crack open the books to start studying for N.E.W.Ts. I would be thrilled if we could make it some other time."

"So would I," Sirius said meaningfully. "I'll see you around."

He turned and walked off as he heard the group resume their talking and caught sight of Embre to see her rushing off with a droopy posture.

Instead of giving Sirius the smug satisfaction he'd hoped to get, he ended up feeling very low. What was he proving by trying to hurt her more then he already had? It wouldn't make him feel better about the damage she'd done to him.

--

"Why are we doing this again?" Peter asked Remus in a whispered voice from beneath the invisibility cloak. "Sirius probably just got hungry."

"Wormtail," Remus said tickling the pear on the portrait of the bowl of fruit outside the kitchens. "I have been watching him on the map. He's been in the kitchens for nearly four hours."

The portrait swung open to allowing their admittance and the cloak was removed as the pair walked through the passage. They stopped in their tracks when they heard a moan coming from the room in front of them.

"M-maybe it's the Bloody Baron," Peter suggested unconvincingly.

"Doing what looking at all the food he can't consume?" Remus said dryly. He slowly led the way into the kitchens. The two boys paused when they caught sight of a figure sprawled out on a table moaning and clutching his stomach.

"Sirius?" Remus ventured taking a few steps forward.

"Moooooony?" a thick voice called out.

"What in hell are you doing in here?" Remus said coming to stand beside the table.

"I think I'm dying," Sirius groaned as he clutched his black clad stomach, which both friends noticed was covered in a dark sticky substance.

"Padfoot, you weren't running with knives again were you?" Remus inquired half-seriously.

"I was a second year," Sirius moaned.

Peter swiped some of the gooey substance onto his finger. He gave it a considering sniff and tasted it. He smacked his lips together as he dissected the taste and turned to Remus gravely.

"It's rocky road. I think he O D'd on ice cream," Peter said confidently.

"Merlin's beard," Remus said shaking his head in exasperation. "Have you been eating ice cream for the past few hours?"

"No," Sirius grunted. "I brought some Ogden's and had that first."

"What were you trying to do? You're acting like a depressed girl who's been jilted," Remus said in confusion.

"Well maybe I am," Sirius stated before clutching his gut.

"A girl?" Peter said.

"I think he was referring to the jilted bit actually," Remus said looking at Peter in concern.

"Nice work Sherlock," Sirius said mockingly. "Good try Watson."

"So who is it?" Remus said helping his friend to a sitting position.

"Who's who?" Sirius said frowning confusedly, in his drunken state.

"The one who jilted you," Peter said.

"Oh that," Sirius smirked. "I thought it would be obvious. I've fallen heels over head for Embre."

"What!" Peter exclaimed.

"M-my s-sssister?" Remus said flabbergasted.

"Yup," Sirius said. "Could you hand me one of the ice cream tubs Peter? I think I'm gonna gag."

--

That's it! I totally loved writing it and truly hope you all enjoyed it. Please review and share what you thought of it. Love to you all, byeeeeeeeeee!


	16. Chapter 16

I can't believe this story has more then 100 reviews. I want to thank everyone who has been kind enough to take the time to leave me their comments and opinions about this story. Without you guys this story wouldn't have been nearly as fun to post as it is now. Thank you all. Without further ado, here is another chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but my magic less kitchen broom.

Ch 16: Blame it on the Moon Part 1

To say that Remus was shocked was putting it lightly. He could barely speak until he'd had a few minutes to compose himself.

Having sent Peter off, and with all of the house elves off applying their touch to the cleaning of the castle, left Remus and Sirius alone together. Sirius was sobering quite a lot as he watched his friend pace slowly in front of his seat on the table. He couldn't help wondering just how much excessive alcohol he had consumed for him to spill his secret right to Remus.

Sirius anxiously continued to stare at his friend until he came to a halt.

"How did this happen?" Remus said in wonder.

Sirius counted his blessings that Remus didn't seem furious and spoke.

"I don't know Remus. I realized she isn't just your sister, or our mascot. She's a lot more," Sirius said sighing in exasperation. "I didn't want to fall for her."

"What's wrong with my sister?" Remus demanded.

"Not a thing," Sirius said sarcastically. "She just happens to be your little sis, and pretty much the same thing goes for James. Think he'll be as happy to hear the news as you?"

"Well," Remus said joining his friend as he sat beside him on the table. "I certainly approve of you more then I did of Jean-Luc. Thank gods Em finally finished with that git."

"Told you did she?" Sirius inquired.

"Yes," Remus said looking at his friend pointedly. "In addition to thanking me for the bouquet of roses apparently all of us Marauders gave her. The white ones with red tips?"

Sirius groaned and covered his face with his hand.

"I see you were paying attention when we read O'Reilly's poem in Muggle studies last month," Remus said approvingly. "Now that you've confessed to your affection for Embre I must say that clears up my confusion."

Sirius couldn't even look at Remus. Not after Remus had just found out what had inspired his Valentines gift to Embre was a love poem. But he hadn't been able to get the words out of his head. They summed up what he was feeling quite nicely.

_"The red rose whispers of passion,_

_And the white rose breathes of love;_

_O, the red rose is a falcon,_

_And the white rose a dove._

_But I send you a cream-white rosebud_

_With a flush on its petal tips;_

_For the love that is purest and _sweetest

_Has the kiss of desire on the lips."_

"Sirius?"

He looked at his friend who was giving him a considering look with his brown eyes.

"I am undone by your confession," Remus said evenly. "However, I know you wouldn't pursue her if it was a passing fancy so, I will give you my blessing."

"You will?" Sirius said incredulously.

"Sirius you're my friend and Embre's my sister," Remus said rationally. "I want the two of you to be happy, and if that means the two of you being together then so be it."

"Thank you Remus," Sirius said earnestly.

"Your welcome," Remus said giving his friend a quick pat on the back.

"Now there's just one problem," Sirius said scratching the scruff of his neck.

"What have you done?" Remus said patiently.

"How did you know _I_ did something?" Sirius inquired.

"Sirius.."

"Okay, the thing is that after the French ponce came I might have taken it upon myself to become introduced. Some things were said and before I knew it my fist met his face and then we were tussling a bit," Sirius said becoming quiet. "But then Embre got upset. Said I reminded her of my family."

"Are you serious?" Remus said in shock.

"Serious as an unforgivable curse mate," Sirius replied looking at the floor. "Anyway we had a row and that's why we haven't been speaking."

"And when are you going to put an end to this argument?" Remus said with a sigh

"I don't know," Sirius said with visible discomfort.

"Sirius….."

"It's not as simple as an apology Remus," Sirius interrupted. "If she's still put out I doubt a simple sorry will do the job."

A noise suddenly told them that someone had entered the kitchens and the two boys looked to see James with more disheveled bed head then normal walk in along with Peter.

"I thought you'd want to tell James too," Peter said feeling pleased at being so helpful.

"What's so bad that you have to tell me then?" James said irritably. "And what's with all the ice cream containers?"

--

Fluffy led the way on his leash with Embre walking behind him. She was having a hard time concentrating on the puppy or enjoying the early evening air with the thoughts weighing on her mind.

Schoolwork and practicing Apparating for her test in the spring provided little diversion from the problem with Sirius. It was already going on two weeks that they hadn't spoken. At first Embre had acknowledged that she wanted time away from him with the sting of their fight still fresh, but then the wounds of their verbal sparring faded and she was left missing him a lot. Her hope for reconciliation was proving hard when Sirius kept avoiding her every time they caught sight of one another. It stung in a way she had never felt.

She came out of her thoughts as Fluffy whined at her feet. She glanced down to see the puppy looking up at her with his heads cocked.

"C'mere you," Embre said gathering the puppy up into her arms and giving him a hug against her chest. "You wanna play?"

She smiled as her furry friend licked her cheek. She set him onto the ground and freed him from his leash. The puppy darted off a few yards away leaping at tiny snow piles. Embre kept her eyes on him as she changed into her animagus form. She didn't have long to wait before Fluffy spotted her and was bounding after her as fast as his little legs could go. Embre waited for him to get just a little closer before she dashed off.

Fluffy chased after the brown rabbit as he barked happily. The hare was good at changing directions unexpectedly all the while evading the dog running after her.

It amused Embre at how Fluffy never seemed to tire of this game no matter how many times they had played it. She tried to keep it interesting by taking elaborate paths over the grounds that involved some circling and sudden changing of speed.

Embre chanced a look up at the sky and realized with a pang of fear that night was almost upon them. That meant the playing had to stop, because tonight there would be a full moon. Remus had pleaded with her for years to not wander the grounds when the moon was filled and she was determined to do as he asked for her safety and to put him at ease.

She sped up by moving her long bunny legs fast until Fluffy was becoming farther behind. When she was satisfied with the distance she stopped in her tracks and turned around. Waiting as Fluffy approached, she changed back into her human form. She scooped Fluffy up as he yipped in surprise and delight at the fun.

"Gotcha," Embre exclaimed lifting the pup above her head so he was squirming as he looked down at her with all three yipping heads.

"Okay," she said lowering him. "Let's get you home."

She decided to allow the pup to walk with her off the leash as he was good about following her and they started back. Looking to the sky she saw the moon rising and shivered.

She failed to notice Fluffy lifting his heads up to smell the air. Nor did she notice the tiny chipmunk on the ground until Fluffy began barking madly at it. Before she knew it, Fluffy had taken off after the small rodent who was leading the dog towards the forest.

"Fluffy come back!" Embre called breaking into a run after him. She became fearful as the puppy went heedlessly into the darkened woods. The both of them should have gotten inside by now. Knowing that made her stomach tie in anxious knots.

Embre reached the edge of the woods and shivered as the tall trees began to enclose her as she went in deeper. She could hear Fluffy barking somewhere, but couldn't place where it was he was at. Even after she'd pulled out her wand and lit it she couldn't place where Fluffy was. She didn't call out, afraid of the other creatures that might answer her. She loved animals, but even she knew there were some that were best left alone.

She kept going towards the sound of Fluffy's bark and was relieved that his voice was coming from the edge of the forest. She ran to the edge and tripped over an overgrown root covered by leaves.

She let out a surprised noise as she fell onto her face, and her wand flew out of her hand. She scrambled to her feet and made to go, but was pulled down by something wrapping around her ankle. She fell back to the ground with a cry and lay still for a moment. She had no time to try and catch her breath as whatever was on her leg seemed to multiply and travel up her body. The vines began to wind around her in a vice grip that caused her to have a flashback to first year Herbology. With a sickening thud in her stomach, she realized she was being gripped by a growth Devil's Snare that had managed to survive in the moderate dark of the forest.

"Oh gods!" she shouted not caring who heard now. She struggled to crawl away to her wand that was resting a few feet away, but the plant only tightened around her frame practically squeezing the air right out of her.

"Help!" Embre shouted as loud as her compressed lungs would allow her to. "Please help me!"

She twisted and cursed when she remembered she should have relaxed. Now she would only be crushed in the clutches of the deadly plant.

She held on long enough to hear an odd sort of rhythmic noise like horse hooves would sound like just before everything around her went black as the breath was pressed out of her.

--

"Wake," a soothing voice said stirring Embre from the fog of her unconsciousness. She blinked her eyes open to find a view of the night sky. She realized that she was no longer in the forest and found herself reclining against something warm that felt like skin. She turned her head and was mildly shocked to see a young man looking down at her as he supported her in his lap.

"W-what happened?" Embre said in confusion.

"You nearly met your death in the arms of Devil's Snare," the young blond man replied solemnly. "It was a good thing the plant wasn't very big or I might not have been able to tear it off of you."

"Oh…." Embre said in a daze. If this man hadn't come to her aid she realized shakily, she would have died alone in the woods.

She felt tears in her eyes and brushed them away on her sleeve. "Thank you. Thank you for saving me."

"It is not in my nature to let something innocent die," the young man said. "Can you stand?"

"I think so," Embre said rising to her feet with help from the young man.

"There," the man said once she was righted.

"I'll be fine now thanks to your help," Embre said turning towards the man. Her eyes widened in surprise to see that it was not a man that had aided her, but a centaur.

"Oh, I didn't realize you were a centaur," Embre said, and immediately wanted to kick herself for the way it came out when the male looked at her consideringly.

"It's an honor to meet you," Embre said hoping to amend for her statement.

"You are an odd human," the centaur stated, but not unkindly. "Going into the forest at night and getting caught in plants."

"Well, I don't usually-oh no Fluffy!" Embre said covering her mouth with her hand. "I have to go find my dog, but I really am grateful for what you did for me."

"Just be careful the next time you go into the forest. While beautiful, it is equally dangerous, as you found," the centaur said. "I must go now human woman, perhaps we shall meet again in better circumstances."

"Maybe. My name is Embre."

"I am Firenze," the centaur replied. " Farewell, Embre woman."

"Goodbye Firenze," Embre called as the centaur headed back to the forest at a trot.

She finally noticed her glowing wand on the ground at her feet and stooped to pick it up. She looked around the deserted grounds and sighed. Not for the first time, she wished she was good at DADA so she might have some chance of conjuring a Patronus to send after Fluffy.

"At least I have my wand again," Embre whispered to assure herself. "I can't get into to much trouble as long as I hang onto it." Under the illumination of the pale full moon she set out to find a lost puppy.

--

Across the grounds, three animagi, and one werewolf were keeping Fluffy company. All four animals were curious about the puppy for different reasons. Moony, Prongs, and Wormtail had no idea where such a strange animal had come from, and Padfoot was suspicious as to how Fluffy was out this late. That had to mean that someone had let him out or had lost him on a walk. He dismissed the thought that Embre could have been out walking him this late and decided Hagrid must have been the one to take Fluffy out. That would be potentially problematic should Hagrid come in search of the dog and see Remus and tell Dumbledore he had seen a werewolf wandering the grounds.

Remus was liking the playing as he was followed by Fluffy in his tracks. He growled low out of frustration and wondered how he was going to right this.

--

Embre turned back into her animagus form after being unable to decide where to start looking for Fluffy. As she bounded over the grounds she picked up the smell of dog and followed it. She heard her heart pounding in her ears and the distinct crunch beneath her paws as she glided swiftly across the snow covered grounds. She could make out the tiny paw prints under the sallow light of the moon guiding her.

The distant sounds of barking sounded in her ears and she pushed herself faster to reach the source of those canine noises.

--

Sirius scanned the perimeter tensely as he searched for the sight of anything approaching the small group. He'd attempted to take Fluffy away by himself, but the others would follow him and no amount of snarling, or impatient growls was enough to get the message across to any of his friends except for confusing them.

Resigned to his watch, Sirius shook his head as he heard the telltale sound of Peter being chased by Fluffy. He looked at James who shrugged at him in his stag form from where he was curled up in the snow.

He growled in exasperation and watched Fluffy suddenly dart off towards the open grounds, clearly having lost interest with rat chasing. He turned to see Remus starting out after the puppy and readied himself for the sight of Hagrid coming over the snow. He strained to see what Fluffy was going after, as he kept pace with Remus, and was relieved to see it was nothing more then a rabbit. He fell back to let Remus and Fluffy go after it themselves. For once he wasn't in the mood for chasing rabbits.

He watched as Fluffy got closer to his quarry, and was horrified to watch the rabbit become a woman. A woman he knew very well.

--

Embre raced on as she heard Fluffy's call sounding from the edge of the forest again. She was so relieved that no harm had come to him that she almost didn't notice the figure following behind him. It was hard for her to tell at a distance, but the form looked vaguely canine, and so she assumed it must be Snuffles. He had probably been looking after Fluffy and maybe the reason the puppy had run off was because of smelling the other dog.

She ran on and saw Fluffy heading towards her. She jumped for joy and changed back into her human form. Laughing happily she stooped to open her arms for the pup, when she heard the unbridled howl of a wolf. She did a double take at the figure behind Fluffy she had forgotten about and felt her blood run cold.

At full speed an enormous werewolf was lungingstraight for her. It was looked ferocious with its teeth were bared as if anticipating sinking them into her flesh.

It did not take Embre very long to realize she was going to die. There was nowhere for her to run, and using a wand would do nothing against the wolf. If she transformed into her animagus form the wolf would already be upon her and it would not hesitate to kill her.

She trembled as the wolf closed in on her, because she knew this was not some random werewolf. She would know him anywhere from the time she had glimpsed his transformation when she had been little. The beast keening for the taste of her blood, was Remus.

Her own brother was going to attack her without a thought or regret until the moon dropped its hold on him. Then he would remember everything and feel the pain and the self loathing for harming her. For now Embre sobbed for her imminent death and for her brother who was helpless to stop himself.

"I love you," Embre cried as the wolf snarled and leapt for her throat. She closed her eyes. "I love you Remus."

--

I hope everyone enjoyed Remus' reaction. I was going to write that scene with more humor, but I thought it called for a more serious discussion between the two guys. The poem referred to in this chapter is by John Boyle O'Reilly. I found it on a website about Irish custom and culture and I love it so much I just had to find some way to work it in. I know I left it at a cliffie, but I'm working on the update today and hopefully I'll get that out soon. Thank you again for reading and have a good weekend!


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer**: Everyone pretty much knows I own nothing right?

Ch 17: Blame it on the Moon Part 2

With her eyes closed tight Embre waited for the pain. A mere moment later she heard snarling, but remained unharmed. She opened her eyes and screamed. The wolf was locked in a ferocious brawl with a large black dog right in front of her.

"Snuffles no!" she cried. She couldn't move as the two beasts attacked each other with brutal force.

Suddenly out of no where, a majestic stag appeared beside Embre. He prodded her with his muzzle to move and snapped her out of her immobile state. She broke into a run as she followed the deer away from the feral animals.

When they were a good distance away behind the cover of a tree trunk, the stag slowed and turned to Embre. Without warning the stag morphed into a man and she recognized it was James who was standing with her.

"Em I can't explain anything. Just wait here. I need to get Remus back to the Willow and then you have to get Sirius," James told her urgently. "Do you understand?"

"Sirius?" Embre said trying to comprehend everything in spite of the shock running through her.

"The dog that saved you. I have to go," James said breaking off into a run as he turned back to his stag form.

Embre sank to the ground. It was all too much. The entire night seemed like one long nightmare. She stared after James and tried to overcome how overwhelmed she felt.

--

Sirius let out a high whimper as he landed hard on the ground after being hurled by Remus.

He saw James trying to get Remus calmed. It seemed to be working now that Embre's presence had been removed, and was no longer stirring the wolf's bloodthirsty tendencies.

Sirius watched in spite of his agony as the stag led the wolf towards the Whomping Willow that allowed them to enter with help of the rat. Now he just concentrated on breathing as best he could with the ache that was spreading across his abdomen. He let out a shaky breath as he transformed into his human body.

--

As soon as Embre saw it was safe, she ran out from behind the tree. She was spurred on by the sight of Sirius curled up in pain on the ground.

"Oh gods," she said as she reached Sirius who was bleeding from a gash on his face and whose clothes were torn. From the way he was breathing so raggedly she guessed he had broken a few ribs

He looked up at her with puppy eyes that were filled with pain, and she couldn't stop herself from crying. He tried to push himself up on his arms, but Embre ceased his efforts.

"Don't try to move," Embre said, her voice gentle and wobbly. She took off her thick coat and drew it over him as best as she could manage. She pulled out her wand, and cast a simple charm that caused Sirius to float until he was suspended a few feet above the ground. He groaned as he moved until he stopped and his body was supported by the magic.

"Em," Sirius said in a hoarse voice as a wave of pain shot through him.

"Shhh. It's okay. I know it hurts, just hang on please. Only a little longer," Embre assured him soothingly, while her heart broke.

Slowly, she maneuvered Sirius towards the castle with her wand. When they finally entered the halls lit by the glow of the warm torches and left the pale moon's rays, it suddenly felt safer. Being in the castle alone felt very comforting in light of the night's events.

There were no teachers to question them as the two moved through the halls. There was only a small, scrawny feline with red eyes watching them closely. Embre took no notice of Mrs. Norris even as the cat ran off; no doubt to get Filch, but there were more important things to deal with then one cranky old squib.

Embre looked down at Sirius who hadn't made any noise for a while. His eyes were shut, but she wasn't sure if he had passed out or not as his brow was scrunched up.

"Almost there," Embre said as much to reassure him as herself just as Filch appeared around the corner.

"What do ya think your doin?" Filch demanded.

"Taking him to the hospital wing sir," Embre relied gesturing to Sirius.

"Now hang on just one-" Filch said raising his voice as she continued to walk.

"I'm taking him to the hospital," Embre repeated in a quiet tone that left no room for argument. "You can report me straight to Professor McGonagall if you want, but I'll be punished after I know he's taken care of. Now if you'll excuse me."

Embre continued past the sputtering man who was not used to this kind of behavior from a student that had been caught doing something against school rules. But Embre didn't really care. She didn't stop walking until she'd successfully transported Sirius to the doors of the hospital wing.

She knocked forcefully at the door of Madam Pomfrey's chamber and waited. The sound of a few mumbled words and rummaging on the other side of the wall indicated the healer inside was awake even before she opened the door wearily.

"Miss Lupin?" Madam Pomfrey said. "What are you doing here at this hour?"

"Its him ma'am," Embre said in a trembling voice gesturing behind to Sirius' floating body.

Madam Pomfrey took one look at Sirius and gasped. The healer pulled out her own wand and opened the doors to the hospital ward before navigating her patient in with her wand. Embre followed them in and watched anxiously as Sirius was lowered onto one of the sterile hospital beds.

"I think some of his ribs are broken. I don't know if any other bones are though," Embre told the healer as she went about gathering what she needed to do her job.

The doors to the ward burst open suddenly to reveal McGonagall clad in her tartan robe and Filch skulking behind her.

"Professor," Embre greeted the Deputy Headmistress.

"Miss Lupin," the stern Scotswoman said glancing at the school's healer and back to her student. "Mr. Filch has insisted that you were up to some mischief that must be looked into immediately."

Embre thought she heard a dry note in her professor's voice regarding Filch, but it was hard to tell with the strict Transfiguration teacher.

"Well professor, Sirius and I were out after hours on the grounds as you might have guessed," Embre replied causing Filch to huff in satisfaction. "That's because we were attacked by something. We went into the forest and Sirius protected me from it. That's the reason he's hurt and I'm not."

"Well I hope you know you're lucky that both of you are," McGonagall said crisply. "What were the two of you thinking wandering around and on a full moon night?"

"I don't know professor," Embre said sorry for her fib, but she was not going to involve Remus.

"Very well. The both of you will serve detention," McGonagall said. "And I will not take any points from Gryffindor this time seeing as how Mr. Black protected you from whatever it was that is responsible for his injured state."

"Yes professor," Embre responded.

"Are you alright Miss Lupin?" McGonagall inquired noticing the strange expression on her pupil's face.

"What happened it was…..frightening is all professor," Embre said quietly.

"Perhaps she should stay here so I can keep an eye on her if she needs it Minerva," Madam Pomfrey said glancing up from her work to take in Embre's state. "I don't like the look of her."

"If you'd like Poppy," McGonagall acquiesced. She turned on her heal and left with Filch trailing after with less enthusiasm then he had walked in with.

--

Sirius was sleeping blissfully when a sudden huge crash woke him up.

"Merlin's balls," Sirius cursed as he and the few others in the hospital wing were woken up.

He wildly looked around the room to see what had caused the noise and didn't find anything amiss. Then he noticed who was occupying the bed next to his.

"Embre?" he said amazed that she appeared to be asleep still.

"What in Merlin's name?" Madam Pomfrey muttered as she walked in from her adjoining chambers with her robe thrown on half-hazardly.

"There was a crash," a Hufflepuff said.

"I could hear that Mr. Crouch," Madam Pomfrey remarked tartly. Looking to the aisle she saw a cart that had held some of her tools had been overturned.

"Bloody Peeves," she whispered fiercely as she stooped to pick everything up once she'd set the cart back up. She muttered under her breath as she left the room and slammed her door shut.

Sirius was prepared to go back to sleep as he was beginning to feel the affects of his patched up ribs when he heard a noise.

"Psssst."

"Whose psssssting?" Sirius called in a stage whisper.

"Me," Peter said at the side of the bed as he pulled the invisibility cloak from his form.

"Wormtail what are you doing in here?" Sirius said quirking a brow.

"James and I wanted to see how you were doing."

"Kinda figured," Sirius said dryly.

"So are you? Okay that is," Peter said worriedly.

"Yeah I guess. It only hurts a lot," Sirius said placing one arm behind his head.

"Umm, want me to sit with you?" Peter offered.

Sirius considered this, but ultimately decided that all he really wanted was to go back to sleep without Peter fussing over him anxiously.

"S'alright mate," Sirius replied. "Go on back right?"

"Right," Peter said with a shrug. He pulled up the cloak and soon disappeared beneath it.

"Night Sirius.

"Night Wormtail," Sirius said before adding. "Watch out for the cart mate."

"Oh yeah," Peter said sheepishly as he moved across the room. The door opened and then shut quietly and the hospital wing was back to having only one Marauder inside it.

Sirius turned his head to the bed beside his. He was greeted by the sight of Embre watching him with through heavy lidded eyes.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," Embre replied sitting up.

"You don't have to-"

"I want to talk," Embre said rubbing her face to wake up. "Unless you need to rest?"

"No I can talk," Sirius said sitting up.

She stared at the floor for a second and then met his eyes.

"I'm so sorry," she said as her eyes glistened.

"For what?" Sirius inquired.

"You got hurt because of me," Embre said.

"You're safe," Sirius said firmly. "That's all I really care about."

Embre stared back at him as a tear slipped down her face.

"Thank you. Not just for me, but for Remus too."

"Don't," Sirius said shaking his head. "If we hadn't been out…that never would have happened."

"Maybe, but I still shouldn't have been out," Embre said pausing. "I'm sorry about the fight too."

"It's okay," Sirius said gently. "I'll be all healed up in a few days."

"I meant the fight you and I had," Embre replied sheepishly.

"Oh….well it wasn't like I didn't have what you said coming," Sirius said looking away.

"No," Embre said shaking her head. "I think we were both in the wrong."

"I expect your right," Sirius replied. "Friends?"

"I-I need to tell you something," Embre said quickly as she stared at her lap.

Sirius looked at her questioningly.

"When we were apart I felt lonely without you. And when I knew it was you fighting Remus….if anything worse had happened I don't know what I would have done."

"But it didn't," Sirius told her reassuringly.

"I know," Embre said in a thick voice.

She stood up and paced the length of the bedside's once. "If I tell you something, will you please try to be friends with me afterwards?"

"Em?" Sirius said in concern as he held onto her hand.

"Sirius," Embre said staring into his dark eyes. "You're more to me then just a friend. You're the person that makes me laugh the most, you make me feel happy when I need it. I can't picture my life without you."

Sirius held his breath as he watched her with a rapt expression. Was she saying what he thought she was saying? He prayed the answer was yes.

"I can't get over the way I feel for you," Embre said as tears fell down her cheeks. "But I can't help it. I care about you. More then you'll ever know."

"How long?" Sirius said in wonder.

"Years," Embre replied. She had no time to react as she was pulled onto the bed where he found her mouth. Embre let out a muffled cry of happiness as she gave in and let Sirius touch her. He wiped tears that fell down her face with his thumb as he coaxed her mouth open with his. She didn't fight him at all as the kiss deepened. When he finally broke away for need of air it was only to lay soft kisses along her jaw while she pressed her mouth to his hair and forehead.

Sirius pulled away to look at her face. He was smiling in a way that conveyed how thrilled he was.

"You have no idea how hard it's been to stop myself from doing that to you all year," he told her with laughter in his voice.

"All year?" Embre laughed.

"Bloody right," Sirius said framing her face. "Embre, I'm mad for you…..I'd like you to be my girlfriend."

"You….really?" Embre said in disbelief.

"Yeah. I really do," he said with his characteristic lopsided grin.

"Then yes," Embre said embracing him carefully to avoid hurting him.

"Gods Em," Sirius laughed into her brown hair. "You're really wonderful you know that?"

He pulled back and said with a mischievous smile, "How long have you been an animagus?"

"Since last year. I've been trying since I was little though," Embre said running her fingers in the bangs on the side of his head.

"You're Snuffles," she stated.

"I am yeah," he said shifting his eyes. "I didn't mean to run into you that first time in the hall. I just enjoyed spending time with you."

"It's okay. I'm not mad if that's what you think," Embre softly told him making him look at her. "So, Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs I understand now. But what is Peter?"

"A rat."

"Wormtail. I should have guessed," Embre said with a smile.

"You do know this means you'll be getting a nickname too," Sirius smirked. "Can't say whether I like Cottontail or Hippity hop better."

"Oh no," Embre murmured in mock alarm.

"Hey, you're our mascot. You need a good pseudonym as well now," Sirius said in a chastising tone. "I know. You can be Hippy."

"Alright Snuffles," Embre said straight faced causing Sirius to grimace. "When do you want to tell the others about us?"

"I already told the other Marauders so we can let them know whenever you'd like," Sirius said.

"I told Lily as well," Embre admitted. She let one of her hands run through the hair on the side of his head. "We should sleep now. You must be exhausted."

"If you say so," Sirius replied. He leaned in to plant a slow lingering kiss on her mouth and she giggled against his mouth as she tried to move, but he held her in place.

She broke away smiling dropped a kiss on his mouth and forehead and got up from her place beside him. She crawled into her bed and pulled the covers up to her chin.

"Night," Sirius said staring up at the ceiling with a slight smirk.

"Goodnight Sirius," Embre said. She was so sure she wouldn't be able to sleep after what had happened. Sirius was her boyfriend. He felt the same way that she did about him. She never expected this would happen, and that she could feel so happy.

She was smiling as sleep claimed her after the long night.

--

Morning came and Embre was discharged from the hospital by Madam Pomfrey to go onto her classes. Sirius was still deep in sleep so she could only give him a peck on the head, and promised herself to visit him later in the day.

She went through her usual morning routine and was going to head down to breakfast as she always did, when she realized there was somebody else she had to pay a visit to.

--

"Is someone there?" Remus managed in a tired voice.

"Its only me," Embre said stepping into her brother's room.

"Go to breakfast Embre," Remus said rolling onto his side.

"Remus," Embre said coming to stand next to the bed. "I just wanted to know if you're alright after what happened yesterday."

"Embre please, I can't talk to you right now," Remus said still facing away from her.

"Remus you didn't hurt me," Embre told him.

"I wanted to," Remus said in so low a voice she nearly missed it. "I still remember looking at your face and knowing full well who you were, but I still……and now Sirius is in the hospital because of me."

"Remus," Embre said firmly. "Remember the time when you were six, and we were playing at that park, and some boy took away my juice box? Do you remember what you did?"

"I ran?" Remus said quirking an eye brow.

"Not before you threw your book and hit him right in the face," Embre said smiling. She sat down on the bed and hugged him. "My brother, did that. My brother would never hurt me, or anyone else."

"I tried to," Remus said tense against her.

"You had no way to stop," Embre said. "I never cared what you became every full moon. I only cared that you were my brother, and you were in pain."

"Thank you," he murmured draping an arm over her from behind.

"Love you," Embre said.

"I love you too," Remus said in a tranquil voice.

"Are you alright now?" Embre asked him.

"Yes. All I need is some rest," Remus said.

"Okay," Embre said breaking away. She removed a few chocolate frogs from her pocket and left them for him on his nightstand before walking out of the room.

--

When Embre entered the Great Hall she wasn't expecting Lily to rush to her and envelope her in a crushing hug.

"I've been so worried about you," she said in a low frantic voice.

"I take it James told you about last night?" Embre said giving Lily a quick squeeze back.

"He did. Now, are you alright?" Lily demanded.

"I'm okay Lily," Embre assured her. "C'mon let's go eat."

"Right," Lily said letting her arms drop.

"So, you know about Remus' furry little problem?" Embre said nervously.

"Yes, and the fact that the others….get a little furry with him," Lily said.

"You don't mind?" Embre said relieved.

"Of course not," Lily said. "It surprised me a bit at first, but Remus is my friend furry parts and all. And what's this I hear about you being…..furry sometimes too?"

"Oh yeah that," Embre said.

"When did you start getting furry?" Lily inquired.

"In France," Embre replied as they sat down at the table with James and Peter.

"What happened in France?" James said furrowing his brows.

"Embre was just telling me that's when she started getting furry," Lily said in a hushed tone.

"Gross," Peter exclaimed. "I did not need to know that you're all furry Em."

"Wormtail you dolt they're talking about Embre being furry like us," James scoffed. "Or at least I hope they are."

"But guys are supposed to be furry. For a girl…..that's just unsettling," Peter said with a shiver.

"I'm only furry sometimes," Embre sighed in exasperation. "You know like last night. And from what I heard you were very furry yourself Peter."

"Oh I get it," Peter said. "Are you furry too Lily?"

"I've never been furry," Lily admitted. "Although I am curious as to what being furry is like."

"It's so cool Lily! Especially being furry with others," Peter gushed.

"You should be furry with us next time we all get furry," James said enthusiastically.

"No," Embre shook her head. "I don't want to get in the middle of you guys being all furry together."

"If you say so," James shrugged. "When do you suppose Pomfrey will let Sirius out?"

"She said in a day or two when she's sure he's healing alright," Embre said automatically.

"Oh, did you pay him a visit this morning?" Lily inquired.

"Actually I had to stay in the hospital wing overnight," Embre said smiling brightly. "You guys should know that last night we kind of became boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Oh my gods," Lily gaped covering her mouth with her hand. "I can't believe it! I'm so happy for you!"

"I am too," Embre said joyfully as she poured some pumpkin juice.

"That means all the Marauders are paired up now," James said cheerfully.

"How can I forget? Lucy can't stop talking about Remus," Lily said with a laugh. "She says he's taking her to Hogsmeade this weekend."

"It's a good thing Remus let Sirius set him up," Peter said munching some toast.

"Oh he set him up alright," James smirked.

"At least he doesn't seem to mind now," Embre said.

"Which is why Remus should just learn to accept it when we force him to go out with someone," James said wisely.

--

"I swear I'll make it up to you Padfoot," Remus vowed.

"You really don't have to mate," Sirius insisted wishing Remus would just sodding drop it after apologizing for over an hour.

"Isn't that beautiful?" James said with a smirk as his best friend shot him a dirty look.

"I promise I'll get you through the N.E.W.T.s Padfoot. I'll begin studying with you as soon as you're recovered."

"Dammit Moony," Sirius muttered in frustration. "You don't have to make anything up to me."

"He's probably right with all the snogging he's going to be doing with Embre," James said uneasily.

"Your one to talk the way you and Evans have been all nauseatingly couplish," Sirius scoffed. "Kind of makes me want to heave."

"You'll probably be the same way you big prat," James shot back.

"Most likely," Sirius conceded crossing his arms with a satisfied smirk.

Peter walked over to them and took a seat.

"Madam Pomfrey said she will not accept a bribe to discharge you today," Peter announced.

"Poppy just wants to keep me all to herself," Sirius sighed in a 'what can you do', way. "Its not easy being so admirable."

"It's a burden someone has to bear Padfoot," Remus replied straight faced.

"How right you are Moony," Sirius agreed. He looked to the doorway as someone came in and was disappointed to see it wasn't Embre.

"Calm down mate," James said. "Class only just let out when we got here."

"Oh I know that," Sirius said nonchalantly. "Thanks for bringing my homework, and visiting me you lot, but you guys should head off."

"We can stay a bit," Peter insisted.

"That's okay, I've got that sodding long History of Magic essay I can start," Sirius said confidently.

"If you're sure," Remus said skeptically.

"Go on, really," Sirius said shooing them off with his hands.

"See you later then mate," James said walking off.

"Get well soon!" Peter added as he followed.

"Take care Padfoot," Remus said heading after the others.

"Yes mother," Sirius muttered with a grin.

He sighed and reached for the textbook next to his bed. He flipped open to the section focused on pagan magic and read. It was actually mildly interesting without the droning voice of Professor Binns giving him the urge to study the back of his eyelids rather then the lesson. The rituals practiced by the Druids were intriguing with the way they paid worship to the earth. There was something appealing about the idea of living in so free a manner as they did with their simple desires to pay tribute to nature, and fertility.

"What are you reading?"

Sirius looked up and grinned as his new girlfriend came over to his bedside. He was glad Madam Pomfrey had at least okay'd it for him to change into clothes in the morning so he looked decent now rather then in some kind of sterile hospital pajamas.

He felt amazed at the beautiful girl sitting on the side of his bed. When he had woken that morning he had panicked a little as he wracked his brain for any possibility that Embre's confession the night before could have been a dream. Now as she lowered her mouth to his for a sweet kiss he felt no more doubt.

"How are you feeling?" Embre inquired searching his face.

"Little sore," Sirius said with a shrug. "I'll mend."

"I know," Embre said as he took her hand.

"It might help if you kiss me better," Sirius suggested.

"Do I have to kiss your stomach?" Embre said flushing.

"I think it would be most helpful to receive that kind treatment mouth to mouth," Sirius remarked as he lifted her chin with his finger and gave her a few slow lingering kisses that had her sighing in a way that urged the pace to increase, though Sirius made himself hold back.

"Thanks Healer Lupin," Sirius said appreciatively with a quick kiss.

"Your welcome," Embre smiled as she pulled off her backpack. She reached inside and removed a small bundle of white snowdrops.

"I didn't have any chocolate or a card to give you," Embre explained. "And I wasn't sure if you'd like these, but I wanted to get you something."

"They're nice Em," Sirius laughed as he accepted the bouquet. "Why wouldn't I want flowers that my girlfriend picked for me?"

"I don't know, I wasn't sure if you would think they were too feminine or not," Embre remarked as Sirius tucked one of the small blooms behind his ear enigmatically.

"I like them," Sirius grinned as he threaded a bloom in his girlfriend's hair. "Hey, Poppy said I'm allowed to keep doing Quidditch practice."

"That's great," Embre laughed as he secured another flower into her hair.

"And I should be out of here tomorrow, which means this weekend I can begin plan DADA," Sirius continued. "I thought about how you were saying you were having trouble in that class and I talked to Remus, and James, and we've all decided to give you some extra instruction between all of us."

"You don't have to do that," Embre said shaking her head.

"Em c'mon this will work for everyone. You get some help, we review for N.E.W.Ts, and I get to practice at teaching."

"Sirius, do you want to be a teacher?" Embre inquired in surprise.

"Yeah," Sirius said a bit sheepishly. "I know Remus seems more the type, but I can't stop thinking about how it would be to maybe come back here and teach."

"I think that's wonderful," Embre said enthusiastically. "What subject would you like to teach?"

"Defense against the Dark Arts," Sirius replied eagerly. "I mean what could be more fun than that? It's my favorite class, and best of all it would piss of my mother."

"I see your point," Embre said. "Well, if the three of you don't mind I'd appreciate the help."

"Brill," Sirius grinned enveloping her in his arms. "Thanks Em."

"I should be the one thanking you," Embre remarked.

"Oh you want to thank me?" Sirius asked slyly. "I can think of one way you could do that."

"Why do I get the feeling its not tutoring you in Care of Magical Creatures?" Embre giggled as Sirius placed a kiss on her earlobe.

"More like Remedial snogging," Sirius joked as she kissed him on the cheek.

--

Yes they finally are together okay? That was so much fun to write!!!!!! Please tell me what you think. If you have any comments, critique, or whatever. Thanks for being so patient with getting Em and Sirius together guys. And thank you again to everyone who has reviewed. I can't believe how nice all of you have been and what a wonderful response I've had to this story.  Byeeeeeeeeee!


	18. Chapter 18

Hey guys. I know I'm updating later then usual. Sorry, inspiration was a little hard to grasp for this chapter, but its here. It's going to have a flashback in italics and will answer some questions about why Embre is an animagus. Bit of a lot of fluff too.  So obviously even though Em and Sirius are together does not mean it's the end of the story. I'm writing this until the school year in the story ends so there's maybe four or five more chapters. I do plan on writing a sequel as well which is untitled at the moment. I'm probably going to keep with a fire theme like this story's title. If anyone has a suggestion they'd like to make for a title I'm open to suggestions.

Disclaimer: I own a really neat bookmark listing the reasons why Snape might be good or bad. It is a nerd like me's prized possession. ;P

Ch 18: Lessons

It was a typical Saturday at Hogwarts. At least for the majority of students who were enjoying their weekend with different activities. For one Marauder waiting casually against the wall that housed the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy the weekend was going to be spent a bit differently. Today Sirius would not be going into Hogsmeade or get up to any of his usual recreational pastimes. He was about to spend a good part of his afternoon off conducting a lesson in Defense Against the Dark Arts with his girlfriend.

He'd been looking forward to starting their private lessons ever since he'd thought up the idea. His involvement with overseeing the lessons had been postponed after the full moon incident had left his friends insisting he sit out for awhile until he was fit to take over instructing them. Until now James and Remus had been giving up some of their spare time to give an Embre a few lessons in DADA to help her in the subject. Now that he'd convinced his friends that he was fine and to stop being such blighters about it, Sirius would finally get to have his first go at teaching.

"_This is gonna be brill_," Sirius thought with excited impatience just as someone was approaching him.

"Why hello there," Sir Nicholas the Gryffindor house ghost said.

"Good day Sir Nick," Sirius greeted the ghost amicably.

"And what are you doing today young Gryffindor?" inquired the floating apparition.

"Nothing at the moment mate. What I'm about to do is have private defense lessons with a fellow Gryffindor," Sirius replied.

"Capital," the ghost replied glancing over at the intended pupil who was coming towards them.

"Ah, more like a fair female rather than a fellow," Sir Nicholas said with a Dumbledore like twinkle in his eyes.

"Well yeah," Sirius shrugged. "I've always enjoyed learning from girls. I'll wager teaching them is just as fun though."

"Good day to you then Mr. Black, and I hope your lesson proves useful to you both," the specter said before floating off.

"I think it just might," Sirius murmured as he watched Embre walk to him. He was still new at the whole relationship bit, but he was finding he liked it. Being with Embre was different then what he'd expected having a girlfriend would be like. It was like being friends, but so much better then that. With Embre they could spend time together as easily as they had before getting together, but now he could kiss her whenever he felt like it and so could she.

"Right on time Miss Lupin," Sirius remarked with a grin.

"I won't be receiving a detention for tardiness then Professor Black?" Embre said playfully as she wound her arms around his neck and leaned in to greet him with a kiss.

"Don't know. I might be tempted to detain you for less academic pursuits," Sirius replied in a suggestive tone as he looked down at her. "But for now, I'll keep to the curriculum."

"Lead the way then," Embre said taking his hand in hers.

"Right then, I just have to do one thing first," Sirius said pulling her along to walk past the wall three times. Embre went along with it knowing everything would be explained soon enough. Then she noticed a door had appeared in the wall. Sirius let go of her hand to open the door for her step inside.

"Ladies first," Sirius said sweeping his hand towards the open door.

"Thank you," she said walking through the doorframe into the room on the other side. She looked around at what looked to be a classroom that had the usual equipment and set up that any other would have. It was rather large and had a bookshelf to the back and an area set with an oversized chair and a coffee table in front of it.

"Where did all of this come from?" Embre inquired of Sirius who'd come in to stand behind her.

"The room. It supplies a person with whatever they need for whatever it is they're doing," Sirius remarked. "It's called the Room of Requirement."

"It's wonderful," Embre said smiling as she turned to face him. "What do you want to begin the lesson with?"

"I thought we'd review on some of the things James and Remus taught you and then we'll see how far we get and if there's time to begin something new," Sirius remarked. He'd opted to wear the shirt that was part of school uniform for easy movements during the lesson and he rolled up the sleeves. Embre removed her gray jumper and tossed it to the side leaving her in a much less constricting white t shirt.

"Let's start," Sirius said in a calm, sober voice.

"Alright," Embre said pulling her wand out.

They covered a few simple spells, mostly how to block and unarm a person. Sirius made sure to take it easy at first since his skill in defense surpassed hers greatly. His reflexes and movements were much faster, but Embre was putting forth a good effort. He could tell she'd gotten better as he encouraged, her and gave her advice on how to better her technique.

"That was better," Sirius said after throwing a simple spell that Embre had blocked. "Again."

Without warning he shot a spell at her that she wasn't fast enough to catch with a blocking spell. The result had Embre bent over as the tickling spell hit her.

Sirius let up the spell and allowed Embre to catch her breath.

"I should have caught that one," Embre said feeling frustrated with her lack of ability.

"I didn't give you any warning," Sirius said patiently. "You did good considering how quick you reacted to it. You're doing fine."

"If you think so," Embre said not entirely convinced. "Shall we go again?"

"No. That's enough of blocking for the day," Sirius said decidedly. "We'll move onto something else later, but for now let's just relax."

Sirius went to the sitting area and searched a compartment on the bookshelf for something. Embre followed him back and took a seat on the armrest of the cushy chair.

Sirius brought out a tray laden with a tankard of water and two goblets to the table and poured one for both of them.

"Thanks," Embre said gratefully as she took the glass and drank down the contents.

"I was thinking," Sirius said standing beside the table. "We might try the Patronus charm. If you feel up to it. Remus mentioned that you were keen to learn that one."

"Oh can we?" Embre said eagerly.

"If you'd like luv," Sirius said coming over to sit in the chair. He drained the rest of his cup and set the goblet on the floor. Then he gently pulled Embre down onto his lap.

"You've been an excellent teacher," Embre murmured setting her drink aside and scooting to sit sideways on Sirius.

"You think so?" Sirius said happily as he rested his forehead against Embre's collar bone as he arms came around him.

"I honestly do," Embre said contently as she laid a small kiss on Sirius' hair.

"Thanks," Sirius chuckled softly against her skin making Embre suddenly wish he would place a kiss there. "I don't think I told you yet, but I'm starting classes this Summer. I'll be able to get my teacher training early."

"That's very ambitious. You really must love teaching," Embre said quietly as she felt the kiss she desired placed on her skin.

"I do. Today..its been brill," Sirius laughed as Embre brushed her mouth over his forehead. "I want to come back here and teach more then anything."

"_I want you to be with me when I do_," he thought to himself as he lifted his face and Embre's fingers brushed his bangs out of his eyes. "_Because I love you_. _It's too soon to tell you, but I_ _can't help it Em_."

The two shared a lingering soft kiss and Sirius pulled away to look at Embre with a lopsided smile.

"We are definitely picking this up when we're done with the Patronus charm for today," Sirius promised with a devious look in his eyes.

"You know," Embre said playfully as she got off Sirius' lap. "I didn't expect you to enjoy cuddling so much."

"Neither did I," Sirius admitted. "Must be the person I'm holding."

He stood up and went to Embre. He looked down at her with a scorching gaze and leaned in to plant a long firm kiss on her forehead.

"Is it the same way for you?" he asked huskily.

"Yes," Embre breathed unable to look away. "I've never felt this much for someone else." _Because I love you._

"Good," Sirius murmured with a roguish smile playing on his mouth. "Now, back to the lesson. You know what a Patronus is?"

"It's a kind of protection spell," Embre replied.

"That's right. You have to focus on a happy memory to make it work," Sirius said going back to his businesslike manner. "You have to concentrate hard on whatever it is you think of. Do you have something you can focus on?"

Embre thought back and skimmed through the memories from her past. It was hard to come up with something truly powerful and happy but at last she remembered something that made her face light up.

"I've got it," Embre said smiling just thinking about it.

"Good. Now the incantation for the charm is, _expecto patronum._"

"Expecto patronum," Embre repeated dutifully.

"Try it out," Sirius told her.

Embre stepped into the middle of the room to give herself some space. She took her wand out and concentrated on her memory.

--

_"Remus why did you bring a book camping with us?" a four year old Embre Lupin asked her brother._

_"Because I like it," Remus told his sister as she joined him on the log at the campsite where their father was pitching their tent a few yards behind them. It was a lovely day outside. The sun shone through the thin canopy of lush green Summer foliage that hung from the trees in the forest the family was staying at._

_"What is this one about?" Embre asked her brother curiously as she looked at the pictures in the book he was reading._

_"It's a book of fairytales," Remus said turning the pages to show his favorite illustration of a knight climbing up a wall using a maiden's silky blond hair as a rope. "See? Brave knights get to do things like this and battle dragons and joust with ogres."_

_"If my hair was that long mummy would never be able to braid it," Embre giggled making her brother laugh a little. He turned to the picture showing a boy standing at the base of a big bean stalk._

_"That boy used a few beans, planted them and then they turned into that giant stalk," Remus said pointing it out for his little sister._

_"Wow," Embre exclaimed in amazement. "Maybe if we tried that it could work. We could plant it in the backyard."_

_"No we couldn't. Our backyard's small," Remus said. "And I tried it last week when we had bean's on toast but nothing happened."_

_"Maybe you're supposed to use fresh beans for planting," Embre said optimistically. "Let's use green beans the next time mummy buys green beans from the market."_

_"Okay," Remus said flipping through the book._

_"C'mon you've been looking at that all day," Embre said exaggerating the few hours that her brother had been occupied that seemed like forever to her. _

_"Alright," Remus sighed setting his book aside and taking his sister's hand to lead her away from the campsite._

_"Where are you two going?" a woman's voice called behind them._

_The Lupin children turned to look at their mother as she walked towards them._

_"Em's bored so I'm taking her to play," Remus said._

_"Oh I see," Clara Lupin said with a smile about her mouth. She was a kind looking woman with a face that would resemble her son's when he grew up, and plaited straw blond hair that was exactly the shade of her daughter's. "I'm not so certain I like the idea of you two wondering off by yourselves."_

_"Don't worry mummy I can take care of Em," Remus said assuringly._

_"I'm sure you can darling," Clara said kneeling down before her children. "But it would make me easier if the both of you would stay near the camp or be with me or your father if you decide to go exploring. Alright?"_

_"Okay," Remus said._

_"Will you play with us?" Embre said hopefully._

_"I think I will," Clara said smiling warmly. "What do you both want to play?"_

_"Can we play chase please?" Embre asked her brother._

_"Yeah let's play chase mummy," Remus said excitedly._

_"Very well," Clara replied. "But the boundaries this time are the camp and that tall tree right over there."_

_The two children nodded their heads._

_"Alright then you two. You'd better get running or a mama bear might come along thinking you're her cubs and take you both to her den to raise you as bears," Clara said._

_"Oh no run," Remus cried in delight pulling his sister along. The two children ran around the space they were allowed while and looked behind them to watch as their mother turned into her animagus form of a large furry bear. The children squealed as their mother lumbered after them in great slow steps that let the two get away while giving them a good time. The bear made a few short growls that did not scare the children but only made them laugh louder as the game kept on going until Remus and Embre were exhausted and let the bear gather them into her soft enormous arms and hug them tightly while they giggled against her fur._

_"What's this? A mama bear has my little Remus and Embre?" the amused voice of Mr. Lupin remarked from where he sat watching his family._

_"Daddy! We have to go live in a cave now and be cubs!" Remus called out._

_"Well, be sure to keep your coats clean and to be careful when you fish for salmon," Mr. Lupin said amiably._

_"Daddy no don't be silly," Embre laughed. "We can't live in a cave!"_

_"Well alright then. I'll try to get the bear to give you back," he called out laughing as he walked over to them. He eyed the bear as if deep in thought about what to do about the problem and addressed the bear in a calm voice._

_"I'm sorry but it appears you have my children. I must have them back since Em can't sleep in a cave and I'm sure Remus wouldn't be able to hunt all day when he'd much rather read," Mr. Lupin stated while his children giggled into the bear's coat. "I know, why don't I give you some honey in exchange?"_

_The bear shook its head._

_"No? Alright then what would you like?" Mr. Lupin said holding back the laugh that threatened to escape him before the game was done._

_"Daddy give her a kiss!" Remus cried out. "Just like in that story where the princess kissed the toad and it became a human prince."_

_"But Remus this is a bear," Mr. Lupin said skeptically._

_"Just try it," Remus said._

_"Alright," Mr. Lupin remarked stepping closer. He leaned forward to plant a chaste kiss on the bear's head and stepped back as the beast started to turn back into his wife._

_"Look kids its better then a prince," Mr. Lupin said as his children hugged their mother. "It's a princess."_

_"Yay, no cave for us," Remus said rushing to his father who promptly scooped him up in his arms._

_"I think you should give mummy another kiss just to be sure she doesn't change back," Embre giggled as her mother held her._

_"You might be right my Em," Mr. Lupin said coming forward to lay a sweet kiss on his wife's cheek._

_"Eww," Remus complained._

_"Now Remus, you don't protest when the handsome princes must kiss a girl in one of your stories," Clara said laughing softly._

_"That's different," Remus said knowingly. "That's how enchanemants are broken."_

_"I think it's nice," Embre said happily. "You wouldn't really let a real bear take us away to be cubs would you daddy?"_

_"Never honey," her father assured her. "I wouldn't let any bear besides your mum come near you, and I'll let nothing take you two."_

_"Good," Embre said._

--

"Expecto patronum!" Embre exclaimed. Her wand emitted a sliver vapory substance that formed the shape of a bear.

"You did it," Sirius said grinning brightly. "It was your first try and you did it!"

"I actually did," Embre laughed in delight as she watched the silvery animal lumber through the air. She watched until it disappeared and looked to Sirius for further instruction.

"I think that's where we'll stop for today. We've been at it for hours," Sirius told her. He went to her and enclosed her in a hug.

"I'm so proud of you. You did good with everything we've covered today," Sirius said affectionately.

"Thanks," Embre said breaking the embrace. "It's probably because I have such capable tutors."

"Well that's true. I am pretty brilliant," Sirius joked. "Right, do you want to get out of here?"

"Not just yet," Embre said taking his hand and leading him back to the oversized chair. She let him sit first before taking a seat in his lap.

"I was expecting a rabbit to appear when you made the charm work," Sirius said as Embre rested her head against his clad chest. "Is there some reason your Patronus was a bear? I mean do you like them a lot?"

"Not exactly. More like one bear in particular," Embre replied.

"Oh yeah?"

"My mother was an animagus," Embre said looking up at him. "She took the form of a bear. That's the memory I used for the charm. It was when I was very little and she was playing with us as a bear."

"That sounds fun," Sirius remarked. "She must have been a great mum to you."

"She was," Embre said. "She's the reason I finally managed to become an animagus myself. At first I was curious about becoming one because I loved animals even when I was a little girl. I thought it would be so much fun to turn into one so I asked mum to teach me how to do it. Of course that kind of magic was way over my head so she said one day she would when I grew up. But she never discouraged my wish and bought me a few simple books about Transfiguration that explained the subject and she kept reminding me as I got older that when I grew a little more then she would start teaching me."

"Then she died," Embre said solemnly. "After mourning I became more determined then ever to find a way to turn into an animal for her. Sort of as a tribute I guess. Does that make any sense?"

"Of course it does," Sirius murmured. "So you kept at it."

"Yes. I poured through books about Transfiguration for years and I started trying to make the change when I was a fourth year. Then I went to France and I somehow managed to do it. I felt so proud, like somehow a part of mum might be there while I changed keeping an eye on me and that she was seeing I'd finally done it."

"I reckon she did," Sirius said quietly. They sat in silence for a few seconds and let the mood turn into something else.

"So, when she was alive did she ever sit with Remus during a full moon?" Sirius inquired.

"No," Embre said. "They never found out that would help a werewolf. They poured over books looking for anything to help him, but they couldn't find anything that talked about animagi in time."

"Is that why you never went with Remus during the changes this year? Because you didn't know it would help?" Sirius asked.

"No. I knew something about it, but I thought that with me being a rabbit that Remus might try to eat me or something. Besides, he's always said he doesn't want me to see him change or to go near him when he's a wolf."

"Well yeah, but if it would've helped him surely he'd have let you near him," Sirius said incredulously.

"He was afraid," Embre replied. "I saw him change once when I was little. I was scared to go near him for days."

"Em," Sirius said encircling her in his arms.

"He was so sad that his own sister was frightened of him," Embre said in shame. "That's why he never wanted me to see him like that again."

"You were a little girl. You didn't know any better. What would anyone else do at that age?" Sirius said.

"I don't know," Embre sighed. "I just wish I'd known better. I can't imagine what it must have felt like for Remus to have me afraid of him when the change was so new and he was terrified of what was happening too."

"Neither can I," Sirius whispered in a sober voice.

"One day after my parents had been constantly reassuring me that Remus was not dangerous I went to his room where he was in bed recovering from the night before and I crawled in beside him. I was still afraid of him, but I missed my brother. I didn't care if he bit me or not. In fact I was hoping he would because then nothing worse could happen and I wouldn't have to be scared. Isn't that horrible?"

"No," Sirius said firmly making Embre lift her head to look at him. "I think that's pretty damn brave for a little girl to do for her brother that she loves. Do you think that every family would be able to get through what you and Remus do? Cause believe me my family would know how to curse someone where they stand, and degrade people, but none of them could ever truly comfort each other. You and Remus are what a family is supposed to be. No matter what happens you're there for one another."

He closed his eyes and laid his cheek on Embre's hair. "I think that would have been nice to have growing up. At least I've got that now with you lot."

"You're right," Embre said caressing the nape of his neck. "You'll always have the Marauders, me, even Lily."

--

"I had such a nice time with Remus today," Lucy said contently at the Gryffindor table. "Being with him is such a wonderful distraction from all the studying and work I need to do."

"You do not have to work so hard you know," Lily replied. "Your grades are perfect."

"At least you'll likely get into any secondary school you want to," Embre said.

"Yes, and then my compulsive cycle will begin all over again," Lucy said with a weary smile.

The three girls had met up some time before dinner started and Embre had gotten to know her brother's girlfriend better. She'd found that if Lucy was anything it was studious. Though unlike Remus, Lucy didn't seem to actually take much pleasure in learning, but was compelled to earn top grades. Still, she was a nice enough girl and if she made Remus happy, Embre didn't care if she had bright red hair and a pig snout.

"I'll just be happy when Summer comes," Lucy remarked. "I can't wait to spend some time with Remus outside of school."

"I know what you mean," Lily said with a small smile. "In fact James and I have been talking a lot about getting a place together when school lets out."

"Living together has been good to you I see," Lucy remarked.

"Well at least now we both know we can manage living together," Lily said. "To be honest I'd feel home sick if we did live apart after spending so much of this year sharing quarters."

"That's cute," Lucy sighed. "How about you Embre? You and Sirius have any plans for the Summer?"

"Not really," Embre said. "He's starting classes ahead of time, and then I'll probably be getting a job somewhere. I don't suppose we'll have a lot of free time for each other, but I'm sure we'll manage."

"Of course. If you care enough for each other you'll make it work," Lily said assuringly.

"You're probably right," Embre said furrowing her brow. "But it will be hard when the time comes for school. We'll hardly see one another."

"Oh well…you can write a lot of letters. That would be romantic to have a correspond through love letters," Lucy said helpfully.

Embre wasn't entirely convinced that would be the best course of action. Hadn't she tried the same thing with Jean-Luc and look how it had ended.

"_Still, with Sirius it's different. You love him. You'll make it work," _the voice in her head reasoned.

_"What if he finds someone else like I did? What if we drift apart_ _and things_ _are never the same between us_?" she thought doubtfully. "_If it came down to staying_ _friends forever or to risk losing him I'd end it_. _Maybe that would be best knowing we won't be able to really devote the time to this relationship that it deserves."_

"Hey girls," James said taking a seat beside Lily with the rest of the Marauders following suit.

"Hey yourself," Lily said giving James a small peck on the mouth.

"You girls been talking about anything interesting," Remus said taking his place beside a thrilled Lucy.

"It was either us or school work and guessing by the way she's blushing I'd say it was us," Sirius said smugly pointing out Lucy's red tint.

"Good Merlin get over yourself Black," Lily said in a defeated sigh.

"Oh come on Lily, its okay. I'm aware that I'm marvelous to look at and go on about," Sirius said with a smirk while James and Remus shook their heads.

"Bloody hell," Lily muttered.

"Its okay Lily. You're pretty dishy too I suppose," Sirius said consolingly.

"Thanks ever so much," Lily said dryly. "I'm glad Embre can at least put up with your ego stroking."

"That's because she knows I'm pretty," he said softly to Embre as he placed a kiss on her cheek. "I might be pretty, but she's gorgeous."

Embre blushed and rubbed her foot against his beneath the table.

_"If we love each other it will all be alright in the end. No matter what we end up doing." _Embre thought.

"So, you all have fun staying in today?" Remus inquired.

"Loads. Lily borrowed the moving picture box from Muggle Studies and we played movies," James said.

"Oh yeah, I think I remember learning about those," Peter said. "I was on my own today you know what with Evelyn and me deciding to see other people."

"I'm sorry Peter," Embre said.

"That's alright," Peter said with a brave look in his shiny eyes. "We had a good two dates."

"You'll find someone else mate," James said. "There are other unicorns in the forest."

"I think you mean there are other fish in the sea," Remus said.

"No. Why would I?" James asked.

"It's a Muggle saying. I just assumed you mixed it up."

"I thought it was there are other trolls in the mountains," Lucy said.

"Actually Remus is right," Lily said.

"Are you sure?" Peter inquired skeptically.

"Hmm, well yes since I am Muggle born Peter, yes I'm pretty sure," Lily said in annoyance.

--

Alright there it is. I hope I ended on a good note. And just in case anyone is feeling uneasy, Em and Sirius are not, I repeat, are not going to break up in the next chapter or anything. Anyone catch what I was alluding to with the comment about Remus' girlfriend having a snout? If you did I guess you know what I have in mind for Remus in future stories. ;p Lastly, I want to say Happy Chinese New Year a day late. I had a blast watching Anime with my dear friend Do As Eternity san on Saturday to bring it in. We made rice balls and tried shaping them like Fruits Basket zodiac animals. In case anyone wants to know, this year is the Year of the Boar(Kagura!) and lasts year's was the Year of the Dog(Shigure oh how I love him!) Alright enough of my obsessive Furaba references. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I also must thank my awesome sister for her betaing. I heart you guys and the big help you've all been in keeping me going.


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guys its me! Yes I'm actually updating can you believe it? I'm really sorry it took so long for this update, but I couldn't figure out what to do for this chapter and everything I wrote felt wrong. Anyway I finally got this out. Its pretty much some fluff and humor. Don't worry the rest of the story isn't just going to be fluff. Next chapter will be eventful. Promise! I want to give a big thanks to my sister too for her tireless efforts as my editor.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the calendar in my room. It's a Harry Potter one and guess whose picture is up now? It's Sirius!!!!!

Ch 19: What Happens Under a Sunset

"Alright c'mon you lot straighten up," James told his sleepy Quidditch team as they continued their practice while everyone else was asleep in the early hours of that Saturday morning.

James spoke motivationally throughout the training session to boost the low moral of his tired players about how they had to work hard this practice even though they were tired, and by encouraging them to perform their best despite what time it was.

"Git," Sirius said not bothering to stifle his insult as he yawned deeply.

"Hey, do you want Slytherin to beat us at the end of the year is that it? Is that why you're acting like such a tosser?" James snapped. "All through the year you've complained, and its getting to me mate, so can you just shut up and practice like a good chaser?"

"Potter, all I wanted to do was sleep in on Saturday. I don't think that's too much to ask," Sirius stated. "Also, you're a sadist."

"I swear, keep it up," James warned. "I'll make you run laps."

Sirius narrowed his eyes. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh wouldn't I?" James said raising a brow challengingly. He turned to address the rest of the team who were watching the tiff in mild amusement.

"Okay everybody. Yes, I am aware it's Saturday contrary to popular belief. I too would love to be sleeping right now, but we're practicing. If we don't we will turn into lightweights. If we turn into lightweights we might as well gift wrap the Quidditch championship for those slimy Slytherin bastards, and invite them to make laughingstock out of us. I for one am not going to let those slags even think they can get their slippery paws on the Quidditch cup. Everybody got it?"

"That was beautiful James," Sirius said finding his begrudgment turning into admiration.

"Glad to see you're cooperating finally," James replied with a reluctant smile. "Now shut up and go try to score on Embre."

"Happy to oblige," Sirius said grinning wolfishly at the double meaning of James' statement.

"That's just wrong," James said queasily as he flew off.

"Your words," Sirius called with a bark of laughter as he flew towards the goal posts.

--

The Gryffindors practiced for a few hours until James satisfied with his team's performance told them to pack it in for the day. All of the team made for the locker room and changed quickly out of their uniforms so they could start enjoying their weekend.

When Sirius emerged from the locker room it was to find Embre and James waiting for him. He grinned and made his way over to them.

"You waited? Prongs you do care," Sirius remarked.

"Only because I was talking with our mascot, Padfoot," James smirked.

"Ouch," Sirius said in a hurt tone. "Is that how you talk someone who's been up all morning training so you can win your bloody Quidditch cup?"

"Pretty much yeah," James grinned.

"James you should be careful when you decide to tease Sirius now," Embre warned.

"Why would I do that?" James said as Sirius stuck his tongue out at him.

"Because now all he has to do to get back at you is snog me in front of you," Embre said trying to suppress a grin. "And I win when that happens as well."

"Listen to you putting more devious ideas into my head," Sirius said affording his girlfriend a flirtatious wink.

"No more please," James said in mock nausea.

"Well alright but just this once provided you realize how much you should appreciate me," Sirius said after mulling over his options for a moment.

"Oh I will Padfoot," James said while Embre tried not to laugh.

"And any bacon that falls on your plate can at any time be claimed as mine for the taking," Sirius added quickly.

"No way."

"Dammit."

"I will, let you two alone so you can snog to your hearts' content though," James said as he started back to the castle.

"We accept your negotiation," Embre laughed as she called to James' retreating figure.

"You're right," Sirius breathed in her ear as he pulled her into his arms from behind. "Who needs bacon when I can," he murmured bending his head to kiss her neck, "Devour a little bit of you?"

"I see what you mean," Embre replied with a giggle as feather light kisses that tickled were applied to her neck. She turned around to face the man smiling roguishly down at her, and gently pulled his face to hers with her hand tangled in the edge of his dark hair. A low rumble coming from Sirius' abdomen caused the two to break apart and look down in the vicinity where the noises had come from.

"Sorry about my growly noises," Sirius said with a chuckle.

"That's alright sweetheart. But maybe you should reconsider that bacon after all," Embre said with a warm smile. "Besides we should find places to snog that are less out in the open."

"But those are the best places luv," Sirius smirked as he moved in for another kiss. Then he turned his face and pressed his mouth to her ear. "I don't suppose you've ever been up to the Astronomy Tower have you?"

"N-not recently," Embre replied. "But I have a feeling I will soon."

"You never know," Sirius said nonchalantly as he stepped back and offered his hand.

"Maybe we should pay a visit," Embre remarked. "The weather's so nice now."

"How about today then?" Sirius suggested with a hopeful note.

"Tonight would be better," Embre replied. "I have an essay for Potions I want to get done, and a Ministry official will be coming to see how the sixth years are progressing in Apparation."

"Busy day," Sirius commented. "I'm sure I'll be hold up in the library for most of the day as per Remus' N.E.W.T study plan. I don't suppose you'd go for telling him to let me have the day off to give you another round of tutoring in DADA?"

"Nope," Embre said firmly.

"Thought not," Sirius said shrugging.

"You really should study though. If anything with Remus keeping you all to this schedule you'll be guaranteed to get a good score."

"I know. Bloody Moony and his dedication to education," Sirius groused.

"Sirius, you want to be a teacher," Embre pointed out.

"Well yeah. Doesn't mean I like studying any better though," Sirius said wryly. "With teaching it's different. Its exciting helping someone learn something from you and then to have them get it right."

"Well just think of this as one thing more you have to do before you get to teach," Embre said encouragingly.

Sirius let an amused smirk fall over his mouth. "Aside from studying at a university and taking a few more tests there right?"

"Right," Embre said sheepishly.

"Thanks all the same," Sirius said sincerely with his smile still in place.

--

All day long the Marauders had studied diligently from textbooks in the quiet library. All day they had followed what Remus had decided would be best to ensure adequate scores for their end of year exams. All afternoon they had been bored stiff.

Eventually it got to the point where even Remus was hoping one of his friends would make a move to stop, but he didn't want to say anything if they were being this serious about their N.E.W.T preparation. Little did he know that Peter's thoughts had turned away from studying long ago and were centered around general staring off into space, James was developing a migraine, and Sirius had a mild eye twitch.

Then finally Peter the most unlikely of the four saved everyone by sighing.

"Something the matter Peter?" Remus inquired with more interest then he usually mustered.

"I was just thinking about going home next week for the Easter Holiday," Peter said with a sigh.

"Why so glum? It's a week off school and all," James said.

"I suppose. Its just that mum's taking me to the country and I have no idea what there'll be to do there," Peter said dolefully.

"Well, you can get some fresh air with a walk. Take an outdoor picnic. And perhaps your mother can manage to fix in some horse riding."

Peter let out a very loud swallow at the thought.

"You'll have to wear one of those dodgy red outfits if you do," Sirius snorted.

"Maybe you should forget that activity mate," James told Peter. "I mean if you couldn't manage to get close enough to the unicorn Kettleburn showed us that one day in class how are you going to manage to get on the back of a horse.

Sirius desperately tried to think of something other then the images inside his head of Peter atop the back of some wild bucking horse. The very thought was threatening to make him burst with laughter and if that happened Madam Pince would no doubt feel obligated to arrange a detention for him.

"You're right. Avoid the horse at all costs Peter," Remus nodded before turning to look at Sirius who was emitting a strange strangled noise as he buried his face in the table with his arms around his head.

Alright Padfoot?" James said cocking a brow.

Sirius' shoulders convulsed slightly but he managed to hold up a thumbs up that prompted the others to carry on with their conversation.

"Well, all the same I'm sure you'll manage to have a perfectly nice time," Remus said reassuringly

"What are you doing then?" James inquired.

"Annual family camping trip," Remus said with a smile.

"That sounds good," Peter said enviously. "Wish I could go camping."

"Do you?" Sirius said as his head popped up suddenly. "Because every time I'd suggest that we all take a nice nap outside during full moons you'd always complain and say how you'd heard that sleeping on the ground was bad for your back."

"Well at least there's stuff to do while you're camping. I'd sleep on the ground to avoid horseback riding."

"I'm not doing anything special," James said excitedly. "I'm just having Lily over is all."

"Just remember to use a potion Prongs," Peter said in concern. "Remember. One time is all it takes to change everything.

"What the bloody hell?" James exclaimed clapping a hand on his mouth when Pince looked up to glare at him.

"What my friend here is trying to say is please practice safe sex," Remus replied patting his friend's shoulder.

"Wow, Wormtail I never thought I'd hear you give sex advice to someone," Sirius said chuckling quietly.

"Oh yeah?" James said crossing his arms challengingly. "And have you and Embre discussed when you'll be pushing out a litter of little Padfoots?"

"She's not even seventeen you prat…" Sirius muttered refusing to make eye contact.

"Now, now. Doesn't hurt to plan for the future," James said cheerfully as he enjoyed his friend's discomfort.

"Sod off," Sirius said determined to look at the table top.

"James that's my sister. If you want me to let you off studying anymore, I implore you to stop," Remus said patiently.

"He started it," James muttered.

"And I'll finish it," Remus said calmly, but meaningfully.

"But that means we can finally leave right?" Peter asked hopefully.

"Yes," Remus said shutting his tome. "And what will you be doing for holiday Padfoot?"

"Oh you know check into the Leaky Cauldron, drop by Andy's, find some trouble to keep me occupied."

"Sounds nice," James said with a chuckle.

"I think you're right James. Do you know why?" Sirius said pleasantly.

"Seems I'm about to," James replied in amusement.

"Because for the second time this year, you sir, cannot make me get up on a Saturday to save your life," Sirius said with a smirk.

--

As the day started to wan into twilight, an unseen girl climbed up the Astronomy Tower beneath an invisibility cloak carrying a basket in the crook of her arm. She didn't really think she'd get caught, but there was no reason not to use a little precaution in case Filch decided to do rounds of the castle earlier then usual.

When at last she reached the top of the tower and found there was nobody there, she pulled the cloak off and set to work. She set the basket on the floor and quickly pulled the afghan blanket inside out and spread it over the stone floor and some plates and cups before waiting.

She checked her watch and knew by now that Sirius would be on his way there. She wasn't worried to hear footsteps approaching when the voices accompanying them turned out to be those who she was not expecting.

"Alice, trust me we won't get caught," a male voice said in a stage whisper.

"I hope you're right Frank Longbottom. The last thing I want is to have that manky old git Filch find us kissing up here," a female replied.

Embre barely had time to do anything when the couple reached the top and started in surprise at the sight of the person already occupying the space they'd come to have a tryst in.

"Uh….hi," Embre said feeling embarrassed.

"Hi?" the girl said.

"Um….sorry to ruin your um, date. I was just setting this up for me and my boyfriend. I thought other people would come here later on," Embre said sheepishly.

"Oh," the boy said before clearing his throat.

"Awww, that's so cute," the girl said. "Well, sorry to barge in. We'll just go find an empty alcove or something."

"Right," Embre said with a weak smile.

"Er, nice to have met you…kind of," the boy called as his girlfriend tugged him away by the arm.

"Right then. This was not such a good idea," Embre said to herself when more footsteps sounded. To her relief this time it turned out to be the person she was hoping it would be.

"Hello," she said with a smile.

"Em, a sunset, blanket, basket of goodies," Sirius said taking in his surroundings with a grin. "You did some planning."

"Do you like it?" Embre said anxiously as he took a seat with her on the afghan.

"Are you putting me on? Of course I do. This is the nicest thing a girl's ever done for me," Sirius remarked with a lopsided smile.

"Well I had a lot of help from the house elves," Embre said shyly. She was surprised to receive a soft kiss on the cheek as she opened the basket.

"What are we having?" Sirius inquired sitting back on his arms for support.

"Chicken salad croissants with lemonade and strawberry shortcake for dessert," Embre said taking out a container of sandwiches and laying it down.

"Fantastic. I'm feeling pretty peckish after all that studying Remus put us through," Sirius said selecting a sandwich and taking a large bite out of it. "But how was your apparating lesson?"

"Better then last time," Embre replied pouring lemonade into cups from a large thermos. "I couldn't get land in the mark still, but I didn't leave any appendages behind either."

"I'd say you're coming along good then," Sirius replied seriously.

"I agree," Embre said picking up a croissant.

For a few minutes they sat in companionable silence enjoying the food and watching the sun's slow descent.

"So did you and the Marauders do anything devious to make up for the time learning like good boys?" Embre inquired taking a sip of lemonade.

Sirius thought back to earlier in the library and lowered his head as he smirked. "Not really, no."

Embre nodded and took a sip of her lemonade. "I love this time of day best."

"Its nice," Sirius admitted. "I like how the light changes so rapidly from light to dark."

"You're right," Embre said moving closer to rest her head on his shoulder.

"You make me feel right," Sirius told her quietly. She watched as he set aside the remains of his sandwich and felt him nuzzled his face in her hair.

"Being with you…things seem right," he murmured moving to sit behind he. Then she felt strong hands run over her breath in gentle kneading strokes.

"It was nice when I came to you as Snuffles," he said with a hint of laughter in his voice. "The way you knew how to touch me was definitely nice. But at times it was really hard not being able to do the same thing to you."

He brought his face close as she leaned against his chest and relaxed under his touch. "I wanted to run my hands all over you.

Embre let out a stifled groan as Sirius applied harder pressure with his thumbs in the place between her shoulder blades.

"You did?" Embre murmured. She felt good as he worked her back with knowing touches. It should have been relaxing, but with the way Sirius was talking to her softly and the feel of his warm breath dancing over her skin it was proving difficult to loosen up. She needed more.

"Sirius?" Embre said tilting her head up against his shoulder. "Will you touch me?"

"I am luv," Sirius said in a husky voice.

"More," Embre said with a hint of desperation.

"Where should I touch you?" he said suggestively as his eyes looked at her. His hands stopped on her back. Then one came up to her neck to trail over the sensitive skin there, slowly and teasingly.

"Here? Is this where I should touch you luv?" Sirius muttered raggedly.

"Mmm..yes," Embre said breathily as she felt the hot breath on her skin come closer until a mouth followed.

Sirius let himself suckle on the sweet skin at his disposal while his girlfriend voiced her amorous responses through short gasps and her hand reaching back to caress his hair. He moved to the base of her neck and Embre couldn't help moaning out in approval when he bit down on the skin and quickly moved to sooth the skin with gentle feathery kisses.

As the light kisses continued Embre turned her head and pressed her mouth softly Sirius' cheeks that had slight stubble forming on them. She laid kisses on his hair and down to his jaw until somehow their mouths met. Sirius couldn't help smiling against her mouth as she responded eagerly by parting her lips to his.

Without even realizing it Embre turned completely into Sirius' arms as they kissed heatedly. She was vaguely aware of her boyfriend's arms holding her so securely around her waist that she felt completely safe as she was slowly lowered to lie down on the blanket.

As Sirius joined her, they were lost in their touches. They adjusted their legs to get comfortable and their kisses grew even more frantic. It felt overwhelming to Embre feeling Sirius' weight hold her down. She could feel him everywhere and while somewhere she knew it should stop, she couldn't bring herself to pull away.

Sirius had never thought being with a girl could in be so intense, and soulful. He kissed her with an urgency he'd never felt before with another. He was undone by the way he'd started out touching her so innocently and it had led to this. It was entirely intoxicating.

With a start he realized how close he was to taking her right there under the darkening sky on the tower. If he made love to her for once he wasn't sure what would happen. He would be there when she woke and he wouldn't be able to prepare for how it would make him feel. And he wasn't ready.

He broke apart from her panting and leaving both of their bodies screaming for more. Embre stared at him with a dazed expression that soon became a smile and she let her head fall back onto the floor.

"So…that's what people do in the Astronomy Tower," she said closing her eyes as she caught her breath.

Sirius looked down at her with her face flushed and her hair in disarray. She was so beautiful. She was his and he felt that he wanted it to be that way forever.

"I'm in love with you," he told her quietly as he brushed some hair out of her face. She opened her eyes to look at him with wide eyes.

"Embre Lupin I love you so bloody much I don't think I can ever stop," Sirius told her tenderly as he bent down to kiss her hair.

Embre was stunned. As he lifted his dark blue eyes to hers she knew she'd heard him right. She opened her mouth to speak, but was unable to for the lump forming in it and the tears welling in her eyes.

"Oh come on Remus!" a voice hissed in the growing darkness.

"Shite!" Sirius muttered as he rolled off Embre and helped her to sit up.

"Why do I have the feeling you're trying to corrupt me?" Remus' voice answered Lucy's from the staircase as Embre soothed her messed hair.

"Because you're so smart," Lucy replied with a giggle as she emerged at the top of the stairs leading Remus up by the hand. As soon as she saw the pair already there, she blanched. Remus soon looked beyond Lucy to see what had stopped her from going any further and froze as he took in the sight of his friend and his sister's rumpled appearances.

"Hi you two? What brings you up here?" Sirius inquired with an innocent expression.

"Probably the same thing as you I'll wager," Remus said uncomfortably.

"Want to join us? We've got dessert in the basket," Embre offered as a bright blush stained her face.

"Is it anything chocolate?" Remus inquired trying to act normal.

"Strawberry shortcake," Sirius replied. "Come on and have some. It'll be fun. We can feed one another and describe it to James excruciating detail for excruciating detail."

"Sounds nice," Lucy said wryly.

"Well it might help in your mission to corrupt Remus," Sirius offered with a wicked knowing smile while Embre busied herself with searching for a knife for the cake.

"Why not?" Remus sighed. "Its not like this could possibly get any more awkward.

"Oh it could have mate," Sirius remarked with a weak laugh as he thought of how close he'd come to finding him and Embre in a very compromising position.

--

So not much point there except fluff. Well and what Sirius said(yay!). Thanks for bearing with how long it took me to update. No matter how long it may take me to post chapters, I will never turn my back on this story line. I'm still working on names for a sequel and I'm working that out. Again, if anyone would like to make a suggestion regarding that feel free to leave a comment. Thanks again. I love you all. Byeeeeeeeeee!


	20. Chapter 20

Hey again guys. Sorry this chappie is late again, but at least not as much as last time. I'm not incredibly fond of this chapter, but it was really necessary for where I plan on going with the next chapter which I will hopefully have up soon after this one. I'm hoping you guys think this chappie is alright and enjoy it. Thanks again for the great reviews you've given that make me smile and feel more then encouraged. And a big thanks to my sister and beta who is a new member to fanfic known as Jack & Sally Gal.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my free will. Take that corporate America!

Ch 20: Relationships

It was around eleven the next morning in London. The bustling city had long since woken, but there were still a few people who managed to stay fast asleep at that hour during the Easter holiday. Sirius Black was one such person who could manage this with little effort. His head was buried inside a pillow causing his breathing to take on a nasally snoring quality from the block of his air supply. None the less he was still fast asleep and unconsciously enjoying every bit of the rest he was getting in the comfy bed in his room at the Leaky Cauldron.

It was only when the sound of an owl screeching caused Sirius to groan into the down beneath his head. Turning his face only enough to be able to speak as clearly as he could in his groggy voice, Sirius spoke to his owl Frog crossly.

"What?" he half whined half yelled. He was answered by the owl blinking pointedly at him. "I'm telling you mate. The second owl hunting's made legal I'm releasing you into the wild," Sirius muttered when another screeching sounded. Sirius' sleep muddled brain suddenly began to work out the fact that his bird hadn't opened its beak and that there was also an odd little tapping noise coming from somewhere in the room. Searching his surroundings dazedly Sirius' groggy eyes finally landed on a barn owl sitting outside the window with a note clutched in its bill.

Sirius sighed heavily, seeing his hope of sleeping in a bit more was not going to happen.

"As you were," Sirius said as he stumbled towards the window while waving offhandedly to Frog who almost seemed to bristle with indignation.

Sirius opened the window and removed the letter from the bird's beak not even bothering to close the pane as it was a nice enough day outside.

He looked down at the note that had been the cause of his disrupted sleep to read only ten words.

_Be downstairs in five minutes. No going back to bed._

--

Ten minutes later Sirius was dressed and making his way downstairs where a few people were eating or passing some time with a drink inside the Leaky Cauldron.

He caught sight of James and Lily sharing a table together and made his way over to join them.

"Morning," Sirius said amiably.

"Afternoon more like," James replied with a grin.

"Not when you've been up all night teaching people how to go about singing Irish drinking songs it isn't," Sirius commented.

"Good to know. I thought the rugged stubble and that fetching hair do of yours just meant you forgot you were sitting for us," Lily said stifling a laugh.

"I didn't forget," Sirius said raking a hand through his bed head in an attempt at styling. "I just didn't expect the time between closing my eyelids last night and opening them to be so short. By the way that was a low blow sending an owl to get me up."

"It worked didn't it?" Lily said. "Anyway, how's your break been so far?"

"S'alright," Sirius shrugged. "I had lunch at Andy's yesterday and my little cousin Nymphie can't wait to get on a broomstick. She's already made up her mind that she's going to try out for her house team when she's at Hogwarts."

"Wouldn't it be keen if she made Gryffindor?" James said. "Pick it up from where we left off? We should go watch her play when she makes a team."

"I can't believe with how much you still go on about Quidditch when you're not going to play professionally," Sirius said in amusement.

"No doubt you'll be breaking a lot of coaches hearts," Lily told James jokingly.

"That's alright," James said holding onto her hand. "Theirs aren't the ones that matter."

Sirius became very interested in the table's texture as his friends shared a small kiss. It wasn't as though he had a problem with them acting like a couple should, but with it being just the three of them it was odd. It made him feel like a third wheel and more aware that his own girlfriend was absent.

He'd known he would miss her, but he hadn't known it would happen so quickly. He couldn't wait for the break to be over; even if it meant forfeiting lazing away the weekends.

At the same time though, beneath his demeanor of confidence he was worried about seeing Embre again. It was all because of that night when he'd told her how much he felt for her. At first he had laughed off the whole thing including Remus and Lucy's comical timing to come up to the tower, but after the week to break had continued, he hadn't been able to help but wonder if he'd done the wrong thing in confessing his feelings. After it happened, Embre never made it seem like the profession had made her feel uncomfortable or anything; she just hadn't mentioned it at all really.

"Alright Sirius?" James inquired noticing his friend's expression.

"Wha?" Sirius said breaking out of his thoughts.

"You okay? You look kind of troubled," Lily said.

"Sort of like when your mum used to send you those howlers after you were sorted into Gryffindor," James said in concern. "Anything bothering you mate?"

"No. I just err, Sirius said decidedly.

--

After the trio shared a filling breakfast, they ventured into Diagon Alley where they leisurely browsed the shops for a few hours. Inevitably they came to the Quidditch Supply Store and James went in to look at the new broomstick model that was supposed to have come in, leaving Sirius and Lily to stand on their own outside the storefront.

After a few minutes of silence spent leaning against a wall, Sirius finally asked Lily a question.

"So, having fun with the extended slumber party at James'?" Sirius asked casually.

"Yes. I quite like the house. Its enormous, but its very comfortable," Lily remarked.

"Aren't the baths amazing?" Sirius blurted remembering some fond times he had made use of them.

"They're very nice. Roomy," Lily replied with a reluctant smile on her face due to the randomness of the conversation.

"Roomy? Their nearly as big as the Prefect baths," Sirius gushed until he realized what he'd just said before trying to cover it up. "Or so Remus has told me."

"Merlin only knows what you were doing in the Prefect bath and I'm not sure I want to know," Lily said teasingly.

"I enjoy bubble baths," Sirius shrugged.

"So you take bubble baths in a giant tub where anyone can walk in?" Lily remarked.

"Well that's the only way what with the dorms having only showers and what not," Sirius replied.

"I see your point," Lily conceded.

"It was all an accident really. My mum never let me take a bubble bath when I was a wee Sirius. Said it was a filthy Muggle practice. Eventually I realized that must have meant I was missing out on something fantastic."

"I'll take your word for it," Lily said with her mouth quirked in reluctant amusement.

"So anyway I forgot all about experiencing a bubble bath for a few years until the proud day I figured how to get inside the Prefect bath and after I had and was over my astonishment at the gargantuan tub size, I noticed someone had left a bottle of gel there. Smelled really pretty so I dumped it in, had my first bubble bath, and came out smelling like divinity itself or tangerine. Whichever."

"I think that was my bubble bath," Lily said eyeing Sirius crossly. "I wondered which git could have used the entire bottle in a matter of hours when I went back for it."

"Well how was I supposed to know it was yours? Its not like I used to go around sniffing you. I respect you way too much," Sirius said uncomfortably.

"A comfort to know," Lily said in mild astonishment. "How exactly did we end up talking about…..this?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Sirius sputtered. "I was just making talk."

"Right then," Lily said shaking her head.

The two slipped into companionable silence for a moment until Sirius felt the need to break it.

"Has, Embre talked with you about anything bothering her lately?" Sirius inquired awkwardly.

"Not lately no," Lily replied looking at Sirius.

"Not even before break started?" Sirius asked hopefully.

"Not even then," Lily said confidently.

"Right then," Sirius murmured in relief looking down at the sidewalk.

"Why? Did something happen between you two?" Lily said furrowing her brow.

"Never you mind," Sirius replied patting her head as though placating a toddler.

"I wouldn't if you hadn't brought it up. Whatever it may be," Lily said feeling a little bewildered and annoyed. "Anyway, if you are anxious about mucking up something with Embre you can talk to her yourself. You know they're coming home from their camping tomorrow."

"Yeah I know," Sirius replied solemnly. "Bein a full moon tomorrow and what not."

"That's right. Are you and James going over?"

"Looks like it. Em wanted to stay the night with Moony by herself, but I guess her dad wasn't sure about it," Sirius remarked. "To be honest I was worried about how she would do alone with him all night as well."

"I can understand that. Especially after the last time she saw Remus get…furry," Lily commented. "If the two of you go over to their home to keep Remus company, maybe I can stay over with Embre."

"It should make for an interesting sleep over," Sirius said in amusement. "Lily?"

"Yes?"

"Its just I know things between you and James are pretty sound, an I wanted you to know as his best friend that if you two decide to keep it that way I think it'd be brill."

Lily glanced at her companion hopefully. "You really mean that?"

"Course I do," Sirius replied cheerfully. "I've been waiting for the both of you to make a bloody move since third year."

Lily let out a snort to stifle a laugh. "Thanks I think."

--

The next afternoon in a quiet suburb just outside London, things were passing along normally. Or at least that is until three loud cracks sounded in the back of one particular small backyard.

"Wow, that disillusionment charm did the job brilliantly," an invisible James commented.

"At least now you finally appreciate my involvement in the Charms Club," an equally disembodied voice of Lily remarked wryly.

"Well it wasn't exactly impressive when you were going on about how you could use charms to tie your shoes or pour cereal," an unseen Sirius pointed out.

"Those were just spells we went over in first year," Lily replied with irritation.

"Was it really that long ago? So does that mean you now know how to pour milk into your cereal as well? Are you giving the space you think I'm occupying an indignant glare Evans?"

"Pretty much. Now, let's go behind that bush over there and regain our visibility shall we?" Lily said. "Let's just be sure not to head over…."

The two boys didn't heed her words as they quickly made their way across the yard and ended up colliding and toppling to the ground.

"before we know we won't run into each other," Lily finished with a sigh.

"Blaa. De. Hell," James wheezed lying beneath Sirius. "How much do you weigh exactly?"

"Dammit, do you think I'm fat now?" Sirius whined.

"Just get off me," James pleaded as he tried to draw more air into his lungs.

"Are you two alright?" Lily inquired cautiously as she walked closer to the sound of the boys' voices.

"I am now that I don't have an obscene amount of weight crushing my ribs," James said smugly.

"Keep it up Stag boy," Sirius said half seriously.

"What are you going to sit on him if he doesn't?" Lily said trying not to laugh.

"Good idea," Sirius remarked.

"Okay, this time James you go first," Lily told them.

"Or…" Sirius said grabbing one of Lily and James' hands. "No James I am not your girlfriend. Do not do that thing you just did to my hand."

"Sorry," James muttered. "Shall we?"

"I feel like I should be asking if we're in Kansas anymore," Lily said as they started towards the cover of the bush.

"Is that a Muggle phrase?" Sirius inquired in confusion.

"It's from a Muggle film called the Wizard of Oz," James said recalling the movie with amusement. "You'd like it. There's a witch in it that reminds me of your mother."

"What happens to her?" Sirius asked.

"She gets a bucket of water chucked at her and melts," James replied with a chuckle.

"That would make a most happy ending for dear old mum," Sirius said wryly.

"Come to think about it except for having flying monkeys instead of pathologically insane house elves to do her bidding the witch in the movie was so much like your mum it was scary," James said.

"Prongs, anything that resembles my mum is scary," Sirius said as if explaining the fact to a toddler as the group arrived behind the bush.

"Alright. Now that's over and I can stop thinking 'Prongs, Padfoot, and Witches oh my," Lily said as she let go of Sirius' hand. She removed her wand and murmured the counter spell and her visibility came right back. "Okay James, give me your hand."

Feeling an unseen hand slip into hers, Lily tapped her wand against it and in no time James was once again revealed.

"It's a good thing you and the other Marauders never figured out this charm or who knows how much more mischief the lot of you would have gotten into," Lily joked as she turned Sirius visible again.

James and Sirius shared a knowing look that had both of them trying to hide their grins as they thought of the invisibility cloak hidden inside a trunk in James' home.

They followed after Lily as she walked over to the house before them. As they reached the door which James knocked on, Sirius could only think of how excited he was to be about to see Embre again. He'd never realized he would miss her quite so much in a matter of a few short days. But then it really did take quite a lot of adjusting to not see her every day when he would at least eat with her every day in the Great Hall no matter how busy either of them happened to be.

The door finally opened and Mr. Lupin stood before them with a friendly smile on his face.

"Lily, James, Sirius how nice to see all three of you again," he said standing aside and urging them to step inside.

"Thank you for having us over Mr. Lupin," Lily said as she stepped into the kitchen of the house.

"That's quite alright. I should be thanking you all for what you're doing," Mr. Lupin said earnestly as he shut the door and turned to James and Sirius.

"That's alright sir. We're just glad we can do something for Remus," James said.

"Well, go ahead and take a seat," Mr. Lupin said gesturing to the table which was laid out with bags of fish and chips. "Remus and Embre said you wouldn't mind having this for supper. I hope that's alright."

"Its brilliant. Thank you sir," Sirius said taking a spot at the table.

"I'm happy to hear it. I'll go retrieve my children," Mr. Lupin said heading out of the room.

"You nervous Padfoot?" James inquired.

"Just a tad bit," Sirius replied. "Meeting your girlfriend's dad does that."

"You've met him before," James said. "He liked you then."

"That was back in third year," Sirius said anxiously. "Bloody hell, what do you think Remus told him about me?"

"Can't have been that bad considering you were allowed to come into the house," Lily said compassionately. "No doubt Embre's put in a good word for you as well."

"Besides. Her dad's probably just thrilled she's not going out with that French kno-"

"Knob?" Remus inquired leaning against the doorway with a tired smile.

"Hey Moony," James and Sirius said greeting their friend together.

"Hello Prongs. Padfoot," Remus said managing a smile that added a little life to his pale, drawn face. "And how are you Lily?"

"Just fine. How about you, nice holiday so far?" Lily inquired.

"Quite enjoyable," Remus assured her as he sat down beside James. "Yours?"

"Great," James said happily.

"I got to sleep in. I have nothing to complain about," Sirius said with a shrug.

Remus nodded and dug into his bag of food just as Embre walked in.

Sirius looked up and locked his dark eyes with hers. She blushed from the intense look he gave her, not knowing that hers mirrored his.

"Hey Em," Lily said noticing the other girl.

"Lily," Embre said looking away from her boyfriend. "Er, have a good break?"

--

Sirius was sure it was near dawn as he sat curled up in his animagus form. He glanced at Remus who was lying dolefully with his head on his paws.

The werewolf had been disappointed to discover that the stag and dog who kept him company would not be letting outside as they usually did. It was easy to recognize that the werewolf wished to be outside by the way he paced throughout the attic restlessly only to lie down despondently and whimper to be let out after a few minutes.

Finally the first rays of light started to spill through the cracks in the boarded up window at the far end of the room and with it, Moony became more restful as the moon finally gave up its hold on the werewolf. Then the wolf's body quickly changed until it was a young man lying on the floor.

James transformed back into his usual self and went to help Remus as Sirius changed back as well.

"Hey mate," James said helping Remus to sit up on the floor.

Remus raised his ashen face that was filled with weariness and looked at his friend.

"It went alright didn't it?" he rasped.

"Except for you making all those sad puppy noises," Sirius said quietly bringing over a blanket that he draped over Remus' shoulders. "Poor Moony wanted to go out and play didn't he?"

"You know me," Remus murmured. "I just fancy a bit of fresh air."

"Or a bit of moon to run beneath," James said patting his friend on the shoulder.

"How are you feeling Remus?" Sirius inquired.

"I've been worse," Remus managed tiredly.

"May I come in?" the voice of Mr. Lupin called from the other side of the wall.

"Yes," James called out.

After taking a minute to deactivate the wards on the room, Mr. Lupin opened the door.

"I can help him downstairs," James told his friend's father as the man came forward.

"Thank you James," Mr. Lupin said as James and Sirius helped make sure Remus could at least stand up steadily. When they were ready James led Remus out of the room and they headed for the stairs.

"He was much quieter then he usually is during the transformations he has here," Mr. Lupin remarked when it was only him and Sirius. "I didn't hear him growling or howling, and all the same I still couldn't get much sleep last night."

Sirius nodded, not really knowing what to say.

"I'm glad for your interaction with my son," Mr. Lupin said. "As for my daughter, well, I'll never really want my little girl to date, but I think I can trust her enough to know that I can trust you with her."

"Uh, thanks?" Sirius managed scratching the back of his neck.

"Your welcome," Mr. Lupin replied walking off without another word.

"That could have gone worse," Sirius conceded when he finally walked out of the attic. He found his way down to the second floor and paused at Remus' room to see if his friend was settled in okay and he collided with Embre.

"Sorry," Sirius said with a lopsided smile as he caught hold of her upper arms to steady them both.

"That's okay," Embre said with a small laugh.

"Just wanted to see how Moony is," Sirius explained whilst happy to have her halfway in his arms again.

"He's sleeping," Embre said disappointing him when she extracted herself from his hold. She moved to shut the door to her brother's room and then turned back to him.

She looked up into his eyes with a look of longing.

"I'm sorry I couldn't say anything to you yesterday, but my dad…" Embre explained.

"I know," Sirius said taking a few steps towards her until they were nearly touching. "Missed ya."

"I missed you too," Embre said happily moving forward into his arms as he gathered her up and held her against his chest.

For a minute they just stood pressed together loving the way that the other felt. Embre closed her eyes and breathed in his scent while he unconsciously slowly stroked her back. When she turned her head upwards to see him looking down at her, she felt a warm, blissful sensation go through her. Especially as she cupped the back of his head and pulled him to her mouth for a long, gentle kiss.

The simple unrushed caress was more then enough to put Sirius' worries about admitting his feelings. He highly doubted that Embre was uncomfortable or even thinking about that now as they reaffirmed how much they had missed one another.

"Err," Lily said causing them to tense and stop their kisses. "I only came to see if either of you were going to come down for something to eat."

"Alright," Sirius muttered.

"You can come down when you want," Lily remarked with a laugh. "Although it would be a shame to let the food that me and your girlfriend get cold."

"You sound like my cousin," Sirius chuckled in amusement as he and Embre followed Lily down the stairs.

"Did you have fun camping?" Sirius inquired.

"Yes. It's a nice change of scenery being in the woods and being able to spend some time with dad and Remus was great," Embre said as they walked into the kitchen which was engulfed with delicious cooking smells. "How was your visit to Andy's?"

"The usual," Sirius said smirking as they both took seats at the table. "I played with Nymphie, had a nice home cooked meal, and was told I should get a haircut."

"Maybe she thinks a haircut is the first step in getting you to straighten up," James joked making Sirius actually laugh.

"I love your hair," Embre said leaning over to place a kiss on his stubbly cheek.

It wasn't a sentimental declaration of undying love, but Sirius grinned and enjoyed the meal spent talking among three of his friends.

--

There it is. I know its horrible and just pointless jokes I'm very sorry. This was just more of a transitional chapter more then anything and I promise as I have before that the next chapter will be a lot better. Please review and let me know if this was just horrible or not.

Thanks again for reading a supplement that I am not proud of. Love you all and hope the Easter Bunny will give you as much chocolate eggs as you desire. Byeeeeeeeee!


	21. Chapter 21

Yeah I know I took too long to update again but I had some writer's block so hopefully everyone can relate. Anyway here's more of the story, and for those of you who keep reviewing despite my inconsistence, thank you. And a big thanks to Jack'N'SallyGal my sis for doing my betaing. I have decided on a name for the sequel, It's going to be called,** Committed to Memory**. I know it sounds oh so creative doesn't it, lol? There are probably going to be only three more chapters to this story, for now enjoy!

Ch 21: Reason to Celebrate

The day of Gryffindor's last match against Slytherin finally came on a bright sunny morning just two weeks after the students returned from break. Excellent playing conditions unlike the rainy, bone drenching weather they'd had to play in against Ravenclaw during their last match.

All through breakfast the entire school was buzzing with excitement. Students chattered barely paying any mind to their food, the teachers speculated on Minerva McGonagall and Horace Slughorn's house rivalries with amusement, and the fourteen players sat tense and ready to go out and play.

Most of the Gryffindor team showed up earlier then was necessary in the locker room. They mentally prepared and tried to contain their restlessness to go out and play. When the time finally came, James made his last speech as Captain to his team to give them a last bit of a push towards performing well.

"Alright it has been fantastic working with all of you. Do your best out there. And lastly should anyone happen to knock Regulus Black off his broom I'll look the other way," James said making his teammates laugh. "Now let's win."

With that he stepped out of the tent followed by the rest of the Gryffindor team who all mounted their brooms.

James, Sirius, and Embre exchanged smiles before pushing off the ground and flying upwards.

All of the players flew into their usual positions and waited. Madam Hooch stepped out into the middle of the pitch below the floating students and released the Bludgers, followed by the Golden Snitch as the game's commentary began. Hooch finally grasped the Quaffle and waited for a tense moment; making sure to give the Slytherins a 'don't even think about it' glare. Then the Quaffle was tossed into the air where there was a mad grapple for the ball. It ended with Horatio Parkinson taking possession of the ball. He and the other Slytherin chasers flew off towards the Gryffindor goal posts, but they were cut off when Sirius dove in using his fist to pop the ball from the Slytherin Captain's hold so Dedalus could swoop in and retrieve it.

From then on the two teams were in a mad dash to keep the Quaffle away from their opponents. The score finally came down to 60/50 with Gryffindor leading. The pressure was on for both teams' seekers scanning the skies for the Snitch.

Embre watched attentively as she hovered before the goal posts. She felt a twinge of nerves in her current position knowing she had to keep any attempted goal blocked so her team had the lead until James would hopefully spot the Snitch.

She kept her eyes trained down the field where the Gryffindor Chasers were carrying the Quaffle up to the goal posts. Bridget threw the ball and her shot was blocked. She sighed and looked over at James who was hovering in the middle of the pitch. He had a look of intense concentration on his face. Then all of a sudden, James darted forward on his broom and took off after something unseen with the Slytherin Seeker fast on his tail.

"Come on James. You can do it," Embre murmured taking her eyes of him to concentrate on the Chasers from both teams flying towards her.

As the Chasers came closer she could see that it was Regulus who held the Quaffle. She felt a twinge of anxiety as the boy who had elbowed her in the nose at the beginning of the Quidditch season flew closer. She gripped her broom handle tightly and flew forward as Regulus threw the ball at the top goal post. Embre easily blocked the shot and tossed it in the direction of her teammates who immediately made off for the opposite goal posts.

Embre looked to find James' figure in the pitch and saw he narrowly miss being hit by a Bludger as he pursued the Snitch flying just out of reach before him with the Slytherin Seeker unsuccessfully to keep up. Then James' arm shot out suddenly and he enclosed the Snitch within his fist. He lifted it above his head triumphantly as the stands exploded with cheering from everyone besides the Slytherins.

While James hovered in the air to enjoy the last applause he would ever receive as a player for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, his team mates descended to the ground.

Sirius could barely contain his enthusiasm as he landed on the ground. He felt so brilliant that he fell on his knees and ripped his robes and gear off. Then he stripped off his shirt and whipped it above his head.

"Gryffindor rules!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Black! If you remove another piece of clothing you'll be serving detention until exams are over!" McGonagall's voice boomed threateningly with the use of a voice amplifying charm.

Sirius only grinned and waved in his Head of House's direction.

Embre touched the ground and ran for Sirius. She tossed aside her broom and was promptly caught up in his arms while she gave him an enthusiastic, celebratory kiss that he responded to eagerly.

She felt so amazing to have been a part of the victory her team and house was celebrating. It was fantastic and she was so glad to be able to share it with two of her closest friends and teammates.

"We did it! We won the cup!" Embre laughed as she and Sirius spun around in one another's arms giddily.

"More importantly we beat Slytherin," Sirius said with a goofy lopsided grin.

"Break it up you two," James joked walking past them.

"James," Embre said as she and Sirius broke apart. "You are the best Seeker ever!"

She walked to him and gave him a big hug that he returned with a squeeze.

"But I had a damn good team flying up there while I was sitting do nothing didn't I?" James grinned down at her.

He looked up to see Sirius waiting expectantly.

"You know you want to Prongs," Sirius grinned waggling his eyebrows.

"Get over here you mutt," James demanded with a laugh as Sirius wasted no time in grabbing hold of his best mate from behind as his girlfriend was still occupying the front.

"Brill victory Captain," Sirius said as the threesome swayed slightly from his enthusiastic embrace.

"Thanks for helping me get it Padfoot….and Hippy," James grinned as they stumbled and nearly fell to the ground.

"You told him?" Embre said with a groan at the nickname which only made the two boys chuckle.

"You're our mascot. You deserve a proper Marauder name," James said.

"Besides its so cute," Sirius replied solemnly as he shook to restrain his laughter.

"But not as cute as yours is," Embre remarked meaningfully.

"What?" James inquired.

"Oh never you mind," Sirius remarked quickly as he ruffled his friend's hair as though he was a small child.

--

That night the Common Room in Gryffindor Tower was bursting with students having fun from the enormous party held in honor of the house victory. There was an abundant supply of food and drinks provided by the Marauders, music blaring as people danced, and a few Muggle games like spin the bottle and Twister keeping the party interesting.

Beneath a scarlet banner portraying a golden lion pacing and roaring, two of the Gryffindor team members stood beneath it reaping the fruits of their winning.

"There's no bloody way," James shook his head.

"I'm telling you, France's Quidditch team is great," Embre shot back.

"They only won two games last season," James pointed out.

"Well yes, but only because their Seeker's rubbish," Embre argued.

"So what? They've haven't even come close to winning the Quidditch Cup for centuries."

"Hey," Lily said sidling over to them. "What are you two up to?"

"Quidditch," both answered at once.

"No, not again," Lily said closing her eyes in exasperation.

"Their team is amazing. They've racked up so many points during their matches that they'd beat any team they face if they could only find the Golden Snitch first," Embre said persistently.

"If they're so great then why can't they recruit a better Seeker?" James said.

"Because she's the French Minister's daughter and no one wants to risk offending him unfortunately," Embre said.

"Oh," James said in surprise. "Alright love?"

"Fine," Lily said sidling up to him with an amused smile on her face. "Just wondering how much longer the Quidditch debate was going to last."

"Do I really go on that long?" James said sheepishly.

"Even longer sometimes," Lily replied.

"Its alright. I know I can get going too. Besides, we wouldn't love you as much without your obsession with Quidditch," Embre said with a small laugh.

"The Quidditch I can more then live with," Lily agreed fingering one of James' wild bangs. "Though if you ever start back up on that annoying habit of messing your hair-"

"I haven't done that since fifth year," James scoffed.

"I'll see you both later," Embre said biting back a laugh at the couple's behavior. As she walked towards the refreshment table, she kept her eyes open for her boyfriend amongst the chaos and revelry, but couldn't see him anywhere. He must have been out still on his mission to acquire more Ogden's.

She finally reached the drinks and food after pushing her way past the think throng of people dancing in front of it. There was a punchbowl full of pumpkin juice as well as tiny cups that were holding some kind of bright multicolored fluids inside. Beside her someone threw one back and grinned at her.

"Wanna try one?" he offered.

"What are they?" Embre inquired.

"Jello," he said before walking off.

Embre lifted a bright blue one up and looked at it curiously before tilting her head back and swallowing the liquid down. It tasted just like blueberry jello even though there was a slight burn in her throat afterwards. She had guessed they probably had some alcohol in them, but she really couldn't taste it.

She picked up a yellow cup of jello and tasted lemon as she drank it whole.

"Hey Embre," Peter said walking up to her.

"Oh hi Peter," she said pouring herself a glass of pumpkin juice. "Having fun?"

"I guess," he said eyeing the jello's. "What are those?"

"Jello. They taste really good too," Embre said taking a drink of her juice which she immediately knew had been spiked slightly.

"How are you supposed to eat it without any spoons?" Peter inquired unsurely.

"You just tilt it back and swallow it," Embre said picking one up and showing him.

"Neat," he said picking one up and trying it. "Um, I was wondering if you'd like to….dance just as friends."

"Uh…."

"Its okay if you don't want to. I can go find something else to do. Its just Remus is off with Lucy. Sirius is gone and James is with Lily…." Peter trailed off dolefully.

Even though she knew she would probably regret it Embre accepted his request. They danced one slow song. It was worse then she could've imagined with the way Peter kept stepping on her feet, although her feet weren't exactly cooperating with her as much as she would have liked. When the music at last ended Embre was able to disentangle herself and make up an excuse about being warm and wanting another drink. This time when she began walking she felt slightly unbalanced and found she kept bumping unsteadily into people.

She poured herself another glass of juice and sloshed a bit onto the table.

"Oops," she said and couldn't help giggling. She sipped her drink and swayed unsteadily to the music playing until she caught sight of a group playing a game with a spinner on a mat with different colored circles printed on it.

--

"For all of your get roaring drunk in a hurry needs," Sirius announced as he walked up to the refreshment table to unload the Firewhiskey he'd brought back.

"Oy Sirius!" James shouted making his way to the refreshment table.

"Hey Ja-"

"Sirius please tell me you have Sober Up Potion in your room," James said urgently.

"No. I switched to the Hangover Be Gone Potion about two months ago," Sirius said giving James a suspicious look. "Somebody get carried away?"

"Actually its your girlfriend. She's completely pissed," James remarked dragging Sirius away by his sleeve.

"What? How the bloody hell did that happen?" Sirius said in disbelief.

"My guess is she had a lot to drink," James said wryly.

"You know what I mean," Sirius said as they came to a stop.

Lily was sitting with Embre on a couch. Embre was swaying in place slightly as she sat perched on the edge of a cushion.

"Okay she does look a bit pissed, but can't be that bad," Sirius said turning to his friend.

"Oh its bad," James said seriously. "She was playing that Muggle game Twister and fell flat on her face."

"Right."

"Liwee," Embre said taking hold of her friend's hand. "Why are there two of you?"

"Because you had too much to drink Em," Lily said kindly.

"I am never having jewo again," Embre sighed. "Hey wook its Sirius."

"Hey, Em," Sirius said kneeling down in front of her. "How are you feeling love?"

"Fwoaty," Embre giggled. "But I keep faaing down a wot."

"She had some shots," Lily explained to Sirius.

"You had shots?" Sirius stated incredulously.

"They tasted like jewwo!" Embre laughed loudly.

"Okeee then," Sirius said unable to miss the strong scent of alcohol emitting from his girlfriend. "Thanks for staying with her Lily. I'll look after her now ."

"Do you want any help?" Lily inquired.

"S'alright. I've got her," he responded lifting Embre up from the couch. She stumbled against him and luckily he was strong enough to handle her. Or at least that's what he thought until they started towards the staircases leading to the dormitory. Even with his hand under her arm, Embre was still having a lot of difficulty getting her feet to move.

"Oooooh!" she exclaimed as she swayed dangerously forward and was caught by the back of her shirt just in time to halt her fall.

"You are the most unsteady drunk I have ever seen Em," Sirius said in mild amusement.

"My wegs are na doing what I wan," Embre complained as she was pulled back against Sirius where she was trying to get her legs to function by flailing wildly in mid air.

"Sod it," Sirius grunted as he scooped her up and carefully placed her over his shoulder. "I'll have you right side up soon love."

"Sorry I'm fawing," Embre cried woefully as they ascended the stone steps leading to the dormitories.

"That's okay," Sirius said in a tone reserved for his young cousin Nymphadora when she did something wrong. "The first time I ever got pissed I nearly fell down a staircase. It was lucky Remus was there to stop my fall in midair."

"Reawwy?" Embre said clearly entertained by the tale in her state.

"Mmhmm," Sirius murmured.

"You're good boyfriend," Embre said happily. "So strong and athetic."

"Think so do you?" Sirius replied humorously.

"Mmm. So dreamy and beautifaw hair to run my hand in," Embre giggled.

Sirius chuckled as they reached the seventh year boys dorm. He quickly made his way over to his bed and deposited her onto it.

"Ooof!" she muttered as she bounced slightly on the mattress.

"Okay now Em. Stay," Sirius told her annunciating it very clearly before disappearing beneath the bed. While he searched under the bed, Embre laid her heavy head upon the pillow behind her and blinked drowsily. Then he emerged with a vial filled with a pale green liquid.

He unscrewed the cap and sat on the edge of the bed.

"For me?" Embre murmured.

"Uhhuh. It'll make sure you don't have a nasty headache when you wake up," Sirius said gently as he helped her to sit up. He brought the vial to her lips and tilted it back for her to drink. He slowly poured the liquid inside her mouth as she sipped it and until finally all of it was gone.

"Good girl," Sirius said setting aside the empty bottle. He brushed some hair away from her face and watched her quietly.

"Thanks," Embre said blinking drowsily.

"Anytime love," Sirius replied with a small smile. He thought of leaving but knew if he went back to the party he would only be wondering how she was doing by herself and besides if some other bloke were to come up…

"I think I should stay," Sirius said decidedly.

"Good," Embre said happily as she yawned. She made room for him beside her but Sirius hesitated.

"What's wrong?" Embre asked.

"Maybe I should just take Peter's," Sirius said nodding to the other bed.

"Jus come lay with me," Embre said looking up at him sleepily.

Sirius wasn't quite sure about doing that. It wasn't as if he would be tempted to ever try anything while Embre was in her state, but he knew if he got in bed then they were definitely going to spend the night together. He'd never just slept in a bed next to a girl without trying more. It sounded so intimate, it made him a little unsure.

"Please?" Embre whispered. "Stay?"

Sirius sighed while looking down at her with a defeated smile. "Doesn't seem like I have much of a choice."

He kicked off his shoes and sat on the edge of the bed before sliding the curtains around the bed closed. If Remus were to come upon them even if they were just sleeping it could look compromising. He didn't really want a repeat of when Remus had nearly walked in on them snogging especially when they were sharing a bed; Remus might not act so rationally if he were to see that.

Finally when all of the drapes were drawn Sirius stumbled around to find his spot.

"Oww!" Embre cried. "You stepped on my hand."

"Bugger sorry," Sirius winced as he laid down beside her.

Embre sighed and waited until Sirius had pulled the covers up over them before she moved her head closer to his on the pillow. Neither one could see the other, but they felt the warmth emitting from the other. And they could feel their breaths on the others faces as they looked unseeing at one another lying on their sides in the dark. Carefully Sirius leaned in and planted a quick kiss on her nose.

"That was my nose," Embre giggled.

"I know," Sirius chuckled softly.

She yawned burying her head in the crux of his shoulder and within a few minutes Sirius knew by the sound of her breathing that she was asleep.

--

The next morning, Embre began to slowly wake up. She drowsily lifted her head and saw the closed bed curtains surrounding her. She didn't usually shut them on her bed so she was wondering why they were drawn when she felt a weight on her waist. She looked down and saw an arm draped over the covers. Turning her head she saw Sirius sleeping soundly against her with his head slightly buried in the pillow. She watched the way his mouth was open and his hair all messed up, making him look even more adorable then usual. She felt the warmth emitting from his chest pressed against her back and her heart swelled.

She smiled and resisted the urge to touch some of the uncooperative black hair. She knew he was probably enjoying it immensely so she quietly entangled herself from his embrace and slipped from the room.

Later when she had bathed and dressed in fresh clothes she headed for the portrait in front of the passageway to the kitchens. She tickled the pear and walked through the passage to find the House elves bustling about with their preparations. One of them spotted her as they were stirring cake batter and rushed over to greet her.

"Is miss needing something?" the little elf squeaked.

"Hello, and yes I was wondering is there any leftover food from breakfast I could have?" Embre inquired.

"Oh you got no breakfast miss?" the elf said in sorrowful tone.

"Well no, but I slept in so it was bound to happen," Embre said with a sheepish smile. "It doesn't matter. I can get something else-"

"Growing students needs their breakfast foods," the elf said throwing aside the batter. "Don't worry miss. Doinky will see to it you is not missing breakfast today!"

Before Embre could even protest the creature ran off.

"Er, thank you Doinky," Embre called to the hoards of elves preparing food. With nothing left to do, she took a seat at a table in the center of the room to wait for the food to be ready. As she sat down her saw a copy of the Daily Prophet lying on the table. The Headline read 'Muggle Village Burned to the Ground by Unknown Dark Wizards or Witches. Aurors still looking for a lead.'

Embre's eyes widened and she looked at the picture of charred ruins of what had once been a town as smoke rose from the rubbish and above it the sky, the image of a skull with a serpent crawling from the mouth leered at her. It made her skin grow cold thinking what kind of wizard would be willing to go to such lengths.

"Merlin this is terrible," Embre murmured thinking of the people whose lives might have been taken or at the very least whose homes were destroyed by this act of arson.

Once Doinky brought her a platter laden with hot fresh foods that they packed carefully into a basket, Embre walked briskly back to Gryffindor Tower. She made it back to the Seventh Year boys and looked into her boyfriend's room. She saw that the curtains on his bed were still shut.

She muffled a laugh and padded over to the bedside table to set the meal in the basket on it so Sirius would at least have hot coffee and food to wake up to as a thank you for the night before. She reached in to sneak out with a warm blueberry muffin and a thermos of tea and startled at the call of a husky sleep filled voice.

"Em?"

The said girl set down her breakfast as she recovered from her small scare.

"I thought you were still asleep," she laughed weakly.

A scarlet curtain was pulled back just enough to show Sirius groggily sitting up.

"I smelled the coffee," he remarked with a yawn.

"Sorry I woke you," Embre apologized.

Sirius rose from his seat and walked over to her.

"You don't have to say sorry for bringing me breakfast," he said raking a hand through his hair.

"Okay," Embre smiled. "Thank you for taking care of me last night."

"I wanted to," Sirius replied resting his head on hers as he looped his hands behind her back. He smirked adding in a quiet tone. "I never thought I would fancy sharing my bed with someone so much just for sleeping."

"I hope I didn't snore," Embre joked.

"You were a cover hog," Sirius laughed.

"Was I?" Embre inquired with a smile.

"Mmm. If you weren't such a cute drunk I would have demanded my share of the covers," Sirius teased. He pulled back to look down at her. "Did you enjoy it?"

Embre nodded as she smiled softly at him. "Very much."

She watched him regard her with his now intent eyes. Waking up in his arms had been indescribable. It made her feel so close to him, made her know that she was ready to say something to him.

"I love you," she told him despite the lump in her throat. His mouth opened slightly and his expression became unreadable. Embre felt as though her heart was going to break it was beating so fast. She was so, so happy she had at last said the words she felt like she had been waiting to say forever.

Sirius mouth quirked at the corner and he grabbed her in a tight hug. Neither of them spoke letting the intimate silence encompass them.

"Say it again," Sirius told her.

"I love you," Embre responded warmly.

"Again?"

"I love you Sirius," she said unable to stop from smiling.

Sirius' face was solemn, but his eyes were smiling back in happiness.

"I love you Embre," Sirius said. He felt like a sappy tosser but he didn't care. He loved how those simple words sounded coming from her.

"Let's go back to bed," he urged her.

"Not still sleepy are you?" Embre inquired twining her hand in his.

"More like hungry," he said with a roguish grin as he led her back to the bed.

"I don't think I've ever had breakfast in bed," Embre said as she was pulled towards the mattress while Sirius sat on the edge. She crawled in ahead of him and sat down with her legs crossed as Sirius headed in with the basket. He closed the drapes once more and set the food between them.

"Lumos," Embre said allowing a soft light to envelope them. "This reminds me of when Remus and I were younger. We would make forts from our bedding and pillows and pretend we were in a cave."

"I used to do that only I was playing fortress," Sirius said as they unpacked the food.

"Did your brother play with you?" Embre asked cautiously.

"Yeah," Sirius smirked. "He was the lookout."

"What were you trying to keep a look out for?" Embre said with a smile.

"Mostly our house elf."

Embre smiled and lifted up her thermos of tea.

"So, what'll you and I play at now?" she inquired.

"I know. Cave fortress," Sirius told her with a lopsided grin.

"You have a wonderful imagination," Embre said with a little laugh.

"Want to know what I'm imagining right now?" Sirius inquired mischievously.

"House elves trying to raid us?" Embre inquired as he leaned closer on his hands and knees.

"Not quite," he remarked. He looked down at her and lowered his face to hers. He brushed his mouth against her lips and stroked them with his tongue so distractingly that it was lucky Embre put a heating spell on their breakfast or it would have been cold by the time they got to it.

--

Like it? I hope I'm not getting to sappy with them but that's what fluff is is it not?

Well anyway let me know what you all think, because I love getting your reviews. Byeee!


	22. Chapter 22

I'm sorry that this update is pretty late, but my muse remains fickle as does my work ethic. The good news is that I know where I'm going with the next chapter, and even though there isn't a whole lot in the way of substantial fluff this time around there will be next time. Trust me. This chapter is not my best work, but it setting the stage for a few things to come in this story's future and hopefully if anything you guys will get a few laughs out of it. I really, really hope, lol. This chappie was beta'd by me little sis Jack & Sally Gal who has two fics out pertaining to Lily and James and the Marauders. I recommend you give them a peek if you guys have time.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and never will. The more I say it the easier it gets. :p

Ch 22: Preparations

Embre flew towards the Gryffindor goal posts with a Quaffle beneath her arm. She saw James guarding the hoops and knew Sirius was just behind her but she refused to let him take possession of the ball again. She flew lower on her broom and quickly looked behind to see Sirius following her intent on reclaiming the ball. She smiled at him challengingly and pushed forward to the goal. As Sirius rode up along her right side, Embre swerved in his direction hoping to catch him off guard. To her delight it bought her a few seconds of time to ride ahead of her boyfriend in his surprised state. Now that she was past him all she had to do was get the ball past James, who had barely missed either of his teammates attempts.

James hovered before her as she came closer with a determined look on his face. She waited until they were close enough that he began to come closer before launching the ball to the farthest hoop. James was too quick though, and darted up to snatch the ball and toss it away.

Embre took off after it and saw Sirius ahead of her on his way towards retrieving the Quaffle. But that didn't make her back down as she chased after the other player. Sirius grabbed hold off the ball as it fell and stopped his broom so he was hovering. He glanced over his shoulder to see Embre coming after him. He smirked and waited for her to catch up a bit more until she was nearly on top of him. Then he sped off with her right on his trail.

"Come on now Em, you don't have to go easy on me," he called over his shoulder smugly.

"Oh really?" she retorted. "Are you sure you won't be a sore loser if I do?"

He grinned. Even though they had been having a go at one another since they began playing, they were both only teasing. Besides, each secretly liked playing the game this way when it involved chasing after one another.

"We'll have to have a go at it as Padfoot and Hippy next time," Sirius thought deviously. That could open up entirely new, enticing possibilities. Visions of catching Embre in her rabbit form with him pinning her to the ground quickly formed in his mind. Then they would change back and she would be panting breathlessly beneath him while he lowered his body and his mouth….

He woke from his thoughts as Embre flew out from beside him and sent the ball flying. Both flew after it side to side racing to get it as it fell to earth. Embre leaned forward as Sirius began gaining by a fraction of an inch. Sirius strained his long arm out to try and take the ball, but couldn't reach the ball as it fell into Remus' arms.

"Please Mister can we have our ball back?" Sirius called out.

"Yes Remus toss it here," Embre said laughing as Sirius flew in front of her to block her.

"Its nearly dark. None of you will be able to see a thing," Remus said smiling in spite of himself. "Why don't all of you come down."

"Come on Moony. Just one more goal!" Sirius pleaded sounding like a toddler.

"Well…." Remus said considering.

From behind Sirius, Embre had quietly slipped under him and flew over to Remus.

"Hurry!" Embre said excitedly holding out her arms.

Remus grinned and tossed it into her waiting arms, while above them Sirius let out a bark of laughter as he darted after his fleeing girlfriend. Embre's head start allowed her to stay well ahead of Sirius and reach the hoops with only James to block her. She flew over to the top hoop and threw it with all of her might and was rewarded by making the shot.

She turned herself around and went to Sirius who was eyeing her with amusement.

"Brill play," he remarked coming up to hover beside her.

"I decided not to go easy on you just like you said. Despite my better judgment," Embre teased.

"That's good, because, I like it when you don't hold back," he said with a lopsided grin as she leaned in and planted a quick kiss on his mouth.

They flew back down where James had landed already and Remus, Lily, and Peter were waiting for them on a blanket spread out with a pitcher of lemonade and goblets on it.

"This was just what I needed," James said sighing happily as he poured himself a drink.

"Me too," Embre agreed plopping down on the blanket. "With the constant studying we've had to do with exams coming up, I felt like I was going mental."

"Trust you two to relax with Quidditch," Lily said shaking her head even though her tone was affectionate.

"Not to mention you get to reap all the physical benefits of my playing for so many years," James said.

"Git," Sirius muttered.

"Maybe, but he's my git," Lily said warmly as James snuggled up to her.

"I can live with that," James told her looking at her adoringly.

"Anybody fancy a walk?" Remus inquired clearly uncomfortable.

Sirius and Peter readily stood up and helped Embre to stand.

"You lot go ahead," Lily said with a devious glint in her eye.

"Have a nice time," Embre said trying not to laugh at how squeamish the other guys were.

"Don't forget to use a potion!" Sirius called back causing James to aim a Stinging Hex at him.

"Why would they need a….oh," Peter said in awe turning to look back at the couple huddled together.

"Forget about those two old marrieds," Sirius said physically turning his friend's cranium with his hand.

"Its nice isn't it?" Remus murmured looking around at the grounds as it grew steadily darker. "The grounds and all. I'm sorry to leave it all so soon when it feels as though our stay was quite short."

"We'll be back Moony," Sirius replied confidently.

"Well, we know you will Professor," Embre remarked.

"Well besides that we'll still have someone we can visit," Sirius said slipping his hand into Embre's.

She felt him squeeze her hand and she contently walked beside him with their other two companions as they went further along the grounds.

"What do you say to fish and chips at the Three Broomsticks?" Sirius asked the group.

"Do you have the map?" Remus said.

"Thought of that mate," Sirius said patting coat. "So what do you lot say. Greasy dinner for everyone yeah? We could take the passage to the Shrieking Shack into the village."

"Sounds fine to me," Remus said easily while Peter nodded.

"Alright. I've been curious about the shack since you told me that its real use is housing a few animagi rather then a few ghosts," Embre said gamely.

Sirius needed no further prompting to head towards the Whomping Willow. That was why he loved Embre. She could be feminine and quiet, but still up for some exploring in a dirty abandoned building.

As they approached the foreboding willow, Sirius was so excited for what was in store for his friends that he was practically sprinting.

"What's your hurry?" Embre couldn't help laughing.

"It's a secret," he whispered with a mischievous expression when they stood at the base of the tree catching their breaths. "Wormtail if you would."

"Okay. I won't be long," Peter panted as he turned into a rat. He scurried beneath the already thrashing willow until he located the secret knot that immobilized the tree.

"Thanks Peter," Embre said as they climbed into the opening beneath the tree one by one.

She jumped down and found herself in a dark, low, open tunnel.

"Watch your head," Remus called back as he started down the long tunnel. "Lumos."

"Its just like follow the leader," Embre remarked as she followed behind Sirius.

"Hey Em, I know its hard, but try not to stare at my nice arse from your vantage point," Sirius called roguishly.

"Too late," Embre thought as her gaze automatically went to Sirius' firm backside.

"Oh honestly, could the two of you at least do that when I'm not around?" Remus beseeched them with a shiver.

"I've tried," Embre said blushing. "But I can't seem to behave with him."

Sirius chuckled warmly, while Remus sighed.

"I should have brought something to study. I've left behind one snogging couple only to be tagged along with by another pair."

"Are we really that bad?" Embre laughed. "You were the one caught in the broom closet with Lucy remember?"

"Yes, yes. Trust me I don't need a reminder," Remus said

"Must have been in a hurry if you didn't remember to lock the door," Peter observed.

"You think so Wormtail?" Sirius snorted with laughter.

"Merlin," Remus sighed.

Finally after walking through the long cramped tunnel they saw the opening ahead with the light of Remus' wand.

"I feel like a little girl being allowed into the neighborhood boy's secret clubhouse," Embre thought feeling excited as they stopped and Remus pulled himself up through the opening.

After Sirius, and Embre went up through the opening Embre used the lumos spell to get a better look at the dark, dank, creaking building. It looked creepier then she had ever thought when she had seen it at a distance during Hogsmeade visits. The windows were grimy and unclean allowing barely any light to come through. All of the furniture was covered by a layer of dust.

She walked along a dirty hallway, watching the paw prints on the floor lead into a room where they became shoe prints.

"Welcome to the site of our full moon revels," Remus said with a smile.

"I like what you've done with the place," Embre said.

"Hey, come in here," Sirius beckoning all of them to a room down the hall.

"Last full moon Remus and Sirius tore this room apart," Peter told Embre as he ran ahead into it.

"Oh really?" Embre said turning to Remus.

"We have been known to partake in some canine wrestling for fun," Remus said with a smile in his eyes.

"Holy Chocolate Frogs!" Peter gasped going into the room.

"You must have had a lot of fun that night," Embre joked as they walked through the doorframe where they stopped and stared.

Standing in the center of the room was a black motorcycle. It looked practically brand new.

"Pretty brill right?" Sirius said in complete excitement.

"It is," Remus said looking at the machine with interest.

"When did you get it?" Embre said stepping into the room for a better look.

"Last week," Sirius said proudly.

"So that's what you were up to when you said you had to go find a book. Then we saw you fast asleep in the dorms so we assumed you had just gone immediately to bed," Remus said shaking his head.

"Moony, remember what assuming makes out of you and me!" Sirius said with a wink.

"I am all to aware," Remus replied.

"I managed to get it to fly as well," Sirius said triumphantly.

"You did? That's great! I remember you told me you were going to earlier this year when you showed me that book about them," Embre said proudly.

"Yeah. Fixed up the engine a bit as well. It runs pretty bloody good," Sirius said happily. "You have to come for a ride with me soon Em."

"I'd like to," Embre said curious as to what a ride on the bike would be like. "Does it go very fast?"

"Not if you don't want it to it doesn't," Sirius assured her.

"You never know. That might be fun," Embre said looking up at him.

"Sirius?"

"Yeah Moony?" Sirius said looking to his friend in the doorway.

"I was wondering if I could have a word later?"

"Whatever you'd like mate," Sirius shrugged.

--

After a late relaxing night at the Three Broomsticks to take their minds off of exams the four Gryffindors finally returned to the castle through a passage into the castle that came out behind a mirror on the fourth floor. At Remus' insistance Peter and Embre returned to Gryffindor tower with the Marauders Map.

While the other two left for their dorms, Remus convinced Sirius to go for a walk on the grounds that he was a Prefect and even if anyone saw them they would not get into trouble. This made Sirius curious as Remus was usually the one to tell his friends that he could not misuse his priveliges as a Prefect whenever they had asked him to bend rules using his authority.

"If you hadn't been with us coming back from the pub I'd have sworn someone had used Polyjuice to look like you mate," Sirius said conversationally. "S'not like you've usually of walking around after curfew and abusing you so called duty to uphold the position of Prefect."

"You'r e quite right," Remus said quietly. "But that's because tonight I didn't bring you out here for pranks or to cause mischief. Sirius, there's something important I want to tell you."

"Sounds pretty damn important," Sirius commented with interest.

"It is," Remus said as they came to the statue outside of Dumbledore's office.

"Butter rum," Remus said causing the statue to begin rising up as a staircase formed at the boys' feet.

"You're taking me to see Dumbledore?" Sirius said in panic.

"I'm not turning you in or anything of that sort. You aren't in trouble," Remus assured him taking a step up the staircase.

"But we're going to see him!" Sirius said trying to convey his dismay.

"Sirius what is wrong with you?" Remus said in puzzlement.

"I'm nervous alright?" Sirius said in a frantic stage whisper.

"For Merlin's sake. You'll do fine," Remus said with encouragement as he climbed the steps.

"Bloody hell," Sirius muttered following. It was the first time he had ever been into the Headmaster's office and he wasn't sure what to expect. He knew whatever the reason for his being there it was important, urgent.

They reached the top and Sirius had a minute to take in the layout with all the interesting looking décor that only Albus Dumbledore could employ into his workspace. He saw portraits of previous Headmasters dozing in their portraits and below the frames sitting with his hands folded on a large desk was the current be spectacled Headmaster looking at Sirius and Remus with a warm smile.

"Good evening gentlemen," Dumbledore said casually. "Please have a seat. It will be much more comfortable what with the length of this conversation we will be having."

"Thank you Headmaster," Remus said taking a seat along with Sirius.

"Well then Dumbledore remarked producing a bowl filled with yellow sweets. "Lemon drop?"

"Thank you sir," Sirius said happy to oblige as he helped himself to sweet while Remus declined.

"Well then," Dumbldore said popping the drop into his mouth. "Shall we go on to discuss what brought you here Mr. Black? You must be anxious to learn what I and your friend Mr. Lupin have to say to you."

"You've got that right Headmaster," Sirius replied feeling himself relax a little. Was it something in that lemon drop?

"As I thought. You will have seen something regarding the tragic fire that burned the Muggle village some weeks ago?"

"Yes," Sirius replied feeling anger well up in him. The entire incident had unsettled him. Hadn't he been raised in an environment where that kind of act would be praised? To see it actually come to happen made him sick to think about. It was nothing short of a display of the Pure Blood Wizarding attitude that he understood better then most that he had never done anything but reject that mentality.

"A terrible event. I am sad to say that the Ministry is no closer to finding those responsible for the act," Dumbledore said sounding very tired and unlike his usual cheerful self. "I have come to believe that this is not the end of this kind of terrorism. Which is the reason why you are here Mr. Black. You see I wish to fight this threat in a way I fear even our finest Aurors will not be able to combat properly."

He paused to see if Sirius was still with him and continued.

"That is why I have taken it upon myself to form the Order of the Pheonix you see. I have already recruited several Prefects including Mr. Potter, Miss Evans, and Mr. Lupin already. And the reason that you are here Mr. Black, is because I am prepared to offer you a membership as well should you wish to fight for this cause."

"I'll do it," Sirius said decidedely.

"Mr. Black, you are free to stop working with the Order at any time and a memory charm will be used to rid you of dangerous information you will acquire, but if you begin, there is a chance that you will be targeted for information by those who we are fighting," Dumbledore cautioned him. "

"Thanks for the warning, but I won't change my mind sir," Sirius replied. "I can handle it."

"Very well. Then welcome to the Order of the Phoenix," Dumbledore said reverantly. "Now that we've settled that, perhaps it would be best if you both returned to your dorms. You'll want to be rested with your N.E.W.Ts afoot! There will be plenty of time to speak about Order matters in the coming days before you leave the school."

--

Embre stooped over the ground as she cut the roots of a stubborn plant with a knife Hagrid had lent her for the task at hand. She and him along with the help of 'Snuffles', were looking for herbs that grew wild within the forest. It was nice to be outdoors after the heavy amount of studying she had been putting in the last few days in preparation for exams.

She placed the plant she had found in her wicker basket and scanned the ground for any other foliage that looked useful. She could recognize at least a few of the plants growing in the shaded forest from spending time with her father in his apothecary.

Snuffles let out a short bark causing her to lift her head as he padded over to her. He took a tug at the hem of her shirt and then walked off towards a spot he wanted her to follow to. He stopped at a growth of weeds and looked up at her expectantly. Bending down, Embre brushed aside the weeds to find a patch of deadly nightshade.

"Thank you. These will be very useful," Embre said stroking Snuffles under the chin to reward him for his find. She picked the plants and stuck them in the basket and glanced up at Snuffles who had already wandered off and was sniffing the ground looking completely content.

Sirius wasn't sorry he had come out to help lend his canine skills to locating plants. At this time of year especially, it was extraordinary walking around as a dog when the weather altered. He could smell the way the world was changing in the way all the new plants were springing up and blooming as the earth came to life once more after the cold winter had departed. Spring for dogs was a wonderful time to explore all the scents of the world coming to life no matter rain or shine. Of in this case humid with the threat of rain looming in the form of gray clouds that covered the sky as far as the eye could see.

"Wish we'd get some sunshine. Don know that its very good for the tiger. An its already in a state as it is," Hagrid remarked walking over to Embre.

"You have a tiger?" Embre said not at all surprised by her friend's admission.

"Course not. Its more of what ya'd call a half plant half kitten," Hagrid replied.

At the quizzical look Embre and even Snuffles was giving him he explained it better.

"Ya see this friend of mine has this hobby o' breedin very exotic flowers. Well, his latest success was getting an actual tiger lily ta be part tiger. Anyway he's on vacation in Greece an asked me ta take care of it til he got back."

"Oh?" Embre said.

"I'll be glad when he gets back. The plant and Fluffy haven't exactly warmed up to one anther yet. I had ta put the plant on a shelf so the two little buggers wouldn't fight so much," Hagrid remarked. "Anyway, how about a cuppa tea?"

Embre was a little skeptical about Hagrid's invitation to have a look at the tiger lily, but soon became completely charmed by the purring tiny little flower head. It was obvious that Fluffy's dislike for the kitten was only growing as he was forced to share attention with the new creature.

"Its so cute," Embre giggled as the kitten head framed by petals growing around it like a little mane kept licking her hand.

"I suppose. Little tame if ya ask me. But me friend Norm swears when it grows up it'll be get quite ferocious. Can't wait ta see," Hagrid remarked as he set a saucer of milk in front of the little flower and Embre at last sat down in a chair across from Hagrid.

Fluffy instantly sprang into her lap and licked her hands and nuzzled into her jumper with its little heads.

"Ya know if ya like the plant I could ask Norm if ee'd be willing to breed ya another one," Hagrid said taking a sip of steaming tea.

"Oh, uh that's alright Hagrid," Embre said quickly. "So do you have any plans for this Summer?"

"I do. Gonna take a little trip with Fluffy ta Greece seein as how Norm keeps writin bout how nice it is down there and since its where Fluffy came from I thought it would be nice ta let him get in touch with his roots. What about you?"

"I'm just looking for a job to keep me busy," Embre replied. "I was thinking of sending a resume to a unicorn sanctuary I've heard about in southern France, but my dad says he couldn't stand to have me gone two Summers in a row. Besides, I don't think I could leave him when Remus is moving out as soon as school ends. Dad will miss not having him under the same roof so much as it is."

"Well I wouldn't worry. A place like that would be lucky ta have someone like you helpin them out. Next year ya could still go," Hagrid replied.

"I know," Embre said setting Fluffy onto the floor to let him play with Snuffles who had his head resting at her feet.

She drank her tea and talked with Hagrid about what the next school year would be like until it was getting late and time to go back to the castle.

Later Embre and her large black dog left Hagrid's and stopped behind an oak tree to allow Sirius to change back to his human self. He had an amused smile on his face and laughter in his eyes.

"What?" Embre said stepping up to him.

"Just thinking of how excited you looked with that queer little plant," Sirius said wrapping an arm around her waist and shaking his head. "Sometimes I think you have as strange a taste in animals as Hagrid does."

"You're right. I suppose most girls don't usually count three headed puppies and black dogs who that represent bad omens to be their favorite animals," Embre remarked with a smile of her own. "Although I draw the line at wanting to own a dragon."

"Glad to hear it," Sirius said with a laugh.

"About the dragons or my love of large black _dog_?" Embre said softly as she found herself with her back against the oak watching Sirius.

"Dog? You mean you prefer a certain mutt?" he said with a mischievous grin through half lidded eyes.

"Yes. This one," she said lifting her face and giving him a tender kiss before resting her head back against the trunk. "I'm glad you came along today. With all the studying I've been doing I feel like I've barely seen you for the last few days."

In truth, it hadn't been studying alone that had kept them from seeing one another. Dumbeldore had already called a few meetings for those few students who were invloved with the Order. The last one had ended with Peter being admitted in. There had been a suggestion from Lily that Embre could be approached to join, but Dumbledore had made it clear that students who would be returning in the following Fall term were not up for membership nor were they to know about goings on with the Order. It felt like a tremendous relief to Sirius who was fine leaving Embre safely unaware of the out of the entire existance of the Order.

"Missed me did you?" Sirius inquired tugging her bottom lip gently between his teeth.

Embre closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of his mouth as her lips gave over to the inviting touches. She responded fervently parting her lips eagerly and lifting a hand to tangle in the scruff at the base of his neck. He groaned into her mouth and the way she was meeting his caresses and holding her to him with her hand firm at his neck. She responded with stroking her tongue along hers in a slow, easy pace that made him enjoy how soft their exploring was yet maddened him at the same time as another part of him urged the pace to increase though he made no move to do so. When they broke apart to breath he looked down at her as her eyes opened.

"I'll take that as yeah," he said hoarsely.

"If you need further convincing…" she said breathlessly leaning her head against the tree.

"I am," he said kissing her nose and leaning his head against hers. "Would you like to know if I missed you?"

"I know," she whispered kissing his cheek. "But I wouldn't mind if you showed me as well."

Sirius smiled and turned his face to give a deep, languid kiss to her ready mouth.

She stared at him and stroked his hair the way he liked as she rejoiced at the way he could make her feel so much physically and emotionally connected to him with a few simple kisses.

"I love you," she told him as his mouth hovered over hers.

"Love you," he murmured pressing his mouth to hers. Her words made him hungry to taste and touch but at the same time made him feel almost sated as well. He watched her for a minute with her eyes half closed as her mouth responded eagerly.

The term would be ending in a few short days. When they left school the both of them would be busy and unable to see one another every day as they were used to. There might not be very much time afforded to them to be alone for awhile. Especially when she would return to Hogwarts in the fall while he wouldn't.

Sirius pulled himself away from her mouth. She looked up at him with a questioning expression.

"Is something the matter?" she asked him.

"No. Everything's brill," he said with an excited smile forming on his mouth. "I've had an idea."

--

Alright that's all for now. I'll leave Sirius' idea a surprise, but you're all free to take a guess if you leave a review. Hint, subtle hint….. Thanks to those who have stuck with the story and been kind enough to leave reviews. I hope most of you will stick around for the sequel which I promise will be out this Summer! Byeeeeeeeeee!


	23. Chapter 23

Okay here is another one for you all. Once again I am late updating and I suck but at least I haven't abandoned the fic. Thank you to those who reviewed and made my day sparkle. And a big thanks to my sister Jack'N'SallyGal. If any of you like James/Lily stories you'll want to check out some of her stuff. All I can say is lots of Em/Sirius interaction and you will find out just what our wonderful Padfoot has been planning! And this chapter has a bit more length too!

Disclaimer: Is this even necessary?

Ch 23: Leaving Hogwarts

"I'm so happy that exams are over," Lily said sighing in relief. "And now we can do this."

Her and Embre glanced at the Gryffindor Common room that was in full party mode on the last night the students would spend at school.

"I had DADA last. If it weren't for my weekend tutoring sessions I'd be a mess worrying about how I did," Embre said sipping on a glass Butterbeer.

"Yes. Nothing like horribly muggy weather and end of year exams to get you excited for Summer," Lily joked. "I am looking forward to being off on my own well with James too, but still."

"It won't be the same here without you," Embre said feeling nostalgic enough about the great year she had shared becoming Lily's friend that she felt some tears threatening to come. "I know you'll be busy but maybe we could have a girl's day sometime during the year?"

"Count on it," Lily said looking the younger girl in the eye. "In fact as much as I love James, I may just need some girl time when living with him proves too taxing for me."

"Can't wait!" Embre remarked causing Lily to laugh a little.

"I remember thinking it was so marvelous to have a squid in a lake just like 2,000 Leagues Under the Sea when I first arrived here. When I was homesick once in a while I would stand on the shore and throw it some of my toast from breakfast to it. My dad used to take me and Petunia to toss breadcrumbs at the ducks back at the pond behind our house you see. I don't think the squid appreciated it as much as the ducks though," Lily said fondly.

"Its alright. It didn't really respond well when Hagrid tried to feed it some of his ferret sandwich when we were eating there. In fact it splashed us," Embre said

"I really am going to miss this place," Lily said dolefully as they.

"At least you'll have the Marauders to be with," Embre said.

"Oh yes I'm sure that will be fun," Lily said sarcastically.

"James will mourn the loss of his Head Boy power," Embre joked.

"Black will grieve the unexplainable popular status he's leaving…"

"Peter will mope when he realizes he has to find a job…."

"Remus will hate leaving behind the extensive library," Lily finished as both girls giggled.

"One thing in common that they'll all miss is the lack of Slytherins to prank," Embre laughed referring to the trick they played earlier at breakfast.

"Don't remind me," Lily said.

"Well one thing that can be said is that James showed a lot of restraint in causing mischief this year all thanks to you," Embre added. "And I'm sorry Lily but I laughed my arse off."

"Alright I admit that I nearly chocked trying to make it out of the Great Hall before I burst out laughing as well, but still it was very immature," Lily said.

"How do you think they managed to get the porridge to serenade the Slytherins and on top of that to get those pitchers of pumpkin juice to levitate over their heads before the teachers noticed?" Embre wondered out loud.

"I suppose even the sight of porridge singing is an oddity even for our professors," Lily admitted.

"I think Professor Dumbledore rather liked the tune," Embre said.

"I can't believe all they did was pull a little firework show on the ceiling at supper tonight. It was actually kind of a nice way to go," Lily said. "It's a wonder they didn't try for some prank that would given me heart palpitations."

"Well I thought they would do something as well so I talked with Sirius and made him promise they wouldn't do anything that you would regret." Embre admitted.

"Did I mention you're a fantastic friend?" Lily said. "I just wish you'd have kept him in line before now. Would have saved me a few frown lines."

"But I could have never done that," Embre said.

"Why not?"

"Why would I want to make him change? What he is, is what attracted me to him," Embre said.

"I don't know how you put up with him. Then again I could ask myself the same question," Lily said as James came over to them.

"Hey girls. Why aren't you up and enjoying the party?" James inquired.

"This is enjoying it James. For the first time since exam studying began I can sit and relax," Lily told him. "I'm sorry. I'm probably not being much fun."

"That's okay love," he said taking a seat beside her. "You worked hard you should put your feet up."

"I'll just…" Embre said leaving the two alone when James began to give Lily a back massage.

She spotted Remus standing with a drink watching something and walked over to join him.

"Hey. Nice fireworks," Embre told him.

"Thanks. I thought the school and the staff might appreciate it more then well something Prongs or Padfoot would think of. I was surprised to see Dedalus Diggle enjoy it so much. I never realized he was so fond of fireworks the way he jumped out of his seat and applauded," Remus shrugged.

"They were very nice," Embre said turning to look at the arm wrestling contest in front of them.

"Okay Peter now just remember, don't let your enemy know how strong you are," Sirius coached Peter who was about to go up against someone next.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Peter inquired nervously.

"Sure it is. Now just relax and when you start going down, push back like hell."

Peter nodded and nearly passed out when Kingsley Shacklebolt sat down across from him.

"Oh shite," Sirius blurted making Peter whimper in fright as the other boy laid his arm on the table.

"Ready?" Kingsley inquired in his deep voice.

"No," Peter squeaked as Sirius forcibly pulled his friend's arm onto the table.

"Don't worry Wormtail. "It'll be over fast. Just close your eyes," Sirius said applauding his friend for not bolting from his seat.

Kingsley gripped the quivering Marauders hand and held it in the usual position.

"Ready. Go!"

It happened so fast that nobody even saw it, but Peter's hand was indeed the one on the table.

"Oh my God. I'm alive," Peter said happily.

"Next!" Kingsley said.

"Padfoot why don't you show Wormtail how it goes?" Remus called.

Sirius shot Remus a frantic look and tried to mouth the words 'No bloody way.'

Unfortunately everyone else seemed to agree with this notion and Sirius found himself seat across from Kingsley and his large biceps.

He manfully rolled up his sleeves and placed his hand on the table. He was a Marauder after all and he'd done stupider things then this. He just couldn't remember what at the moment.

"Ready?" Kingsley asked him.

"Yeah," Sirius said feeling nearly as convinced as he sounded.

"Ready. Go!"

Sirius was more surprised then anyone when he realized he had not been slammed into the table and was in fact fighting against Kingsley's muscled arm surprisingly well for a bit until he slowly and steadily began to feel himself bend towards the table.

"Match!"

"Huh. That wasn't so bad," Sirius thought shaking his hand to get it to wake up from the crushing hold it had been held with.

He walked over to the Lupins.

"That kind of ouched," Sirius stated.

"Are you alright?" Embre said in concern while her brother rolled his eyes.

"I'll be good," Sirius told her. "Maybe you should go up there and try your luck."

"If you think so," Remus shrugged walking over to the empty seat.

"That was called a joke mate!" Sirius said frantically. "Poor Moony. I knew him well!"

"If Peter survived Remus will be alright," Embre said.

"I know but he never does this sort of thing. He's the one that stands by and tells me and Prongs how stupid we are for doing it," Sirius said.

"Like what's to happen tomorrow?" Embre asked him.

"Oh most definitely. It would not be a very Moony approved activity," Sirius said as the two arm wrestlers sat poised to begin. Then an unbelievable thing happened. Kingsley struggled to put down Remus who looked as if he wasn't even trying with his arm steady. Then after exerting himself in vain, Remus slowly but steadily began to lower his opponent's arm until it hit the table top.

"Holy shite," Sirius said proudly. "Alright Moony!"

--

Embre blinked drowsily and sipped her tea to try and wake up. She felt exhausted with the stress of exams coming to an end and the night before when she and most of the other Gryffindors had stayed up to have one last bash in the Common Room. She had found it hard to leave the chance for more sleep but had managed it after waking up partially beneath the stream of a shower.

Still, barring the loss of her warm bed she was excited for the day to start. She had already filled Lily in on the plan and she had reluctantly agreed to deliver a note to Remus and James at breakfast time so they wouldn't be too worried when they found out she would not be traveling with them back to London via the Hogwarts Express. This time she would be returning home by motorbike with Sirius.

"Does Miss need anything more?" a tiny house elf asked enthusiastically as he popped up at Embre's side baring a wicker basket. "Grolly has made some warm scones and he can make some eggs, or kippers Miss he would be only too happy to!"

"Err no thanks Grolly. I'm not hungry just yet," she said watching the elf's expression turn crestfallen. "But I'm really looking forward to this spread you've packed."

"Miss is welcome," Grolly said still sadly.

"And I maybe I could find room for a bit of scone," she added smiling as the elf perked up.

"Grolly will bring one for Miss!" he said scampering off in a rush and quickly returning with a plate filled with warm raspberry scones.

"They look great Grolly," Embre said being sure to take a bite of one to appease the elf.

Grolly beamed and darted off to continue with breakfast preparations as Sirius stepped into the kitchen.

"Good Morning," he said yawning sleepily as he took a seat beside her.

He eyed a steaming cup of coffee on the table with longing.

"Is that for me?" he inquired.

She nodded with a soft smile as he took a long drink.

"Oh yes," he groaned in pleasure as the wonderful liquid woke him up. He turned to her as he finished another long sip.

"We can go right after I finish this," he said clearly excited for the scenic trip back to London to start.

"Great," Embre said removing her wand to point it at the picnic basket to shrink it. "And I've let Lily in on what we're doing and I left a note for her to give the others."

Sirius snorted. "They won't be too happy to find out you're going to be all alone with a mutt like me," he remarked sounding amused.

"I'm not little anymore," she said placing the basket in her jeans. "They just haven't come around to the idea that I might actually be able to have a relationship and know what I'm doing."

She looked up at him thoughtfully. "They should trust that you'll be sure I'm alright because I do."

"Do you think the things I want to do with you would be alright with them?"

Embre felt her face grow warm at the obvious meaning to his words. His gray eyes were watching her closely with a dark edge that excited her as much as it made her uneasy. She never had to question for an instant what his intentions were towards her now that they were together.

She tried to hide a smile and leaned towards him to kiss his mouth softly.

"Its alright with me," she said. "That's what matters doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it is," he agreed quietly as he cupped her cheek and returned the kiss as lovingly as he could. "Shall we?"

She nodded and slid off her stool and followed him to the door where they stepped outside as soon as the Marauder Map showed it was clear.

When they were outside the portrait hole Sirius couldn't resist tickling the pear in the portrait just once more.

"I'm going to miss that. I mean who doesn't like tickling fruit?" he said grinning lopsidedly as the picture frame swung open.

"Maybe you can find a picture of fruit for your apartment. It could lead into your kitchen and you could charm it to open when you tickle something on it," Embre said smiling fondly at Sirius' fun and peculiar behavior.

"That's an idea," Sirius said thoughtfully as he consulted the map again. "This way."

They walked out through the castle discussing the merits of decorating with pineapple versus kiwi. Finally after narrowly missing Filch by scrambling out the door quickly they were outside. They walked the grounds slowly. Embre knew Sirius was reminiscing over some of the more memorable times he could remember and had no problem enjoying the leisurely pace.

"I remember the first time I met Remus was out here during our first flying lesson. He turned out to be an even better flyer then James at first and so Prongs introduced himself and asked Remus if he was trying out for Quidditch," Sirius remarked happily. "Of course Moony said he didn't dare so of course, James was intrigued by then on out. He'd never met somebody before who didn't think Quidditch was the most brilliant pastime in the world."

"Really? Do all first year boys except Remus aspire to be great Quidditch players that young?" Embre said in amusement.

"Pretty much yeah," Sirius said with a chuckle. "Then as you get older its all about girls. Well except for Remus who's first love has always been books."

"I think there will be someone who changes that for him someday," Embre said hopefully.

"What you don't think Lucy's that girl?" Sirius said trying to keep from laughing. He never saw Lucy and his friend together when they weren't going at some seriously rough shodden snogging. He didn't really mind though. It was most likely only natural after all of the time his friend had spent shying away from female company.

"Not really. She's a nice enough girl. I don't know why I just can't see her staying with Remus for long. She seems more infatuated with him then anything," Embre said sadly.

"But you're right. It will happen for Moony."

"Maybe you could set him up again. You did get him together with Lucy," Embre said.

_"Hmm…I have a few too many exes I could introduce him to. Hell, I forcefully set him up against his will last time and I can do it again!"_ he thought.

"Maybe Nymphie could take him out on a play date to the park. Birds love a man with children right?" Sirius said jokingly. "I'll have to take you over to Andy's to meet her. She's such a cutie and she gets so riled up when you call her by her first name.

"I'd love to," Embre said. "Besides seeing you playing with a child might make you irresistible to me."

"Aren't I already?" Sirius inquired with a puppy like pout.

"Ever day since I can remember," Embre said lovingly.

"I'll make you understand how irresistible I find you before we reach London," Sirius promised as they approached the Whomping Willow.

"Good," Embre said ducking her head shyly.

As they came close to the tree it began thrashing its long whip like branches. Embre changed into her rabbit self and darted under the Willow's defensive vines to press the knot at the bottom. The tree became immobile letting the two Gryffindors slip under the tree and into the underground passage beneath the trunk. Eventually they made it to the Shrieking Shack at the end of the trek and lifted themselves up through the open floor.

After Sirius used a knife concealed in his clothes to open the front door the door's charm placed on it by Dumbledore he wheeled the bike out with Embre following behind.

As Sirius straddled the bike his face was lit up with a lopsided grin. He located a helmet and strapped it on his head. Turning to Embre whose own face was alight with anticipation he tossed a helmet her way.

"Best to be on the safe side," he said immediately patting the seat behind him.

Needing no prompting, Embre swung her leg over the seat. She carefully got on and adjusted to being in the seat while Sirius enjoyed watching her reactions to being on a motorbike for the first time.

"Alright?" he inquired.

"More then alright," Embre said leaning forward to wrap her arms securely around his waist.

"Then let's get a move on," he replied merrily as he turned the key in the ignition. The vehicle came alive beneath them with a loud start and a slight vibrating in the powerful engine that both could feel. Embre tightened her hold not because she was unsure, but because she was so excited.

With him she knew there was no need to be frightened. He would keep her safe. Besides, he always brought something out in her that leaned towards adventure and new experiences.

They began moving until they were leaving Hogsmeade behind. Ahead of them were nothing but wide fields filled with bright green grass. Embre marveled at the beautiful sight it made and how quickly the land was flying past them. She hadn't even noticed the bike speed up she was so wrapped up in the ride. It felt like flying.

--

After the two had been driving for a few hours the scenery was a bit less impressive but that didn't stop the ride from being nice.

Eventually Sirius pulled over to the side of the rode and turned off the engine. He turned to look back at Embre as he removed his helmet.

"My stomach's getting growly so I thought we could relax for a bit," Sirius said helping her off the seat. "We've still got plenty of time before the train reaches London."

"Okay," Embre said fetching the wicker basket from her pocket and turning it back to its actual size.

They walked off the road into an open field next to a clear blue pond surrounded by cat tails. Without the cool wind rushing past them the it was starting to feel hot out, but it wasn't so humid that it was unbearable.

"So, what do you think of the bike then?" Sirius asked eagerly.

"Wonderful," Embre said grinning as she removed a blanket from inside the basket. "It's almost like flying but when we were going fast I felt it all over me."

"Yeah?" he said sounding pleased. "Then I'll just have to take you out on it more before the summer's over."

"Its alright if we don't. You'll be busy with school as it is without having to make time to be taking your girlfriend for rides," Embre said quietly with a small smile.

"I'm not gonna be too busy that I can't find the time to see you," he remarked helping her lay out the blanket.

"It means a lot that you want to," Embre said earnestly. "But you never know what could come up."

She moved to take food out of the basket and was grabbed by Sirius in a tight hug.

"Em, I'm not him," Sirius told her.

"Who?" She said confused by the embrace and his response.

"The French Git," he said. "When I say I want to, I'll do it, right?"

"Okay," Embre said thankful for the firm convincing she had received. She believed it.

"An yeah I know that it'll get hard when you go back to school so you should expect to see Snuffles around," Sirius whispered in her ear.

"Thank you," Embre said hugging him back.

"Your welcome," Sirius said cheerfully. "Wait, what for?"

"Because it is going to be so hard being away from you, but I know this will work," she said.

"That a girl," Sirius said happily. They soon pulled away from one another only because it was so warm that the heat of one another was becoming a little stifling. It didn't get much better as they sat and had lunch under the hot sun. By the time they were done eating they felt the heat acutely.

They had plenty of time before they had to reach London and they wanted to spend more time alone, but the air was just getting so stuffy. Finally Embre glanced over at Sirius who was looking like a puppy with his mouth open as he though luckily his tongue wasn't hanging out.

"Its pretty hot, why don't we go in the pond over there?" Embre said looking towards the pool of water that was beckoning her. "We can just step in it and cool off."

Sirius smiled at her innocent suggestion. It sounded like a great idea but it would have been even better if they could swim rather then wade. However since they were not physically intimate he imagined the notion of skinny dipping would probably make her blush like mad and shyly refrain.

"Yeah alright," Sirius said as they got to their feet. As they walked to the edge of the pond Sirius lost his footwear that he left scattered on the grass. When they reached the pond Embre removed her shoes and socks as Sirius walked into the soothing cold water.

"Ooooh that's nice," he moaned happily wishing he could venture farther.

He didn't notice Embre had stepped in he was enjoying it so much with his eyes closed. He didn't realize it until he heard her startled gasp. By then he was being dragged down under the water after his arm had been grabbed by Embre in an attempt to stop herself form slipping on a slimy rock under her foot.

In another moment the two were sputtering as there faces emerged from beneath the water. Sirius spit out a stream of water as he tried to push his damp bangs out of his face as they were making it hard for his vision to penetrate the shaggy black hair.

"Em?" he called out. He felt around with his hands as a splash next to him resulted from Embre reemerging from beneath the water. She turned to him to apologize but stopped due to the two hands wandering blindly over her face.

"Are you alright?" Sirius inquired from beneath his bangs.

Embre opened her mouth to speak but no words would come out. As she stared at Sirius turning his head blindly with algae in his hair and his hand resting on her head she couldn't help laughing.

"I'm alright," she said pushed the hair from his face to free his vision. "I'm sorry I pulled you in with me."

"S'alright," he said grinning lopsidedly on his dripping face. "I've cooled off at least."

He dunked his head underwater and managed to fix his hair into a hairdo that didn't stick up in every direction on his skull. Embre felt her tangled wet locks and followed suit lying with her head back in the water and soothing it to lay on her head.

"It is nice," Embre said standing up in her soggy heavy water laden clothes.

Sirius followed suit staring down at his own baggy clothes.

"It's a good look on you," Embre said giggling when she was splashed halfheartedly with some water.

"Be that as it is, the state of my clothing feels pretty bloody sodden," Sirius remarked wading his way to shore. When he reached the waters edge he unceremoniously yanked his shirt over his head and tossed it onto the ground. He walked onto the dry ground and started at unbuckling his belt while Embre took a few steps to give him space.

She couldn't help looking him over. His hair was falling into his face and water droplets were running down his skin in all directions. She hadn't seen him this bare since Christmas and she found the sight welcoming. He looked beautiful and strong.

He smiled knowing she was giving him a once over. He felt himself responding in other ways that caused him to turn away.

"Um, if you don't mind I think I'll just get out of these," Embre said shyly making Sirius turn to look at her.

"Wha?"

"Well they need to be dry before we get on the road again and I am getting kind of hot again," she said blushing madly at the way his eyebrows cocked. "So I can just stay in the water and you don't have to see me."

"You don't want me to see you?" he said. "If you stayed in your knickers it would be just like a bathing suit."

"I know, and I know we're together and we love each other but no one's ever seen me before," Embre said self consciously.

"Please?" Sirius said in a hushed voice.

She looked at him standing there looking amazing with a spark in his gray eyes that was burning for her.

"We don't have to do anything Em. I just want to see you," Sirius said disbelieving his own promise. "Besides you do have to take off your things anyway. It would be a shame to waste such a sight."

Embre laughed nervously but looked at him with trust and warmth.

"I did get to see you," she admitted as her hand slowly lifted her shirt hem with a shaking hand. She looked away unsure if she wanted to see his reaction. She knew that she didn't look disgusting, but her body was nothing compared to his.

Her face burned as her wet white bra was bared for him to see and her shirt lifted above her head. She looked up at him with her heart pounding hard in her chest.

She wasn't prepared for the way Sirius was examining her with a deep steady gaze filled with a hunger. She lost her resolve and turned around to finish. With her back to him she quickly unzipped her pants and shimmied out of them as fast as she could before she made a mad dash for the water.

When she was covered in the water she glanced towards Sirius just in time to see him swimming in towards her.

She looked at him longingly, unknowing of the desire reflected in her own eyes, only aware of her discomfort.

Sirius walked slowly to her. He knew if he was smart or a gentleman he would stop in his tracks and turn the other way. But he couldn't. The sight of Embre standing modestly in her underwear was something too beautiful and arousing for him to look away from. The way she looked with her brown hair in disarray, her face flushed so prettily, and her creamy skin above and below her wet covered breasts bared for him was too much.

But she stood waiting for him until he reached her. They were nearly a breath apart breathing harshly, standing in barely anything with water cascading down their heated bodies.

Sirius brought his hand up to cup her face as he looked at her in awe. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch wishing she had some way to stop herself.

"Sirius, why is it we get this way so quickly every time?" Embre whispered as his finger dragged over her lip.

"I can't stop myself. You are wonderful and God the way you look beneath those clothes. I'm not liable to forget something so completely beautiful soon," he said his face closer now as his breath warmed her cheek. He wanted to touch and feel all of her so badly it hurt. But he held back. One touch and that was all it would take to make him go insane.

"If you want me to get away from you tell me," he begged as the seconds went by and his torment drew on.

She kissed his finger as it swept over her mouth again. She opened her eyes and leaned forward to kiss him softly with a trembling mouth that made him bite back a groan as she laid her face on his skin.

"I want you Em. Do you understand? If you don't stop that…." he said about to go over the edge.

"Sirius," she said trailing her hands up his sides. "I don't want you to stop."

He held her against him for a moment making her promises about how he would never stop so long as he was alive. Then he carried her to shore and when he touched her, he didn't stop.

--

Embre sleepily looked on at the scenery that she and Sirius passed on the motorbike. It changed from country settings to the loud busy streets of London and she knew they would be arriving at the station in a short matter of time. She went back to resting her head against Sirius' back.

She wished they would have been able to stay in that secluded field longer. She couldn't get the images out of her mind. She kept seeing the bright sunlight shining down as it warmed them while they lay intertwined. Afterwards they had dozed off next to one another until Sirius had gently woken her so they could get going again.

She smiled and closed her eyes. She would feel happy thinking back to this day when she got to spend it with him. When she was able to give herself to the man she'd been saving herself for.

They pulled into the station and parked among the other Muggle cars. It was another regular day in the bustling station to everyone else but for the two teenagers walking in towards Platform Nine and Three Quarters hand in hand.

"What's the first thing you'll be doing when you get home?" Sirius asked her.

"Spending time with dad," Embre said. "He'll want to hear about the whole year even if we have written him letters. What about you?"

"Sleep," he remarked with a grin.

"Then what's the first important thing you'll be doing," Embre prodded.

"I don't know if you know this love, but I am very enamored with my sleep time," he explained.

"No, I remember," she said with a smile.

"After I stay at the Leaky Cauldron a few days, I'm going to start moving back into the old apartment I used to lease out," he said. "Not much to put inside it, but I think I can manage to make it look posh with that touch that only a bloke like me can give it. At least until the house warming party. Then all bets are off."

They reached the barrier and ran right through it and passed on to the other side where the train had yet to pull in. The two made their way to a bench and took seats.

"I'll help you clean up after the party then," Embre said leaning against him.

"Wouldn't hurt my feelings. You ever fancy wearing a French maid uniform?" he asked her.

"Not recently," Embre said smiling.

"Had a feeling you might say that," Sirius replied softly. "That's okay. I just want you to come over."

They sat in silence for a few minutes until they heard the faint whistle of a train and saw the smoke off in the distance.

"It feels so strange to see it coming in for once instead of watching the station pull up," Embre said. "Almost like I'm seeing it from the wrong view."

"There's always next year," Sirius said casually as he pulled her tighter against him enjoying their last few minutes alone before they were met with the others. "When you come back I'll be right here waiting for you."

"I'll be there," Embre said turning her head to look up at him.

Their mouths came together in a long kiss filled with all of their love as the train pulled into the station.

_"If by chance James and Remus do succeed in hexing my bollocks off, it was worth it,"_ Sirius thought happily.

--

Okay that's it. For those of you who have any doubts about the couple's pondside activities, let's just say the answer is yes they did what you think they did and it was not playing checkers. I keep feeling like all I do is write fluff since the story started winding down. Don't worry for those of you who feel the same. In the sequel I have plot sorted out and it will not be fluff paragraph after paragraph. There's only the epilogue chapter left so please hang in there and thank you again to all of you who have been kind enough to leave reviews. I look forward to them because they never fail to make me feel better about what I've written. Byeeeeeeeeee!


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I own movies, books, pictures, but no rights to them.

Epilogue

_Seven Months After the School Year's End_

Embre stared out of the tall French doors at the scenery of the English countryside. Beyond the glass the entire outside world was covered in snow and still more was falling. It meant that there would be a sparkling thick layer of snow to celebrate Christmas with in a few short days.

But today was the celebration of another sort. It all seemed like a dream with the downy snow outside falling gracefully and the house decorated more beautifully then anything she had ever seen., surrounded by friends wearing a beautiful gown.

Lily placed the white veil on Embre's long deep brown tresses and the feeling of reality became a little clearer. As Lily held up a mirror for her to look at her appearance in, her stomach fluttered in anticipation as though a few Golden Snitch were inside her belly.

"Very pretty," Lily said grinning down at her friend.

Embre carefully lifted the delicate white veil from her head and beckoned for Lily to sit. She set the ornament down and nestled it securely in her friend's red hair that was piled up elegantly on her head.

"You make a much more beautiful bride then I do," Embre said as she dutifully soothed a few stray ringlets of hair decorating the sides of the bride to be's face.

Embre stepped back and couldn't help from smiling and tearing up all at once.

"James won't be able to take his eyes off of you," Embre said admiring her friend in her amazing ivory dress that fanned out into a train at the back with crystals sewn into the snug bodice and long bell sleeves.

At first the rest of the wedding party had been apprehensive about Lily's wish for them to wear Muggle attire rather then customary Wizarding robes. That was until the men had been fitted for their tuxedos. When they had seen how good they looked they had needed no further prompting.

"Even if that bloke did come too close to the trouser snake area," Sirius had remarked.

Meanwhile Embre acting as the Maid of Honor was wearing a cranberry shaded dress. It had sleeveless collars that dropped an inch below the shoulders and had long swaying skirts..

A gentle knock at the door revealed Remus looking at the two girls expectantly in his black tux.

"Its nearly time," he said.

"Oh Merlin," Lily gasped fanning her face. She laughed nervously as Embre clasped a hand on her friend's shoulder. "I'm really getting married."

"To a wonderful guy that loves you and wants nothing but to spend the rest of his life at your side," Embre added.

"I know," Lily nodded. "Thanks."

Embre lifted the veil and let it fall against Lily's ethereal face. She then retrieved the bride's bouquet of white roses and lilies that had been a personal request of James' and placed them into Lily's hand.

The sound of music spilled in from the room beyond the bridal chambers.

"I'm ready when you are Lily. Might I say you're the most lovely, nervous bride that I've ever beheld?" Remus said in a way that had Lily laughing and becoming gratefully calmed.

"You must not have seen a fair few," Lily joked nervously taking his arm when he offered it. "Thank you. It means so much to me to have you be the one to give me away."

"What are friends for?" Remus said with a warm smile.

"I'll see you two out there," Embre said grabbing her small bouquet of snow drops. She looked back at Lily one last time and slipped out of the room before she became teary eyed again.

She stepped into the ballroom of the Potter mansion and walked steadily down the aisle past the small gathering of close friends serving as guests. To the right of the room tall Cathedral like windows gave a perfect view of the snow fall outside. A spell courtesy of Dumbledore allowed the outdoor activities to come inside as snow fell lightly in the room.

As Embre moved over the white translucent silk runners beneath her feet she could feel eyes directed at her from the few intimately small rows of guests gathered. Her gaze stayed on the front of the room where the rest of the wedding party was waiting patiently.

A middle aged man in traditional Wizarding robes who would be conducting the ceremony stood solemnly with a large leather bound book clasped to his chest. Beside him James stood looking handsome but noticeably anxious in his tux. His untamable hair was worse then ever from the way he kept running his hand through it nervously. His posture was rigid, his face was as white as chalk, and his hazel eyes fixed hopefully on the door at the back of the room.

Then her eyes fell on the best man. He was looking only at her. He looked as incredible as ever with his black suit on and his black bangs falling into his eyes gracefully. He smiled and winked at her making her nearly trip on her skirt. She quickly averted her eyes so she would pay attention to reaching the alter in one piece and managed to take her place without injury.

Gradually the soft lilting music that had filled the room stopped. It was replaced by the soft chords of a piano playing a gentle song that was beautiful. The doorway at the end of the room opened and Remus stepped out with Lily on his arm.

Lily beamed as Remus helped her along past the admiring guests. The look on James' face was one of pure awe as Lily came towards him slowly. When they reached the alter Remus paused to squeeze Lily's hand before placing it securely in James'. He took his seat in the front row as Lily handed off her bouquet to her maid of honor.

Lily then turned towards her groom and smiled affectionately at him as she fingered his unruly hair. He in turn took her wrist and kissed it tenderly. They turned back to face the man who would bind them and the ceremony at last started.

The wedding rituals were very touching to everyone who was there to witness them. It was obvious how much love there was between the couple being bound together. After they had recited their traditional vows of love and promises to be there for each other until death, the man conducting the rites took out a scarlet ribbon. James and Lily intertwined both of their hands together and the ribbon symbolizing the love of their bond was wound around their wrists. Finally the string was tied off securely and an incantation spilled from the couples lips simultaneously as the magic of the bond took over. Their joined hands glowed as their combined auras became visible until the ribbon disappeared from sight and the couple were left holding hands with eyes only for the other. They shared a soft kiss and the entire room clapped lightly.

"In the name of the magic binding you through this life you are bound and married," the old wizard announced closing his book. Lily and James made their way down the aisle looking as happy as they felt clutching hands.

Embre wiped a tear from her face as she watched her two friends walk down the aisle. But she smiled through her tears of happiness and stepped forward to take Sirius' hand as they followed the newly weds.

"That was…brill," Sirius said.

"It really was," Embre agreed.

--

"All I can say is its about bloody time," Sirius commented watching Lily and James as they shared their first dance as a married couple.

"And what an eloquent Best Man speech that was," Remus remarked with a grin while Peter laughed.

"Yeah well it wasn't as good as our beautiful Maid of Honor's but I think I got my point across," Sirius said taking a drink from his flute of champagne. He eyed her as she came towards them across the room.

"Looks like its picture time," Peter said meaningfully.

"If we must," Remus said in an even tone.

"Yes we do Moony. And do you know why? Because it will be bloody hilarious," Sirius stated removing a stack of photos from his pocket.

Embre smiled seeing the three unwed Marauders looking towards her. Spending time with all of them on such a happy occasion was the perfect Christmas present.

"Is there a seat for one more?" Embre asked them.

Sirius grinned devilishly and slid his chair out patting his knee. "Right here there is. OW!"

He turned to look at Remus who was taking a large sip from his flute of champagne and frowned.

"That was not very nice Moony," Sirius pouted.

She looked at him sympathetically and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. "I'll kiss you better later."

Sirius exhaled and nodded.

"Yes well," Remus remarked with forced joviality. "Now, shall we see how you and Lily celebrated her last night as a single woman?"

"Okay. Here they are as promised," Embre said sliding a pile of photos across the table as she was handed her own to look at.

Wordlessly the men looked at the pictures they were given as Embre examined hers bursting into laughter.

On the top of the stack was one of James and Sirius in their tuxedos. Only James was carrying Sirius bridal style while the best man wore Lily's veil over his face blowing kisses at the camera and waving avidly.

"When did you manage to steal her veil?"

"Oh about the first day she picked it up from Bewitching Beauty," Remus said smiling as he recalled taking the picture.

"Looks like you guys had fun," Peter said as they flipped through photos of Lily and Embre in the stages of receiving makeovers and drinking Butterbeers.

"Is this it? I mean we wahhhhhhhhhh!" Peter whimpered as they flipped to a picture of a girl wearing a green mud mask with cucumber slices in her eyes.

"I think I may have a heart murmur now," Remus said staring wide eyed at the picture.

"Is that Lily?" Sirius said barking with laughter. Remus flipped another picture over and the boys all jumped in fright at the sight of yet another woman with green paste on her face.

Sirius glanced at the picture and back up at his girlfriend a few too many times before Remus sighed in exasperation.

"Yes Padfoot its safe to say that is Embre covered in the green stuff," Remus remarked.

"Why did we agree to this again?" Embre said turning bright red as the boys looked at her cautiously. She turned another picture to find one of Remus with bed head staring at the camera with a murderous expression.

"I hadn't realized that Moony hadn't taken his Sober Up Potion so you can imagine how happy he was by the bright flash of light goin off in his face," Sirius said patting Remus on the head and laughing sheepishly. "Ooh hey look the girls are having pizza."

"Well it looks like we all had an interesting time in preparing our friend's for matrimony," Remus said. "Not that they needed it. Even if we are fresh out of Hogwarts I think they're suited for marriage."

"Only because they acted like they'd been married for twenty years in the span of a year," Sirius snorted.

"Its sweet," Embre said watching the newlyweds continue to dance.

"So I guess this means that Sirius and Embre are probably next right?" Peter remarked causing said couple to freeze.

"Well that came right out huh Wormtail?" Sirius laughed nervously.

"What did I say something? I mean you two are going out and everything," Peter said.

"Come on mate," Remus said clapping Peter on the shoulder. "Let's see if there's any cake left right?"

Peter nodded looking at Embre fidgeting with her dress and Sirius gulping his whole flute of champagne. When the other two Marauders had finally left Sirius chanced a look at Embre. She was staring at her lap with a thoughtful expression.

"So can I get you one?" he said nodding to his empty glass.

She smiled. "I'm trying not to. The last time I drank I ended up in some strange Gryffindor boy's bed."

"Hmm…was he hot?"

"Very," Embre said looking directly at him. She got up from her seat and walked to stand in front of him. "Is this seat taken yet?"

"No. I saved it just for you," he said as he pulled her into his lap. "Gods I missed you."

"I missed you too," she murmured resting her head on his chest. "I had no idea it would be so hard waiting for both of our midterms to be done. But this, makes it worth it."

"Yes. Yes it does," Sirius said playing with the ends of her hair. "You know I love you right?"

"Whenever I'm alone with you. Every time I open a letter you've sent me," she said looking up at his solemn face. "How come?"

He furrowed his brow. "I'm trying to say this right. I don't want to muck it up so you misunderstand me."

Embre waited patiently for him to continue.

"I don't want to get married," he said quietly looking right at her. "At least not yet. But if it happens for me someday….I know who it will be. The only woman I could ever ask. And until then I still want her to share her life with me just how we are," he finished.

Embre looked back at him with tears in her eyes even though her tone was light. "Sirius, I'm not ready to get married either. I haven't even left Hogwarts yet. I want to wait. The way things will be when I leave and we can see each other more, that will be perfect to me."

She didn't say another word when his mouth descended on hers soft and loving. Every time they kissed she knew it would work. It was nothing like her last relationship. She and Sirius would make it even if it was hard not being together as often as they liked. Because when they kissed she knew just how much she was missed and she was sure to let him know that as well.

--

Okay that's really it. Admit it, how many of you thought it was Embre and Sirius' wedding at first? Teehee. I'm feeling kind of sad, but it will be alright once I start writing the sequel. I cannot stress how much I appreciate all of you for reading and making me feel it was worth it to keep the story going. But most of all the person who deserves this story's dedication is my sister JackNSallyGal. Not only has she been my trusted beta, but she is also the one who kept me writing this out before I posted it by being so supportive and great. So thanks again and please tune in for the sequel **Committed to Memory**. Hopefully I'll have a chapter from that ready sometime in August. It will probably be longer then this story but I plan on keeping a plot going through to the end and not just have the last few chapters be lots of pointless fluff and humor despite you lovely readers telling me you liked that. You all make my day sparkly. Love, Operamuse. Byeeeeeeeeeee!


End file.
